Perdida en crepúsculo
by Kathyarius
Summary: Estaba segura de tres cosas: primero, no era un personaje de esta novela; segundo, posiblemente termine loca de remate y tercero, estaba perdida en crepúsculo.
1. Chapter 1

_**Nada de Crepúsculo me pertenece, la historia es de Sthepenie Meyer y yo solo lo utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.**_

_Summary: E__staba segura de tres cosas: Primero, no era un personaje de esta novela; segundo, posiblemente termine loca de remate y tercero, estaba perdida en crepúsculo._

_Advertencia: todos los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, excepto Hannah James, Danielle James y Charles._

_Advertencia 2: algunas frases orignales del libro apareceran en la historia._

* * *

**Parte I**

Aquí me encontraba de nuevo, tendida en mi cama leyendo de nuevo las aventuras de una humana que inevitablemente se enamoraba de un vampiro, prefería estar en compañía de un libro que salir a mirar vitrinas en un centro comercial o salir con mi novio, él estaba más contento matando alienígenas con sus amigos, que estar mirándome como me concentraba en un mundo que no existía.

Me extrañaba que Charles no hubiera aparecido, ya casi anochecía y su rastro estaba bien esfumado, no me consideraba celosa, en parte por que él no daba motivos para sospechar, más bien lo consideraba casi perfecto, como todo ser humano tenia sus defectos que si bien o mal había accedido aceptar.

Charles no era Edward Cullen, no me regalaría un Mercedez Guardian por que no tenía dinero suficiente, tampoco me compondría una nana, por que cantaba peor que yo en la ducha, tal vez me salvaría de ser arrollada por un coche y no se suicidaría en algún caso yo dejara de existir, eso si, espantaría alguno que pretendiera más que una amistad conmigo.

Él no era un león y yo no era una oveja, por lo tanto jamás estaba en peligro a su lado, excepto las veces en que hacia planes para comprarse una motocicleta, si nos poníamos a comparar los chicos normales con este vampiro tal vez saldrían perdiendo, cada cual era perfecto a su manera, aunque a veces nos hicieran rabiar, no muchos tenían la paciencia de santo y volteaban sus ojos mirando otros prospectos.

— Como me gustaría que existieran.

No recordaba haberme quedado dormida, seguramente Charles debía estar furioso al verme durmiendo, pero esta fría brisa me esta molestando, otra vez había olvidado cerrar la ventana y pescaría un resfrió, mamá se pondría furiosa si veía sus finas cortinas echadas a perder, aunque realmente exageraba por una noche al aire libre.

Era hora de abrir los ojos, me estaba doliendo la espalda este colchón terminaría matándome.

— ¿Qué ocurrió aquí? —pregunte al notar que no estaba en mi cama, ni en mi habitación y por supuesto tampoco en mi casa.

Bien, aquí ocurría algo raro, desde cuando la gente amanecía a la orilla de la carretera y más en un paraje que era demasiado verde para mi gusto, el ambiente estaba helado, como si en cualquier momento fuera a llover, bien no conocía donde estaba, ni a donde me dirigiría, debía saber como rayos había parado aquí, lo más importante debía encontrar un transporte a la jefatura de policía más cercana.

Camine unas cuantos metros antes de escuchar algo parecido al motor de un carro, si parecía ser gracias al cielo el coche patrulla de un policía, espere a que estuviera lo bastante cerca para interponerme en su camino, al menos esperaba que no me atropellara, lo que menos necesitaba era una madre histérica encontrándome en un hospital.

— Pare —dije interponiéndome en el camino del coche patrulla.

— Ten cuidado —grito un hombre con unos ojos chocolate bastante impactante.

Ahora podía ponerme a gritar, en el asiento del copiloto venia una chica de diecisiete años, su rostro era en forma de corazón y piel tan pálida como un muerto, la chica me contemplaba con el cejo fruncido, seguramente me tomaría como una loca salida de la nada y a la que su padre casi atropella.

— ¿Estoy en Forks? —pregunte al policía más famoso entre los suegro de vampiros.

— Así es —contesto el jefe Swan mirándome con el cejo fruncido.

— ¡Esto no puede ser! —exclame con los ojos demasiado abiertos—. No puedo estar en Forks, por que debería estar Chicago.

— Bien —dijo el policía—, ¿Qué alucinógenos tomaste?

— Le aseguro señor que no consumo alucinógenos, mi madre me mataría —dije atropelladamente—; ya que usted es un policía, debería llevarme a su jefatura, debo llamar a casa.

El jefe Swan me observo confundido, no muchos se entregaban de buena voluntad a un policía, más bien salían aterrorizados en cuanto escuchaban la sirena, bien, que más podía hacer yo, considerando que no me estaba enloqueciendo y que como Amanda Price había sido transportada a Crepúsculo, tenia tres opciones: los Swan, los Cullen y los Black.

Si consideraba la primera de las tres opciones, los Swan eran humanos, bueno hasta el cuarto libro y por lo visto estaba en el primer de la saga, por lo tanto no levantaría tantas sospechas si me ganaba al jefe Swan; si iba donde los Cullen lo más seguro era que terminaría siendo la cena de Jasper, ya que el converso vampiro aun tambaleaba por la sangre humana y lo mejor era no ponerle trabas, de los Black mejor ni hablemos, no me gustaba mucho el personaje de Jacob, excepto por que a lo ultimo dejaba de interponerse donde no lo habían llamado.

— ¡Hey! —llamo el jefe Swan—, súbete al carro.

Camine tras el policía y le indico a la chica que me diera un espacio en el asiento de copiloto, atrás habían maletas y aquello me confirmo la más negra de todas las pesadillas, no estaba en mi mundo, estaba atrapada en un mundo de fantasía por la que cualquiera diera la vida.

— Soy Bella —se presento extendiéndome la mano.

— Soy Hannah —dije tomando su mano temblorosa, esto parecía traído de los cabellos, jamás había soñado darle la mano a un personaje de ficción.

Mire mi rostro por el espejo lateral del carro y mi rostro tenia un gesto turbado, mi cabello ondulado parecía una maraña y trigueña piel estaba pálida como si me hubieran dado un susto de muerte, bueno susto de muerte si tenia, debía haber una forma de salir de esta historia.

El coche patrulla iba en silencio, no era una mentira que los Swan eran tan malos comunicadores, que me hicieron anhelar tener un ipod para no morirme del aburrimiento, finalmente llegamos a la casa más famosa de Forks, claro después de la misteriosa mansión Cullen, era exactamente igual como la habían descrito en el libro y el flamante chevy rojo estaba parqueado como un aviso "si me chocas es posible que compres auto nuevo"

— ¡Caramba, papá! ¡Me encanta! ¡Gracias! —dijo Bella al ver su trasto que le traería un pequeño problema.

— Tú niña, entra —me indico el jefe Swan—, llama a tu mamá.

Seguí al policía al interior de su casa, mi respiración quedo atascada en los pulmones, no se me había ocurrido pellizcarme para saber si estaba soñando, ¡auch!, era la confirmación que no estaba soñando. El policía me indico el teléfono y su hija paso de largo con sus cosas, no debía caerle muy bien a Bella o quizás la narrativa del libro le indicara que estaba pintada en la pared.

Marque los números correspondientes de mi casa, sonó una vez, una segunda y una tercera, al otro lado de la línea, me contesto la voz de una niña que se hacia llamar Samanta, okey respire y colgué el teléfono como si me hubiera dado un choque eléctrico, no conocía a nadie llamado Samanta y yo solo me había mudado a mi casa dos años atrás, al parecer eran los antiguos inquilinos.

— ¿Bien? —pregunto el jefe Swan.

— Nadie contesta —dije con la voz quebrada.

Dos años atrás vivía en la frontera con México, no teníamos teléfono por culpa del exceso de pago, haciendo memoria tardamos mucho tiempo en volver a conectarnos y nunca me aprendí el antiguo número celular de mamá, estaba perdida, cuanto deseaba que Charles estuviera a mi lado.

— ¿Qué hare? —pregunte más para mi misma.

— Debería quedarse en casa papá —medio Bella apareciendo en la sala, ella debería estar ordenando su cuarto y estar deprimida por el traslado—, tal vez puede asistir a la escuela como asistente, mientras encuentras a sus padres.

Charlie suspiro con cansancio, se froto los ojos y asintió después de unos segundos.

— ¿Nombre? —interrogo el policía.

— Hannah James —conteste automáticamente—. No tiene sentido preguntar por mi padre, solo tengo a mi mamá, Danielle James

— Bien —dijo el jefe Swan soltando un suspiro—; confiare en ti, te dejare en mi casa y hablaremos en un par de horas.

Me pase las dos ultimas horas andando de un lado para otro en la sala de los Swan, quería gritar para saber si alguien tenia piedad de mi y me explicara que estaba pasando, porque se repetía en mi una serie televisiva de Gran Bretaña. Bella me observaba desde las escaleras, seguramente preguntándose como es que la gente se aparecía de la nada y tal vez anhelando que nadie la mordiera mañana, con suerte Edward no seguiría el concejo de su monstro interno.

— ¿Te incomodaría dormir en el sofá? —me pregunto Bella contrariada—, no tenemos más habitaciones y el suelo de mi habitación no es muy cómodo.

— No te preocupes —conteste alzando la vista—; el sofá me viene bien, he dormido en sitios peores.

Bella soltó una risita, había dormido el año nuevo en el suelo de la casa de la tía de Charles, la señora me había demostrado su "aprecio", concediéndome una plaza de cinco estrellas. La puerta de la entrada se abrió y el jefe Swan entro con un paso agitado, me pregunte si James ya estaría por estos lares y había asustado al policía.

— ¿Qué paso papá? —pregunto Bella bajando las escaleras.

— El sistema fallo, por lo tanto no he podido buscar en la base de datos —explico Charlie con un dejo de molestia—. El director no represento ningún problema.

Me deje caer en el sofá con profundo alivio, los problemas se pospondrían hasta que el sistema arreglara su fallo, al menos por ahora estaba segura con los Swan, tal vez cuando resolviera la forma de salir de esta pesadilla podría volver a Chicago con mi mamá y Charles.

La noche en la casa de Bella resulto más escalofriante que haber ido con los Cullen, cada retorcijón del piso y la casa me ponía los pelos de punta, cada sombra me parecía estar viendo a vampiros y licántropos en una lucha, cerré los ojos y deje escapar mi conciencia hasta el otro día.

Acompañe a Bella a su primer día de instituto, estaba segura que Charlie le había recomendado vigilarme, la chica estaba nerviosa y yo aun más que ella, hoy conoceríamos a Edward Cullen aunque ella no lo supiera, también conoceríamos a la cotilla de Jessica, a los pesados de Mike y Eric, lo único emocionante era Ángela, Ben y los Cullen.

La señora Cope miraba a Bella con curiosidad, su conversación era exactamente igual a la del libro, que casi masculle en silencio las líneas de cada una, Bella hablo por mi caso y la señora me examino con ojos clínico, no iba incendiar la escuela de Forks, pero al parecer la señora creía todo lo contrario.

Seguí a Bella de nuevo e ingresamos al parqueadero, trate de no reírme al ver que todo se desenvolvía como el libro, ella se memorizaba el plano para no estar consultando cada dos por tres o estar pidiéndole ayuda a los demás, eso atraería más atención.

— Nadie te va morder Bella —dije saltando del monovolumen.

— Eso espero —dijo esperanzada.

— Disculpa por abusar de tu ropa —dije señalando un modelo suyo.

— No ha sido nada —dijo ajustando su anorak sobre su cuerpo.

Entramos a la primera clase, claro literatura, su clase favorita y quizás la más fácil para ambas, trate de no llamar más la atención que Bella, ya tenia bastante que Eric fura tan obvio como para acercarse y conducirla al a próxima clase, respire de alivio al ver que era ignorada, Bella frunció el cejo molesta.

— Ella es Hannah James —me presento Bella en un intento de llamar menos la atención.

— Soy Eric —dijo extendiéndome la mano—, no sabía que había una nueva inclusión entre los estudiantes.

— Pues créeme que yo tampoco —conteste a Eric que me observo con el cejo fruncido.

— Estudiante de intercambio —dijo Bella apurando el paso.

— Claro —dijo Eric concentrando su atención en Bella.

Fulmine la espalda de Eric, ahora abordaba a Bella con preguntas incomodas, pronto estuvimos en la clase del profesor Varner, Bella balbuceo, se tropezó y se sonrojo al presentarse, gracias al cielo no me obligo hacerlo, por que de seguro mi boca diría que conocía a la mayoría de ellos.

Las siguientes clases no fueron mucho mejor, Jessica abordo a Bella como si fuera un objeto de exhibición lujoso, incluso nos arrastro a la cafetería, entusiasmada de acaparar las chicas nuevas de la escuela, seguramente si Charles estuviera aquí, pasaría un gran ridículo.

Nos sentamos en la mesa llena de amigas de Jessica, incluyendo algunos que miraban a Bella como si fuera la ultima mujer del planeta, como me caían mal aquellos chicos, pobre jamás tendrían una oportunidad con ella, era demasiado obvio su interés.

Enfoque mi vista en la mesa que se suponía debían estar los Cullen, los cinco estaban hermosamente sentados, hablando como cualquier mortal común y silvestre, mi corazón bobeo furiosamente, Charles era el único que provocaba una reacción de esa clase, pasee mis ojos tratando de convencerme que no era un sueño y en verdad me encontraba atrapada en esta historia.

—Parece que Hannah James descubrió a los Cullen —murmuro Jessica.

— ¿Quiénes son esos? —pregunto Bella posando su mirada en ellos.

—Son Edward y Emmett Cullen, y Rosalie y Jasper Hale. La que se acaba de marchar se llama Alice Cullen; todos viven con el doctor Cullen y su esposa —respondió la chica con un hilo de voz.

No escuche el resto de su perorata, Edward Cullen miraba fijamente a Bella, estaría saltando sobre la silla de la emoción, pero haría un enorme ridículo y no quería más atención sobre un punto extraviado en esta historia, aun no comprendía que papel representaba en este escena, ¿acaso La Celestina?, o tal vez venia para aterrizar a un par de ilusos, Charles nunca me creería esto.

— Hannah, es de mala educación observar así a la gente —mascullo Jessica observando mi expresión lela.

— Tranquilízate —dije alzando los hombros—; no me interesa Edward Cullen, ya tengo novio y estoy enamorada de él.

Esboce una sonrisa al ver el gesto de Jessica, volvía a observar a Edward y no disimulaba su punto de frustración al mirar a Bella, "_No te preocupes —pensé—. Jamás lo conseguirás_". Por primera vez pensé en Charles, como estaría, si estaba preocupado por mi o quizás había encontrado consuelo pronto, si así fuera le arrancaría cada uno de los pelos de su cabeza, aunque primero acabaría con las reservas de pañuelos desechables del país.

Amaba a Charles de eso estaba segura, no lo cambiaria por ninguno de los vampiros sentados en aquella mesa, estaba en un mundo imaginario y debía encontrar la manera de no tirarme esta historia, como lo hizo Amanda Price en Lost in Austen.

— James, eso fue un sonoro suspiro —se burlo Jessica de mi expresión.

Ignore a la tonta de Jessica, entre menos supiera esta gente de mi mejor, jamás creerían que no soy de este planeta, por que así marcaran el celular de mamá, ella no me contestaría de eso estaba segura; volví a concentrarme en los Cullen, efectivamente Edward no se parecía al actor que habían elegido para la película, era mucho mejor.

"_Bien, si lees mi mente Edward Cullen, haz tu bandeja a un lado_".

La bandeja fue empujada hacia un lado por Edward, eso significaba que mis pensamientos no estaban a salvo y tal vez ya supieran mi secreto, como yo sabía el de los Cullen.

"_Antes de que Jasper, Rosalie o alguno decida matarme, juro que no diré su secreto_".

Edward movió negativamente su cabeza. Hasta este punto estaba segura de tres cosas: Primero, no era un personaje de esta novela; segundo, posiblemente termine loca de remate y tercero, estaba perdida en crepúsculo.

* * *

_Hola a los que pasen por esta historia, posiblemente recibire algunas criticas por utilizar unas frases del libro y gracias traducir por mi, ya que soy pesima en ingles y no me he aprendido algunas reglas._

_Espero que les haya gustado, en caso que reciba tomatazo, esta historia desaparecera tan pronto como sea posible._

_Kathyarius._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Nada de Crepúsculo me pertenece, la historia es de Sthepenie Meyer y yo solo lo utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.**_

_Summary: E__staba segura de tres cosas: Primero, no era un personaje de esta novela; segundo, posiblemente termine loca de remate y tercero, estaba perdida en crepúsculo._

_Advertencia: todos los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, excepto Hannah James, Danielle James y Charles._

_Advertencia 2: Algunas frases orignales del libro apareceran en la historia._**

* * *

**

**Parte II**

El receso termino con un familiar sonido, la gente comenzaba a evacuar la cafetería, mientras me decidía en ir a la clase de biología o quedarme soldada al asiento, nada podía hacer, excepto que la vida fuera cruel y en vez de ser Bella quien se sentara con el vampiro, terminara yo siendo la protagonista de un tormento interno.

— Hannah —llamo Bella zarandeándome un poco—. Debemos ir a clase.

Seguí a la protagonista de la historia en silencio, mi cabeza estaba en paro y no aportaba ninguna idea coherente para salirme de la situación, ¿Qué haría Amanda Price en este caso?, las cosas le habían salido más fácil al considerarla muy liberal para la época y Wickham no aparecería en la esquina para darme una excusa, debía admitirlo, estaba sola como un hongo.

En contra de mi voluntad, ingresamos al laboratorio esta seria la clase más larga en la historia de la humanidad, Bella le mostraba al maestro su asistencia para que la firmara, no evito observar a Edward que parecía estar a punto de saltar de su asiento, ni siquiera se había acercado y el monstruo interior ya le ordenaba matarla.

—Señorita Swan —dijo el profesor mirando el laboratorio—. Hay un puesto al lado del señor Cullen.

— ¿Qué pasara con Hannah? —pregunto Bella contrariada.

— Con el señor Newton —contesto dirigiendo la mirada al susodicho—. Señor Newton necesito el asiento, su maleta no morirá con las baterías del suelo.

Vida cruel, de todos los posibles estudiantes, justo tenia que ser él. Arrastre mis pies en dirección al odioso personaje, tenia el descaro de observarme con un gesto desilusionado por no ser Bella quien iba hacia él, tal vez uno cuantos aterrizajes forzosos no le harían daño a la historia.

Me senté a su lado procurando mantener las distancias, desvié mi vista hacia Bella y disimuladamente olisqueaba su cabello, torcí una sonrisa al acordarme de las risas histéricas que habían resonado en la sala de cine.

— ¿Qué es gracioso? —pregunto Newton fijando su atención en Bella.

— Nada —conteste jugueteando con una hoja de papel que me serviría de cuaderno hoy—, soy Hannah James.

— Mike Newton —dijo sin despejar su vista de Bella.

Apreté mis labios, oh si, quienes serian los primeros en morir antes de cruzar la puerta, pobre Cullen, menudo infierno al tener a su _tua cantante _demasiado cerca. El maestro comenzó su clase y Newton espiaba los movimientos de la mesa cercana, que chico tan obstinado, adelante mi cuerpo unos centímetros y obstaculice su campo de visión, intento observar más, pero solo consiguió golpearse con la mesa de practicas.

La chica al lado de Newton interrumpió la clase con una sonora carcajada, yo me limite a bajar un poco la cabeza, escondiendo la gran sonrisa que amenazaba con salirse, el profesor Banner observo desconcertado la escena seguramente preguntándose que rayos había ocurrido a sus espaldas.

"_Pobre, no conseguirá impresionar, ni siquiera a un Cullen con dos licenciaturas en medicina y mucho menos a una potente alienígena_".

Antes que el profesor pudiera decir algo, el timbre lo interrumpió y Edward salió tan rápido que desconcertó a Bella, hasta el momento la historia seguía tal y como la había descrito la autora, Edward había salido tan rápido mortificado por sus deseos homicidas y lo único frustrante es que no llegaría a presenciar la declaración en el prado.

Newton se había adelantado en un claro interés por acaparar a Bella, pobre chica estaba tan incomoda, aunque recordaba que le había parecido guapo Mike, menos mal esa ceguera se le había curado; ahora seguía gimnasia, era injusto que siguiera la misma rutina que estos personajes, yo merecía un trato más considerado.

— Hannah —me llamo Bella. Estaba confirmado era la guardiana de esta insufrible prisión.

Ambas seguimos a Newton que hablaba como una lora mojada, pretendía ser nuestro guía hacia el gimnasio, estaba segura que preferiría perderme, antes que terminar siendo su compañera de equipo en algún deporte.

Me fije en su caminado y desastrosamente intente no reírme, tenia la odiosa costumbre de juzgar a la gente según sus pasos, podía notar en su andar un aire presuncioso de creer que tenia matadas a todas las mujeres de la escuela, excepto por que Cullen era un vampiro y le ganaba con creces, ni Charles tenia aquellos aires y eso que ser capitán del equipo de futbol, hacia que la mayoría de las chicas lo vieran como algo comestible.

— Oye, ¿le clavaste un lápiz a Edward Cullen, o qué? Jamás lo había visto comportarse de ese modo —dijo Newton en una de sus frases más famosas.

— ¿Te refieres al chico que se sentaba a mi lado en Biología? —pregunto Bella tratando de no mostrar malicia.

_Por supuesto, hay algún otro Edward Cullen, a puesto que no sabias que él estaba a punto de asesinarte._

— Si le hubiera clavado un lápiz, de seguro todos nos hubiéramos dado cuenta —interrumpí la contestación de Newton—; no todos pueden pasar desapercibidos al tener un dolor de ese tamaño, al menos no fue el único que salió herido hoy.

Newton me observo de tal manera, que de seguro hubiera preferido que no hubiera aparecido en esta historia o tal vez que el jefe Swan me tuviera recluida en un calabozo, para su desfortuna estaba en la historia y por ahora los calabozos no estaban en mis planes más inmediatos.

—No lo sé —dijo Bella atajando una buena insultada—. No he hablado con él.

—Es un tipo raro —dijo Mike demorándose en irse a los vestuarios para hombres—. Si hubiera tenido la suerte de sentarme a tu lado, yo sí hubiera hablado contigo.

— De eso estoy segura —murmure más para mi misma.

El entrenador Clapp nos consiguió uniformes a Bella y a mi, menos mal no nos obligo a utilizarlo, por que de seguro haría hasta lo imposible por quemarlo, yo haciendo educación física, era un chiste de pésimo gusto, por algo no salía a trotar por la mañana con mi mamá y prefería caminar a tener que estar encestando balones o tratar de romper la malla con un gol.

Bella observaba los partidos de voleibol, un momento en la película casi no le tumba la cabeza a Newton con un balón, bien no todo era tan literal como yo lo consideraba, por esas pequeñeces a veces discutíamos Charles y yo, protestaba en vano contra las adaptaciones a medias, Charles siempre decía que no tenia sentido colocar hasta el paso de una hormiga visto por el protagonista, a menos que la hormiga fuera atómica.

Entonces… ¡PUM!

Genial, Forks era el infierno… hoy correría sangre y de eso estaba segura.

— Lo siento —balbuceo Newton con un gesto que no se lo creería ni su mamá.

— Antes de que corra sangre —intervino el entrenador—. Swan escolta a tu compañera a la enfermería.

— Puedo ir sola —dije tomando mi frente con la mano—, no me desmayare camino a la enfermería.

Salí del gimnasio antes que el entrenador sugiriera que el idiota Newton me acompañara, si lo hacia podía estar segura que terminaría enterrado en el bosque de este pueblo, camine entre los pasillos tratando de encontrar la dichosa enfermería, solo conseguí llegar al parqueadero y me derrumbe en la salida, lo único que faltaba es que apareciera un zombi y me convirtiera en uno de ellos.

— ¿Qué eres? —pregunto una voz hosca con matices musicales. Edward Cullen había aparecido de la nada frente a mí.

Levante la vista con dificultad, lastima que algunos no disfrutaban de la decepción y venían a molestar, justo cuando sentía que mi cabeza estaba a punto de explotar, además no tenían la delicadeza de preguntar ¿Quién eres? En vez de ¿Qué eres?, que descortés de su parte tratarme de esta forma, claro seguramente estaba pensando en eliminarme antes que gritara a los cuatro vientos que era un vampiro.

— Responde —exigió.

— Soy Hannah, estoy bien, gracias. Es un placer conocerte —conteste con sarcasmo. Aunque debería agregar _"por cierto soy una alienígena en potencia"_.

Cullen me fulmino con los ojos, ya que los colmillos no servían a largas distancias, me miraba de forma penetrante, seguramente buscando en mi mente hasta los más pequeños detalles de mi vida personal, Ops, había unas cuantas cositas que estaban pegadas a la cinta y más le valía no develar.

Edward torció una sonrisa característica, apuesto un millón de dólares a que sus fanáticas más acérrimas estarían desplomadas en el piso, dejarían que bebería su sangre por solo tener el placer de sentir sus fríos labios, eso sonó a un post-Bella.

— ¿Qué eres? —volvió a preguntar con el monstruo a punto de saltar en mi cuello.

— Una especie de Bastian Baltasar Bux(*) —conteste olvidándome que planeaba matar a Newton y tirarlo por el acantilado.

— ¿Cómo sabes…?

— Lo se y punto —dije concentrándome en mantener la cabeza clara—. No la mates, es lo único que tiene Charlie y si se muere ella, muere él.

Ahora le quitaba las líneas a Alice, eso me pasaba por estar fisgoneando en _Midnight Sun_, era una lastima que aun no supiéramos todo acerca de Edward, bueno al menos nos conformábamos con lo poco que había, la versión de Bella me ofrecía muchos elementos para salir del paso.

— Puedes dejarme sola —pedí tratando de sobreponerme al dolor de cabeza, Newton pagaría con creces este golpe—, sigue en tu camino de pedirle a la señora Cope que te cambie de clase es lo mejor que puedes hacer.

Me levante del suelo y me aleje de ahí, solo rogaba que el vampiro me hiciera caso y se largara a Alaska un par de días, necesitaba tranquilidad para saber que podía hacer por irme de este sitio, aunque pensándolo bien, tenia una teoría que podía intentar llevar a cabo, no por nada Bastian era un héroe en Fantasía, tal vez si me le tiraba la historia de alguien sin mucha relevancia podría volver a casa.

Desea… Recuerda… Anhela… Recuerda… Mamá… Charles…

¿Quién seria mi posible victima?

Bella se dirigía hacia mí con las pocas pertenencias que poseía, o más bien con las pocas que ella me había prestado, la clase de gimnasia ya había terminado y era hora de entregar el formato de asistencia, tenia la intención de seguir a Bella, pero no quería un segundo interrogatorio por cortesía de Edward Cullen.

— Te espero en el auto —dije a Bella antes de perderme hacia el parqueadero.

La protagonista de la historia más leída por adolescentes y mamás estadounidenses, apareció unos minutos después con la cara colorada, seguro estaba disgustada por los ojos negros y llenos de repugnancia, si, ella tenia la culpa aunque no lo supiera, yo solo me limite a subirme al auto, esperando que Charlie no hubiera fisgoneado en la base de datos.

— ¡No le hice nada! —exclamó Bella cuando salimos de la escuela.

— Es raro —comente a su explosión—. Los Cullen son raros.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —pregunto mirando la carretera con concentración.

"_Mucha gente en el planeta conoce su gran secreto, no te preocupes lo descubrirás muy pronto_"

— Supongo —dije mirando el paisaje al otro lado del vidrio—. Gente que se sienta sola no es muy amigable.

— ¿Extrañas tu casa? —pregunto Bella desconcertándome.

Desde que había descubierto esta historia, me exasperaba que Edward no entendiera lo obvia que era a veces Bella, ahora compartía el pensamiento que era totalmente desconcertante, yo pensaba que iba pasar desapercibida en Forks.

— Mucho —me sincere, estaba reprimiendo las ganas de gritar por volver a casa—. Supongo que encontrare la forma de regresar a ella.

— A veces me ocurre lo mismo con Phoenix —dijo Bella sonriendo—. Pero Renée estará bien, ella necesita ser feliz.

— Como todos los humanos —comente—. Solo que la felicidad es muy complicada.

Bella era una excelente chica, con mejores cualidades que las mías, solo ella podía decidir cosas a las que yo le hubiera dado la vuelta y hubiera seguido el concejo de no tener una hija medio vampiro por ser cobarde y temerle a dolor; no todas éramos valientes, fuertes y decididas y quizás esta era la oportunidad de enfrentar mis miedos y hacer algo bueno o reescribir la historia de un personaje.

Estar con Bella era la cosa más sencilla del mundo, le ayude a organizar la casa, hacer la colada y picar algunos ingredientes para la comida, aunque Charlie había sido muy amable al hacer la cena el día anterior, no estaba dispuesta a morir de inanición por culpa de sus dotes culinarias, primero comería un animal atropellado en la carretera como solía decir Leah.

El minutero estaba cada vez más cerca de la hora exacta en que llegaba Charlie, rezaba a mis adentros esperando que mis temores no se volvieran realidad, nada podía hacer por la historia estando en prisión, más bien terminaría en el área 51, reportada como el único ser humano que no estaba inscrito en ninguna base de datos en el mundo, acabaría siendo una rata de laboratorio y jamás regresaría a mi casa.

La puerta de la entrada se abrió y las botas de Charlie resonaron en la casa, no tardo en aparecer en la cocina, atraído por el seductor olor de una buena comida, después de un saludo a su hija, sus ojos policiacos se detuvieron en mí y volvió a interrogarme sin pronunciar ni una silaba.

— Buenas noches señor Swan —salude recordando las normas de cortesía que me había recitado mi mamá.

— Buenas noches —contesto con un tono rígido que solían usar con los sospechosos—. La falla aun continua, no he podido averiguar nada acerca de tu familia.

— Es algo frustrante —medio Bella colocando los platos con la cena sobre la mesa—. Hannah extraña mucho su casa.

— ¿Por qué no regresas? ¿No sabes como llegar a casa? —dijo el policía tomando su cena con buenos ojos.

Preguntas evidentes, respuestas difíciles, no podía irme a casa por que no tenia dinero y además mi casa no existía en un mundo de fantasía, era claro que por algo había aterrizado en este pueblo olvidado.

— No tengo dinero —conteste sentándome en la mesa—. ¿Sabe usted si algún establecimiento necesita empleados?

Charlie me observo asombrado y con la cuchara a mitad de la boca; Bella comía tranquila y parecía más preocupada por las reacciones de Cullen.

— Te podría facilitar algo para que vayas a Chicago —comento Charlie poniendo la cuchara con decisión en el plato.

— De ninguna manera señor —dije, era inverosímil que un personaje de ficción me prestara dinero para volver a casa, lo que necesitaba era una especie de nave espacial que saliera fuera de esta atmosfera—. Mi madre me enseño que debía valerme por mis propios medios, ya he abusado de su hospitalidad y no quisiera causarle más inconvenientes.

— No es ningún inconveniente, además te demorarías en juntar dinero para un pasaje en avión —repuso Charlie con razón.

— Razón de más para trabajar —discutí—. Además necesito ropa y un lugar donde vivir mientras pueda marcharme de Forks.

Había tirado una bomba atómica en la casa de los Swan, Charlie tenia los ojos desorbitados y su cena se estaba enfriando, Bella me observo con seriedad, no podía utilizar su ropa hasta que James llegara y tuviera que escapar hacia Arizona, no quería depender de nadie, una lección muy valiosa cortesía de mamá y Charles.

— Te quedaras aquí —salto Charlie con un tono serio—. Eres sospechosa y estas bajo mi jurisdicción.

— Bien —acepte a regañadientes—. Supongo que es mejor que pasar la noche en un calabozo, ¿al menos podre trabajar señor Swan?

— Supongo que si —mascullo no muy convencido con la idea—, creo que el Lodge necesita camareras.

— Muchas gracias —conteste continuando con mi cena—. Le aseguro señor que mi intención no es cometer ningún delito en Forks.

Charlie mascullo algo para si mismo, por el momento no me importo, solo tendría que estar alerta y no terminar con unas esposas rumbo a la jefatura de policía, bien, el Logde seria mi destino y con suerte encontraría el boleto para irme muy pronto de Forks.

* * *

_(*) Personaje principal de Historia interminable (Excelente historia)._

_Hola a los/las valientes que pasaron por mi primer fic de Crepúsculo, estoy muy agradecida por sus comentarios, confieso que cuando abri el correo para mirar los mensajes posibles a esta historia tenia miedo, miedo de que no les hubiera gustado mi historia, pero vaya me he llevado una gran sorpresa y veo que les ha gustado esta idea loca que paso por mi cabeza, de verdad muchas gracias por ello, me han animado a continuar con la historia._

_Por lo general mi especialidad son los fic de Harry Potter, pero veo que he descubierto otras posibilidades inimaginables. He leido sus mensajes, en especial dos que me han dejado pensando, primero no sabia que los fic tipo que la fan entra y bla, bla, eran odiados y gracias por ese aporte, en especial por no haber defraudo a quien me dejo este mensaje, espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado y si en algun momento te decepciono hazmelo saber, estoy abierta a las posiblididades y con su ayuda haremos un buen fic._

_Segundo, las Mary Sues, he escuchado mucho hablar de ellas y de hecho hize un fic de Harry Potter con ese tipo de personajes, igualmente para quien me dejo el mensaje mencionando este topico, te agradeceria mucho que me dijeras, "oye para la historia, estas convirtiendo el personaje en Mary Sue", claro si me estoy cargando a ese lado de la balsa._

_Espero no haberlas/haberlos decepcionado con el segundo capitulo, si llegara ser el caso, ya saben puden sugerir todo lo que quieran estoy en progreso y aun podemos hacer un cambio radical. _

_Hasta una pronta actualización._

_Kathyarius_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Nada de Crepúsculo me pertenece, la historia es de Sthepenie Meyer y yo solo lo utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.**_

_Summary: Estaba segura de tres cosas: Primero, no era un personaje de esta novela; segundo, posiblemente termine loca de remate y tercero, estaba perdida en crepúsculo._

_Advertencia: todos los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, excepto Hannah James, Danielle James y Charles._

_Advertencia 2: Algunas frases orignales del libro apareceran en la historia._

**

* * *

**

_Dedicado a Daddy´s Little Cannibal, por que su alma descanse en paz y haya encontrado un mundo mucho mejor que el nuestro. _

****

* * *

Parte III

El Lodge era un local chabacano y de precios excesivos, pero al menos me habían concedido un empleo, gracias a Charlie me habían aceptado sin hacer una sola pregunta, desde que trabajaba en el local su dueño veía incrementado sus ingresos, no quería vanagloriarme, pero la gente accedía a pagar precios absurdos solo por ver la novedad en Forks.

Incluso Newton y Jessica habían acudido al restaurante, solo por burlarse de mi nuevo trabajo, pero no me importaba ya habría tiempo para el desquite, por ahora el nuevo trabajo me había ayudado para adquirir un cepillo de dientes, algo de ropa decente y todo gracias a las propinas que cosechaba por una encantadora sonrisa.

Pero no todo había sido color de rosa, Charlie cada día se mostraba más huraño conmigo, en parte por que la falla de la base de datos aun no se arreglaba y en otra por que no me perdonaba haberme atravesado en su trayectoria, claro convivir con una piedra en el zapato no era nada cómodo.

Mi amistad con Bella iba progresando, describimos nuestras respectivas familias y coincidíamos en muchas cosas que yo no creí posible, en fin, era una chica con la que se podía relacionar fácil, excepto si mostraba ser tan falsa y gangosa, bueno en fin llevaba unos buenos días, claro la desaparición de Cullen había dejado un mal sabor por toda la escuela.

Bella aunque no lo expresara, en parte se sentía culpable por la desaparición del vampiro, pero a quien íbamos a engañar, los Cullen se habían encargado de hacer que el pequeño hueco no se hiciera notar, sin embargo sus miradas asesinas dirigidas a mi por parte de Rosalie, me habían hecho dar cuenta que Bella no era la única culpable.

Ahora para mi desgracia, eran las nueve de la noche y con paso rápido me alejaba de Lodge para no encontrarme con un vampiro, siempre estaba alerta por si algo parecido a James, Victoria o Laurent hacían presentación atraídos por los rumores de las nuevas inclusiones a Forks.

Tenia prácticamente que transportarme sola, algunas veces un comensal muy amable me acercaba a la casa de Charlie y otras veces tenia que hacer el recorrido a pie, tragándome mis temores de encontrar a un furioso Cullen que deseaba acabar conmigo.

— ¡Hey! ¡Chica camarera de Lodge! —grito una voz acompañado de un freno en seco.

Voltee poco a poco y descubrí a mi lado un Ford desvencijado de color negro, mi corazón palpito furiosamente al reconocer ese tipo de auto, genial, los lobos habían descendido, solo esperaba que la historia no se volteara y yo fuera una potencial imprimada.

— Hola chico Quileute —salude agitando un poco la cabeza. No era un secreto que los Black no eran de mi agrado.

— ¿Qué haces tan sola por este paraje? —pregunto Jacob Black en un intento de ser amable con la novedad.

— Obvio, voy a casa o mejor dicho donde los Swan —conteste vislumbrando la carretera medio iluminada.

— Sube —ofreció abriendo la puerta del copiloto—, yo te llevo.

Esta era una buena encrucijada, Jacob no debía aparecer en la historia hasta que los amigos de Bella la invitaran a la Push, ahora por culpa de mi retorcida imaginación, aparecía como mi salvador de un posible asalto en este pueblo olvidado, tenia dos opciones: me subía al carro de Jacob o me enfrentaba a un mutante criado en Forks.

— ¿Charlie te envió? —pregunte aun sin decidirme que hacer.

— Sube y te lo cuento —dijo Jacob esperando que ingresara al carro.

Con un suspiro de resignación ingrese al auto, si Charles supiera lo que estaba haciendo, de seguro estallaría como el Krakatoa y el pobre chico tomaría unas vacaciones forzosas en un hospital; Jacob esbozo una sonrisa y me mostro sus dientes blancos, voltee mi rostro deseando pasar rápido este trago.

— ¿Así que vives con los Swan? —pregunto Jacob poniendo en marcha el auto.

— Supongo que todo el pueblo debe de saberlo —conteste sintiendo que el carro se iba desbaratar en cualquier momento—. Se que el jefe Swan es muy amigo de tu padre, me imagino que algo debe haberle dicho.

— Si —dijo Jacob dejando escapar una sonrisa—. Eres la loca que estuvo a punto de atropellar.

— Ya lo imaginaba —masculle no muy contenta con la descripción.

— ¿Cómo llegaste a Forks? —indago concentrándose en el camino.

Solté un suspiro, el jefe Swan era muy recursivo, poner a un chico a interrogarme era la idea más ingeniosa que se le había ocurrido, ya sabia yo que las apariciones inesperadas venían por algo, solo me faltaba que algún Cullen me raptara en medio de la noche y terminara encarando un tribunal de vampiros vegetarianos.

— Entonces —dijo Jacob haciendo que el coche fuera más despacio.

— Vamos al grano —dije enroscando las puntas de mi cabello—. Charlie te pidió el favor que hablaras conmigo y luego de obtener la información, lo pusieras al tanto de mi inesperada llegada a Forks.

Jacob soltó una risotada que me hizo enojar, puede que tenga una imaginación febril, pero siempre era conveniente en situaciones sospechosas aplicar el dicho: "_Piensas mal y acertaras_"; el Quileute me observo un poco antes de volver su atención a la carretera, el jefe Swan no se saldría con la suya.

— Charlie no me dijo nada de interrogatorios —dijo Jacob acelerando un poco el auto, haciendo que el trasto se volviera más inestable—. Solo dijo lo siguiente. "_Jacob en mi casa hay una sospechosa, pero por eso no dejo preocuparme por ella, trabaja en el Lodge y estaría más tranquilo si tu la acercaras a casa_", así que eso hago.

— ¿Cómo se que no mientes? —pregunte entornando mis ojos.

— Vamos, estoy diciendo la verdad —discutió Jacob con algo de impaciencia—. Nadie le va creer a un chico de quince años que atestigüe en un tribunal; Charlie se veía muy preocupado por tu suerte, casi te considera como una segunda hija, así demuestre lo contrario, otro en su lugar, te hubiera echado a la calle y que te las arreglaras como puedas.

Eso era cierto, Charlie actuaba de forma extraña, quizás influenciado por la partida de Renée hacia muchos años, tal vez pensaba que alguien me habría dejado abandonada en este pueblo, sin tener la mas mínima idea de donde me encontraba, tal vez quisiera protegerme y no le gustaba que trabajara en el Lodge como camarera, enfrentando toda clase de peligros, desde un robo hasta una posible transgresión.

— ¿Charlie te paga para que seas su relacionista publica? —dije tratando de no reírme.

— No —dijo Jacob sonriendo—. Solo quería que supieras que Charlie te aprecia, de forma rara pero te aprecia.

—Esta bien, te creo —dije dejando en paz mi cabello—. No es fácil lo que me esta sucediendo, lo único que quiero es volver a casa.

— Ahora puedes decirme como llegaste aquí —insistió Jacob parqueando el auto en la esquina de la casa de los Swan.

— Me ha ocurrido lo mismo que a la hija de Wendy —comente resignándome hacer migas con el lobo—; el Capitán Hook me secuestro y me abandono en este pueblo.

— En serio —dijo Jacob cruzándose de brazos.

— Es todo lo que se, o al menos de lo que soy consciente —dije llegando a mi conclusión más cuerda.

— Te creeré, por cierto soy Jacob Black —dijo extendiéndome su mano—, fue un placer conocerte…

— Hannah James —dije estrechando su mano—; gracias por traerme a casa, ten cuidado en el camino. Buenas noches.

— Lo tendré —se despido cuando salí del auto.

En cuanto cruce la puerta de la casa de los Swan, sabía que mañana seria un día muy interesante, Edward Cullen haría de nuevo su aparición y tal vez insistiría saber quien era yo en verdad, por ahora descansaría, después de hablar con Jacob tenía muchas cosas claras.

El lunes era un día muy feo para mi gusto, la nieve nos había puesto de mal humor a Bella y a mí, aunque llevara dos años viviendo en Chicago aun no me acostumbraba al frio, y Forks me ponía los pelos de punta, más si hoy se ponía a nevar. La clase de literatura me hizo refunfuñar, odiaba los exámenes sorpresa y más si Mike me observaba con una risita que pronto iba a borrar

Cuando termino la clase Newton fiel a su costumbre quiso guiar a Bella hacia la siguiente clase, solo observaba en silencio las conversaciones, mordiéndome la lengua por intervenir, necesitaba paciencia, en juego largo había desquite y algún día una cucaracha se deslizaría en su comida.

Casi todo el tiempo se la pasaron hablando de la pequeña nevada, haciendo planes de batallas campales, Bella y yo escuchábamos en silencio, ninguna de las dos aporto más que oxigeno, en parte por que no había nada interesante que decir y por que los demás gastaban toda la conversación.

Me llene de nerviosismo cuando nos dirigimos hacia la cafetería, seguí a los demás hacia la cola y entonces los vi primero que Bella, todos los Cullen por fin ocupaban la mesa, Edward me taladraba con sus ojos y luego su mirada se desvió de nuevo a sus hermanos, tal vez desilusionado por encontrarme en su historia.

— ¡Eh! ¿Bella? ¿Qué quieres? —pregunto Jessica acaparando a la chica.

Bella bajo la cabeza cohibida, seguro ya había advertido que su verdugo estaba cerca.

— ¿Qué le pasa a Bella? —le preguntó Mike a Jessica.

—Nada —contesto—. Hoy sólo quiero un refresco.

Se puso al final de la cola.

— ¿Es que no tienes hambre? —le preguntó Jessica.

—La verdad es que estoy un poco mareada —dijo clavando la vista en el suelo.

Yo tome algunas cosas y fuimos hacia una de las mesas, trate de ignorar a los Cullen, pero sabia que no podía hacerlo, en cualquier momento tendría que enfrentarlos, tal vez moriría en el intento, prefería la muerte a tener que convertirme en un vampiro, me senté con vista hacia la mesa de los Cullen, disimuladamente todos echaron un vistazo en nuestra dirección.

—Bella, ¿a quién miras? —interrumpió Jessica, siguiendo la trayectoria de la mirada de la chica.

— Estamos en un país libre —intervine.

Jessica me fulmino con la mirada, seguro estaba a punto de escupir vitriolo.

— ¿Ya juntaste dinero para marcharte James? —pregunto Jessica con toda la crueldad que pudo.

— Una muy buena parte —conteste mordiendo una manzana—, cuando quieras pasa por el Lodge, con tu compra contribuirás para mi pasaje hacia Chicago.

Jessica cerro la boca ofendida, desvió la vista de nuevo tratando de hallar algo de interés para conversar, Bella lanzaba miradas hacia los Cullen y luego con su cabellera tapo parte de su cara para no mirarlo, Jessica observo de nuevo hacia los Cullen sin ningún disimulo.

—Edward Cullen te está mirando —murmuró Jessica con malicia y se rió.

—No parece enojado, ¿verdad? —pregunto Bella con un dejo de curiosidad.

—No —dijo, confusa por la pregunta—. ¿Debería estarlo?

—Creo que no soy de su agrado —contesto apoyando su cabeza sobre el brazo, la chica la estaba pasando mal.

—A los Cullen no les gusta nadie... Bueno, tampoco se fijan en nadie lo bastante para que les guste, pero te sigue mirando —dijo Jessica con un dejo de diversión en la voz.

—No le mires —susurro Bella.

Pero Jessica no le hizo caso y siguió mirando a los Cullen, lo único que lograba era ponerse en evidencia, puse los ojos en blanco escuchando las risitas que circundaban la mesa, el único interés era armar una batalla que nunca se llevaría a cabo.

Bella trataba de mantener su concentración en la mesa, para mi no era difícil adivinar que había una batalla en su interior, estaba decidiendo en convertirse una cobarde y marcharse a casa o asistir a la clase sin importarle un comino la reacción de Cullen.

— Hannah —llamo Bella algo esperanzada.

— Ya las alcanzo en el laboratorio —conteste mirando las agujetas de mis tenis—. No te preocupes Bella, mi intención no es escaparme y hacer que regañen a tu papá.

Bella asintió y luego se marcho con Ángela, me quede observando mis tenis negros lo único real que tenia en este mundo, hasta ahora el Lodge no me había provisto de un boleto de salida, lo que claramente indicaba que no debía meterme con los personajes secundarios, debía ir por los principales.

— Hola soy Edward, estoy bien, gracias. Es un placer conocerte —saludo el vampiro con una pose ofensiva.

— Hola —lo salude atando mis agujetas.

— ¿No vas a ir a clase? —pregunto atónito de mi tranquilidad.

— Claro —contesto tomando mis cosas—. Lo menoo que quiero es tener que dormir en un calabozo.

Ambos salimos de la cafetería en silencio, teníamos poco tiempo para poder saber algo, tal vez nuca habría esa oportunidad otra vez, tal vez podría irme cuando menos los esperaba.

— ¿De donde eres? —pregunto Edward rompiendo el silencio.

— ¿Te refieres a donde naci o donde vivo? —respondí sintiéndome un poco tonta.

— Un poco de los dos —contesto torciendo una sonrisa.

— Naci en Savannah —conteste agitando la cabeza—, he vivido en más de medio país y ahora resido en Chicago.

— Escuche que estas juntando dinero para irte —comento.

—Dinero que no me servirá —repuse—. Tengo que vivir de algo.

— Si quieres…

— No —negué a su pedido a medias—. Lo único que quiero es que seas amable con Bella.

Edward me lanzo una mirada penetrante, seguro buscando en mi mente los motivos de aquella petición, lo observe atenta tratando de descifrar su gesto, pero era como adivinar que estaba pensando una roca.

— Pides demasiado —dijo después de unos segundos—. Crees saberlo todo, pero sabes que no es así.

— ¿Qué te molesta? —reclame perdiendo un poco la paciencia—. Llegar a descubrir que solo vives en la imaginación de una escritora y ser admirado hasta el idealismo por ciento de chicas humanas, que sueñan por encontrarse con un hombre tan perfecto como tú.

— No soy perfecto —contradijo—, tengo muchos defectos.

— Eso lo se —repuse calmándome para no perder los estribos—. Crees vivir en un infierno, sabes no eres el único, yo vivo en el y cada paso que doy es posible que termine loca de remate. Disfruta de la carrera.

Me adelante unos pasos del vampiro, era tan testarudo como una mula, era tan insufrible como el señor Darcy, igual de orgulloso y arrogante, pues bien, sabia que estaba sola en este planeta mutante y sola tendría que salirme de este problema. Cruce la puerta del laboratorio, esta seria una clase muy interesante, con suerte mañana seria la perdición de Edward.

* * *

_Hola a todos aquellos que pasen por este Fic, muchas gracias por sus mensajes tardios al primer capitulo, cada palabra que han escrito apoyando esta historia, me da combustible para seguir escribiendo los capitulos mucho más rapido de lo que crei._

_Bien como muchos sabran, una de las escritoras de Fanfiction. net ha fallecido y es algo penoso que una mujer tan joven haya muerto en esas circunstancias, este capitulo se lo he dedicado en su memoria, es una gran perdida para aquellos que seguiamos sus historias, aun en estos momentos me parece una mentira que nunca más habran actualizaciones de sus Fics y que nunca llegaremos a saber el final de las mismas._

_Yo nunca la conoci, pero admiraba su forma de escribir, mis ojos se aguan al saber que nunca llegara a disfrutar de más mensajes de sus seguidores y me da impotencia saber que gente joven muere y con ellos los sueños que construyeron para sus vidas, por eso debemos pensar dos veces antes de subirnos a un coche con tragos en la cabeza, nunca sabremos a quien le arrebataremos la vida._

_Quisiera decir muchas cosas más, pero lo unico que dire de todo corazón, es que recordare sus fantasticas historias y estoy segura que se convertira en una leyenda._

_Hasta una proxima actualización._

_Kathyarius._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Nada de Crepúsculo me pertenece, la historia es de Sthepenie Meyer y yo solo lo utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.**_

_Summary: Estaba segura de tres cosas: primero, no era un personaje de esta novela; segundo, posiblemente termine loca de remate y tercero, estoy perdida en crepúsculo._

_Advertencia: Todos los presonajes le perteneces a Meyer, excepto Hannah James, Danielle James, Charles y aquellos que esten relacionados con Hannah._

_Advertencia 2: Alguans frases orginales del libro, pareceran en esta historia._

**

* * *

**

**Parte IV**

Sin echar la vista hacia atrás, tome asiento al lado de Newton, en cuanto ocupe mi espacio las habladurías entre el y su compañera cesaron, no era difícil conjeturar que yo era el centro de sus chismes, el señor Banner organizaba la clase que tendríamos, sin duda hoy Edward haría un interrogatorio con respuestas interesantes.

Edward ingreso al salón buscándome con la mirada, ignore sus ojos dorados, tratando de no pensar que ocurriría algo que tal vez debía evitar, ¿pero en realidad tenía que hacerlo? ¿O debía esperar que todo sucediera como si yo no estuviera en esta historia?, ni siquiera tenia una guía para saber como actuar en caso de que te veas atrapada en un libro con vampiros.

Mike soltó un pequeño gruñido, Edward se sentaba al lado de Bella saludándola con amabilidad, tome una pluma y empecé a rayar una hoja en blanco, quizás si llevara un diario contando lo que no podía, me podría desahogar y no terminaría yendo a un psiquiatra cuando estuviera en el mundo real.

El señor Banner empezó a repartir los elementos en cada mesa, Mike observo desconfiado las diapositivas y el microscopio como si jamás hubiera visto semejantes instrumentos, deje escapar un suspiro resignado, odiaba la escuela.

—Empezad —ordenó Banner a toda la clase.

Mike y su compañera acapararon los instrumentos, ignorando que yo era una persona más en la mesa, desvié mi mirada hacia la mesa de Bella y Edward, ambos trabajaban juiciosamente verificando la información de la practica, el señor Banner pasaba mirando ceñudo las mesas, hasta que me descubrió saltando sus ordenes.

— Señorita James —pronuncio sobresaltando a mis compañeros de mesa—. ¿Acaso no se lleva bien con sus compañeros de mesa?

Tendría que darle un punto al señor Banner, de profesor pasaría con éxito a ser un charlatán adivino en un carnaval.

— Solo les doy ventaja —conteste en un tono conspiratorio—. Ya he hecho este tipo de prácticas.

El señor Banner me observo escéptico, no era mentira, estaba en el ultimo año de la escuela y por culpa de esta historia no podría graduarme.

— Quiero comprobarlo —dijo el señor Banner en una obvia declaración de que era una mentirosa—. Señor Newton, facilítele el microscopio a la señorita James.

Mike me paso el microscopio con una enorme sonrisa, seguramente esperaba que quedara en ridículo frente al maestro, pegue el ojo al mirador del microscopio, era una diapositiva muy fácil, hasta aquel que hubiera ojeado el libro se hubiera dado cuenta.

— Anafase —sentencie feliz de haber superado la prueba—. ¿Quiere comprobar profesor?

El señor Banner se apresuro a comprobar, su cuerpo se quedo estático en el sitio y luego me lanzo una mirada asombrada, eso borraría la sonrisa de Newton, la manzana de su antepasado le había pegado demasiado duro.

— Correcto —dijo el señor Banner bastante impresionado—. Señor Newton no revuelva las diapositivas, es obvio que así jamás conseguiría identificarlas.

Solté una sonrisa de suficiencia, Newton tendría que estudiar a consciencia. Bella y Edward conversaban amenamente, respire profundo, el señor Banner se acercaba a ellos.

— ¿Tienes algo con Cullen? —pregunto Newton tomando una diapositiva para tratar de adivinar que era.

— Oye Mike, me toca a mi —protesto su compañera de laboratorio.

Mike le paso el microscopio a su compañera y lanzo una mirada hacia la mesa de Bella, era evidente que se moría de ganas por ocupar el asiento de Edward, la verdad es que a estas alturas quería tener un poder sin afectar mi mortalidad, solo para desquitarme de Newton, lo único que podría sentir por él, seria lastima por terminar con Cullen que de seguro por su boca toda la escuela se enteraría si iban más allá.

— Te has dado cuenta, que es una pregunta estúpida —dije arrugando un poco el cejo.

— No es ninguna pregunta estúpida —contradijo un poco enfadado—. Te la pasas mirando a Cullen de forma rara, como si estuvieras celosa.

Apreté los puños debajo de la mesa, lo único que me apetecía en este momento era borrarlo de la historia con solo pensarlo, lastimosamente ese poder ningún escritor lo había creado, excepto que el doctor Manhattan se apareciera para darme una ayuda.

— Estoy segura que es la profase —dijo su compañera con un tono triunfante—. Mike compruébalo.

Mike tomo el microscopio y observo unos segundos para luego asentir.

— El único celoso aquí, eres tú —comente en un tono que solo podía escuchar él—. Es obvio que te interesa Bella y ahora pretendes crear una historia donde me gusta Cullen y termines proponiéndome que nos juntemos para separarlos.

Newton me observo como si me hubiera salido un tercer ojo en la frente, me contuve para no terminar riéndome en su cara, las telenovelas mexicanas proveían muchos argumentos contundentes, estaba segura que Mike no volvería hacerme esa clase de preguntas, donde le hiciera unas cuantas respuestas desagradables.

Apoye mi cabeza sobre la mesa de prácticas esperando que el tormento pasara pronto, el único consuelo para olvidar que existían los minutos en este mundo, era pensar en Charles. Charles era el típico chico norteamericano, ojos azules, cabello rubio corto, un cuerpo atlético y tan alto como el asta de una bandera, bueno no tan literalmente.

Charles había tenido una variedad de novias, que perfectamente Casanova podría envidiarle, desde que había llegado a la escuela secundaria de Chicago lo había juzgado duramente, siempre escuchando como las chicas deliraban como unas tontas por él, constantemente había asumido que chicos como él no tomaban en serio a las mujeres y terminaba decepcionándolas.

Pero había sido todo lo contrario, dentro de todo ese armazón de hombre popular, se escondía un chico tímido y romántico, que me había cambiado radicalmente los pensamientos, hasta ahora era el único hombre que lograba atravesar mi corazón, usualmente no me gustaba ilusionar a los chicos, sabia que siempre terminaba mudándome a kilómetros y yo acabaría pegando los trocitos de mi corazón.

Una lagrima rodo por mi mejilla, echaba mucho de menos sus detalles un poco locos, quería volver a Chicago para decirle que sentía todas las veces en que lo hacia un lado, decirle que me asustaba apegarme a él por temor a irme tan lejos y nunca volver a verlo, estaba convencida que si mi madre me hacia esto, posiblemente terminaría muriendo de amor.

Parecía una loca estar ahora esbozando una sonrisa, pero Charles provocaba esto con solo recordarlo, su acto más loco era haber imitado la escena de diez cosas que odio de ti, donde el chico cantaba para todo el campo haciendo un enorme ridículo, Charles se había atrevido hacer aquello solo para demostrarme que sus sentimientos eran sinceros, Charles era el chico perfecto para mí.

— ¿Te ocurre algo Hannah? —pregunto Bella sobresaltándome.

Antes de que pudiera hilar una respuesta coherente, alguien muy obstinado me interrumpió.

— ¡Qué rollo! —gimió Mike—. Todas las diapositivas eran exactamente iguales. ¡Qué suerte tener a Cullen como compañero!

— No era tan complicado —intervine tomando mi cosas para irnos a la siguiente clase—, solo es cuestión de estudiar un poco.

—No tuve ninguna dificultad —dijo Bella en un intento de justificar que Cullen era como un dibujo pintado en la pared—: Es que ya he hecho esta práctica.

Los tres salimos del laboratorio y con paso un poco apresurado nos dirigíamos hacia el gimnasio, tenia la intención de proponerle a Bella que la próxima vez saliéramos pitadas hacia la siguiente clase, sin darle la oportunidad a Newton de seguirnos como si fuera un guardaespaldas.

—Hoy Cullen estuvo bastante amable —comentó Mike cuando llegamos al gimnasio.

— Me pregunto qué mosca le picaría el lunes —dijo Bella un poco incomoda por el comentario del chico—. Vamos Hannah, es posible que mi torpeza nos demore en los vestuarios.

Por mucho que maldije la clase de gimnasia, no hubo poder humano que convenciera al entrenador Clapp que yo era peor que Bella para el deporte, intente las ultimas clases desviar el balón con toda la intención de tumbarle la cabeza a Newton, pero el muy tonto siempre lograba esquivar los balones.

Pareciera que alguien protegía al personaje, por que nada hasta ahora había valido para regresarle la afrenta, las palabras era la única arma con que contaba para atacarlo, eso era bastante frustrante, él si podía agredirme con un balón y hasta ahora no había conseguido ni siquiera rozarle la cabeza.

Con suerte el entrenador Clapp puso a Mike en el otro equipo con quien debíamos batirnos, la cara angustiada de Bella era un claro reflejo que deseaba esfumarse del lugar, con mis escasos conocimientos en la materia, trate de cubrirla para que no saliera seriamente afectada, todos mis lanzamientos iban contra Newton, hasta que un golpe certero aterrizo en el lugar exacto.

— ¡Auch! —exclamó Newton masajeándose en la coronilla.

— Lo siento —balbucee en el intento de parecer arrepentida.

— Entrenador, eso fue un ataque deliberado en mi contra —arguyo Mike observándome con una mirada asesina.

— ¡Claro que no! —proteste logrando que toda la clase nos prestara atención—. Le dije señor Clapp que yo era un peligro en la cancha.

El entrenador nos observaba seriamente, más no me arrepentía de haber logrado que el balón aterrizara en su cabeza, la clase había quedado a medias con un profesor a punto de estallar, puse mis manos atrás esperando la sentencia, Bella se puso a mi lado en un gesto claro de apoyo, mentalmente agradecí no estar sola en este mundo de locos.

— Newton, James, ¡Fuera de mi clase! —grito el entrenador Clapp con un gesto amenazador.

— Pero… —intento defenderse Newton sin mucho éxito.

— ¡Fuera he dicho! —pronuncio como ultima palabra el entrenador.

Tome rumbo a los vestidores con un huraño Mike detrás de mí, al fin le había proporcionado la excusa al entrenador para que me expulsara de su clase, era tedioso estar soportando a Newton más de dos horas seguidas, era un infierno comparado al tener que escuchar a la cabeza hueca de Sally por más de diez minutos.

En cuanto salí de la cámara de torturas, me dirigí hacia le parqueadero para esperar a Bella, lo menos que deseaba era un enfrentamiento, ya había saldado mi deuda y ahora podía estar en paz conmigo misma, Charles me hubiera pegado un buen regaño si hubiera hecho esto en el mundo real, bien, pero no estaba en el y me estaba permitido todo.

Bella apareció minutos después con cara de pocos amigos, lanzo una vista hacia el cielo y observo la nubes como si ellas tuvieran la culpa de la aparición de Edward, en cuanto subimos al auto, su mirada se enfoco hacia una figura blanca e inmóvil que nos observaba fijamente y hasta podría decir, que se divertía viendo a dos mujeres montadas en un trasto bastante anticuado.

— ¿Cómo estas? —pregunto Bella poniendo en marcha el auto con cuidado para no chocar un Toyota.

— Bien —me limite a contestar cuando mi cuerpo por inercia casi se choca con el parabrisas.

— Lo siento —mascullo Bella avergonzada—. Lo que menos necesitas es llegar al Logde en pedacitos.

— Descuida —dije acomodándome mejor en la cabina—. Te aseguro que si llego en pedacitos, el dueño llorara al ver su estrella en ese estado.

Bella soltó una risa, ignorando a un Edward sonriente parado aun lado de su volvo. El chevy tomo rumbo al Logde, agradecía que Bella me transportara, yo era un peligro conduciendo, ni siquiera había logrado aprobar el examen de conducción y casi mato de un infarto al instructor, cuando atropelle al dibujo de una abuelita.

— Te vi un poco triste en clase de biología —comento Bella rompiendo el silencio.

— Echo de menos a Charles —repuse mordiéndome el labio inferior—. Le debo una gran disculpa.

— ¿Por qué? —cuestiono Bella confusa—, no fue tu culpa haberte ido inesperadamente de Chicago.

— Lo he alejado de mi, por mis tontas ideas —confesé a punto de llorar—. Temo que mi madre se vaya de Chicago y no lo vuelva a ver.

— Seguramente te esta buscando —dijo Bella intentado animarme—. Porque no le escribes un mail diciéndole que estas bien, eso funciona con Renée.

Me reí con Bella.

— ¿Te ha saturado el correo? —pregunte con la clara intención de olvidarme de mis tristezas.

— No hasta ese punto —contesto aparcando al frente del Logde—. Pero insiste que le describa con pelos y señales todo lo que me sucede en la escuela. Te mando saludos y espera que pronto puedas volver a casa; aunque yo difiero en ese aspecto, me gustaría que te quedaras en Forks unos cuantos meses.

Observe a Bella con los ojos demasiado abiertos, no me esperaba una declaración de semejante tamaño, estaba segura que seguía disgustada conmigo por haberme atravesado a su padre, pero jamás espere que ella me pidiera quedarme unos cuantos meses en su casa.

— Muchas gracias por tu opinión Bella —comente—. Siempre y cuando tu padre este de acuerdo.

— Claro que esta de acuerdo —dijo Bella esbozando una sonrisa—, solo que no acostumbra decirle a la gente cuanto la aprecia. Además siento que a parte de Ángela, también puedo hablar sinceramente contigo.

— Hablando de sinceridades —dije reuniendo mis cosas para irme—. Te aseguro que un día de estos saldré corriendo, si Newton insiste acompañarnos a la siguiente clase.

Bella sonrió con ganas, muy pocas veces había leído una escena donde sonriera con libertad.

— A veces se pone pesado —coincidió Bella—. Que tengas muchas propinas Hannah.

— Que así sea —dije bajando del monovolumen—. Muchas gracias por traerme.

El turno en el Logde resulto menos estresante, aun mucho de los ciudadanos de Forks acudían para conocer a la estrella del restaurante, algunos ponían entre los platos sucios papelitos con sus direcciones y teléfonos, con indignación terminaban en la basura, como pensaban que yo echaría raíces en este pueblo, cuando mi vida real se desarrollaba al otro lado del país.

Generalmente los lunes el Logde cerraba temprano, no muchos acudían a cenar, y los pocos que iban se limitaban a mirarme, como si yo fuera una especie de celebridad, me preguntaba que tanto había dicho Cullen en el pueblo, tal vez me había descrito como la loca que estuvo a punto de atropellar.

Cuando tome mis cosas para marcharme, observe una hoja blanca doblada encima de la maleta, me apresure a tomarla, seguramente la mente maquiavélica detrás de esto, me dejaba instrucciones para marcharme, pero lastimosamente era una corta nota de letra muy elegante.

"_Esme se siente muy angustiada con tu suerte y pide que no rechaces el regalo que te ha enviado_".

Al otro lado del doblez de la carta, había billetes demasiado grandes, ni siquiera mi madre ganaba esto en un mes, tal vez en tres meses, Esme era una persona muy generosa, pero no permitirá que ellos sustentaran mi estancia en este mundo de fantasía, no, le daría más motivos a Cullen para que pensara cosas que no eran.

En cuanto un puse un pie en la calle, un volvo estaba sobre la carretera con la puerta abierta, Cullen estaba ordenándome subir al auto, era claro que no aceptaría un no como respuesta, si me atrevía a correr me alcanzaría y por la fuerza me pondría dentro de su auto.

Con un apretón de labios demostrando mi desacuerdo, ingrese al lujoso volvo, cerré la puerta con cuidado, lo que menos deseaba era tener que pagarle la puerta; el carro se puso en marcha y el vampiro manejo de forma lenta para mi asombro.

— Dale a Esme mis agradecimientos —comente rompiendo el silencio—, no debió tomarse esa molestia.

— Ella lo hace con mucho gusto —contesto apretando los dedos en el volante.

— Supongo que Rosalie y Jasper deben estar furiosos —dije apretando mi maletín con algo de fuerza.

— Están deseosos de arrancarte la cabeza —dijo Edward sonriendo—. No te preocupes, Alice no los ve quitándote la vida.

Solté un suspiro, el aire estaba acumulándose en mis pulmones, tenía miedo, muy pocas veces había estado aun paso de la muerte y no deseaba darle gusto, muriéndome en un libro.

— Tengo una ligera curiosidad —prosiguió ante mi silencio—. Nunca nadie había adivinado de forma rápida que somos vampiros, en cuanto llegaste a la cafetería lo sabias, sin que nadie lo dijera, sabias hasta nuestros nombres.

— Es una historia muy larga —dije buscando refugio en mi maletín—. Me gustaría contarla cuando toda tu familia este presente.

— ¿Por qué no ahora? —preguntó—, ¿Qué escondes?

— Solo soy una humana —respondí remojándome los labios con nerviosismo—. Hay cosas que no puedo decir, no hasta que ciertas cosas sucedan. Siento mucho si estas defraudado, pero no es posible modificar la historia, aunque hubiera querido aparecer en un momento más critico.

— Supongo que debo disfrutar de la decepción —comento con humor.

— Aquí crían mutantes —comente dejando escapar una sonrisa—. Eso me incluye dentro de la categoría.

— ¿En verdad eres una alienígena? —pregunto Edward torciendo una sonrisa.

— Comparada con el resto, parezco un alíen —respondí sonriendo—. Amigos, Edward.

— Amigos —accedió acelerando el volvo—. Deberíamos crear una asociación de gente rara.

— Una buena idea —coincidí divertida por el rumbo de la conversación—. Apuesto a que Alice se divertirá creando nuestros disfraces.

* * *

_Hola a todos los que leen esta historia, estoy muy contenta por todos los mensajes que he recibido hasta hoy y no saben lo feliz que me pone que agreguen la historia a sus favoritos y tambien que pongan alertas, ha sido fantastico el apoyo que he recibido y no tengo palabras para agradecerselo._

_Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capitulo, la verdad no me convencio mucho su final y eso que me pase varias veces cambiando las frases finales y estas fueron las le di un visto bueno, pero sin embargo siguen sin convencerme._

_Disfruto mucho escribiendo esta historia, tanto que he dejado retrasado mi fic de Harry Potter, se que muchos de ellos se preguntaran que diablos me ha sucedido, supongo que debo aclararlo, por eso, si me retraso unos cuantos dias, no se preocupen estare lo más rapido que pueda, es mi deber continuar con mis otras historias, aunque inevitablemente me absorba esta._

_El proximo capitulo va ser muy interesante, ¿Hannah lograra evitar el desastre?_

_Asi que me despido de ustedes, en compañia de Muse y un frio que ha invadido la ciudad donde vivo._

_Hasta una pronta actualización._

_Kathyarius._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Nada de Crepúsculo me pertenece, la historia es de Sthepenie Meyer y yo solo lo utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.**_

_Summary: Estaba segura de tres cosas: primero, no era un personaje de esta novela; segundo, posiblemente termine loca de remate y tercero, estoy perdida en crepúsculo._

_Advertencia: Todos los presonajes le perteneces a Meyer, excepto Hannah James, Danielle James, Charles y aquellos que esten relacionados con Hannah._

_Advertencia 2: Algunas frases orginales del libro, pareceran en esta historia_

**

* * *

**

**Parte V**

Mi estomago estaba echo un manojo de nervios, sabia que la precaria amistad que había construido con Edward la noche pasada se iría por el desagüe más próximo que encontrara, no podía intervenir en lo que sucedería dentro de unos minutos, no cuando Bella conducía con cuidado hacia la escuela, observe con una mirada angustiada el resbaladizo pavimento, rezando para que la protagonista no terminara muerta.

Si intervenía, le daría un giro inesperado a sus historias, jamás Bella se enteraría lo que el misterioso Edward Cullen ocultaba a la escuela, ni conocería al resto de la familia y quizás tampoco correría riesgo de que James la persiguiera, parecía que no era suficiente con aterrizar en este pueblo, mi momento estelar aun no había llegado.

— Pareces nerviosa Hannah —comento Bella entrando con cuidado al parqueadero.

— El hielo me pone los nervios de punta —mentí—, espero que haga un mejor clima.

— Eso espero de todo corazón —dijo Bella esbozando una sonrisa.

Bella observo atentamente por el retrovisor y supe que inevitablemente la camioneta de Tyler intentaría hacerla papilla.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —pregunte tratando que la voz no me delatara.

— Creo saber por que hemos llegado sanas y salvas —comento Bella y se bajo del monovolumen.

En cuanto Bella rodeo el auto, me baje rápidamente sin ponerme a pensar que posiblemente terminaría resbalando en el peligroso suelo, ella estaba agachada un poco y observaba las llantas con ternura, Charlie era un padre muy dedicado, si hubiera podido elegir alguno, quizás elegiría un hibrido entre Carlisle y Charlie, entonces busque con la mirada a Edward, estaba a cuatro coches observando a Bella detenidamente.

"_Si quieres saber que va a pasar, ve moviendo los pies, Bella esta en peligro de muerte_".

Edward me observo de forma brusca, nuestras miradas se desconectaron cuando un chirrido de llantas inundo el parqueadero, la camioneta de Tyler se dirigía a nosotras con una asombrosa agilidad, estaba tentando a la suerte creyendo que Edward nos salvaría a ambas del terrible episodio.

Bella quedo petrificada en el sitio sin saber que hacer, mi corazón bombeo frenéticamente sabiendo que posiblemente seria la única perjudicada en este embrollo, antes que la camioneta nos hiciera papilla humana, algo nos quito de la trayectoria de la inevitable muerte, ambas caímos al asfalto golpeándonos la cabeza y con un furgón de Tyler ladeado sobre el piso, Edward Cullen nos había salvado.

— ¿Bella? ¿Hannah? ¿Cómo están? —pregunto Edward mirándonos con los ojos desorbitados.

—Estoy bien —contesto Bella observando unas abolladuras en la camioneta de Tyler.

No podía responder, estaba en shock, la gente gritaba frenéticamente tratando de ayudar a Tyler, me levante despacio e intente asimilar que aun continuaba viva en la historia, había modificado unas cuantas cosas de la escena, probablemente y con suerte terminaríamos recluidas dentro de unos instantes en el hospital donde trabajaba el doctor colmillos.

—Ve con cuidado —le dijo Edward a Bella mientras la ayudaba a sentarse—. Creo que te has dado un buen porrazo en la cabeza.

— ¿Hannah? —pregunto Bella desesperada buscándome con la mirada.

— Aquí estoy —levante una mano con trabajo—, afortunadamente no termine siendo una papilla humana.

Sentía que mi cabeza iba estallar en cualquier momento, masaje las sienes con mis dedos índices, en un intento de espantar el dolor, lastimosamente no eran lo suficientemente horribles como para atemorízalo.

— ¡Ay! —exclamó Bella haciendo una mueca.

—Tal y como pensaba —comento Edward preocupado aunque con un dejo de diversión en su voz.

Un escozor en el brazo me puso inquieta, un hilillo de sangre iba escurriéndose desde el codo hasta el dedo meñique de mi brazo derecho, me sobresalte con nerviosismo, lo último que quería es que los vampiros vinieran a rematarme por culpa de un raspón.

— ¡Estas sangrando! —exclamo Bella mirando con terror mi brazo.

— Aguanta la respiración —dije con toda la tranquilidad que pude.

—Déjame ver —ofreció Edward con un brillo malicioso en la mirada.

Me aleje unos cuantos centímetros como pude, no tenia una sangre dulce, pero no era tonta, lo que ese vampiro quería era chuparme hasta la ultima gota de mi sangre.

— ¡Aléjate! —exclamé horrorizada poniéndome de pie y me tambalee a causa del impacto—. Tú no eres un doctor, así que mantén tus manos apartadas. "_Y tus colmillos también_".

Me quite el saco y enrolle mi brazo derecho, Edward me observaba reprobatoriamente. La gente chillaba por que sacaran a Tyler de la camioneta, lo único que quería es que el espectáculo terminara pronto para marcharme, con suerte lograría que Bella se olvidara de algunas preguntas, pero su cejo fruncido me decía que no dejaría correr esa agua.

—Quédate ahí por ahora —ordenó Edward a Bella que intentaba movilizarse.

—Pero hace frío —se quejo Bella—. Estabas allí, lejos —Edward me lanzo una mirada sorprendida—. Te encontrabas al lado de tu coche.

El rostro del vampiro se endureció.

—No, no es cierto —negó Edward.

"_A mi no me preguntes, mi boca ha sido una tumba todo este tiempo"_.

Bella observaba a Edward con los ojos entornados, ella no discutiría frente a mi podía estar segura, no cejaría hasta obtener respuestas satisfactorias, el hecho que yo me encontrara en la escena del accidente, no garantizaba que Edward se iba salvar de un interrogatorio por parte de Bella.

— ¿Prometes explicármelo todo después? —mascullo Bella esperanzada de que yo no prestara atención.

—Muy bien —dijo Edward con brusquedad.

—Muy bien —repitió Bella un poco encolerizada.

Pronto el lugar se lleno de más gente, todos trataban de averiguar que había pasado con los implicados, rayos debería salir corriendo de este lugar, pero lastimosamente un Charlie preocupado venia hacia nosotros con un gesto de espanto, antes de que pudiera decir o hacer algo, los EMT llegaron hasta nosotras, colocando a Bella un collarín y a mi me arrastraron para curarme la herida del brazo.

— ¡Bella! —gritó Charlie con pánico al reconocer a Bella en la camilla.

— Estoy perfectamente, Char... papá —dijo Bella con un suspiro—. No me pasa nada.

— ¿Hannah? ¿Dónde esta esa niña? —preguntó Charlie buscándome entre los heridos del accidente.

— Acá —dije levantando el brazo que no estaba herido—. No tiene nada de que preocuparse señor Swan.

— ¿Van a llevarlas al hospital? —pregunto Charlie a uno de los que me curaba el brazo.

— Si —contesto el EMT—, debemos corroborar que están fuera de peligro.

— De ninguna manera —me negué—, yo no voy a ningún hospital.

— ¿O prefieres que te ponga un calmante para todo el camino? —amenazó el EMT preparando una inyección.

Asentí en silencio, las ambulancia se alejaron de la escuela escoltadas por el coche patrulla de Charlie, si Bella se sentía tonta por todo ese absurdo espectáculo, yo estaba peor, no había necesidad de que me mandaran en una ambulancia por un simple raspón.

Tanto Edward como yo, ingresamos al hospital por nuestro pie, mientras que a Bella y Tyler los ingresaron en camilla, Bella se moría del a vergüenza y si no terminaba llorando de la indignación, de verdad era muy valiente, sin embargo no me escape de la sala de urgencia, me confinaron a una serie de estudios innecesarios.

— ¡Bella, lo siento mucho! —dijo Tyler atropelladamente, ignorando que yo me encontraba en la sala con ellos.

—Estoy bien, Tyler, pero tú tienes un aspecto horrible. ¿Cómo te encuentras? —pregunto Bella observándolo con cierta reticencia.

Las enfermeras empezaron a quitarles los vendajes ensangrentados y yo solo cerré los ojos, muy pocas veces iba a los hospitales, jamás había acudido a urgencias, si mucho toda mi vida a lo único que le temía era a la fresa del dentista y las horripilante inyecciones, era una tortura observar aquello.

— ¡Pensé que te iba a matar! Iba a demasiada velocidad y entré mal en el hielo... —trato de disculparse Tyler sin mucho éxito.

Hizo una mueca cuando una enfermera empezó a limpiarle la cara.

—No te preocupes; no me alcanzaste —respondió Bella arrugando el cejo compartiendo el dolor de las curaciones.

— ¿Cómo te apartaste tan rápido? Estabas allí y luego desapareciste —siguió insistiendo Tyler un tanto preocupado.

—Pues... Edward me empujó para apartarme de la trayectoria de la camioneta —contesto Bella relajando el gesto duro de su rostro.

Tyler parecía confuso.

— ¿Quién? —pregunto haciendo una mueca por le dolor de las curaciones

—Edward Cullen. Estaba a mi lado —dijo Bella con más ahincó.

— ¿Cullen? No lo vi... ¡Vaya, todo ocurrió muy deprisa! ¿Está bien? —dijo Tyler un poco mas relajado.

—Supongo que sí. Anda por aquí cerca, pero a él no le obligaron a utilizar una camilla —comento Bella entornando los ojos.

Salí discretamente de urgencias, era innecesario continuar allí, ya que el golpe de la cabeza no había sido tan grave, no tanto como el porrazo de Bella, ella prácticamente había sido salvada por su ángel guardián, a mi solamente me habían empujado por ocupar un sitio que no me correspondía.

Tome asiento en unas sillas que había a las afueras de la sala, tome un respiro profundo, al menos Charlie no estaba cerca para atosigar con cualquier clase de preguntas que no estaba lista para contestar, estaba realmente perdida en este hospital, no solo era en este lugar, era en toda la historia, sabia que ocupaba un lugar que no debía.

Unas lagrimas escurrieron por mi rostro, eran las lagrimas de la soledad, de la impotencia y también de la cobardía, yo pude haber evitado todo lo que había sucedido, quizás hubiera llamado a Tyler fingiendo ser la señora Cope y decirle que las clases se habían suspendido, o tal vez, le hubiera indicado a Bella otro lugar en el parqueadero, pero los hubiera no existen.

Más que una bendición, parecía estar maldita, aunque fuera una dramática empedernida, era un verdad contundente, no podía hacer nada por la historia, más que aportar oxigeno y unos cuantos comentarios sarcásticos; quería volver a casa, quiera los brazos de mi mamá y su voz dulce diciéndome que todo estaría bien, que ella estaría ahí para protegerme, que nadie me dañaría, que ella me defendería de todo aquel que intentara llevarme.

¿Intentara llevarme? ¿Acaso toda esta locura tenia que ver con mi desconocido padre?

— Ejem —carraspeo una voz musical.

Levante mi rostro y contemple un enfadado Edward que se contenía por gritarme, limpie las lagrimas que habían en mi ojos, odiaba que la gente me sorprendiera de este modo, sentía que les daba una ventaja sobre mi debilidad, lo ultimo que quería es tener que enfrentarme a lo que vendría.

— ¿Lloras de felicidad o de soledad? —pregunto Edward sentándose a mi lado.

— Es obvio —dije reprimiendo unas lagrimas que amenazaban con salirse—, no estoy saltando de la felicidad.

— Necesito hablar contigo —dijo Edward con un tono sosegado—, y es obvio que no te lo estoy preguntando.

Deje escapar un suspiro resignado y me levante de las sillas con cuidado.

— ¿Donde? —pregunte rendida a los hechos.

— Pensé que te resistirías —comento Edward poniéndose en marcha—, sueles actuar de forma extraña.

Seguí a Edward a través de muchos pasillos blancos, vislumbre a Charlie preguntando con insistencia a una de las recepcionistas, antes de que temiera por mi vida, el vampiro tiro de mi antes que el jefe Swan se percatara que yo andaba fuera de la sala de urgencia.

Finalmente terminamos al frente de una oficina pequeña, sin detenerse a preguntar, ni siquiera tocar la puerta por educación, tiro nuevamente de mi y ambos ingresamos al consultorio de papá Cullen, mi respiración se atraganto en los pulmones, este seria el ultimo sitio que yo pensaba ver en Forks.

El rostro perfecto de Edward se desconfiguro por completo, oh si, presenciaría la ira de un vampiro, al menos tenia la ventaja de que no era Jane, si hubiera tenido un encuentro con la vampiresa, de seguro jamás llegaría a contar el cuento más de dos paginas.

— ¡Sabias que esto iba suceder! —bramó Edward sin levantar mucho la voz—, ¡¿Por qué rayos no lo evitaste?!

Me desplome en la silla que solían utilizar los pacientes, desde mi posición observe su furia que estaba a punto de consumirme, muchas veces me había hecho la pregunta, una pregunta a la que nunca le encontraría una respuesta.

— No lo se —balbucee atemorizada por estar en un espacio reducido con un vampiro furioso.

— ¡Lo sabes! —discutió Edward aun con la furia en sus ojos—, ni siquiera moviste un dedo por la suerte de Bella.

— ¡¿Crees que no me importo?! — conferí aun con temor de salir herida de esta oficina—. He estado pensando en esto desde que llegue, no tuve más opción de que las cosas sucedieran, te lo dije, no puedo modificar la historia.

— ¿A costa de la salud de quien te aloja en su casa? —cuestiono Edward observándome atónito.

¿Qué había echo para merecer esto?; ni siquiera mate a los mosquitos, que amenazaban con devorarme cuando a mamá se le ocurrió acampar cerca de un lago, me detuve en ese pensamiento, ese pensamiento borroso y una cara demasiada urgida por salir de casa.

— ¿Qué ha sido eso? —cuestiono Edward olvidándose de sus intenciones de gritarme.

— No se—dijo vacilante de mis propios pensamientos—. El asunto es Edward, yo no puedo detener todo, además Bella no iba morir, no cuando tu estabas en el parqueadero.

— ¿Qué hubiese ocurrido si no hubiera estado? —cuestiono alzando las cejas.

— Ibas a estar ahí —dije bajando la mirada al suelo—, ocurriera lo que ocurriera era tu obligación salvarla.

— No estoy obligado a nada —contradijo—; la próxima vez no hare nada por salvarla, tú serás quien tenga esa obligación.

— ¡Maldito seas Cullen! —grite exasperada—. Si te resistes sucederán cosas peores.

— ¿Qué cosas? —preguntó taladrándome con su mirada—. ¡Habla con la verdad ahora mismo!

Nuestra discusión se vio interrumpida por una puerta abierta, un hombre rubio nos observaba atento, se que amaba a Johnny Depp hasta el idealismo, que me veía todas sus películas sin importarme cuan aburridas eran, pero esto superaba un encuentro con mi actor favorito, tenia a un dios griego maduro en el mismo cuatro, si no me desmayaba era un milagro.

— Escuche su pequeña discusión —dijo a manera de disculpa—, Edward sosiégate.

— No cuando vienen insultos de una alienígena —discutió Edward fulminándome con la mirada.

Papá Cullen cerró la puerta tras si, con una sonrisa encantadora me extendió su mano fría y pétrea, yo tome su mano sintiendo un escalofrió que recorrió toda la espina dorsal.

— No nos han presentado…

— Se quien eres —dije observando pasmada ese rostro tan perfecto—, Carlisle Cullen.

* * *

_Hola a todos los lectores de este fic, las palabras no me alcanzan para agradecer su apoyo a mi historia, ha sido genial leer cada uno de sus mensajes y saber que les gusto lo que escribo, aunque a veces no me convezcan sus finales._

_Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. Por cierto, Hannah no terminara con Edward, solo Amanda Price pudeo teminar con el señor Darcy en Lost in Austen, Hannah ama a Charles y extraña mucho estar con él, aunque quien sabe si su amor se tuerza por el camino._

_En cuanto que Charles aparesca en este historia, va aparecer, pero mucho más adelante, ni yo misma se como va terminar esta locura._

_Hasta una proxima actualización, ya saben cualquier sugerencia es bien recibida._

_Kathyarius._

_._


	6. Chapter 6

_**Nada de Crepúsculo me pertenece, la historia es de Sthepenie Meyer y yo solo lo utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.**_

_Summary: Estaba segura de tres cosas: primero, no era un personaje de esta novela; segundo, posiblemente termine loca de remate y tercero, estoy perdida en crepúsculo._

_Advertencia: Todos los presonajes le perteneces a Meyer, excepto Hannah James, Danielle James, Charles y aquellos que esten relacionados con Hannah._

_Advertencia 2: Algunas frases orginales del libro, apareceran en esta historia_**

* * *

**

**Parte VI**

Carlisle me observaba perplejo, tal vez nunca espero que alguien llegara a su consultorio y le dijera "_Se quien eres_", el líder de los Cullen lanzo una mirada cautelosa a su hijo mayor, me preguntaba que se estaban diciendo con esas misteriosas miradas, que ordenes ocultas habían tras un intercambio de gestos imperturbables, era frustrante estar en medio de dos rocas.

— Soy Hannah James —me presente ante mi maleducado saludo.

— Edward nos ha hablado algo de ti —dijo Carlisle con una beneplácita sonrisa.

— ¿En serio? —pregunte perpleja—. Yo creí que era un cero a la izquierda.

Edward soltó una risita, yo lo observe reprobatoriamente, de estar gritándonos como locos, ahora resultaba que era su bufón personal.

— No me mal interpretes —aclaro Edward sin abandonar la sonrisa—, pero eres el tema de debate entre los vampiros.

Mis ojos se dilataron, ¿Qué yo que?, ¡ay no!, es que ahora se discutía si podía seguir viva en este libro o morir para que Forks no se enterara que los vampiros si existían, genial, simplemente genial, se suponía que yo debía pasar desapercibida.

— ¿Cómo sabes de los Cullen? —pregunto Carlisle sacándome de mis reflexiones.

Edward me lanzo una mirada exultante, seguramente esperaba que yo confesara de donde sacaba información vital, fruncí los labios un poco, ¿seria correcto decir la verdad aunque creyeran que yo estaba loca?

— Es una historia bien confusa —conteste moviendo el pie derecho con nerviosismo—; si yo le digo la verdad, espero que me crea, no estoy diciendo locuras.

Carlisle me observo con seriedad y Edward aguardo a que mi boca se abriera.

— Bien —dije sin saber por donde empezar—; llegue a este pueblo sin saber quien o como me trajo aquí, vengo de un mundo muy diferente al de ustedes, donde los vampiros no existen más que en los libros.

— Eso lo se —dijo Edward perdiendo la paciencia—; se que hay filmes y libros haciendo alusión a seres como nosotros.

— Edward —dijo Carlisle lanzándole una mirada autoritaria—. Bien Hannah, ahora danos detalles que no lo sabría ningún habitante de Forks, pero si gente de tu mundo.

Esboce una sonrisa, habían miles de detalles que me sabia de memoria, pero lo más conveniente seria situarme en el contexto de la historia.

— Se que Edward tiene muchos Cds en su cuarto —dije mirando a Edward—, los clasificas según el año y tu preferencia dentro del mismo.

Edward trato de no mostrarse sorprendido, pero sus ojos lo delataron, nadie entraba a su cuarto y pasaba desapercibido y menos un humano.

— ¿Qué más? —exigió Edward.

— Rosalie se vengo del hombre con el que se iba a casar —conteste a su mirada penetrante—; incluso estoy segura, que dentro de unas horas tendrán una discusión recordando este hecho.

Los vampiros quedaron petrificados en su lugar, parte de la bomba había explotado, querían saber la verdad, pues bien era una pequeñísima parte de lo que vendría mucho más adelante, involuntariamente la imagen de una niña muy parecida a Edward surgió en mis pensamientos, cerré mis ojos tratando de espantarla.

— ¿Esa niña quien es? —pregunto Edward con la voz contenida.

— No tiene caso —dije restándole importancia—, es el personaje de una novela.

— Continuaremos esta conversación otro día —intervino el doctor Cullen—. Vamos Edward, tienes un asunto que arreglar con Bella Swan.

Ambos salieron del consultorio, solo Edward devolvió la mirada y con ella me advirtió que la conversación no moría ahí, solté un sonoro cuando estuve sola, había sido capaz de contar la verdad, no había dicho nada comprometedor que afectara la historia, solo el cielo sabía que sucedería más adelante.

Devolví mis pasos hacia la sala de espera, ya no me quedaba mucho por hacer ahora, en la sala de espera estaban algunos estudiantes de la escuela de Forks, ignore a Jessica, Mike y Eric, ellos no estaban interesados en mi suerte, lo que les preocupaba a todos tres era Bella y por motivos diferentes; Jessica por celos, seguro debía estar enfada por que no se había muerto, Eric y Mike preocupados de que su amor platónico se encontrara bien.

— ¿Estas bien? —pregunto Charlie sentándose a mi lado.

— Si, muchas gracias por preocuparse —dije asintiendo pesadamente.

Charlie se acomodo mejor en los asientos, ambos esperábamos a que Bella saliera de urgencias, en estos momentos debía estar de pelea con Cullen.

— Llame al Logde, les dije que no irías hoy a trabajar —comento Charlie entrelazando sus dedos sobre el torso.

— No debió tomarse a molestia —dije apenada con Charlie—, lo único que le he traído son problemas.

Charlie sonrió con humor, este personaje me desconcertaba.

— No me has traído problemas —aseguro Charlie—; de hecho le haces compañía a Bella, me siento mortificado por dejarla tan sola.

Observe perpleja al policía, hoy todo había amanecido con los cables invertidos, hasta lo que yo sabia Charlie me consideraba una loca que estuvo a punto de atropellar, era un son muy diferente, que ahora estuviera contándome sus mortificaciones.

— Usted es un buen papá —comente con un tono solemne—; si hubiera conocido el mío, me gustaría que tuviera muchas de sus cualidades.

— Tengo muchos defectos —aseguro Charlie—, por eso Renée se fue.

— En eso estoy en desacuerdo —discutí sobresaltando a Charlie—, se que aun soy muy joven para estas cuestiones, pero creo que tal vez no era su amor verdadero.

— En fin —dijo Charlie zanjando el asunto—. Lamento tratarte de forma tan dura.

— Disculpas aceptadas —dije poniendo una mano en su hombro—. Estoy agradecida de que me haya recibido en su casa, no me imaginaria que pasaría si estuviera en otro lado.

— Probablemente te harían daño —comento Charlie bajando la mirada—, la gente hoy en día solo piensa en hacer el mal a los demás.

Cerré mi boca unos segundos, estar aquí era un poco incomodo, muy pocas veces conversaba con Charlie y las palabras que intercambiamos eran: gracias, aun no se ha arreglado la falla y buenas noches; éramos los peores conversadores del mundo.

— Por cierto señor Swan —dije atrayendo su atención—, ¿Cómo va la falla?

— De mal en peor —contesto frunciendo el cejo—, la CIA esta investigando este asunto tan raro. ¿Tan pronto quieres marcharte de Forks?

— No —conteste—, solo que no quiero abusar de su hospitalidad por más tiempo.

— Ya habíamos discutido el asunto —dijo Charlie un poco rígido—. Te quedaras con nosotros, no me gustaría tener que ir a rescatarte de manos criminales, aumentarías las canas en mi cabello.

Charlie y yo sonreímos ante el escenario, no podía imaginarme a Charlie con la cabeza cana, como deseaba fervientemente tener un papá, al que pudiera recurrir cuando estuviera enfadada con mamá o que viviera en un país diferente y poder conocer otros sitios en las vacaciones.

Pero yo nunca tendría un papá, nunca le diría papá a nadie, si algún día tenía hijos, ellos no tendrían abuelo, es que acaso había aterrizado en Forks para ser valiente y preguntarle a mamá: ¿Quién es mi papá?, no, mamá me regañaría y me mandaría hacer mis deberes.

— Allá viene Bella —dijo Charlie parándose como un resorte de la silla—, pero parece enfadada.

Bella tenia el rostro rojo y caminaba con agite, levanto las manos cuando Charlie se acerco, era evidente que la pelea había pasado y ahora disfrutaba de la frustración.

—Estoy perfectamente —aseguro Bella con un tono hosco.

— ¿Qué dijo el médico? —pregunto Charlie siguiendo a Bella por el pasillo que daba a la salida.

—El doctor Cullen me ha reconocido, asegura que estoy bien y puedo irme a casa —contesto Bella tranquilizándose un poco

Mike y Jessica y Eric ahora se estaban acercando, y Bella caminaba con rapidez para evitar sus molestas preguntas.

—Vámonos —urgió Bella llegando a la salida.

Bella les dedico una sonrisa de disculpa, que desanimo a ambos hombres y a la cotilla de Jessica por enterarse de los pormenores del accidente, los tres salieron tras Bella y su padre comprendiendo que era su hora de irse del hospital.

Antes de salir del hospital voltee la mirada, tenia la sensación de que alguien me observaba con dureza, así era, Edward Cullen destacaba como una estatua hermosamente labrada entre las paredes blancas del hospital, su mirada dorada impacto en mi rostro como si jamás lo hubiese visto.

Una sensación rara se alojo en mi estomago, retire mi mirada y di la espalda antes que sucediera algo más, no podía estar sucediéndome aquello, nunca solía actuar como loca impulsiva, eso de que los vampiros hipnotizaban era verdad, pretendía deslumbrarme para que dijera toda la verdad, pero esta vez yo ganaría la partida.

— Vamos Hannah —me urgió Charlie prendiendo el auto.

Me hice en la parte de atrás para no sucumbir a la curiosidad, Charlie condujo hasta la casa, todo el camino ninguno dijo nada, yo tenia mi mente perdida en Edward y esa sensación tan extraña que me causo, maldito vampiro y sus poderes, quería largarme de este lugar antes que creyera cosas que no eran.

—Eh... Esto... Tienes que llamar a Renée —balbuceo Charlie tratando de no mirar a Bella.

Embargado por la culpa, agachó la cabeza y Bella le lanzo una mirada de terror, como si estuviera sentada con un zombi.

— ¡Se lo has dicho a mamá! —exclamó Bella exasperada.

—Lo siento —mascullo Charlie con un suspiro resignado.

Bella salió del carro azotando la puerta, Charlie se desplomo en el volante mortificado, me mordí el labio inferior, no sabia que decirle a Charlie para que se sintiera un poco mejor, los adolescentes hacíamos una tormenta en un vaso con agua.

— Ya se le pasara —comente rompiendo al angustioso silencio.

— Me odia, estoy seguro —dijo Charlie con un tono pesimista.

— Solo es un arrebato adolescente —dije para subirle el animo.

—Tú no actúas así —dijo Charlie observándome por encima del hombro.

— Pregúntale a mi mamá —dije sonriendo con nostalgia—, ella suele decir que yo le saco cabello hasta una calavera, aunque yo creo que exagera.

Charlie sonrió con humor, me baje del auto y cuando entre a la casa, Bella estaba asegurándole a su mamá que estaba perfectamente y no le había sucedido mayor cosa, al menos ella tenia una mamá que se preocupara, yo no tenia a mi mamá y seguramente estaría bastante preocupada por saber donde estaba, no podía utilizar un teléfono para avisarle que estaba en mitad de una pesadilla.

Tanto Bella como yo coincidimos en acostarnos temprano, estaba bastante agotada por todo lo sucedido, Charlie nos siguió y aquella noche por respeto no vio sus deportes habituales, cosa que agradecí, ya que no me gustaba despertarme a mitad de la noche sobresaltada por un _home run_.

Esa fue la primera noche que soñé y tuve pesadillas por culpa de Edward Cullen.

* * *

_Hola a todos los lectores de Perdida en crepúsculo, muchas gracias por todos los mensajes que me han dejado hasta hace poco, la verdad es que me hacen sonreir con sus palabras y claro aportan combustible para actualizar lo más rapido que pueden mis dedos._

_Aclaraciones: Edward le echa la culpa a Hannah, por que ella sabia que Bella estaba en peligro y ella no dijo ni mu para salvarla, claro el quedo en evidencia frente a Bella y ya saben muy pronto adivinara su naturaleza._

_Claro que Edward y Hannah no terminaran juntos, los personajes principales siguen siendo Edward y Bella._

_Twilightobssesion tienes una mente muy inquieta, ¿acaso Alice se apodero de tu cuerpo? y por cierto Hannah sabe que su momento estelar aun no comienza, paciencia, que aun no llega lo interesante del fic y que sera de mi invención._

_Por cierto, lamento informarles que esta semana no habrán actualizaciones de la historia, antes que salgan los ahhhh o "actualiza o eres escritora muerta", quiero decirles el motivo del receso y es que tengo un examen de ingles, la verdad aun ando muy enredada con la gramatica y he decidido pasar toda la semana consagrada aprenderme todo lo del tema, asi que nos veremos hasta el otro fin de semana o quizas decida que lo aprendi todo y actualice el viernes._

_Bien, lectores se despide de ustedes una mujer que anda fuera de su generacion._

_Hasta una proxima actualización._

_Kathyarius._


	7. Chapter 7

_**Nada de Crepúsculo me pertenece, la historia es de Sthepenie Meyer y yo solo lo utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.**_

_Summary: Estaba segura de tres cosas: primero, no era un personaje de esta novela; segundo, posiblemente termine loca de remate y tercero, estoy perdida en crepúsculo._

_Advertencia: Todos los presonajes le perteneces a Meyer, excepto Hannah James, Danielle James, Charles y aquellos que esten relacionados con Hannah._

_Advertencia 2: Algunas frases orginales del libro, apareceran en esta historia_

**

* * *

**

**Parte VII**

Este mes había sido caótico para mi, ya casi no podía dormir y en parte era culpa de Edward Cullen, al cerrar los ojos veía su rostro claramente como si estuviera mirándome dormir, mis pesadillas cada vez se volvían más horrorosas y me despertaba a las tres de la mañana con miedo y ganas de gritar, si no fuera por que mi piel era trigueña, cualquiera diría que había una competencia de ojeras entre los Cullen y yo.

Mi rendimiento escolar era pésimo, los ojos se me cerraban en cuanto lo profesores comenzaban a explicar y el señor Banner había perdido la paciencia conmigo una clase, alegando que yo saboteaba su lección a propósito, el señor Clapp me mandaba a correr para espantar el sueño y el dueño del Logde refunfuñaba cuando me equivocaba con los pedidos de las mesas.

Era el mes más pésimo de mi existencia, en parte por que mi cabeza estaba llena de Edwards que chupaba mi sangre hasta dejarme seca, aprovechando la oscuridad y soledad de la sala en casa de los Swan para entrar silenciosamente y atacarme dejándome echa una pena.

Casi todas las pesadillas las protagonizábamos Edward, Charles y yo. Empezaban siempre en el mismo punto, corriendo por la costa dorada tan rápido como mis humanos pies podían, escuchaba el viento silbar en mis oídos y a lo lejos alguien gritaba mi nombre para que me detuviera, en cuanto echaba una mirada atrás Edward corría muy rápido para alcanzarme, sus ojos estaban negros y sus colmillos tenían sed de mi sangre.

Como en todo sueño, el cuerpo no me respondía y pies corrían más lento, sintiendo angustia e impotencia, mientras el vampiro estaba cada vez más cerca de mi, mis pies siempre se detenían frente a un edificio alto y lujoso, antes de que pudiera admirar su magnificencia, los colmillos se enterraban en mi tierna piel y en vez de sentir placer, sentía un dolor agudo que me paralizaba por completo.

Charles siempre llegaba cuando estaba a punto de morir, sus ojos azules abiertos como dos pelotas pequeñas, observando impotente como mi vida se iba escurriendo por culpa de un chico hermoso desde las puntas de sus cabellos hasta el dedo gordo de sus pies, siempre lograba dar dos pasos para lanzarme un beso, mientras una lagrima se iba escurriendo por mi mejilla y solo lograba articular un lastimero adiós.

Entonces era ahí cuando me levantaba asustada y con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, nunca le daba créditos a los sueños, siempre había soñado con que mi padre aparecía y eso jamás había ocurrido hasta hoy, pero soñar que un vampiro saciaba su sed con tu sangre era para mortificar a cualquiera.

Edward Cullen solía observarme con discreción en la cafetería, cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaban aquel sentimiento raro se volvía alojar en mi estomago, entonces bajaba mi cabeza y escondía mi rostro entre la mesa, ni siquiera me percataba del sonido del comienzo de la otra clase hasta que Ángela amablemente me zarandeaba para irnos a Biología.

Pero yo no era la única que tenia un mes caótico, Bella estaba cansada de la atención que había cosechado tras el accidente, si bien Tyler se disculpaba por su descuido no la seguía a todas partes como lo solían hacer Eric y Mike, aparte de eso, Cullen la ignoraba olímpicamente durante las clases de biología, Bella se sentía mortificada por despertar tal sentimiento de crueldad.

En la escuela el clima hacia soñar a muchos, tanto que estaban planeando una excursión para ir a la Push, eso fue lo único que logro despertar mi interés, desde hacia mucho tiempo no veía Jacob y me preguntaba si su concepción acerca de mi había cambiado, estaba segura que en cuanto me baje del auto pensó que me faltaban varios tornillos en la cabeza y desde ese día ni sus luces, una vez Charlie me dijo que su padre lo tenia ocupado con la reconstrucción de un carro.

Estuve esperando durante toda la conversación, que el tonto de Eric saliera con "_La Push baby_", en cuanto dijera esas tres palabritas una bandeja llena de comida aterrizaría en su cabeza, pero no me dio el gusto de hacer un revoltijo para animarme, solo se había limitado a presionar para que Bella insistiera.

— Hola —salude a Bella que estaba colgando el teléfono y tenia el rostro confuso.

— Hola —saludo esbozando una sonrisa—, ¿Qué tal el trabajo?

—De ataque —conteste desplomándome sobre la mesa—, por suerte no bañe en limonada a uno de los clientes.

— Deberías ir al hospital —sugirió Bella sirviendo mi cena.

— Iré un día de estos —asegure apoyando mi cara sobre los brazos—, ¿Jessica te llamo?

Bella me escruto con los ojos antes de poner la cena frente a mi, miércoles, no debía ser tan evidente con las preguntas, de seguro estaría pensando que yo era una criatura tanta rara como Cullen, tome un bocado de la cena esperando sus preguntas.

— ¿Cómo sabias que era Jessica? —pregunto Bella alzando una ceja.

— Tenías un gesto confuso —conteste dejando el tenedor en el plato—; supuse que seria Jessica, me imagino que te estaba pidiendo permiso para invitar a Mike.

— Tienes la razón —repuso Bella arrugando el cejo—, el baile no esta dentro de mis posibilidades. ¿Invitaras a alguien Hannah?

Me atragante con el vaso de leche que estaba tomando, tosí fuertemente hasta casi desgarrarme la garganta, Bella sonrió, debía estar pensando que tenia alguien en mira, pero yo no iría a ese tonto baile, si no estaba Charles no tenia sentido asistir, menos cuando la mitad del alumnado me consideraba un bicho raro como los Cullen y los Hale.

— No iré —conteste cuando la tos se acabo—. Primero me amarro a la pata de una cama.

Bella sonrió con ganas, yo fruncí el cejo mientras comía la cena, esta chica era más rara que un perro a cuadros.

— Disculpa Hannah —dijo Bella sobándose los cachetes por reír tanto—. Pero por un momento pensé que irías con Edward Cullen.

Bien ahora si me atragante con la comida, Bella tuvo que socorrerme para no terminar ahogándome con la cena, tras varios minutos y un vaso con agua, mi respiración estuvo en calma, Bella se mordió el labio con mortificación.

— Lo siento —se disculpo Bella.

— ¿Por qué pensaste que iría con Cullen al baile? —pregunte más que ofendida un poco curiosa.

— No se —dijo Bella alzando la mirada al techo—. Ustedes dos parecen entenderse, me refiero al hecho de que son un poco misteriosos, parece como si tú supieras que es él, por que no te sorprendiste por el hecho que nos rescato de una muerte segura.

Si había santos y ángeles en el cielo, una ayudadita no me caería nada mal; que podía decirle a Bella Swan, que sabía absolutamente todo, que Edward era un vampiro que deseaba su sangre casi con una ansia asesina, que serian novios dentro de unas cuantas semanas, que terminarían casándose y perpetuando la estirpe Masen, posiblemente también le diría que creería estar enamorada de Jacob Black y lo besaría con la esperanza de que no sufriera en una batalla, que terminaría siendo la suegra de su mejor amigo, seria un relato espeluznante.

— La verdad me sorprendió —admití—, creo que lo pico una araña radioactiva.

— ¿Estas hablando en serio? —pregunto Bella seria.

— Es en serio Bella —dije terminando en paz la cena—. Creo que Edward Cullen esconde algo muy gordo, me refiero jamás come nada, ¿Cómo llego tan rápido donde nosotras estábamos?, sus ojos parecen cambiar de color como su humor, todo el mundo parece huirle.

— Pensé que era la única que me había fijado en esos detalles —comento Bella con un tono conspiratorio—. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que es?

— No —conteste sabiéndome la respuesta de memoria—, tal vez sea un superhéroe.

Bella soltó una risita.

—Creo que ambas estamos locas —dijo Bella observando la hora en el reloj—. ¿Tú que escondes Hannah James?

— Algún día te lo diré Bella —conteste levantándome de la mesa—. Te aseguro que ese día te sorprenderás.

Bella decidió guardar silencio desde ese momento, pero en su cara observe sus ansias por saber que escondía Hannah James, oh si, le diría todo a Bella cuando me asegurara que era novia de Cullen y ambos visitarían a la familia, hasta ese momentos mis labios estarían sellados y mis pensamientos también.

Al día siguiente había revuelo en la escuela, las chicas cuchicheaban tratando de escoger las mejores estrategias para invitar a sus parejas, incluso algunos chicos se saltaron la norma y tomaron la iniciativa antes que las chicas se les escaparan, Bella y yo estábamos inmunes a la locura del baile, primero me partía un pie antes que ir del brazo de algún estudiante lleno de burbujeantes hormonas.

Cuando la clase de biología llego, me detuve en el umbral del laboratorio, mientras dejaba que Mike y Bella se adelantaran, Edward Cullen me observaba fijamente como si quisiera sembrarme en el suelo, suspire y baje la mirada al suelo, sonreí un poco al recordar que dentro de poco Newton se llevaría una gran frustración.

— Bueno —le escuche decir a Mike, mirando al suelo—, Jessica me ha pedido que la acompañe al baile de primavera.

Mis ansias por detenerme y disfrutar de la derrota de Newton me tentaron enormemente, decidí continuar esbozando una sonrisa anticipatoria, Cullen levanto la mirada bruscamente y me observo detenidamente, le saque la lengua mentalmente y provoque que el vampiro sonriera alertando a Mike que se puso más nervioso de lo que ya estaba.

Bella frunció el cejo y le contestaba algo a Mike, la cara del chico se iba desinflando a medida que sucedía el intercambio de palabras, ella lo estaba rechazando sutilmente, en cuanto Mike regreso a la mesa con cara de pocos amigos supe que la derrota era evidente, pobre de Newton, tendría que ir con la cotilla de Jessica que seguramente bailaría de la felicidad en cuanto se lo pidiera.

— ¿Ya lo sabias, cierto? —me pregunto Mike con un dejo de resentimiento en la voz.

— ¿Qué? —inquirí extrañada de la incoherente acusación—, no se de que hablas Newton.

— Te llevas a Bella para Seattle —me acuso Mike en un tono de voz bajo—; sabias que yo le pediría que fuera conmigo al baile y te vengas llevándotela para que no vaya conmigo.

Observe a Mike como si fuera una garrapata, la vena en mi frente comenzó a palpitar peligrosamente, no solo este había sido el peor mes de mi vida, si no que ahora el idiota de Mike me acusaba de algo que solo Bella había planeado, no aplique mi cinturón negro en Newton por que Jesica lo necesitaba para lucirse.

— Newton deja de estar viendo tanta televisión —dije después de asegurarme que mi voz no sonaría furiosa—, el universo no gira en torno a ti.

— ¿Por qué rayos no invitaste a Cullen?, así Bella no ira a Seattle contigo —dijo Newton con un tono de voz contenido.

Esta era la gota que derramo mi pequeño vaso de la paciencia, di un pequeño golpe sobre la mesa que alerto a nuestra compañera de mesa, el señor Banner parecía no enterarse de la enorme incompatibilidad entre Mike y yo, sentía que el asiento ardía con potencia debajo de mí, quería salir huyendo del salón para gritar de rabia, si no gritaba presentía que me volvería una psicópata.

— ¿Señorita James se siente bien? —pregunto el señor Banner mirándome desde el tablero.

Su pregunta atrajo la atención de toda la clase, no podía imaginar mi aspecto en este momento, seguramente debía tener el rostro morado a causa de la furia asesina que me poseía, evidentemente no estaba bien.

— No me siento muy bien —conteste con los dientes apretados—, ¿podría ir a la enfermería?

— ¿Algún voluntario que acompañe a la señorita James? —pregunto el profesor observando a los estudiantes reunidos en le laboratorio.

— Puedo ir sola —refute antes que cualquiera se ofreciera—, no hay necesidad de que alguien se pierda la clase.

— No parece que pueda llegar a la enfermería por sus propios pies —alterco el profesor.

— Le aseguro que no estoy de muerte —dije tomando mis cosas y parándome como un resorte de la mesa.

Antes que el señor Banner objetara otra cosa, salí del salón con rapidez, odiaba tener limitaciones dentro de la historia. Tan pronto como me vi librada de biología, decidí que no necesitaba una enfermería, necesitaba un lugar solo donde pudiera gritar en paz.

Acelere mi caminata hasta encontrar un lugar solitario en la parte trasera de la escuela, en cuanto vislumbre que nadie me molestaría en mí desahogue solitario, tire mis cosas bajo un árbol y me senté sobre la tierra húmeda, era un paraíso en comparación con la furia asesina que estaba por explotar.

De mis labios salieron silenciosos gritos, rechinaron los dientes y unas cuantas lágrimas acompañaron el patético cuadro, ¿Qué me estaba sucediendo?, acaso la maldición de Bastian me estaba persiguiendo y ahora estaba olvidando a los seres que amo, no quería olvidar, quería regresar a mi casa y tirarme a los brazos de Charles y decirle cuanto lo amaba.

Una parte irracional de mi cerebro, me gritaba que ya no necesitaba de Charles, que era otra persona la que necesitaba, unos brazos duros y fríos, era ilógico lo que una parte de mi reclamaba, yo no podía pasar a ser la rival de Bella, no cuando amablemente me dejaban dormir en el sofá de su sala, ¿Qué mente podía desear lo que no era real?

Por que no podía irme, mandar toda esta historia a la quinta porra y dejar que arreglaran sus vidas como mejor les pareciera, alejarme y que el tiempo matara esa parte ilógica que empezaba a ver a Edward con unos ojos que solo habían sido para Charles, no podía gustarme un personaje que no existía, era enfermizo sentirme de ese modo.

No se cuanto tiempo estuve en ese patético estado, escondiendo mi cara entre las piernas y abrazándolas fuertemente contra mi pecho, como si ellas pudieran protegerme de una devastadora locura, deje escapar las ultimas silenciosas lagrimas, antes de percatarme que tenia publico presenciando a una humana real desmoronándose.

— Hola —saludo una chica de apariencia sobrehumana y cuyo cabello apuntaba a diferentes direcciones.

— Hola Alice —salude limpiando los rastros de las lagrimas—, dime que voy alejarme de Forks dentro de unas horas.

Alice soltó una risita y se sentó frente a mí.

— Eso solo puedes decidir tú —dijo con un tono divertido.

— ¿Has venido a eliminarme? —pregunte tomando un respiro y aceptando mi inevitable destino

— Claro que no —respondió meneando su pequeña cabeza—. Edward literalmente me arrancaría la cabeza; solo quería conocer mi competencia en visiones.

— No soy vidente como tú —aclare esbozando una sonrisa—, solo se como termina esta historia.

— ¿De veras? —pregunto Alice emocionada—, ¿Edward y Bella estarán juntos toda la eternidad?

— Eso lo sabes mejor que yo —conteste a sus preguntas—, eres la gran Alice y creo que ahora sabes cosas que no estaban planeadas para esta historia.

— Si —contesto haciendo un mohín—. Pronto encontraras el camino a casa.

Mi corazón bombeo frenéticamente con alivio, eran las palabras que esperaba desesperadamente escuchar, toda la furia asesina que amenazaba con aplastarme, ahora se la había llevado un tornado de emociones, Alice sabia como consolar a los que éramos unos desdichados.

— Gracias —dije con infinita gratitud.

Tanto Alice como yo nos levantamos del húmedo suelo, antes de que pudiera sobreponerme a la información, la menuda vampira se colgó de mi cuello y su brazo encajo perfectamente, solo era unas cuantas pulgadas más alta que Alice, así que sonreímos al ver que encajábamos como unas perfectas amigas.

— ¿Sabes una cosa? —pregunto Alice mientras caminábamos hacia los parqueaderos.

Negué con la cabeza, yo no podía adivinar tan fácil como ella solía hacerlo.

— Edward se siente igual que tú —prosiguió—. Se que tomaras la mejor decisión para todos.

Agache mi mirada, era una maldición para la historia, resultaba que yo no era la única confundida, Forks era el propio infierno para unos cuantos.

— Te voy adelantar algo Alice —dije observando la cara de ansiedad de la vampiresa—, pero prométeme que no pensaras en ello cuando Edward este cerca.

— Lo prometo —dijo Alice alzando la mano derecha—, palabra de vampiro.

— Dile a Edward que lleve hoy en la noche aceite, para que la ventana de Bella no chirree cuando entre —confesé bajando la voz.

Alice soltó una musical sonrisa, yo la seguí en su contagiosa carcajada.

— De acuerdo, se lo diré —dijo Alice soltando mi cuello cuando ya casi llegábamos a los parqueaderos.

— Otra cosa —dije antes de que nos separáramos—. Yo de ti, ya iba pensando cual seria el vestido de boda más genial.

Alice se quedo clavada en su sitio y me contemplo con los ojos dilatados, por un momento pensé que estaba teniendo una terrible visión, pero luego al ver sus ojos brillosos y una sonrisa que se iba ensanchando cada vez más, me di cuenta que lo que deseaba era gritar de la emoción, pero solo se limito a dar un pequeño salto como celebración.

— Eso si fue un verdadero adelanto —declaro Alice con descaro—, adiós Hannah.

— Fue un place hablar contigo Alice —dije despidiéndome de un apretón de manos.

En cuanto Alice desapareció, me di cuenta que la clase de gimnasia ya se había acabado, dirigí mis pasos hacia el parqueadero y a lo lejos observe que Eric esperaba a Bella con bastantes nervios, Bella casi corría hacia el monovolumen y se detuvo cuando reconoció a Eric, entonces comprendí que debía dejarlos solo unos segundos.

No fueron muchos los minutos en que Eric dio media vuelta hacia el instituto, Edward Cullen paso delante de Bella riéndose de su mala de suerte de ser asaltada dos veces en un mismo día, solo faltaba Tyler para poner la cereza en el vaso, Bella se monto en el auto y comprendí que lo mejor era moverme rápido.

Llegue al auto en menos de un minuto, justo cuando el flamante volvo se coloco delante del monovolumen, sentí que alguien me miraba muy de cerca, me lleve un gran susto cuando vi a Tyler, el chico se le notaba los nervios que le poseían.

— Hola Tyler —salude rompiendo el silencio—, ¿necesitas hablar con Bella?

Tyler me observo confundido y luego negó con la cabeza.

— No —contesto tomando un trago de aire—. ¿Me vas a pedir que te acompañe al baile de primavera?

Perfecto. No podía caerme un rayo ya.

* * *

_Hola a todos, he vuelto antes de tiempo, la verdad no pude resisitirme y como solemos decir en mi pais hice chancuco y entre repaso me puse a terminar el capitulo, muchas gracias por desearme suerte, creanme que la voy a necesitar mañana, tambien necesitare todos los rezos a los santos para pasar el examen más dificil al que me he enfrentado en mi vida, que sucedera dentro de un mes._

_Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, la verdad quiero confesar que nunca pense que a la gente le causara gracia lo que escribo, por lo general suelo escribir historias romanticas hasta el tuetano, pero bien, ya puedo irme a trabajar de comediante. _

_Muchas gracias por sus mensajes, ya saben cualquier sugerencia es bien recibida. Nos veremos en una proxima actualización._

_Kathyarius._


	8. Chapter 8

_**Nada de Crepúsculo me pertenece, la historia es de Sthepenie Meyer y yo solo lo utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.**_

_Summary: Estaba segura de tres cosas: primero, no era un personaje de esta novela; segundo, posiblemente termine loca de remate y tercero, estoy perdida en crepúsculo._

_Advertencia: Todos los presonajes le pertenecen a Meyer, excepto Hannah James, Danielle James, Charles y aquellos que esten relacionados con Hannah._

_Advertencia 2: Algunas frases orginales del libro, apareceran en esta historia_

**

* * *

**

**Parte VIII**

Observe a Tyler casi con resentimiento, no podía entender por que rayos me invitaba al dichoso baile, él debía invitar a Bella y no a mi, yo no figuraba como opción para ningún hombre de este desconocido planeta, ya había planeado un poco mis pasos por Forks y los bailes definitivamente estaban fuera de mi lista.

— No lo entiendo —pensé en voz alta—, estaba casi segura que invitarías a Bella.

— ¿Bella? —pregunto Tyler con una mirada confusa.

Desvié mi mirada hacia Bella y estaba bastante entretenida con destruir el flamante Volvo, con todo gusto le ayudaría, después de que le rayara la carrocería, yo destruiría los vidrios, hasta me serviría como terapia de esta inevitable locura.

— Lo pensé una vez —admitió Tyler atrayendo mi atención—, pero realmente preferiría ir contigo.

— Muchas gracias por pensar en mí —dije dispuesta a salir volando de este lugar—; pero iré con Bella a Seattle ese día.

— Pensé que lo decía para suavizarle las calabazas a Eric y Mike —comento Tyler alzando los hombros—. Aún nos queda el baile de fin de curso.

— Claro —conteste con un fingido entusiasmo—, la verdad tengo que irme o sino el Lodge llorara por la ausencia de su estrella.

Tyler sonrió y luego se devolvió a su auto. Me subí al monovolumen tratando de no mostrarme furiosa, Bella se sobresalto al verme a su lado, bien, ahora estaba asustando a la gente, posiblemente consideraría salir en halloween disfrazada de Jasón y convencería a Charles para que fuera Freddy.

— ¿Estas mejor? —pregunto Bella poniendo en marcha el monovolumen.

— Solo necesitaba aire fresco —conteste arreglando un poco mi desordenado cabello.

— Parecías muy enfadada —comento Bella tomando camino para ir al Logde—, tenias el rostro morado.

No había sido imaginación mía, todos notaron que estaba a punto de morir alguien en el laboratorio.

— ¿En serio? —pregunte con asombro—, los dolores de cabeza suelen darme duro, creo que debo tener migraña.

— Voy a creerte —dijo Bella mirando la carretera—, ¿Qué deseaba Tyler?

— Invitarme al baile de primavera —conteste refunfuñando—, ¿puedes creerlo?

Bella soltó una risita y parqueo al frente del Logde.

— No te preocupes —comento—, me invitaron dos veces y a los dos les dije que no.

— Eso es frustrante —dije mientras recogía mis cosas para irme.

— ¿Tu crees que Edward se arrepintió de salvarnos? —pregunto de improviso Bella.

— Discutiste con él —más que una pregunta, lo estaba afirmando.

— Si —acepto escondiendo su cara en el volante—. Me dijo que lo mejor es que no fuéramos amigos, seguro observo que estoy demasiada obsesionada con él.

La insegura Bella estaba haciendo su aparición, tome aire y acaricie sus cabellos para darle ánimo.

— Créeme que Cullen no piensa en ello —dije despacio para que comprendiera—, estoy segura que sufre un debate entre hablarte o ignorarte por tu bien, pero se que no vas a cejar y terminaras entendiendo por que se comporta de ese modo.

Bella me observo con asombro.

— ¿Tú sabes que esconde? —pregunto casi acusadoramente.

— No lo se —respondí mordiéndome la lengua por decirle la verdad—, se que van a terminar siendo amigos.

Las mejillas de Bella se tornaron rojas, y volteo su rostro escondiendo una sonrisa.

— Nos vemos en casa —me despedí bajando del auto.

— Buena suerte Hannah —deseo Bella prendiendo su auto.

El trabajo en el Lodge no resulto tan desastroso como el día anterior, puse atención a cada pedido y puse las cosas correctamente su lugar, la conversación con Alice me había aclarado muchas cosas, sabia que tomaría la decisión correcta, volvería a casa en cuanto la oportunidad se me presentara y me olvidaría de estos transitorios sentimientos que sentía por el vampiro, tal vez era fascinación involuntaria.

La clientela del Lodge siempre resultaba variada, muy pocas veces veía gente extraña, pero últimamente un tipo de pinta bastante particular llegaba a la misma hora y pedía lo mismo, siempre me observaba con una curiosidad manifiesta, aquel extraño me estaba poniendo los pelos de punta y siempre se marchaba con el crepúsculo.

¿Acaso era la puerta para marcharme de esta historia?

Cavilaba sobre este asunto cuando llego la hora de la salida, siempre tenia miedo de encontrarme algo fuera de lugar, o ver un flamante Volvo esperándome para interrogarme de nuevo, pero desde el accidente nunca volvió y daba gracias por ello, no sabía en que podría terminar esos encuentros nocturnos.

Me lleve una gran sorpresa, al ver un hombre alto recostado en la carrocería de un Ford desvencijado, aun semi escondido por las luces de la carretera, supe quien era mi salvador de esta noche, unos cuantos palmos atrás, se encontraba estacionado un Volvo gris y nunca sentí más que gratitud por un personaje que había odiado tanto.

— Ya puedes cerrar la boca —bromeo Jacob con una sonrisa—, se que suelo ocasionar esa reacción en la gente.

— Muy gracioso —dije haciendo una mueca—; te hacia realizando maromas para salir de la parte delantera del auto que estas reconstruyendo.

— Charlie no puede cerrar la boca —dijo Jacob aparentando enfado—, quería darte la sorpresa.

— Vaya que me has dado una —repuse esbozando una sonrisa—, hace mucho tiempo que no te veía.

— Estuve tentado a venir —reconoció Jacob bajando la mirada—, pero temí que fuera intenso.

Fruncí el cejo, evidentemente Jacob trataba de decirme algo que debía notarse a leguas, rece a mis adentro para que no fuera lo que estaba pensando, aunque tal vez sirviera de algo para cuando ya no estuviera en Forks, así su apego por Bella no creciera hasta el punto de sentirse un desdichado.

— Por cierto —dijo Jacob abriendo la puerta del copiloto—, hoy te llevo a casa.

Esboce una sonrisa de inmensa gratitud, eche un pequeño vistazo al Volvo, sin pensarlo dos veces preferí irme en un auto inestable.

— ¿Qué tal ha ido la escuela? —pregunto Jacob mientras prendía el auto.

— Un poco regular —conteste torciendo la boca—, he tenido malos días. ¿Qué tal tu escuela?

— Un poco mejor —dijo esbozando una sonrisa—, pero prefiero pasarme los días en el taller. Escuche que la escuela de Forks esta organizando un baile, ¿Vas a ir?

Los recuerdos de la clase de biología me invadieron, la voz acusadora de Mike por llevarme a Bella para Seattle, hice un tremendo esfuerzo por no descargar en Jacob mi frustración, lance un leve vistazo por el espejo lateral del auto y un auto gris nos seguía a una prudente distancia.

— ¿Hannah? —llamo Jacob preocupado.

— No voy a ir —conteste un poco seria—; de hecho rechace una propuesta, los bailes no me apetecen en lo más mínimo.

— Eres una chica rara y no me mal interpretes —dijo Jacob apresuradamente—, lo que me refiero es que muchas parecen esperar con ansias esos eventos, a ti parece afectarte lo más mínimo.

— Una vez me llevaron amarrada a uno —confesé y Jacob comenzó a reír—; literalmente amarrada, lo peor es que termine con mucho pisotones esa noche, desde ahí le tengo terror a los bailes, hice una excepción cuando conocí a Charles.

— ¿Quién es Charles? –pregunto Jacob con curiosidad.

— Una persona muy importante —me limite a contestar, tampoco iba a dar los pormenores de mi vida—. ¿En tu escuela hacen bailes?

Jacob negó con la cabeza y comenzó a reír con ganas.

— ¿Qué es gracioso? —pregunte curiosa de su sonrisa.

—Soy un mal bailarín —contesto en medio de risas—, dejaría inservibles los pies a la valiente que se mida.

Trate de no reírme de sus pocas dotes bailarinas, pero termine derrotada y ambos no pudimos contener las carcajadas, no podía imaginarme a una mujer acusando a Jacob de ser un tarado para moverse, era sorprendente descubrir cosas que en otro tiempo odiaba, escuchar de los labios de los protagonistas intimidades que avergonzarían a cualquiera.

— ¿Qué vas hacer ese día mientras todos se divierten? —pregunto Jacob interesado.

— No lo he pensado —admití—; quizás me dedique a cazar mosquitos o tal vez decida practicar un salto del acantilado.

Jacob se acomodo sobre el asiento, en su cara se dibujo un gesto de seguridad.

— ¿Por qué no vienes a la Push? —sugirió Jacob apretando las manos en el volante—, hay una variedad de cosas que podríamos hacer.

Aquella proposición me dejo sin habla, era una tentación pasar un día entero en la Push antes de que sucediera lo inevitable, Bella y Edward ya tendrían planes secretos en marcha y yo no podía interferir, así la curiosidad morbosa me ganase por saber como era su primer beso, no tarde en tomar una decisión, Alice confiaba en que tomaría la mejor decisión para todos.

— Acepto —dije convencida que era lo mejor que podía hacer—, prométeme que nos tiraremos del acantilado.

— Estas loca —dijo Jacob sonriendo—, Charlie me matara si llega a saberlo.

— Charlie no tiene porque saberlo —dije planeando tirarme desde lo más alto de la roca.

Antes de que Jacob dijera algo más, el Volvo nos sobrepaso a una inusitada velocidad perdiéndose en la carretera, Jacob observo embobado el magnifico carro que nunca llegaría a tener, yo procure no mostrarme afectada por el suceso, Edward debía estar furioso, claro si había escuchado todo.

— ¿Viste ese auto? —pregunto Jacob emocionado.

— He visto muchos de esos en Chicago —comente vislumbrando que casi llegábamos a casa de los Swan—, prefiero andar a pie.

— ¿No sabes manejar? —pregunto Jacob asombrado.

— Claro que no —conteste apretando los dientes—; antes de que te burles, no veo lo emocionante de esa actividad.

— Ya lo veras —dijo Jacob con un tono optimista—, te enseñare a manejar.

— Lo que digas —dije cuando el carro se estaciono al frente de la casa de los Swan—, ¿quieres seguir?

— Paso —contesto Jacob haciendo un gesto de restarle importancia—, nos vemos Hannah.

— Gracias por todo Jacob —dije saliendo del auto—. Que tengas buena noche.

— Así va ser —aseguro Jacob sonriendo—, principalmente por que protagonizaras mis sueños.

No pude objetar nada a la afirmación, Jacob había acelerado hasta perderse en la carretera, otro más que tendría el corazón roto al final de esta historia, genial, no bastaba con el mío, para ahora involucrar a pobres inocentes, ahora si daba crédito que era una sal para esta historia.

— Buenas noches Señor Swan —salude en cuanto puse un pie en la sala.

— Hola Hannah —saludo Charlie levantando la vista de su programa favorito—, Bella dejo tu cena en el refrigerador.

— Muchas gracias —dije con las intenciones de comer algo decente.

— ¿Es cierto que Bella y tú planean ir a Seattle? —pregunto Charlie siguiéndome a la cocina.

Saque mi cena del refrigerador antes de contestarle, Charlie espero con paciencia mientras la cena se movía lentamente en el microondas.

— Si —conteste decidiendo que no podía ser descortés—, quería conocer algunos sitios cercanos.

— Es un viaje muy arriesgado —considero Charlie mientras sacaba la cena del microondas—, gastaran mucha gasolina.

— Pero es una inversión que vale la pena —conteste sentándome en la mesa—. Prefiero eso, antes que ir con un incomodo vestido a bailar.

Charlie guardo silencio y se fue a terminar de ver sus deportes en paz.

Como era habitual, a las tres de la madrugada me desperté sobresaltada, el corazón me latió enloquecedoramente como si quisiera salir corriendo del pecho, esta vez el sueño había involucrado a James en el lugar de los hechos, el sádico vampiro había atacado sin remordimientos a Charles y por mi culpa había muerto.

Subí rápidamente al baño sin hacer mucho ruido, abrí la llave del lavamanos tratando de moverme lo más despacio posible, me lave el rostro calmando el calor que ascendía vertiginosamente, esos sueños parecían disfrutar mi mortificación y mi falta de sueño, cuando levante el rostro una figura pálida estaba reflejada en el espejo.

— Shss —susurro Edward poniendo un dedo en su boca.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunte en voz baja—. No, no me respondas, ya se, viniste a espiar a Bella.

— Debo parecer un enfermo acosador —dijo Edward bajando la mirada.

— Un poco —dije secando mi cara—, espero que hayas traído aceite para la ventana.

Edward sonrió a su pesar.

— Veo que tienes una mala noche —comento Edward señalando mis ojeras.

— No sabes cuanto —dije bostezando—, por tu culpa no he podido dormir bien el ultimo mes.

El vampiro me observo sorprendido, ignore su gesto y me devolví a mi sofá, en cuanto sentí un placido descanso, alguien aparte de mi ocupaba la sala, gruñí frustrada, no solo me perseguía en sueños, si no que ahora venia acecharme a la sala, cerré los ojos pretendiendo hacerme la dormido, solo escuche una risita que me indicaba que no lo estaba haciendo nada bien.

— Déjame dormir —suplique frustrada.

— Solo si me dices que no iras a la Push —dijo Edward con voz persuasiva.

— Iré y me lanzare de la mayor altura —repuse un poco enfadada—, con suerte y el mar me lleva de vuelta al lugar del que no debí salir.

Edward emergió de las sombras con un gesto violento, hoy seria otra madrugada en la que no habría paz para Hannah, tome aire para tranquilizarme, el vampiro tomo asiento en uno de los individuales y me observo con sus ojos plagados de furia.

— Dices muchas tonterías —musito Edward con un tono seco.

— Buenas noches —dije dándole la espalda—, vete a espiar a Bella y déjame dormir.

— Esta conversación no termina aquí —mascullo Edward—, no puedes escapar siempre.

Cerré los ojos más fuertemente, escuche una melodía interpretada por una voz de campanas, mis músculos se relajaron y me sumí en una inconsciencia, no sin antes sentir unos helados labios posarse en mi frente, casi alcance a escuchar un dulce buenas noches.

Bella jugaba con las llaves del monovolumen haciendo un poco de pereza, yo me ataba los cordones de los tennis, temiendo encontrarme con Edward Cullen y su posible interrogatorio acerca de mis planes de ir hacia la Push, cuando alce la vista ya Bella y Edward empezaban su primera conversación seria.

Las gotas de lluvia me empaparon más, me levante ágilmente tratando de no mojarme más de lo que ya estaba, Bella y Edward ya estaban bajo el amparo de la cafetería, chapotee entre los charcos mojando algunos carros y en cuanto puse un pie bajo el amparo del edificio, ambos me observaron con un brillo malicioso.

— ¿Qué? —pregunte a la defensiva—. ¿Acaso me olvide de peinar el cabello?

— Un poco —reconoció Edward torciendo una sonrisa.

— Edward me acaba de invitar a Seattle el sábado próximo —comento Bella sonrojándose—, ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros Hannah?

Esboce una sonrisa anticipatoria, yo no me metería en donde nadie me había llamado.

— Siento no poder acompañarlos —dije mordiéndome el labio inferior—; pero ya me comprometí a pasar un día en la Push.

Los ojos de Edward me observaron con una furia negra, oh si, seria un día largo.

* * *

_Hola a todos, muchas gracias por haber dejado sus mensajes en el capitulo anterior, cada vez que leo sus mensajes salto de la emocion, no saben cuanto me gratifica saber que les gusta tanto y que se divierten un poco leyendo mis locas ideas._

_Nos veremos en una proxima actualización, espero que les haya gustado y que se hayan reido con gusto._

_Kathyarius._


	9. Chapter 9

_**Nada de Crepúsculo me pertenece, la historia es de Sthepenie Meyer y yo solo lo utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.**_

_Summary: Estaba segura de tres cosas: primero, no era un personaje de esta novela; segundo, posiblemente termine loca de remate y tercero, estoy perdida en crepúsculo._

_Advertencia: Todos los presonajes le pertenecen a Meyer, excepto Hannah James, Danielle James, Charles y aquellos que esten relacionados con Hannah._

_Advertencia 2: Algunas frases orginales del libro, apareceran en esta historia._

**

* * *

**

**Parte ****IX**

— Nos vemos en clase —dijo Edward dirigiendo sus ojos hacia Bella.

Bella asintió torpemente, en cuanto Edward se marcho, una sonrisa bailo en mis labios, Bella se sonrojo al notar mi mirada maliciosa, la lengua me picaba por preguntar hasta el ultimo detalle, pero ambas debíamos apurarnos para llegar a clase, pero lastimosamente ya había comenzado la lección.

— Gracias por venir, señorita Swan y señorita James —saludó despectivamente el señor Masón.

Fruncí mis labios y me fui a sentar junto a Bella, Mike me observaba un poco turbado, quizás lo había asustado al verme enfadada seriamente, con suerte y no volvería a mencionar algo relacionado entre Edward y yo.

En cuanto la clase finalizo, Mike y Eric se juntaron con Bella haciéndome a un lado, ignore su comportamiento grosero, me pase casi todas las clases planeando que cosas divertidas podía hacer con Jacob en la Push, mis planes iban desde tirarme de un acantilado hasta espiar a Sam para verlo convertirse en un lobo.

Bella se mostraba impaciente y algo asustada mientras íbamos a la cafetería, la lora parlanchina de Jessica no cesaba de comentar que haría y que no dejaría de hacer con Newton durante el baile, si no fuera por que Newton me caía como patada al hígado, quizás sentiría pesar por su suerte.

La mirada de Bella recorrió la cafetería con disimulo, Edward no estaba sentado con sus demás hermanos, se encontraba solo esperando a que Bella terminara de hacer su compra, a lo lejos observe una Alice que me observaba casi con emoción, en cambio Rosalie parecía querer matarme en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad.

Decidí que no compraría mucho hoy, tome una botella de agua y una manzana que me haría pasar casi con éxito la desastrosa clase que venia a continuación, no tenia muchas ganas de sentarme hoy en compañía de Jessica y en cuanto Bella se fuera con Edward me inventaría una excusa decente para marcharme, de seguro muchos lo esperarían así.

— Bella, Edward te vuelve a mirar —dijo Jessica; interrumpiendo la monotonía al pronunciar su nombre—. Me pregunto por qué se sienta solo hoy.

Bella volvió la cabeza bruscamente y en cuanto el vampiro obtuvo su atención, le indico que se sentara con él, muchos observaron el gesto bastantes perplejos, como si Rosalie hubiera decidido hacer un show de strippers en medio de la cafetería.

— ¿Se refiere a _ti? _—preguntó Jessica con un tono de insultante incredulidad en la voz.

— No veo otra Bella —medie tomando agua de la botella—, ¿O tú si Jessica?

Jessica se sobresalto en cuanto escucho mi voz, yo solo rodé los ojos, la próxima vez vendría como la novia cadáver a la escuela, así cosecharía mucho éxito matando del susto a media escuela.

—Puede que necesite ayuda con los deberes de Biología —musito Bella algo cohibida—. Eh, será mejor que vaya a ver qué quiere.

Vi alejarse a Bella casi con una sonrisa, no muy atrás Alice casi saltaba de la emoción al ver la reunión, en cambio Rosalie tenia un gesto de fastidio, como si alguien le hubiera puesto pies de licántropo debajo de la nariz, Newton era otro que no estaba muy contento con la pequeña reunión y alternaba miradas asesinas entre Cullen y yo.

— ¿Hannah? —llamo Ángela al ver que centraba mi mirada y mascullaba por lo bajo algunas líneas que sabia.

— Perdón —dije obligándome a mirarla.

— Parece que te da gusto verlos juntos —musito Ángela solo para mi—, por un momento pensé que estabas enfadada.

— Claro que no —murmure para Ángela—; creo que hacen una pareja perfecta, verlos es como si Elizabeth Bennett y el señor Darcy fueran de verdad.

Ángela soltó una risita, era de las pocas personas que me caían bien en el instituto, jamás pensaba mal de otras personas, aunque dieran muestras de comportarse de un modo poco decoroso.

— Hablar en secreto es de mala educación, ¿saben? —tercio Mike observándome de un modo serio.

— Son cosas de chicas —contesto Ángela sonrojándose un poco.

— Yo más bien creo, que estaban hablando de chicos —dijo Mike con un tono malicioso—, ¿o me equivoco James?

— ¿Qué tienes en mi contra Newton? —pregunte ya cansada de sus indirectas.

La mesa se inundo de un vasto silencio, los ocupantes nos observaban como si fuéramos dos jugadores de tenis que se tiraban la pelota con la esperanza de anotar un punto, Mike mascullo algo inteligible y parecía que no le agradaba mucho la atención de nuestra pequeña pelea, más si Jessica analizaba meticulosamente cada palabra y gesto.

— Estas viendo cosas donde no las hay —respondió Mike con una sonrisa templada.

— Chicos —dijo Ángela con la intención que las cosas no pasaran a mayores—, estamos en una cafetería.

— Ángela tiene razón —dije levantándome de la mesa y caminé hacia Mike—. Una cosa Newton —Mike me observo con un gesto presumido—, te voy dar una razón para que estés en mi contra.

Le eche la mitad de la botella con agua sobre su cabeza, los que estaban a su lado salieron espantados, temiendo que yo me desquitara también con ellos, todos los ocupantes de la cafetería concentraron su atención en un Mike empapado y un poco de rostros horrorizados, otros se deshacían en sonrisas, mientras Newton se ponía rojo de la vergüenza, mi furia asesina había explotado de una forma cruel.

— ¿Cómo pudiste? —reclamo Jessica observándome con furia.

— Tú no te metas —dije apuntando a Jessica con un dedo—. Ahora tienes toda la atención de la escuela Mike, disfruta de tus quince minutos de fama.

— Te juro que esto me lo pagas James —dijo Mike con los dientes apretados.

— Eres un bicho raro —salto Jessica saliendo en defensa de su amado.

— Jessica —previno Ángela tratando de calmar los ánimos.

— Déjala —dije a Ángela que me observaba suplicante—. De todos modos, se muere de la envida por ser un bicho raro como yo.

Salí de la cafetería dejando atrás los murmullos que se alzaban con potencia, algunos me aplaudieron por mi hazaña, en cambio otros se burlaban de un enojado Mike que quería ser tragado por la tierra.

En cuanto estuve fuera del alcance de la cafetería y unas cuantas posibles novias enfadadas, acelere cuanto pude mis pies y otra vez termine en la parte trasera de la escuela, quisiera decir que aquel era un remanso de paz, pero lastimosamente una pareja de novios estaban protagonizando una escena poco decorosa.

Me tire bajo los pies de un árbol y alerte a los ocupantes, quienes se sonrojaron hasta la raíz del cabello y huyeron despavoridos por haberlos pillado infraganti, solo pude reírme en cuanto estuve sola, me recordó la primera vez que vi a Charles, estaba prácticamente enseñándole nuevas "coreografías" a la capitana de las porristas.

— ¡Oye eso fue fantástico! —dijo Emmett haciendo que me sobresaltara.

Alce mi vista y ante mi estaban cuatro vampiros, dos rubios, una duendecilla y un oso que me observaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, probablemente la gente cuerda saldría corriendo o consideraría la posibilidad de encaramarse al árbol, pero dado que yo no estaba en mis cabales, solté un suspiro de alivio.

— Casi me matas del susto Emmett —susurre cerrando los ojos.

— ¿Cómo sabe...? —pregunto Emmett a nadie en particular.

— Edward dice que sabes mucho de nosotros —intervino Rosalie con una voz no muy agradable—, créeme que si de mi dependiera...

— Estaría muerta —le interrumpí su amenaza—, lo se.

— Rosalie no la asustes —dijo Alice frunciendo un poco el cejo—, ella no va delatarnos o sino descubrirían quien es en realidad.

Emmett abrió la boca y me señalo como si fuera la cosa del pantano, fruncí el cejo un poco disgustada, que estaría pasándole por esa cabeza, tal vez pensaría que era espía de algún aquelarre o tal vez los Vulturis me mandaban para saber las debilidades de los Cullen o quizás creyera que era un oso parlante.

— ¿Qué es? —pregunto Jasper observándome como un digno militar.

— Esa pregunta ofende —dije entornando los ojos hacia él—, soy un humano con sangre caliente en las venas.

— Tranquila —dijo Alice dándole un vistazo a Jasper—, él no va atacarte.

Ahora podía estar tranquila del todo, escondí mi cabeza entre las rodillas y deje escapar todo el aire, alguien se sentó a mi lado y juro que sentí la tierra temblar un poco, una risita que mando vibraciones por el suelo me alerto que Emmett era un ente amigable.

— Esta mujer si tiene pantalones —declaro Emmett haciendo que me riera—, lastimosamente nunca me dejan hacerle nada a los estudiantes.

— Sera por que los mataría del miedo —comento Rosalie con un tono muy digno.

— Yo creo que se orinarían del susto —comente haciendo que Emmett riera con ganas.

— Sigo sin comprender —comento Jasper sin mucha emoción.

— Ya comprenderás Jasper —medio Alice atrayendo mi atención—. Hannah nos contara todo a su debido tiempo, aunque yo no entiendo algo, tu futuro es un poco borroso.

— Seguramente por que soy una persona real —conteste desde mi punto de vista lógico—, tal vez pueda irme de un modo poco ortodoxo.

Alice frunció los labios y cerro los ojos, Jasper observo ansioso a su pareja temiendo que tuviera sus terribles visones, Rosalie parecía que la hubieran obligado a venir y Emmett estaba cómodo con mi presencia, aunque temía a sus comentarios de doble sentido.

— ¿Ya te encontraste a Edward deambulando en la habitación de Bella? —pregunto Emmett con un gesto de curiosidad y maldad.

— No —dije negando con la cabeza—, yo duermo en el sofá de la sala y lastima que no pueda verlo chorreando la baba.

Tanto Emmett como yo nos reímos, Rosalie nos observo con desaprobación, seguro me dejaba con vida por respeto a Carlisle, aunque cambiaria su genio dos años después, lastima que la naturaleza le hubiera negado tener hijos, pero la había premiado con una sobrina.

— Sigo sin ver mucho —dijo Alice un poco decepcionada.

— No te preocupes —dije restándole importancia al asunto—, por ahora no sucederá mucho —claro excepto que un trió de vampiros interrumpirían un juego de beisbol—, ¿ya empezaron las apuestas?

Alice y Emmett sonrieron, Rosalie me hizo mala cara y Jasper me observo con recelo.

— Apuesto a que Edward la muerde —declaro Emmett entusiasmado.

— Yo creo que ella no muere —dijo Jasper cruzándose de brazos.

— A mi me da igual —comento Rosalie—, igual tanto ella como esta nos pueden delatar.

— No me quieren creer Hannah —dijo Alice haciéndosela ofendida—, no tienen fe en Edward; ¿Tú que dices?

— Que serán felices y comerán perdices —declare haciendo que todos me observaran con interés—. No todos son Romeo y Julieta, claro aunque después vayan a intentarlo.

— Tú lo sabes —dijo Alice observándome con ojos brillosos—, ¿Cuántos serán?

— ¿Te refieres a invitados o posibles hijos adoptados? —pregunte sin entender su pregunta.

Emmett y Jasper nos observaron con un gesto confuso.

— ¿De que están hablando? —se quejo Emmett—, es injusto que sea tan frustrante como las conversaciones entre un lector de mentes y una adivina.

— Cállate —dijo Alice con la emoción a flor de piel—, me refiero a los invitados.

— Mucha gente —conteste levantándome del suelo—; no sabría decirte puesto que jamás colocaron la cantidad, pero te aseguro que va ser una fiesta entretenida.

— Tengo mucho que planear desde ahora —dijo Alice tomando mi brazo y jalándome para qué camináramos—, ¿crees que podrás asistir?

— No lo creo Alice —dije sintiéndome un poco frustrada por mi suerte, claro que me hubiera encantado asistir a la boda del siglo—, pero aun tengo una opción.

El timbre ya había anunciado el comienzo de las ultimas horas de estudio en la escuela, los pasillos estaban vacios, los vampiros desparecieron en cuanto se percataron que los estudiantes estaban en sus pupitres, yo apresure mi paso para llegar al laboratorio, la duda de recibir un regaño me asalto en ultimo momento y con la valentía que reuní, empuje la puerta.

— Pensé que nunca vendría señorita James —comento el señor Banner haciendo que me detuviera en el umbral—. Hoy se sentara con la señorita Swan.

Antes de que sugiriera algo más, tome rumbo a la mesa de Bella, Ángela me observo un poco preocupada y Mike me estaba asesinando con la mirada, no le di mucha importancia al asunto, me senté en la silla de Edward dejando mi maleta en el suelo, Bella me dirigió una mirada cautelosa.

—De acuerdo, chicos, quiero que todos tomen un objeto de las cajas —dijo el señor Banner mostrando unos guantes elásticos.

Alrededor todos comenzaron a ponérselos como si fueran a operar a alguien, observe con recelo los guantes, no sabia si participar de este circo o esperar que el profesor me expulsara de su clase por desentender ordenes.

—El primero contiene una tarjeta de identificación del grupo sanguíneo —continuó mientras tomaba una tarjeta blanca con las cuatro esquinas marcadas y la exhibía—. En segundo lugar, tenemos un aplacador de cuatro puntas —sostuvo en alto algo similar a un peine sin dientes—. El tercer objeto es una micro—lanceta esterilizada.

La cara de Bella se torno verdosa con solo mirar los objetos, para mi significaba que me iban a pinchar un dedo y me iba a doler mucho, el profesor continuo con su explicación y le pincho el dedo a Newton, Bella se puso más mal aun, estuve pendiente de sus reacciones temiendo que cayera desmayada en cualquier momento.

— ¿Estas bien Bella? —pregunte sabiendo que me diría que no.

— Odio el olor de la sangre —me respondió apretando los dientes—, creo que voy a vomitar.

— Le diré al señor Banner que necesitas ir a la enfermería —dije parándome de la silla.

— No, por favor —dijo aguantando el trago amargo con valentía.

El señor Banner siguió cruzando la clase con el cuentagotas Bella descanso la mejilla contra la fría y oscura superficie de la mesa, intentando mantenerse consciente. Todo lo que oía alrededor eran chillidos, quejas y risitas cuando se ensartaban los dedos con la lanceta, Bella inspiraba y exhala como un pez fuera del agua.

—Bella, ¿te encuentras bien? —preguntó el señor Banner con un tono de voz alarmada.

—Ya sé cuál es mi grupo sanguíneo, señor Banner —dijo Bella con voz débil.

— ¿Te sientes débil? —volvió a preguntar el profesor un tanto sobresaltado.

—Sí, señor —respondió Bella con un hilillo de voz.

Yo observe todo con angustia, parecía que el interrogatorio se iba a postergar y el profesor no parecía contento hasta que viera a Bella desmayada.

—Por favor, ¿alguien puede llevar a Bella a la enfermería? —pidió en voz alta el señor Banner.

— Yo la llevo —me ofrecí organizando nuestras cosas para ir hacia la enfermería.

— Creo que un hombre resistirá con su peso —intervino Newton alzando la voz.

El señor Banner nos observo con las cejas alzadas, tanto Newton como yo evitamos mirarnos, lo que menos necesitaba era un enfrentamiento en pleno laboratorio y que luego le fueran con el chisme a Charlie y mis problemas aumentaran.

— ¿Puedes caminar? —preguntó el señor Banner a Bella.

— Si —contesto Bella alzando la cabeza—, Hannah podemos irnos.

Newton observo a Bella con incredibilidad, claramente ella había elegido ir conmigo a la enfermería en vez del pesado de Mike; Bella se apoyo en mí y empleando mi fuerza prácticamente andamos a la velocidad de la luz por los pasillos, en cuanto estuvimos fuera del edificio cuatro, Bella dejo de cooperar.

— ¿Me dejas sentarme un minuto, por favor? —suplico.

La ayude a sentar y Bella prácticamente se acostó en el piso.

— Bella levántate —dije poniendo mis manos en la cadera—, tenemos que llegar a la enfermería y el piso no te ayudara mucho.

Bella me ignoro y cerro los ojos, use todo mi autocontrol para no levantarle de un tirón y arrastrarla hacia la enfermería, había muchas cosas que no me gustaban de Bella y esta era una de esas, si bien yo a veces era rebelde, ella me ganaba con creces.

— ¿Bella? —llamó una voz a lo lejos.

Desvié mi vista aun Edward con un gesto preocupado, solté un suspiro, cerré mis ojos y conté hasta diez, que fácil era olvidarse de ciertas cosas, solo faltaba que el vampiro pensara que mi intención era sepultarla en los bosques y luego tomaría venganza en mi contra.

— ¿Qué le sucede? ¿Está herida? —preguntó Edward agachándose a su altura.

— No —conteste mirando a otro lado que no fuera el vampiro—, solo esta indispuesta de ver sangre, creo que nunca donara sangre.

—Bella —musito Edward cerca de su oído—. ¿Me oyes?

—No —gimió—. Vete.

Edward soltó una risita y con un movimiento rápido tomo a Bella en sus brazos.

— Hannah no me dejes sola —pidió Bella abriendo un poco los ojos.

— Tranquila —dije esbozando una sonrisa—, me asegurare que llegues sana y salva a la enfermería.

— No le voy hacer nada —repuso Edward comenzando andar.

— Pero estaré más tranquila cuando Bella recupere el sentido —comente siguiéndole por los pasillos.

Sin decir una palabra más, seguí al vampiro, lo único que me faltaba era que Newton apareciera e hiciera un comentario que lo mandaría directo al hospital.

* * *

_Hola a todos, muchas gracias por esos once variados comentarios, me han hecho una persona muy feliz, no tengo palabras para agradecer sus aplabras de animo, asi que de todo corazon dire un gracias por dedicarme unos minutos de su tiempo._

_Por otro lado, solo una persona se ha fijado en un pequeño detalle del capitulo anterior, lo del conejo blanco es una excelente idea, pero lastimosamente por ahi no va la cosa, solo te dire que muy pronto veremos que papel juega ese conejo, asi que si no saben de que rayos hablo, tendran que leer otra vez el anterior capitulo._

_Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y sigan amando esta historia, por que yo estoy igual de adicta que ustedes y no paro de escribir y escribir para traerles el siguiente capitulo tan pronto coom pueda._

_Ya saben despues de estos cortos creditos dejen sus mensajes, gracias aquellas nuevas caras, animense a dejar sus sugerencias, todo es bien recibido hasta los ingredientes para hacer una ensalada._

_Hasta una pronta actualización._

_Kathyarius_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Nada de Crepúsculo me pertenece, la historia es de Sthepenie Meyer y yo solo lo utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.**_

_Summary: Estaba segura de tres cosas: primero, no era un personaje de esta novela; segundo, posiblemente termine loca de remate y tercero, estoy perdida en crepúsculo._

_Advertencia: Todos los presonajes le pertenecen a Meyer, excepto Hannah James, Danielle James, Charles y aquellos que esten relacionados con Hannah._

_Advertencia 2: Algunas frases orginales del libro, apareceran en esta historia._

**

* * *

**

**Parte X**

— ¿Por qué? —pregunto Edward dirigiéndome una mirada por encima del hombro.

Ignore a Edward, lo menos que deseaba era un interrogatorio cuando tenia a Bella entre sus brazos, él sabia perfectamente el motivo de la incompatibilidad entre Mike y yo, así que las palabras sobraban, tal vez yo era la culpable de todo este problema, hubiera hecho mucho mejor yéndome a la Push y asistir a una escuela de nativos.

Antes que alguno dijera algo más, llegamos a la enfermería, Bella tenia los ojos cerrados y apretaba la boca como si en cualquier momento fuera a vomitar, el vampiro se las arreglo para abrir la puerta y yo solo continúe con el show.

—Oh, Dios mío —dijo de forma entrecortada la voz de la señora Cope

—Se desmayó en Biología —le explicó Edward.

La señora Cope se adelanto y mantuvo la puerta abierta, Edward ingreso al enfermería, donde una dulce señora se apresuro atender a Bella, Edward se aparto lo mas posible que pudo de la paciente, yo permanecí cerca un poco ansiosa, no quería darle malas noticas a Charlie, Edward gruño un poco, eso le pasaba por estar metiéndose en mis pensamientos, mi cabeza no era un sitio de fiestas.

—Ha sufrido un leve desmayo —tranquilizó Edward a la sobresaltada enfermera—. En Biología están haciendo la prueba del Rh.

La enfermera asintió y frunció los labios, yo apreté mis labios evitando reírme, el vampiro me observo unos segundos y luego se volvió a centrar en Bella.

—Siempre le ocurre a alguien —comento la enfermera sin mucha emoción.

Edward se rió con disimulo y yo le lance una mirada fulminante.

—Quédate tendida un minutito, cielo. Se pasará —le aconsejo la enfermera a Bella.

—Lo sé —dijo con un suspiro.

— ¿Te sucede muy a menudo? —preguntó la enfermera un tanto curiosa.

—A veces —admitió.

Edward tosió para ocultar otra carcajada y yo solo desee ser lo suficiente fuerte para pisarle un pie.

—Pueden regresar a clase —dijo la enfermera a nosotros dos.

—Se supone que me tengo que quedar con ella —contesto Edward con un tono autoritario tan característico de su insufrible personalidad.

— Por favor Hannah —dijo Bella con un hilillo de voz—, no me dejes sola.

— Aquí me quedare —le asegure para descontento de unos cuantos.

—Voy a traerte un poco de hielo para la frente, cariño —dijo la enfermera no muy contenta de tener a tanta gente en su recinto sagrado.

Todos tres nos sumimos en silencio, por mi parte me dedique a observar el sitio como si pretendiera descubrir una cosa interesante, pero lastimosamente era igual a todas las enfermería escolares, Edward tenia los ojos cerrados y se apretaba el puente de la nariz como si quisiera quitársela, a lo mejor estaba considerando seguir el concejo de Rosalie y terminarían mis restos en el mar.

—Tenías razón —comento Bella con los ojos cerrados

—Suelo tenerla, ¿sobre qué tema en particular en esta ocasión? —dijo Edward fijando su atención en Bella como si fuera la única humana existente en la habitación.

—Hacer novillos _es _saludable —dijo Bella esbozando una sonrisa.

Camine hacia la entrada para recibir un poco de aire, iba terminar vomitando de tanta emoción, si no fuera por que deseaba ver a Bella bien, me iría cuanto antes directo hacia el Logde, Newton se aprovecharía de los deportes para cobrarse la afrenta de la cafetería.

— Ahí fuera hubo un momento en que me asustaste —admitió Edward con un tono que sonaba como si confesara una humillante debilidad—. Creí que Hannah arrastraba tu cadáver para enterrarlo en los bosques.

Me volví con brusquedad, esto era el colmo, sabia que era una perfecta extraña que sabia casi todo, pero que me tratara como una potencial asesina me dolía, volví la cara de nuevo hacia la puerta, cerré los ojos y conté mentalmente hasta diez, yo seria la única herida en un intento de venganza.

—Ja, ja —dijo Bella con desdeño.

—Lo cierto es que he visto cadáveres con mejor aspecto. Me preocupaba que tuviera que vengar tu asesinato —dijo Edward con un tono que me hacia hervir la sangre

—Pobre Hannah —comento Bella—, ¿No estarás enfadada cierto?

— No —dije con un tono seco.

La habitación se sumió en silencio y yo decidí que lo mejor era esperar fuera, no deseaba tener un enfrentamiento, no cuando sentía que iba explotar y lo único que terminaría haciendo serian puras tonterías, tome asiento y deje escapar un sonoro suspiro, definitivamente hoy me había levantado con el pie izquierdo.

Antes de que pudiera reponerme, Mike arrastraba a otro compañero fuera de combate, Newton me lanzo una mirada asesina y entro a la habitación, agache la cabeza y observe las baldosas como si fuera lo suficientemente interesantes para retener mi atención.

—Por una vez me has hecho caso —comento la voz melodiosa voz de mi verdugo.

—Olí la sangre —comento Bella unos segundos después.

—La gente no puede oler la sangre —contradijo Edward con un tono serio.

—Bueno, yo sí. Eso es lo que me pone mala. Huele a óxido... y a sal —contraataco Bella haciéndome esbozar una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué? —Pregunto Bella con un tono exaltado.

—No es nada —musito Edward con un tono sosegado.

Antes de que pudiera levantar la cabeza, otra persona entro en el pequeño circulo, sabia que era Newton representando el mejor papel que se le daba, la preocupación por Bella y un obvio pretendiente que jamás tendría suerte, no tenia necesidad de presenciar todo este espectáculo, debía mantenerme al margen de los sucesos y eso haría partir de este momento.

—Tienes mejor aspecto —comento Mike con un tono acusador—. Ya no sangra nadie más. ¿Vas a volver a clase?

— ¿Bromeas? Tendría que dar media vuelta y volver aquí —dijo Bella casi con un dejo de exasperación.

—Sí, supongo que sí. ¿Vas a venir este fin de semana a la playa? —pregunto Mike sin dar el brazo a torcer.

No aguantaba un segundo más en la habitación, antes de que Bella dijera "_Claro, te dije que iría_", traspase la puerta de la oficina sin mucho dramatismo y sin lanzar una mirada a los que la ocupaban; recibí una corriente de aire fresco en la cara y masajee la sien con los dedos índices, necesitaba paz, era mucho pedir un sitio donde pudiera ser yo realmente.

Camine un poco por el parqueadero y comencé andar en círculos como si fuera una zombi, era precisamente como me sentía, una zombi que se levantaba por que así tenia que ser, que iba a la escuela por que tocaba y hablaba para que no se me olvidaran las palabras, me sentía tan deprimida como escuchar una canción suicida un domingo a medianoche.

— ¿Hannah? —pregunto Bella deteniéndome en mi vaivén.

Pare un instante, percatándome que mi ropa estaba salpicada de gotitas de lluvia, levante la vista al cielo encapotado, hasta el clima se ponía de acuerdo conmigo, ambos estábamos deprimidos y lo único que me faltaba era tener que atender a el extraño hombre que siempre venia la Logde.

— ¿Estas bien? —pregunto acercándose cautelosamente a mí.

Negué con la cabeza y baje la mirada, una lagrima abandono el ojo derecho y cayo limpiamente sobre el asfalto del parqueadero.

— No te preocupes —musite tratando de componer una sonrisa.

— Odio cuando dicen eso —dijo Bella abrazándome—. Te hará bien venir a la Push y di que si, ya que Edward no acepto venir.

Sonreí con Bella y limpie la única lagrima que derrame.

— Me gustaría, pero sabes que Newton y yo no nos podemos ver en pintura —dije lanzando una mirada a un Edward con un gesto serio—, lo ultimo que quiero es tener que lanzarlo por un acantilado.

Bella frunció el cejo un poco, mientras Edward paso a paso se iba reuniendo con nosotras.

— ¿Qué paso en la cafetería? —pregunto Bella—, armaste un buen jaleo.

— Mike se lo merecía —comento Edward sobresaltándonos—. No se como Hannah ha resistido desde que piso la escuela.

Mire a Edward con expectación, jamás espere de sus labios una justificación de mis malas acciones, este pueblo y esta historia estaba poniendo a prueba mis nervios, fruncí los labios un poco, tal vez estaba intentado una nueva manera de sonsacar información, era un vampiro demasiado astuto.

— ¿Qué ha ocurrido? —preguntó Bella mirándonos alternativamente—, ¿Qué parte me perdí?

— Si te digo no me lo creerás —conteste a sus preguntas—, pero Mike es el ultimo humano confiable en este planeta.

Edward soltó una risita y negó con la cabeza.

— Basta —dijo Bella cruzándose de brazos—. Tengo la sensación que ustedes dos saben mucho y se niegan a decirme algo "importante".

— Solo es un drama adolescente —dije alzando los hombros—, Mike quiere quitar del medio a Edward.

Bella lanzo una atónita mirada al vampiro, que por cierto me estaba aniquilando con la mirada, yo enfrente su dureza, estaba harta de estar soportando los reclamos de Newton y esto tenia que terminar, al igual que este embotamiento llamado vampiro de cabello brocino, alias: modelo que acaba de rodar una propaganda para pasta de dientes.

— No comprendo —dijo Bella mirándome a mi e ignorando al vampiro—, ¿Tú que tienes que ver en el drama adolescente?

— ¿No te lo imaginas? —dije observando con preocupación como la lluvia aumentaba—. Se suponía que yo debía ser la villana del paseo, pero le salió el tiro por la culata y si no les importa debo irme a la siguiente clase, además debes irte a casa Bella, la lluvia esta aumentando y podemos pescar un resfrió.

— Hannah prométeme que me terminaras de contar todo —dijo Bella con ojos suplicantes.

— De acuerdo —prometí—, así entenderás por que Newton termino empapado hoy en la cafetería.

— ¿Cómo te iras al Lodge? —pregunto Bella mortificada.

— Dale las llaves para que maneje —sugirió Edward protegiendo a Bella de la lluvia.

— Ella no sabe manejar —le informo Bella al ignorante vampiro.

Edward soltó una risita irritante, yo me limite a rechinar los dientes.

— Por que no le das las llaves a Hannah y Alice la llevara a su trabajo, luego mi hermana dejara sano y salvo tu coche en la entrada antes que Charlie se de cuenta —dijo Edward armando un plan muy coherente.

— Bien —dijo Bella entregándome las llaves con preocupación—, que tenga cuidado.

— No te preocupes —dije recibiendo las llaves—, le recomendare que no lo desbarate por el camino.

— Nos vemos Hannah —se despidió Bella con una sonrisa.

Yo agite mi mano como despedida.

—Nos vemos —se limito a decir Edward.

"_Claro, procura no asustarme a la medianoche mientras espías; por cierto deja en paz a Debussy, sonaría mejor el Estudio de la revolución en do"._

La clase de gimnasia no resulto como yo esperaba, el entrenador Clapp hizo lo posible por mantenerme en la punta extrema respecto a Mike, se lo agradecí, por que donde no hubiera tomado precauciones, se armaría una batalla de balones a mitad de clase.

Newton parecía no muy contento con las medidas del entrenador, procuraba por todos sus medios tratar de alcanzarme con cualquier utensilio que estuviera a la mano, los compañeros de mi equipo procuraban esconderme o atajar los elementos que accidentalmente llegaban a nuestro espacio.

En cuanto sonó el timbre de finalización, trate de salir lo más rápido posible, agilice mis pies hacia el parqueadero rezando para que Alice viera mi angustia, los estudiantes bullían en los pasillos y ninguno era un vampiro, respire agitadamente presintiendo que le daba ventaja a Mike para que se vengara.

— ¡Hannah! —llamó Alice agitando su mano.

Susurre un ferviente gracias, mientras me dirigía al monovolumen.

— Gracias al cielo —dije en cuanto llegue al auto.

— Vine en cuanto pude —musito extendiendo su mano—, Mike haría algo en tu contra si te encontraba sola.

— No me extrañaría —dije pasándole las llaves—; debe estar pensando seriamente en matarme.

— Su imaginación no da para tanto —comento Alice frunciendo las cejas—. Solo intentara que te sientes encima de una bolsa con huevos.

Rodé los ojos, yo me imagina una venganza con más sustancia, algo que me hiciera desear irme de Forks, no una bolsa con huevos.

— Me alegro que hayas tomado la decisión correcta —comento Alice mientras sacaba el trasto fuera del parqueadero.

— No ha sido fácil —comente apoyando mi cabeza en la ventanilla—; yo creí que las cosas no resultarían tan complicadas, que al venir aquí mi amor por Charles seria fuerte, se suponía que estaba prevenida para no caer en el deslumbramiento que causan los vampiros.

— Pero no siempre sale lo que uno planea —comento Alice conduciendo algo exasperada el vehículo de Bella—. Edward también ha tomado sus decisiones y a pesar de que siente algo extraño por ti, sabe que Bella es su horma del zapato.

— Créeme que así será —repuse sin prestarle demasiada atención a la carretera—, Bella lo transformara completamente; digamos que yo solo he sido una cascarita en el camino.

Alice esbozo una sonrisa algo triste, las cosas eran así, aunque estábamos conscientes de un gusto mutuo, no se podía echar por la borda las cosas importantes, cuando se pensaba con la atracción las cosas terminaban hechas un desastre.

— ¿Qué sientes cuando los ves? —pregunto Alice parqueando limpiamente la frente del Lodge.

— Debería sentirme enfadada —reconocí algo perpleja—, pero la verdad me alegro de verlos juntos; se que no pertenezco a su mundo y meterme en el medio solo conseguiré que el planeta me odie, tachándome como una nueva Tanya.

— Eres una mujer fuerte —dijo Alice esbozando una sonrisa—. Otra en tu lugar sacaría a Bella del medio y haría hasta lo imposible por quedarse con Edward.

— Muchas lo desean así —comente recordando los comentarios de varias fanáticas en diversas paginas web dedicadas al libro—. Gracias por traerme Alice, siempre me hace bien hablar contigo, o sino no podría ser yo de nuevo.

— No ha sido nada —dijo Alice guiñándome un ojo—. Estaré ahí cuando quieras ser normal.

Antes de que pudiéramos despedirnos, la puerta del copiloto se abrió, Jasper me asusto con su cara agónica, por un instante mi corazón palpito como un caballo de carreras, esperaba que hubiera cazado antes de presentarse, no quería ser la cena de ningún vampiro.

— Jasper —reprobó Alice—. Hannah no es ningún peligro.

— Vampiro precavido, vale por dos —medie ante el gesto mortificado del rubio—, gracias por dejarme con vida.

— No ha sido nada —comento Jasper ayudándome a bajar del auto—. Me imagino que comprendes por que reacciono de este modo.

— Claro, amas Alice sobre todas la cosas —comente esbozando una sonrisa—. No te preocupes, no pretendo hacer daño en tu familia, solo quiero salir de esta pesadilla.

Jasper esbozo una sonrisa antes de subirse al auto con Alice. Yo observe mientras el monovolumen se perdía en la carretera, sabia que podía confiar en ellos, a pesar de los problemas tenia una mano amiga en esta historia.

* * *

_Hola a todos, he vuelto muy pronto ya que hacia tiempo tenia terminado este capitulo, me esta costando trabajo el siguiente y más interesante, la excursion a la Push y en mi concenpto el momento clave donde Bella ata los cabos sueltos._

_Muchas gracias por sus mensajes, deberia existir otra palabra para agradecer el tiempo que se toman para divertirse con la historia._

_Alguien me escribio que su hermano debia pensar que era una loca psicotica por reirse frente a la pantalla, bienvenida al club de los que nos reimos solos, en mi casa deben estar pensando lo mismo, por que hasta yo me rio sola mientras escribo los capitulos, hasta mi madre me pregunto que si yo me reia de ella, bueno no me creyo cuando le dije que era por mis propias ideas._

_Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, a mi no me ha convecido del todo, pero es la transicion para el siguiente capitulo, que por cierto aun no termino y espero terminarlo pronto, porque tengo muchas ideas que me zumban por la cabeza._

_Hasta una proxima actualizacion, dejen sus comentarios despues de estos cortos creditos._

_Kathyarius._


	11. Chapter 11

_**Nada de Crepúsculo me pertenece, la historia es de Sthepenie Meyer y yo solo lo utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.**_

_Summary: Estaba segura de tres cosas: primero, no era un personaje de esta novela; segundo, posiblemente termine loca de remate y tercero, estoy perdida en crepúsculo._

_Advertencia: Todos los presonajes le pertenecen a Meyer, excepto Hannah James, Danielle James, Charles y aquellos que esten relacionados con Hannah._

_Advertencia 2: Algunas frases orginales del libro, apareceran en esta historia._

**

* * *

**

**Parte XI**

Sentarme con los demás en la cafetería, había ido como si me hubieran amarrado al asiento, no participaba de los comentarios y planes que estaban forjando para ir hacia la Push, solo Ángela hablaba conmigo comentando las ganas que tenia de vernos todos juntos, intuía lo que ella pretendía, que nos olvidáramos lo del día anterior, tomémonos un tinto y seamos amigos.

Pero tanto Mike como yo, no estábamos dispuestos a olvidar las afrentas así tan fácil y tampoco parecía muy contento de que me hubieran incluido al paseo, sino fuera por que Bella amenazo con no ir a la Push sino me incluían, de seguro Mike tendría un aspecto mucho mejor.

Así que aquí me encontraba, con los brazos cruzados y con un gesto serio, observando como trataban de armar espacio en la mini furgoneta, las chicas en las que no incluía a Bella y Ángela me observaban con un deseo de arrancarme los ojos, en especial Lauren que me advertía claramente no acercarme ni un centímetro a Tyler.

Jessica no parecía muy contenta cuando Mike se ofreció para llevar a Bella, pero la cantidad de gente que había asistido, obligo que Tyler también se ofreciera a llevarme para que no me sintiera incomoda, estuve tentada a negarme, pero después de pensarlo acepte sugiriendo que Bella fuera con nosotros para alegría de Jessica y la mortificación de Tyler.

Entre La Push y Forks había menos de veinticinco kilómetros de densos y vistosos bosques verdes que bordeaban la carretera. Debajo de los mismos serpenteaba el caudaloso río Quillayute, o al menos eso era lo que recordaba del libro, viajar junto a la ventanilla me hizo bien, podía girarme para observar los paisajes e ignorar que Tyler pretendía cogerme la mano cuando realizaba los cambios.

Prácticamente abrí mi boca al observar el imponente paisaje y muchos más planes vinieron a mi cabeza cuando visitara a Jacob, era una playa en forma de medialuna como las mordidas que dejaban los vampiros, sus aguas eran grises oscuras, tenia piedras de muchos tamaños y formas, cuando volviera al mundo real le diría a Charles que viniéramos a este pequeño paraíso.

Pronto nos detuvimos detrás del auto de Mike y los chicos empezaron a organizar un sitio cómodo para todos, algunos comenzaron a recoger leña, mientras yo buscaba ansiosa un atisbo de Jacob caminado perezosamente por la playa.

— ¿Has visto alguna vez una fogata de madera varada en la playa? —preguntó Mike a una Bella despistada.

Bella se acomodo en un banco de color blanquecino. En el otro extremo se congregaban las demás chicas, que chismorreaban animadamente. Mike se arrodilló junto a la hoguera y encendió una rama pequeña con un mechero.

—No —contesto Bella mientras él lanzaba con precaución la rama en las llamas.

—Entonces, te va a gustar... Observa los colores —señalo algo ansioso.

Prendió otra ramita y la depositó junto a la primera. Las llamas comenzaron a lamer con rapidez.

— ¡Es azul! —exclamo Bella sorprendida.

—Es a causa de la sal. ¿Precioso, verdad? —pregunto Mike con un tono que persuadiría a una mujer como Jessica.

— ¿Lo has visto Hannah? —me pregunto Bella volviéndose para encontrarme con la mirada.

— Es bonito —comente acomodándome el rebelde cabello.

Continúe mirando hacia la playa sin encontrar a Jacob y eso me decepcionaba un poco, Mike intento ganarse la atención de Bella, sin embargo, Jessica reclamo su atención y logro que se dedicara exclusivamente a ella.

Cuando la conversación llego a su cenit, muchos comentaron que una pequeña excursión no estaría nada mal, Lauren pretendía que todas las chicas nos quedáramos a cuidar el fuego, pero a mi no me apetecía verles las caras por tanto tiempo, persuadí a Bella para que fuéramos, tenia una necesidad de ver a Jacob y despejarme de la angustia que me perseguía.

La caminata no fue demasiado larga, aunque era un fastidio perder de vista el cielo al entrar en el bosque, La luz verde de éste difícilmente podía encajar con las risas juveniles, era demasiado oscuro y aterrador para estar en armonía con las pequeñas bromas que se gastaban, procure estar cerca de Bella y ayudarla en cuanto sola encontrara el suelo.

Pronto encontramos un sito para descansar, Bella se sentó para admirar un pequeño acuario que había en una de las lagunas, yo me monie en las rocas hasta lograr una considerable altura que le daría vértigo a Bella, me sentía libre como humano real, sin importarme que estaba atrapada en un laberinto sin salida.

— Hannah, bájate de ahí —dijo Bella observándome con susto—, ya nos vamos.

A regañadientes me baje de las rocas, si por mi fuera me quedaría toda la noche sin moverme un centímetro, pero debíamos regresar o las demás pondrían a todos los nativos a buscarnos por todo el sitio; cuando regresamos a First Beach, el grupo que habíamos dejado se había multiplicado. Al acercarnos se podía observar el lacio y reluciente pelo negro y la piel cobriza de los recién llegados, unos adolescentes de la reserva que habían acudido para hacer un poco de vida social.

Mi corazón bombeo al reconocer a Jacob entre los adolescentes, nos sonreímos cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron, Jacob dejo a sus amigos y se reunió conmigo, yo estuve ajena a todo lo que realizaban los demás, las presentaciones y demás muestras de amistad que pretendían enlazar.

— Hola —dijo Jacob esbozando una gran sonrisa.

— Hola —salude—. Admite que te he dado una sorpresa.

— Si —dijo cruzando sus brazos en el pecho—, ¿no se suponía que vendrías la próxima semana?

Fruncí el cejo un poco dolida, ahora recordaba cuanto había odiado su personaje.

— No te ofendas —se apresuro a decir moviendo sus brazos—. Pero pensé que no te caía tan bien, después de lo…

— Si, entiendo —dije haciendo una mueca—, no te preocupes me sigues cayendo bien.

— Menos mal —comento haciendo relucir sus blancos dientes—. ¿Qué haces con todos estos?

— Se supone que de paseo —comente en voz baja—; pero más bien vengo amarrada.

Jacob soltó una risita, seguramente debía acordarse de nuestra última conversación.

— ¿Quién te amarro? —pregunto Jacob dándole un vistazo a mis acompañantes.

— Bella —conteste lanzando una mirada a Bella que estaba almorzando junto a Ángela—. Ella no quería venir si Mike insistía en acosarla, Mike le toco aceptar mi encantadora compañía si quería que Bella viniera.

— Parece que no has hecho muchas migas en la escuela —comento Jacob observando a Mike.

— Nos caemos mal mutuamente —comente acomodándome el cabello que el viento insistía en alborotar—. Prácticamente me odia desde que me vio.

— Si quieres le doy una lección —sugirió Jacob lanzándole una mirada maliciosa.

Esboce una sonrisa al Quileute, Jacob acomodo mi rebelde cabello tras mis orejas y provoco que me sonrojara; un carraspeo nos saco de nuestra burbuja personal, Tyler traía un sándwich y un refresco, lanzo una mirada seria a Jacob y la alterno con una ansiosa dirigida a mi.

— Supongo que tendrás hambre—comento Tyler tratando de acaparar mi atención.

— Muchas gracias —agradecí tomando ambas cosas—, no debiste tomarte la molestia Tyler.

— No fue nada —dijo esbozando una sonrisa—. Si necesitas algo, solo llámame.

Asentí sin pronunciar una palabra, en cuanto Tyler dio la espalda, Jacob entorno sus ojos hacia el chico, las buenas noticias continuaban, no quería que nadie terminara peleándose por mi, ya tenia suficiente cuando Charles intimidaba a cualquiera que me lanzaba un piropo.

— Si necesitas algo, solo llámame —repitió Jacob con algo de molestia—, ¿Quién es ese tipo?

Esta vez fue mi oportunidad de reírme, tal vez Jacob se sintiera un poco tonto al decir ese tipo de cosas.

— Él que casi nos convirtió en papilla humana a Bella y a mi —comente destapando el sándwich—, ¿quieres?

— Paso —dijo Jacob mirando mal el emparedado—, si quieres puedo llevarte de regreso a casa.

— Me encantaría —dije tomando un poco del refresco—. Pero seria de mala educación no volver con Tyler, por que no vienes conmigo y conoces ha alguien.

— ¿Ya has pensado que haremos cuando vengas a la Push? —pregunto Jacob zanjando el asunto de Tyler.

— Se me han ocurrido muchas cosas —conteste tomando su brazo mientras caminábamos hacia Bella—, pero creo que no nos alcanzara el tiempo.

— Claro que nos va alcanzar —dijo Jacob encantado que tomara su brazo.

No había caído en la cuenta, que mi mano misteriosamente había aterrizado en la palma de Jacob, sin llegar a ofender la retire amistosamente, no quería darle falsas esperanzas al chico, era una muy buena persona conmigo y no quería verlo acusándome de ser una mujer sin corazón y sentimientos.

Ángela se había alejado un poco, así que sin ningún problema Jacob y yo nos sentamos alrededor de Bella sobresaltándola, Tyler se encontraba muy a gusto con Lauren, me había enterado que ella iba ser su cita para el baile de primavera, parecía que la chica tenia intenciones de algo mucho mas serio que un baile.

— Pensé que te habías ido —me recrimino Bella—, ya estaba inventando excusas para ir a buscarte.

— Estaba hablando con Jacob —conteste sonriéndole al Quileute—. No te preocupes Bella, Mike no disfrutara de ese gusto.

— ¿Isabella Swan? —pregunto Jacob algo asombrado

— Bella —corrigió con un suspiro.

— Me llamo Jacob Black —dijo Jacob tendiéndole la mano con gesto amistoso—. Tú compraste el coche de mi papá.

— Oh —dijo Bella aliviada mientras le estrechaba la mano—. Eres el hijo de Billy. Probablemente debería acordarme de ti.

— No, soy el benjamín... Deberías acordarte de mis hermanas mayores —comento Jacob alzando los hombros

— Rachel y Rebecca —dijo Bella asintiendo.

Parecía Jessica observando sus gestos, analizando sus palabras y auscultando sus ojos, quería observar ese pequeño momento, el momento mágico donde Jacob le empezaba a gustar la protagonista de la historia, pero no vi nada, solo un Jacob que me lanzaba sonrisas misteriosas que no me gustaban para nada, solo le faltaba batir las pestañas y juro que vomitaría.

— Eh… Hannah —llamo Bella un tanto incomoda—. Te parecería contarme algo "importante".

— ¿Ya? —pregunte observando de refilón a Mike que no nos quitaba la vista de encima—. No me gustaría que ciertos personajes escucharan aquello.

Jacob nos observo alternativamente sin entender lo que hablábamos, observe nuevamente a mí alrededor, considere prudentemente no alejarnos tan pronto.

— ¿No te preocupa la suerte del monovolumen Jacob? —dije para aliviar un poco la tensión.

— ¿Qué tal te funciona el monovolumen? —preguntó Jacob a Bella que entendió mi indirecta.

—Me encanta, y va muy bien —dijo Bella lanzándome una mirada un tanto dura.

—Sí, pero es muy lento —se rió Jacob—. Respiré aliviado cuando Charlie lo compró. Papá no me hubiera dejado ponerme a trabajar en la construcción de otro coche mientras tuviéramos uno en perfectas condiciones.

—No es tan lento —objeto Bella un poco molesta.

— ¿Has intentado pasar de sesenta? —pregunto Jacob animado por la conversación.

—No —dijo Bella negando fuertemente con la cabeza

—Bien. No lo hagas —aconsejo Jacob.

Esbozó una amplia sonrisa y Bella no pudo evitar devolvérsela. Alce una mirada al cielo y no parecía que fuera a llover pronto, algo que resulto ser una pena, por que así terminaría esta pesada excursión, hubiera sido mejor tener que atender a tipos que se creían la ultima vaca del potrero.

—Eso lo mejora en caso de accidente —alego Bella en defensa de su automóvil.

—Dudo que un tanque pudiera con ese viejo dinosaurio —admitió Jacob entre risas.

—Así que fabricas coches... —comento Bella impresionada.

—Cuando dispongo de tiempo libre y de piezas. ¿No sabrás por un casual dónde puedo adquirir un cilindro maestro para un Volkswagen Rabbit del ochenta y seis? —añadió Jacob jocosamente

—Lo siento —dijo Bella echándose a reír—. No he visto ninguno últimamente, pero estaré ojo avizor para avisarte.

— ¿Y tú Hannah? —pregunto Jacob atrayendo mi atención.

— ¿Qué? —pregunte haciéndome la desentendida.

— Déjalo —dijo Jacob con un tono serio—, ahora que me acuerdo no sabes manejar.

Entorne mis ojos en dirección a Jacob, odiaba que me recordaran ciertas cosas, sonaba demasiado presuncioso burlarse de las faltas de los demás, acomode mi cabello rebelde y eche mi cabeza para atrás, ignoraría su comentario y no formaría una tormenta en pleno mar.

— ¿Estas enfadada? —pregunto Jacob tanteando el terreno.

Antes de que pudiera decir: _obvio, corre o te arranco la cabeza_; alguien interrumpió mi posible respuesta y yo solté un suspiro desapercibido.

— ¿Conoces a Bella, Jacob? —preguntó Lauren desde el otro lado del fuego con un tono demasiado cínico.

—En cierto modo, hemos sabido el uno del otro desde que nací —contestó Jacob entre risas—, también conozco a Hannah de un modo particular.

— ¡Qué bien! —exclamó Lauren con un tono malicioso—, me imagino que tratando que la llevaran a casa, quien sabe con que clase de métodos.

Me pare de mi sitio con ganas de dejarla sin un cabello en su cabeza, Bella jalo de la blusa y me sentó de nuevo, Lauren volvió acaparar la atención de Tyler como si la fuera proteger de mí.

— Hannah, contrólate —me aconsejo Bella todavía tirando de mi blusa.

— Por eso, es que mujeres como esas se creen la ultima vaca del potrero —resople fulminando con la mirada la espalda de Lauren—; si alguien no le da una pequeña lección, seguirá aprovechándose de las más débiles.

— Ya —dijo Bella tratando de aplacarme—. Primero Mike y ahora Lauren, ¿hay una razón para que te comportes de ese modo?

— ¿Qué le paso a Mike? —pregunto Jacob lanzando una mirada a Mike que nos observaba algo receloso.

— Hannah lo baño con agua en plena cafetería el jueves —contesto Bella sin soltar el agarre—. Cosa que no me has querido explicar desde entonces.

Yo rodé los ojos aplacándome un poco, Jacob se deshizo en sonrisas mirando ocasionalmente a Mike, Bella era la única que no le encontraba gracia al suceso, claro ella nunca se comportaría del mismo modo que yo, ya que casi toda su vida la gente ni siquiera la había tomado en cuenta para una broma siquiera.

— ¿Me puedes explicar desde cuando te comportas de ese modo? —pregunto Bella atrayendo mi atención.

— Desde que asesinaron mis cuadernos —conteste sin mucha emoción.

Bella alzo una ceja sin comprender y Jacob negó con la cabeza mientras reía.

— ¿Dónde ocurrió el terrible suceso? —indago Bella aun sin soltar mi blusa.

— Mi primer día de escuela en Chicago —conteste frunciendo el cejo mientras recordaba el acontecimiento.

— ¿Eres de Chicago? —pregunto Jacob alzando las cejas.

— En realidad soy de Savannah —conteste—, he recorrido medio Estados Unidos.

— Bien —dijo Bella interrumpiendo la lección de geografía—, creo que tenías una historia entre manos.

— Bella tiene razón —medio Jacob lanzándome una mirada demasiado brillosa.

Cerré los ojos y todo lo vi tan claro como dos años atrás en que aterrice en una escuela secundaria de East Side, esboce una sonrisa recordando los gritos e insultos de Sally, así como las otras chicas, que por fin se vieron liberadas del yugo opresor de aquella barbie sin neuronas.

— Esa sonrisa no me gusta —comento Bella—, presiento que no es nada bueno.

— Todo comenzó cuando encontré a Charles y a su novia besándose de forma apasionada —narre sonriendo un poco—. La chica no le gusto que su novio perdiera el interés y se fijara en otra, así que robo las llaves de los casilleros y asesino mis cuadernos de forma cruel, los quemo en una de sus prácticas con las porristas. Así que conseguí todos los chicles que habían debajo de los pupitres y se los pegue en su cabello, mientras hacia meditación en el receso.

Bella abrió la boca en señal de asombro, Jacob me observaba con los ojos muy abiertos; nunca fui una niña de peleas, pero la paciencia llega a un límite y me había prometido no dejar que me gastaran bromas y que tampoco se las hicieran a personas inocentes.

— ¿Charles que dijo? ¿Le quistaste el novio a esa chica? —pregunto Bella frunciendo el cejo.

— No le quite el novio a nadie —me defendí—. Charles trato de vengar a su novia sin mucho éxito, término siendo victima de su propio invento.

Bella negó con la cabeza.

—Bella —llamo Lauren interrumpiendo nuestra plática—, le estaba diciendo a Tyler que es una pena que ninguno de los Cullen haya venido hoy. ¿Nadie se ha acordado de invitarlos?

Su expresión preocupada no era demasiado convincente.

— ¿Te refieres a la familia del doctor Carlisle Cullen? —preguntó el mayor de los chicos de la reserva.

Observe a Sam con los ojos demasiado abiertos, Jacob carraspeo, no podía creer que estuviera frente a un lobo alfa.

—Sí, ¿los conoces? —preguntó Lauren con gesto condescendiente, volviéndose en parte hacia él.

—Los Cullen no vienen aquí —respondió Sam en un tono que daba el tema por zanjado e ignorando la pregunta de Lauren.

Bella y yo intercambiamos una idéntica mirada, había confusión, curiosidad y un plan en marcha para sonsacarle la verdad a alguien, si, el momento crucial había llegado, era hora que la chica se enterara que escondía el misterioso Edward Cullen a todo el poblado de Forks.

— Tengo ganas de un paseo por la playa —comente a Bella y lance una mirada significativa a Jacob—, ¿alguien quiere venir?

* * *

_Hola a todos, antes que decidan eliminarme por dejarlos en suspenso, quiero darles las gracias por sus mensajes, de verdad muchas gracias, en estos momentos estoy como esos dibujitos del anime cuando se sonrojan. _

_Angel seiriu, un millon de gracias por tu mensaje tan conmovedor, muy poca gente sabe apreciar lo que escribo y son ustedes los lectores de este fic, que cuando dicen: amo este fic, me encanta tu fic, tu increible trabajo, y aquella que dijo creeme adoro lo que escribes y me pasaria aqui diciendo cada uno de sus mensajes; la verdad casi se me vienen las lagrimas leyendolos (Dejo claro que soy una persona que llorar le cuesta trabajo), en una historia de otro libro tuve que guerriar por que la gente no le gustaba lo que escribia y oirlos a ustedes diciendo gracias por el capitulo y te quedo genial, vaya me doy cuenta que no escribo tan mal como pensaba. _

_Bueno despues de las lagrimas, creo que muchas conformamos el club de las que se rien solas, eso es fantastico, ya no estoy sola en este mundo. Alguien me pregunto y ya van algunos que lo han hecho, que si hare otros fic incluyendo los demas libros, pues la verdad la idea no me seduce mucho que digamos, si les soy sincera, yo solo pensaba escribir una sola historia sobre Crepusculo, en parte es por que queridos lectores, ya soy una mujer adulto y se supone que mi deber es trabajar, trabajar y trabajar, ahora estoy buscando empleo y por lo tanto puedo dedicarme hacer esto, pero despues no podre, asi que me hire haciendo a un lado y tomare el papel de lectora de fics._

_Antes de que puedan sentir pena, les propongo algo, he estado mirando mis listas de reprodución y tengo muchos discos en mente para los capitulos de esta historia, incluso con mi hermana que por cierto me ha apoyado mucho con esta historia y que se alegra junto conmigo cuando recibo los mensajes, estabamos hablando de cual seria la cancion para Bella y Edward, yo opine que su cancion más acertada es "In my place de Coldplay", ¿ustedes que dicen?_

_Estoy buscando canciones que me inspiren para la parte más sustanciosa del fic, hasta ahora se me ocurre Zombie de The Crambierres, Take a Bow de Mue, In the end de Linkin Park, Forced in de Muse, su ayuda me servira de mucho._

_Ahora si me despido despues de dar tanta lata, asi que nos veremos en una proxima actualización. Hasta entonces..._

_Kathyarius._


	12. Chapter 12

_**Nada de Crepúsculo me pertenece, la historia es de Sthepenie Meyer y yo solo lo utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.**_

_Summary: Estaba segura de tres cosas: primero, no era un personaje de esta novela; segundo, posiblemente termine loca de remate y tercero, estoy perdida en crepúsculo._

_Advertencia: Todos los presonajes le pertenecen a Meyer, excepto Hannah James, Danielle James, Charles y aquellos que esten relacionados con Hannah._

_Advertencia 2: Algunas frases orginales del libro, apareceran en esta historia._

**

* * *

**

**Parte XII**

Bella y Jacob aceptaron gustosos mi invitación, descendimos a la playa que se estaba oscureciendo, Jacob ayudo a Bella mientras alcanzaba la playa, por poco casi llega a la playa rodando; metí las manos en la chaqueta que me había facilitado Bella, me esforcé en recordar que era una intrusa en la escena y que supuestamente Bella debía deslumbrarlo para sacarle la información.

— ¿Entonces tienes dieciséis? —le pregunte a Jacob que se sobresalto con la pregunta.

— Acabo de cumplir quince —confesó adulado.

Si mis amigas me vieran en este momento, escucharía coros de asalta cunas, yo esboce una sonrisa, esperaba que Jacob no estuviera planes de robarme un beso, por que tendría que bajarlo de esa pequeña nube voladora.

— ¿De verdad? —pregunto Bella tratando de mostrarse impresionada—. Hubiera jurado que eras mayor.

— Soy alto para mi edad —explicó Jacob tratando de hacer minúscula su estatura.

— ¿Subes mucho a Forks? —preguntó Bella mostrándose interesada en su vida social.

— No demasiado —admitió Jacob con un gesto de disgusto—, pero podré ir las veces que quiera en cuanto haya terminado el coche. .. Y tenga el carné —añadió.

Nos sumimos en silencio, la brisa fría me estaba haciendo tiritar un poco, Jacob me lanzo una mirada preocupada.

— ¿Quién era ese otro chico con el que hablaba Lauren? Parecía un poco viejo para andar con nosotros —pregunto Bella llenando el silencio y evitando que Jacob terminara ofreciéndome un poco de calor.

— Es Sam y tiene diecinueve años —informó Jacob.

— ¿Qué era lo que decía sobre la familia del doctor? —pregunté al ver que Bella vacilaba por decir las palabras mágicas.

— ¿Los Cullen? Se supone que no se acercan a la reserva —dijo Jacob con una expresión sombría.

Bella desvió la vista hacia unas pequeñas islas, yo levante la mirada al cielo, odiaba el suspenso en este tipo de historias tan simples, por que no podía decir, los fríos son nuestros enemigos y sabes quienes son los fríos, no me creerás si te digo que son los Cullen, te recomendaría que no te acercaras a sus colmillos.

— ¿Por qué no? —pregunte tratando de sonar interesada.

Jacob me observo con ojos brillosos y se mordió el labio.

— Vaya. Se supone que no debo decir nada —comento el Quileute con ese tono de suspenso tan mal empleado

— Oh, no se lo vamos a contar a nadie. Sólo siento curiosidad —dije utilizando mi mejor tono de persuasión.

Bella me lanzo una mirada perpleja, seguramente pensaba que estaba faltándole a Charles y ahora Jacob era mi próxima victima, le lance una sonrisa coqueta al chico y este carraspeo un poco como si estuviera sintiendo demasiado calor.

— ¿Les gustan las historias de miedo? —nos pregunto Jacob mirándonos alternativamente.

— Me encantan —replicamos Bella y yo al unisonó.

Jacob paseó hasta un árbol cercano varado en la playa cuyas raíces sobresalían como las patas de una gran araña blancuzca. Se apoyó levemente sobre una de las raíces retorcidas mientras Bella y yo nos sentábamos a sus pies, apoyándonos sobre el tronco.

Una sonrisa bailaba sobre su rostro, como si estuviera eligiendo las palabras para hacer más interesante su historia, literalmente estaba perdiendo la paciencia, lo único que nos faltaba era tener una hoguera entre nosotros, para hacer la atmosfera de "_le temes a la oscuridad_".

— ¿Conocen alguna de nuestras leyendas ancestrales? —comenzó Jacob con un tono simple—. Me refiero a nuestro origen, el de los quileutes.

— En realidad, no —admitió Bella prestando demasiados oídos a una historia insignificante.

— Bueno, existen muchas leyendas. Se afirma que algunas se remontan al Diluvio. Supuestamente, los antiguos quileutes amarraron sus canoas a lo alto de los árboles más grandes de las montañas para sobrevivir, igual que Noé y el arca —Jacob sonrió para demostrar el poco crédito que daba a esas historias—. Otra leyenda afirma que descendemos de los lobos, y que éstos siguen siendo nuestros hermanos. La ley de la tribu prohíbe matarlos.

Y luego están las historias sobre los _fríos._

— ¿Los fríos? —pregunto Bella demostrando su curiosidad sin tapujos.

Y se hizo el bla, bla, bla… Jacob continúo contando su historia con pelos y señales, preste atención a medias, casi me sabia la historia de memoria, Bella en cambio parecía absorta aprendiéndose cada palabras que decía el chico, Cullen tendría problemas la próxima vez que viera a Bella, entonces ella ya sabría que era un indiscutible vampiro.

Mientras Jacob contaba la temible historia, yo hacia dibujos en la arena con una ramita, mis dibujos torpes iban desde un sol hasta la iníciales unidas de Charles y yo, aparentaba escuchar todo, pero en realidad mi mente estaba en la Chicago real, donde con un clima como este, dormirá con una muy buena cobija y con la calefacción al máximo.

— No. Creo que eres muy bueno contando historias de miedo. Aún tengo los pelos de punta —comento Bella cuando alce los ojos.

¿Ya había terminado la emocionante historia?

— Genial —dijo Jacob esbozando una sonrisa—. Hannah, apenas si has dicho algo.

— En realidad me gusta estar callada, cuando narran historias —comente dejando en paz los dibujos sobre la arena—; no me gusta admitir que me producen el miedo suficiente, como para tener pesadillas.

Jacob y Bella soltaron risitas que me contagiaron.

— Eso ha estado genial —dijo Bella acomodándose unos rebeldes mechones.

— Demasiado genial —dije esbozando una sonrisa a Jacob—, ¿no tienes más historias?

— Ahora es tu turno Hannah —medio Bella dirigiéndome una mirada cómplice.

—No me se ninguna leyenda urbana —dije un poco harta de que el viento me despeinara.

Bella hizo un mohín, esta chica no se le escapaba nada, no me iba dejar en paz hasta que supiera todo lo referente a mi problema con Mike, resople cuando capte la indirecta, no quería meterme en los conflictos amorosos de Forks, tenia suficiente con los míos propios.

— Vamos Hannah —dijo Bella con una sonrisa—, prometiste que me lo contarías todo.

— Bien —dije derrotada haciendo una mueca—; pero no intentes hacerlo en casa.

Jacob se movió de su sitio y se hizo a mi lado, no me gustaba que me avasallaran, alce la vista para observar si no había nadie en los alrededores, aun Mike debía estar perdido buscando a Bella y tal vez esperanzado de que el mar me hubiera tragado.

— Le caigo mal a Mike desde el primer día —comencé—. Como si fuera mi culpa que el señor Banner me dijera que hiciera multitud en su mesa, obviamente, quería que fueras tú la multitud en la mesa.

Bella frunció el cejo y comprendió de qué rayos hablaba.

— Es demasiado obvio —comento Bella cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿Te acuerdas cuando el balón casi me deja sin cabeza y en la otra clase Clapp nos expulso por lo mismo? —le pregunte a Bella que asintió.

— Vaya —comento Jacob asombrado—, ¿Hannah no te habrás escapado de una correccional?

— Créeme que no —dije sonriendo—. Tendré que corregir esa imagen de criminal recién soltada de un penal.

— Si, si —dijo Bella perdiendo la paciencia.

— Mike pensaba que yo estaba celosa de Cullen —continúe con la historia—. Te juro Bella que no me gusta Edward.

Bella soltó una risita, y Jacob en cambio entorno los ojos, seguramente debía estar considerando abandonar el barco, al notar que tenia muchos contrincantes a la vista, bien por él, si se desencantaba de mi, era un dolor de cabeza menos.

— ¿Por qué Mike llegaría a esa conclusión? —pregunto Bella divertida con la situación.

—Por que mantengo ojo avizor con Cullen —conteste tomando elementos obvios—. Desde la cafetería me pareció muy sospechoso, pero el caso es que estaba vigilándole, entonces Mike confundió las cosas y me acuso de que me gustaba Cullen, yo le dije unas cuantas cosas que lo pusieron como un energúmeno.

— Y me imagino que lo de biología… —sugirió Bella.

— Fue la gota que derramo mi paciencia —dije frunciendo los labios—. Me acuso de que yo había inventado un supuesto viaje a Seattle, para que tú no fueras con él; me dijo por que no invitaba a Cullen y así no tendrías excusas para negarte a su invitación.

— Este chico tiene una mente retorcida —opino Jacob aflojando sus brazos tensos.

— No te culpo ahora —dijo Bella frunciendo el cejo—. Yo misma te hubiera ayudado, si me lo hubieras dicho.

Solté una carcajada, no podía ver a Bella llenando la cabeza de Mike con comida, de seguro el chico estaría encantado si fuera Bella. Jacob se mordió un poco el labio, tal vez estaría planeado un asalto a la tienda de artículos deportivos, era hora que los nativos bramaran gritos de guerra.

— Ya sabes, él quería que yo fuera la villana —comente empezando a tiritar más—; pretendía que engatusara a Cullen y le dejara el camino libre contigo; Cullen no es mi tipo.

— No quiero escuchar más —dijo Jacob tapándose las orejas—. Siento que me estoy transformado en una chica.

—Ah, estás ahí, Bella —gritó Mike aliviado mientras movía el brazo por encima de su cabeza.

Tanto Bella como yo rodamos los ojos, ahora que la protagonista estaba en sobre aviso, era hora que las cosas se concretaran más a gusto, era la oportunidad en que el romance más peligroso jamás escrito por fin diera sus frutos.

— ¿En serio no te gusta ese chico Cullen? —pregunto Jacob cuando Bella se nos adelanto unos pasos.

— Es obvio que no me gusta —dije tomando su brazo—; los chicos como él son perfectos para chicas como Bella. Recuérdalo Jacob, por que más adelante no querrás tener el corazón partido en pedacitos.

Jacob me lanzo una mirada confusa, yo lance una mirada al frente a un Mike que estaba decepcionado, lamentablemente el mar no me había ahogado.

— ¿Dónde has estado? —preguntó Mike a Bella pese a tener la respuesta delante de él.

—Jacob nos acaba de contar algunas historias locales —dijo Bella sonriendo con disimulo —. Ha sido muy interesante.

Sonrió a Jacob con afecto _y _él le devolvió la sonrisa. En cambio Mike me lanzo una mirada cargada de desprecio, yo le mande una con doble carga.

—Bueno —Mike hizo una pausa—. Estamos recogiendo. Parece que pronto va a empezar a llover.

Alce la mirada al cielo encapotado y una gota aterrizo en mi frente, la lluvia no demoraría en hacer su aparición; seguimos a los demás por la playa, Jacob paso un brazo por mis hombros y lo agradecí de todo corazón, estaba sintiendo el frio calarse en mis huesos.

— Estaré esperando con ansias el próximo fin de semana —comento Jacob en voz baja.

— Ojala esta semana pase sin inconvenientes —dije cruzando los dedos—. No te olvides que me debes un salto.

Jacob sonrió con ganas sin hacer mucho ruido.

— Y tú me dirás quien es Charles —susurro Jacob—, presiento que es mi rival más duro de liquidar.

Jacob retiro su brazo cuando nos encontramos a los demás, todos ya se encontraban en los autos esperando para irnos al pueblo, tras los respectivas despedidas, Bella y yo nos montamos al auto de Tyler en la parte trasera, Lauren había acaparado al chico, solo desee que terminara siendo novios, para que me dejara en paz de una vez por todas.

La lluvia nos alcanzo en cuanto llegamos a la tienda de artículos deportivos, Bella y yo nos despedimos rápido, respire aire real cuando el monovolumen se alejo para ir a casa de los Swan, Bella no estaba dispuesta hablar mucho acerca de las leyendas, bien era hora de lanzar la caña de pescar.

— Creo que Cullen es un frio —comente rompiendo el silencio.

— Aun no estoy segura —comento Bella enfocada en la carretera—, es muy precipitado hacer ese tipo de conclusiones.

— Todo concuerda —insistí tratando de parecer un poco chiflada.

— Actúa como un humano —dijo Bella apretando las manos sobre el volante—. Se que no me haría daño, se alimenta de animales.

Bella había mordido el anzuelo, conocía oficialmente la verdad acerca de Edward Cullen, no quería estar en sus zapatos, cuando se encontraran cara a cara en Port Ángeles. Edward Cullen no tenia escapatoria, era la hora de afrontar la realidad.

* * *

_Hola a todos, muchisimas gracias por sus mensajes, esta vez debo agradecer algunos que no han dejado su mensaje, pero que de una u otra manera estan pendiente de las actualizaciones de la historia, a ustedes quienes me han puesto dentro de sus historias favoritas, aquellos que han puesto alerta y por ultimo y no menos importante aquellos que anonimamente leen sin utilizar alguna de las opciones. _

_Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño capitulo, ésta vez no dire si me convencio o no, pero como en toda historia, hay capitulos que uno diria que son demasiado latosos, pero bueno, nos veremos en un proximo capitulo a más tardar el miercoles si Dios nos lo permite, ¿Qué creen que sucedera?_

_Hasta una proxima actualización._

_Kathyarius._


	13. Chapter 13

_**Nada de Crepúsculo me pertenece, la historia es de Sthepenie Meyer y yo solo lo utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.**_

_Summary: Estaba segura de tres cosas: primero, no era un personaje de esta novela; segundo, posiblemente termine loca de remate y tercero, estoy perdida en crepúsculo._

_Advertencia: Todos los presonajes le pertenecen a Meyer, excepto Hannah James, Danielle James, Charles y aquellos que esten relacionados con Hannah._

_Advertencia 2: Algunas frases orginales del libro, apareceran en esta historia._

**

* * *

**

**_Inspirado en Muscle __Museum__ de Muse_**

* * *

**Parte XIII**

Bella había subido a su habitación tan pronto como habíamos llegado, no podía culpar que toda la información que le había proporcionado Jacob le rondaba como una mosca tonta por la cabeza, me forcé a mi misma a no subir a menos que fuera necesario, me remordía la conciencia por haber sacado el tema e insinuar lo que pronto se daría cuenta.

Edward era un vampiro.

Charlie no levanto vista del televisor en toda la noche, estaba a gusto viendo sus deportes, lanzándome una mirada llena de preguntas, cuando decidí que no resistía más sus ojos, subí al baño y me moje la cara, no debía pensar en aquello si Cullen decidía visitarnos a la medianoche.

Decidí inspeccionar la habitación de Bella, tenía una almohada sobre la cara y el reproductor de CD estaba apagado, recogí algunas cosas necesarias y salí de su habitación apagando el interruptor, hoy seria una noche de locos para todos.

La mañana siguiente me desperté con el retumbar de las botas de Charlie, las pesadillas parecían haber cesado y me alegra un poco, tal vez la excursión me había dejado lo suficientemente agotada, como para que James y Edward les diera por contar ovejas en mi mente.

— Lo siento Hannah —se disculpo Charlie en voz baja.

— De todos modos ya estaba despierta —mentí—, que tengan una buena pesca.

Charlie asintió y se marcho, yo me quede viendo hacia el techo sin mucha emoción, dentro de una hora Bella aparecería, me removí los sesenta minutos restantes, hasta que vi a Bella bajar rápidamente hacia lo que parecía ser la cocina, la observe desenvolverse por la habitación hasta que comió su desayuno y volvió a marcharse.

Bella me había ignorado, tal vez pensaba que seguía dormida y su caminar de puntillas así lo parecía, me peine un poco con mis dedos y decidí ir a espiar sus movimientos, subí sin hacer mucho ruido, pero el dinosaurio lo estaba haciendo por los dos, aquel computador ronroneaba como un gato con gripa.

En cuanto abrí la puerta de la habitación, Bella sobresalto como si la hubiera cogido fumando un cigarrillo, pero mi atención se dirigió hacia el computador que se encontraba cargando una pagina académica, había decidido investigar a Cullen en la página vampiros de la A a la Z.

— Me has asustado Hannah —dijo Bella frunciendo el cejo—, pensé que Charlie se le había olvidado algo.

— Creo que me peinare mejor la próxima vez —dije bostezando—, ¿Qué haces tan temprano?

— Investigando —repuso sonrojándose hasta la raíz del cabello.

— Veo —dije situándome detrás de Bella—. Comparto tu locura, Cullen merece ser investigado a fondo, ¿crees que esa página dará un perfil acertado de su especie?

Bella giro el asiento y yo me senté en su cama, sus cejas estaban enarcadas, estaba declarando mi bando, así no le extrañaría mucho cuando dijera "_yo lo sabia desde que me desperté en Forks_".

— Hannah, ¿crees que estoy loca al pensar que Edward es un vampiro? —dijo Bella vacilante.

— No esta loca —negué con la cabeza—. Edward es un vampiro, gústenos o no, algunos mitos son más reales de lo que quisiéramos.

— ¿Tú ya lo sabias? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Él te lo dijo? —balbuceo Bella sin saber por donde comenzar.

— Cálmate —dije aplacando sus preguntas—. Nadie me lo dijo, veo demasiado películas de vampiros y no sabremos si es verdad, hasta que Edward nos lo confirme.

Los siguientes minutos los pasamos viendo la página y aprendiéndonos la definición de cada especie de vampiros, hasta las criaturas mitológicas parecían tener su propia taxonomía, e incluso nos reímos de algunas definiciones que no concordarían con Cullen, vacilamos cuando leímos la definición del _Stregoni benefici, _en mutuo acuerdo concluimos que los Cullen eran parte de esa reconfortante clasificación.

Tras mirar el reloj que apuntaba hacia el numero diez, decidí dejar sola a Bella con la locura que se le avecinaba encima, yo no me taladraría la cabeza con cosas que ya sabia, tampoco me haría preguntas de la que ya sabia su respuesta, todo aquel proceso le tocaba vivirlo a Bella, ella sola tenia que convencerse de la inmortalidad de Edward.

La mayor parte del turno en el Lodge la pase con mis pensamientos centrados en Bella, que estaría haciendo, habría visitado el bosque en busca de un mundo coherente que no le recriminaría una teoría absurda, también pensé en el absurdo trabajo sobre Macbeth, nunca había leído esa obra, yo prefería _Sueño de una noche de verano_, era mejor reírme de la torpeza de Puck que leer la tragedia de un rey.

— "_Ya tienes el amor de su padre, Demetrio; déjame el de Hermia y cásate con él_"* —musite mientras caminaba por la mal iluminada carretera

— "_Acepta dulce Hermia… cede tu loca pretensión a mi derecho inequívoco_"* —susurro una voz melodiosa sobre mi nuca.

Si no pegue un salto en plena carretera, fue por que unos fríos y fuertes brazos me sostuvieron a tiempo y me taparon la boca para no soltar un desgarrador grito; mi cuerpo estaba temblando violentamente, su aliento como el de un refrigerador acariciaba con una inusitada suavidad mi cuello.

Charles por que no estaba aquí, por que no eran sus cálidos brazos los que me sostenían, su dulce aliento el que recorriera mi cuello, por que las cosas eran tan difíciles, por que rayos Edward no quería huir de mi, por que tenia que estar persiguiendo la ruta equivocada, es que acaso no entendía que ponía en peligro toda la narrativa.

— Suéltame —suplique contra su mano.

— No —musito arrastrándome hacia su auto—. Esta vez hablaremos Hannah y no tendrás escapatoria.

Con angustia y sin ninguna oportunidad de gritar, fui arrastrada hacia el Volvo, Edward me sentó con fuerza en el asiento del copiloto, sabia que no ganaría nada corriendo, era más rápido que yo y me atraparía antes que pudiera decir bu.

En cuanto Edward puso en marcha el Volvo, las luces pasaron velozmente por la ventanilla, algo me decía que probablemente moriría hoy y ni siquiera tuve la oportunidad de darle las gracias al jefe Swan por todas sus atenciones, por sus miradas calculadoras y sus gruñidos por respuestas.

— ¿Podrías dejar de pensar que quiero matarte? —gruño Edward—. Solo quiero hablar.

— Este método deja mucho que desear —repuse frunciendo el cejo—. Podrías haber utilizado el teléfono y concertado una cita, eso suelen hacer los que somos humanos.

Edward soltó una risita histérica, este chico necesitaba una buena terapia.

— No estoy loco —dijo Edward con un tono de amargura—, al menos no por el momento.

— Raptaste a la chica equivocada —dije sintiendo pánico al ver que nos alejábamos rápidamente de Forks—, da media vuelta y vuelve por Bella.

— No necesito a Bella —dijo Edward acelerando el auto—. Necesito saber por que me siento así y la única manera es que estemos solos.

Cerré los ojos frustrada, no solo tenia que lidiar con Tyler y Jacob, ahora me tocaba ponerle los pies en la tierra a un vampiro, maldito sea el que me trajo a este infierno, juro que en cuanto viera aquel conejo blanco del Logde lo torturaría hasta sacarle información.

Finalmente la carrera se detuvo en un parque, que a la luz de las farolas y por sus dimensiones conocía un poco, fruncí los labios al reconocerlo, era el mismo parque donde Jacob había ido para imprimarse, pero sus planes habían aterrizado forzosamente.

— Ven —dijo Edward abriendo la puerta del copiloto—. Prometo que no te dañare.

Sin tomar su mano me baje del auto, una brisa fría choco contra mi cuerpo y gruñí; Charlie debía estar viendo el reloj y se preguntaría en voz alta por que Hannah aun no había llegado, Bella tal vez lo calmaría diciendo que, seguramente habría mucho trabajo, lo que ninguno de ellos sospechaba, era que había sido raptada por un vampiro.

Seguí a Edward por el parque, poca gente ocupaba el lugar, y por si el vampiro no sabia ya eran más de las ocho y yo necesitaba mi sofá para descansar; el vampiro se detuvo en una banca que estaba alejada de los demás y por consiguiente, apropiada para que sucediera lo mismo que a la chica de la reina de los condenados.

— ¿Puedes cooperar? —dijo Edward rompiendo el iceberg.

— Vamos al grano —dije fulminándolo con la mirada—, ¿Qué pretendes trayéndome a este sitio?

—Encontrar la verdad —dijo Edward mirándome a través de sus largas pestañas.

Cerré los ojos y desvié mi cara, lo último que quería es terminar deslumbrada, yo amaba a Charles, era el único chico que existía para mí, el único que había traspasado las barreras de mi corazón, el que me había aceptado a pesar de mi desastrosa vida.

— Amo a Charles —musite con vacilación—. No me compliques la vida, con algo que no puede ser, tú amas a Bella, eso debería bastarte, no le busques más patas al gato, Edward.

Edward soltó una risita.

— Si, amo a Bella —confeso pasando un brazo sobre mis hombros—. Me siento muy protector contigo, aunque admito que sabes defenderte muy bien sola, pero hay algo que me atrae y no puedo evitarlo.

— Los sentimientos no tienen lógica —repuse tiritando un poco—; acabemos con este asunto de una vez, ¿propones algo?

Edward me atrajo a su cuerpo, rayos quería resistirme y no terminar delirando con su olor, pero me la estaba poniendo difícil, una pareja de ancianitos nos observaban con una sonrisa, puaj, ya me estaban confundiendo con la posible novia de Edward.

— ¿Cuál es mi olor? —pregunte rompiendo el apacible silencio.

— Jazmín —dijo aspirando el aire con delicadeza—, ¿chocolate?, vainilla…

— Vale —lo interrumpí—, huelo a helado.

— No seria la descripción más exacta —dijo Edward soltando un suspiro—. Me he comportado de forma grosera contigo Hannah, se que no lo mereces, discúlpame, mi intención no ha sido enredarte la cabeza.

— Disculpas aceptadas —dije moviendo el pie con nerviosismo—. Discúlpame por que yo también he sido grosera, te he tratado mal algunas veces.

— Tienes razón —coincidió Edward sin la mínima intención de retirar su brazo—; que fue eso de _vete a espiar a Bella y déjame dormir_.

Ambos soltamos risitas.

— Tenia sueño y no pensaba con coherencia —me defendí—. Ya se que es lo que te atrae de mi.

— ¿Qué? —pregunto Edward esbozando sus colmillos.

— Bien, que soy demasiado independiente para tu gusto —comente sonrojándome—, que para tu decepción no necesito que me defiendan y tampoco que me alejen de los peligros.

— Demasiada seguridad —comento Edward frunciendo los labios—. Lamento que mi apariencia de vampiro, te haga dudar de Charles.

— No es eso —negué—. Es tu forma de ser, eres un buen chico Edward, te lo dije una vez, muchas chicas querrían que sus novios fueran como tú.

— ¿Has vuelto a tener pesadillas? —pregunto Edward cambiando radicalmente el tema.

— No desde que tatareaste una melodía extraña —conteste un poco decepcionada de que hubiera cambiado el tema—. Gracias.

— Vamos —dijo levantándose de la silla—, es hora de volver a casa.

Era un buen paso, ambos nos habíamos sincerado con nuestros propios sentimientos, sin miedo habíamos admitido que nos gustábamos, tal vez todo surgía de un mutuo entendimiento entre fenómenos, al final del día habíamos aprendido algo, que pese a la cientos de cosas que nos ocultábamos, nos teníamos el uno al otro para sentirnos como en realidad éramos.

Al día siguiente Bella y yo tratábamos de descifrar los problemas de trigonometría sobre las bancas de la cafetería, la noche pasada había llegado casi a las nueve y media, solo me había limitado a contestar que había caminado desde el Lodge y fingí que me dolían demasiado los pies a causa de la excursión del día anterior.

Bella no me había asaltado con ningún pregunta y parecía haber olvidado el tema de Edward el vampiro, sin embargo yo no quitaba el dedo del renglón, estos dos tenían que terminar juntos a como diera lugar, las cosas no podían haber cambiado lo más mínimo, no cuando Edward y yo habíamos coincidido en vernos como amigos y no como un posible _love affair**. _

—No me había dado cuenta antes de que tu pelo tiene reflejos rojos —comentó Mike mientras atrapaba entre los dedos un mechón de cabello de Bella que flotaba con la ligera brisa.

—Sólo al sol —contesto Bella arrebatándole el mechón de sus manos.

Yo esboce una sonrisa fingiendo que me concentraba en los problemas matemáticos, Mike parecía ofendido con su escaso éxito, ahora le quedaría muy difícil tratar de conquistar a Bella, más ahora que ella se sentía ofendida con el asunto de todos sus ataques hacia mí.

— ¿Qué hiciste ayer? —pregunto Mike en un intento de atraer su atención.

—Me dediqué sobre todo al trabajo de Literatura —contesto Bella tomando sus cosas—. Si nos disculpas Mike, es mejor que ya vayamos a clase.

No podía más que sentir pena por el chico, pero había recogido una mala siembra y tendría que conformarse con Jessica por el momento hasta que la universidad le mostrara un panorama más completo.

Tanto en trigonometría como en español, no se hablo de otra cosa que no fuera el dichoso baile al que no asistiría, las chicas hacían planes para comprar vestidos, yo escuchaba un poco abstraída, no tenia el menor interés pero me haría bien si me colaba a esa pequeña excursión, podría proveerme de una chaqueta que tanta falta me estaba haciendo.

Bella y Ángela me incluyeron en su día de compras antes que Jessica pudiera decir que no, la decepción no pareció durarle mucho, ya que nuevamente volvió arremeter sobre lo que compraría con tal de atraer la atención de Newton.

No había mucho que decir lo aburridor que era el día, los Cullen no se presentaron en la escuela, más que obvio, sino querían parecer diamantes andantes por la escuela, Bella se sintió muy decepcionada al no poder comprobar su locas teorías y yo me sentí mortificada, había pasado unos minutos en compañía de Edward la noche anterior y aun Bella seguía ignorante de su naturaleza.

Me sentí agradecida que hoy no se llevaría a cabo los planes de Jessica, así que tranquilamente acabe con Macbeth durante mi turno y solicite permiso para faltar al día siguiente, quise aventurarme para no asistir el sábado y sin que saliera de mi boca, el dueño me dijo que podría tomarme el sábado si quería verme deslumbrante en un baile sin mucha importancia para mí.

Así que estábamos en el auto de Jessica rumbo a Port Ángeles la tarde siguiente, Ángela y yo hablábamos sobre los vestidos que alguna vez había utilizado en los bailes de la escuela y preguntando como se desenvolvía la vida en Chicago, Bella también se sumo a la conversa, provocando que Jessica rodara los ojos cuando nos reíamos por las anécdotas.

Port Ángeles era una hermosa trampa para turistas, mucho más elegante y encantadora que Forks, Jessica y Ángela la conocían bien, por lo que no planeaban desperdiciar el tiempo en el pintoresco paseo marítimo cerca de la bahía. Jessica condujo directamente hasta una de las grandes tiendas de la ciudad, situada a unas pocas calles del área turística de la bahía.

Trate de alejar la conversación sobre novios lo máximo posible, pero Jessica no quería dar su brazo a torcer y trato de hacer confesar a Ángela sobre su tipo de chico, Bella salvo a su fiel amiga diciendo que ella jamás no había tenido un novio en su vida, Jessica parecía no creer que Bella nunca había tenido vida social muy desenvuelta en Phoenix.

— ¿Cuántos novios has tenido Hannah? —me pregunto Jessica mientras yo examinaba una chaqueta en la sección juvenil.

— Unos cuantos —dije analizando la prenda con buen ojo—, pero lamentablemente a todos les rompí el corazón.

— ¿Por qué sucedió? —pregunto Ángela tomando un vestido rosa claro de un perchero.

— Ese vestido me gusta —dije observando el que tomaba Ángela para probarse.

— No has contestado la pregunta —medio Jessica tomando otros vestido para probarse.

— Por que me mudaba con mucha frecuencia —conteste sacando la chaqueta del gancho.

Las chicas no tardaron en elegir los modelos que lucirían en el baile, compraron todos los accesorios relacionados y yo me limite a comprar unas blusas, una chaqueta, un buen par de medias y un pantalón resistente, todo gracias al patrocino del dinero que Esme me había delegado, en cuanto pudiera verla en persona se lo agradeciera apropiadamente.

Mi entretención en la caja duro lo suficiente como para comprobar que las chicas iban de salida hacia el auto con las compras, me enrede con un par de compradores y las perdí de vista, en cuanto pude salir de aquel infierno de almacén, ellas iban calle abajo charlando animadamente, hice memoria al desprenderme de la nubosidad de estar en un ciudad turística, hice un esfuerzo en recordar por que ellas iban en esa dirección, hasta que un clic en mi cabeza hizo que todo encajara de nuevo.

Ángela y Jessica entraban a un restaurante, mientras que Bella desapareció de mi vista, Edward iba echarme otro sermón como se diera cuenta del suceso, oh si, Hannah era la única que podía evitar los sucesos, ¿entonces que hubiera pasado si no hubiese venido con ellas? ¿También me reclamaría por no haber venido?, conociéndolo un poco probablemente diría que era mi culpa.

Alcance el restaurante con paso agitado, Ángela se encontraba mirando el menú tratando de elegir que comería en esa ocasión, Jessica parecía que no resistía si en un baño había un espejo, así que sigilosamente me senté frente a la chica, que termino tirando el menú por los aires.

— Vaya susto que me has dado Hannah —dijo Ángela tomando el menú del suelo.

— ¿Dónde esta Bella? —pregunte sin perder el tiempo.

— Fue a una librería —contesto Ángela cerrando el menú—. Perdón por dejarte atrás, pero Jessica había insistido en verte dirección al restaurante.

— Ya lo creo —dije torciendo el gesto—. ¿Podrías quedarte con mis bolsas?, por favor.

— Claro —accedió Ángela tomando mis compras—. Busca a Bella no me gustaría que le pasara algo en esta ciudad.

— Gracias —dije pitando del restaurante.

En cuanto estuve en la calle pude pensar con más claridad, murmure la información que manejaba, y tome rumbo a la librería y luego pase por la diferentes calles que tendría que haber pasado Bella, incluso corrí un poco tratando de alcanzarla, lo más preocupante era que el cielo esta oscureciendo y Bella podría estar corriendo peligro.

Hasta que finalmente vi a un par de tipos que seguían a una chica, era Bella podía ver su cabello a esa distancia, corrí lo más que pude, no podía dejar que Bella se enfrentara con aquellos tipos, sabia lo que eran, por que los estaban buscando y Edward me había dicho claramente que la próxima vez no habría salvación.

— ¡Oigan! —grite corriendo en su dirección.

Los tipos se detuvieron en cuanto escucharon mis gritos.

— ¡Miren! —grito uno de esos tipos—, parece que hoy es nuestro día de suerte.

Si hubiera sido una mujer más débil, de seguro estaría temblando y no correría en dirección de Bella para protegerla, pero mi instinto me gritaba que no podía dejar que le sucediera nada, que podría aplicar mi adrenalina para los planes que tenia en mente.

— Hannah —dijo Bella tirando de mi blusa cuando me puse frente.

— Quédate detrás de mi —dije con la calma que pude y lance una mirada aquellos hombres—. Si no quieren pasar unas vacaciones en el hospital, les exijo que se alejen de nosotras.

Solo recibí una carcajada como respuesta, pero antes de prevenirles que era cinturón negro, las llantas de un Volvo rechinaron sobre el pavimento.

* * *

(*) _Escena 1, Primer acto; Sueño de una noche de verano._

_(**) Aventura._

* * *

_Hola a todos, muchisimas gracias por sus mensajes, estoy que bailo en un pie, bien lo haria sino fuera por que probablemente termianria en el suelo con un buen golpe, diran por que rayos digo esto, por que gracias a sus mensajes, paciencia y el tiempo que me regalan leyendo mis ideas el fic tiene 102 mensajes, tal vez muchos esten acostumbrados a tener más de cien mensajes, pero yo no y como es mi primera vez de tantos mensajes, quiero dedicarle este capitulo a todos los que me han apoyado con sus mensajes, las alertas, poniendome en sus historia favoritas, no se si alguno me habra puesto entre sus autores favoritos, y tambien los que leen anonimamente._

_Entre los mensajes, algunos quieren leer la cita entre Hannah y Jacob, creanme yo tambien odiaba a Jacob, especialmente cuando se hizo de rogar para que no se fuera a la batalla con los neofitos y que Bella cayo en su trampa y lo termino besando, yo queria meterme en el libro y propinarle un puntapie en la canilla, aunque propablemente me terminaria fracturando los dedos del pie; considero que deberia someter a votacion ese posible capitulo, asi que en sus mensajes me diran si prefieren la cita Hannah/Jacob o la cita Bella/Edward._

_Espero que les haya gustdo el capitulo, nos veremos en una proxima actualización._

_Kathyarius._

_P.D.: ¿Es posible llegar a los 200?_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Nada de Crepúsculo me pertenece, la historia es de Sthepenie Meyer y yo solo lo utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.**_

_Summary: Estaba segura de tres cosas: primero, no era un personaje de esta novela; segundo, posiblemente termine loca de remate y tercero, estoy perdida en crepúsculo._

_Advertencia: Todos los presonajes le pertenecen a Meyer, excepto Hannah James, Danielle James, Charles y aquellos que esten relacionados con Hannah._

_Advertencia 2: Algunas frases orginales del libro, apareceran en esta historia._

**

* * *

**

_**Inspirado en Tangled de Maroon 5**_

**

* * *

**

**Parte XIV**

—Entren —ordenó una voz furiosa.

Antes que sucediera algo peor en la calle, tire de Bella y ambas terminamos en la parte trasera del Volvo, Edward manejo lo más rápido que pudo, no sin antes casi llevarse por delante aquellos tipos.

Bella respiraba agitadamente y se pasaba las manos por el cabello, mientras que un dolor agudo en el bazo me hizo encoger en el asiento, la próxima vez respiraría por la nariz y no por la boca mientras corría.

— ¿Acaso estas loca Hannah? —gruño Edward mirándome por el retrovisor.

— No la iba dejar sola —me defendí—; no te acuerdas lo que me dijiste, la primera vez que discutimos, además soy cinturón negro.

Edward soltó una risita y condujo más deprisa saltándose varias señales de transito.

— ¿En serio? —pregunto Bella olvidándose de que íbamos a toda velocidad y con posibilidades de estrellarnos.

— Si —asentí dejándome caer en el asiento—, mi madre me obligo asistir al judo por si alguna vez necesitaba defenderme.

— ¿Bella? —preguntó Edward con voz tensa y mesurada.

— ¿Sí? —dijo Bella prestándole atención

La voz de Bella sonaba ronca

— ¿Estás bien? —pregunto Edward suavizando su expresión furiosa.

—Sí —contestó con voz ronca.

—Distráeme, por favor —ordenó Edward volviéndose para enfocar la carretera

—Perdona, ¿qué? —dijo Bella impactada.

— Que lo distraigas —medie soltando un jadeo—. Por que es capaz de dar media vuelta e irse tras esos tipos peligrosos.

Edward curvo una sonrisa, yo apreté mi estomago, no sabia por que nos daban un bazo, si iba a fastidiar cada vez que uno deseaba correr tan rápido.

— Por fin me entere por que Mike odia a Hannah —dijo Bella mirando el retrovisor—. Así que la próxima vez le ayudare, tal vez una soda le deje el cabello pegajoso o tal vez vaya por todos los pupitres y haga una colección de chicles en su cabello.

Observe a Bella con gratitud, por los visto mi pequeña travesura en Chicago la había inspirado para ayudarme, los ojos me escocieron y voltee la mirada para no terminar derramando lágrimas de cocodrilo.

— Algo había sospechado —dijo Edward relajando las manos en el volante—. Hannah, ¿aceptarías otra mano amiga?

— Claro —dije en voz baja—. Tal vez considere pintarlo con aerosol; tu lo dejas inconsciente, Bella lo amarra y yo me encargo de la obra maestra.

Edward soltó una risita, mientras que Bella me observaba como si fuera una salvaje.

— Creo que Jacob tenía razón —comento Bella—, ¿no te has escapado de una correccional?

— Supongo que si —dije sonriendo—. Bella, mi foto ya estaría en la CNN con tal de atraparme.

— Sintonizare las noticias —dijo Bella siguiendo la cuerda—, tal vez le diga a Charlie que busque la base de datos de los criminales recién escapados.

Después de ese comentario nos sumimos en silencio, lance una mirada a mi muñeca derecha y no traía un reloj y maldije por lo bajo, por lo poco que podía ver por las ventanillas el cielo estaba muy oscuro y seguramente Ángela debía estar pensando que yo me había perdido buscando a Bella.

—Jessica y Ángela se van a preocupar —murmuro Bella con la vista en el reloj de la radio—. Iba a reunirme con ellas.

Edward me lanzo una mirada por el retrovisor, yo solo asentí, entonces el auto dio media vuelta y condujo más rápidamente, mi pobre estomago estaba a punto de morirse por la velocidad, quería tierra firme y una caneca de basura para poder vomitar.

Las luces de las farolas pronto bañaron el auto y la carrera se detuvo justamente al frente de una caneca, antes de que pudiera alguien decir algo, salí tan rápido y lo poco que había comido en el día lo deposite junto con el resto de desperdicios.

— ¿Hannah? —pregunto una voz melodiosa junto a mi oído —, ¿estas bien?

— Mucho mejor —dije respirando aire frio—, ¿pretendías matar mi estomago?

Edward soltó una risita y ambos nos alejamos de la caneca para encontrarnos con Bella, quien agitaba el brazo en dirección a Jessica y Ángela que caminaban con rapidez hacia ella; Jessica alzo notoriamente las cejas al vernos a los tres, seguramente debía estar pensando que había hecho mal tercio al par de tortolitos.

— ¿Dónde han estado? —preguntó Jessica con suspicacia.

—Me perdí —admitió Bella con timidez—, y luego me encontré con Hannah y Edward nos encontró luego a ambas.

Ángela me observo suspicazmente, traía en sus manos mis bolsas y yo le sonreí con agradecimiento.

— ¿Les importaría que me uniera a ustedes? —preguntó Edward con voz sedosa e irresistible.

Jessica y Ángela se pusieron de acuerdo para lucir estupefactas, yo aproveche para dar un vistazo a mi ropa y al menos no la había salpicado, lo que yo necesitaba era un vaso con agua para quitarme ese gusto amargo de la boca.

—Eh, sí, claro —musitó Jessica.

—De hecho —confesó Ángela—, Bella, lo cierto es que ya hemos cenado mientras te esperábamos... Perdona. Por cierto Hannah aquí están tus bolsas.

— Muchas gracias —dije recibiendo mis dos únicas bolsas.

—No pasa nada —dijo Bella encogiéndose de hombros—. No tengo hambre.

—Creo que deberías comer algo y Hannah también —intervino Edward en voz baja, pero autoritaria. Buscó a Jessica con la mirada y le habló un poco más alto—: ¿Les importa que lleve a Bella y a Hannah a casa esta noche? Así, no tendrán que esperar mientras ellas cenan.

Jessica observaba con gesto expectante a Bella, la verdad mi intención más inmediata fue querer dejarlos solos, pero Edward movió la cabeza en forma negativa solo para que yo lo viera, ¿Qué pretendía?, esperar estar los tres solos para mi sermón, genial.

—De acuerdo —Ángela fue más rápida que Jessica—. Nos vemos mañana, Bella, Edward, Hannah.

Ángela arrastro a Jessica hacia el auto, pero Jessica se resistía a irse en paz, se volvió para despedirse de Bella con la clara intención de interrogarla mañana, yo solté un suspiro de exasperación, esta chica no cambiara ni cuando tuviera hijos.

—De verdad, no tengo hambre —insistió Bella

—Compláceme —dijo Edward mirándola de la única forma que podía desarmarla.

Antes que pudiera objetar algo, Bella me arrastraba con ella hacia el restaurante, donde Edward se dirigía, el vampiro más educado que había conocido, mantuvo la puerta abierta hasta que todos estuvimos dentro, una mujer se acercaba a nosotros con la clara intención de deslumbrar al vampiro.

— ¿Tienen una mesa para tres? —preguntó Edward con voz tentadora.

La mujer miro en distintas direcciones e indico una mesa con su mano, pero Edward negó con la cabeza y todo resulto igual a como lo había descrito el libro, terminamos en una sala de reservados y Bella me hizo campo a su lado, dispuesta a tener una excusa para no caer en las fauces del misterioso Edward Cullen.

— De veras, no deberías hacerle eso a la gente —le critico Bella—. Es muy poco cortés.

— ¿Hacer qué? —pregunto Edward tratando de parecer inocente.

— Deslumbrarla... Probablemente, ahora está en la cocina hiperventilando —contesto Bella con un tono sarcástico.

Pareció confuso, pero a mi no me engañaba, sabia perfectamente que estaba hablando ella.

— Oh, venga —dijo Bella un poco dubitativa—. Tienes que saber el efecto que produces en los demás.

Ladeó la cabeza con los ojos llenos de curiosidad, me dedique a mirar a otra parte de la sala para no terminar diciendo algo que solo le correspondía a Bella.

— ¿Los deslumbro? —pregunto Edward aun con esa inocencia irritante.

— ¿No te has dado cuenta? ¿Crees que todos ceden con tanta facilidad? —pregunto Bella sin querer dar su brazo a torcer.

— ¿Te deslumbro a ti? —volvió a preguntar el vampiro.

— Con frecuencia —admitió Bella sin ninguna pena.

Me removí en el asiento incomoda, era una tortura tener que presenciar estas escenitas, se suponía que yo debía estar en Forks limpiando mesas, mientras diseñaba nuevos planes para divertirme en la Push, no estar escuchando esta conversación que no me competía en lo más mínimo, solté un suspiro y desee que ocurriera algo interesante, como un temblor para salir corriendo.

Edward esbozo una sonrisa apretada, que desapareció con rapidez, cuando una mesera llego con los menús, alce la vista y aquella mujer nos fulminaba con la vista a Bella y a mí, claro, otra más que pertenecía al club de las derretidas irremediablemente por Edward Cullen.

—Hola. Me llamo Amber y voy a atenderles esta noche. ¿Qué les pongo de beber? —dijo la mujer con una voz que pretendía sonar sexy.

—Voy a tomar una Coca Cola —dijo Bella con rapidez.

—Dos —corrigió Edward

—Enseguida las traigo —le aseguró con otra sonrisa innecesaria, pero él no lo vio, porque miraba a Bella.

Solté otro suspiro y mire mis tennis, me pregunte si algún bus iba de Port Ángeles a Forks a estas horas del día, me sentía demasiado incomoda en la mesa, esta debía ser la oportunidad para que ellos se conocieran un poco más y yo no solo hacia mal tercio, sino que también cortaba la participación de Bella en la escena.

Cuando levante mis ojos, me encontré con algo fuera de lugar; más allá del hombro de Edward, un hombre muy familiar para mi, me observaba fijamente y podría decir algo disgustado, era el conejo blanco del Lodge, portaba aquel sombrero de Charles Chaplin y una ropa que podría usarse en las películas mudas.

Tan rápido como apareció, salió de la sala, yo fruncí el cejo disgustada, ahora la extrañeza parecía perseguirme hasta Port Ángeles, y era una oportunidad perfecta para hacerle unas cuantas preguntas que me rondaban por la cabeza, desde la primera vez que me observo de ese modo tan particular.

— ¿Hannah? —llamo Bella—, ¿A dónde vas?

— Vuelvo en un minuto —conteste apenas percatándome que iba hacia la salida de la sala.

En cuanto estuve fuera de la sala, vi ese sombrerito y su dueño sentando en una mesa cercana a la puerta, cuadre mis hombros y respirando para darme tranquilidad fui directo a enfrentarme con aquel hombre.

Apenas si levanto los ojos cuando me senté frente a él, algo en mi cerebro me ordenaba que debía tenerle miedo, pero mi razón me decía que no podía demostrárselo, pero mientras me debatía por temblar o no, el hombre clavo sus dos profundos ojos negros en mi y se me hizo aun más familiar, al ver unos rizos saliendo de su sombrero.

— Hannah —pronuncio con voz grave.

Lo observe detenidamente y sus rasgos me resultaron conocidos, pero no sabia donde lo había visto o hace cuanto que había dejado de verlo.

— ¿Esta siguiéndome? —pregunte con una calma que no sentía.

— No —negó con una superioridad que me puso la piel de gallina—. Tú lo estas haciendo.

Fruncí los labios, odiaba los acertijos, jamás se me daba bien eso de adivinar entre líneas, no quería perder el tiempo en algo que podía resolverse con facilidad.

— Supongamos que lo hago —dije entrelazando mis dedos—, ¿Quién es usted?

— Tú lo sabes mejor que yo —contesto con esas palabras exasperantes.

— ¿Glinda, la bruja buena del norte? ¿Atreyu? ¿La emperatriz Infantil? ¿El Ermitaño? —pregunte sintiendo un poco estúpida por hacerlo.

— No —respondió como si solo supiera esa palabra.

— ¿El conejo Blanco? ¿Pepe Grillo? ¿El mago de Oz? —insistí un poco exasperada.

— No —dijo de nuevo—. No pasaras todo el tiempo tratando de saber mi nombre.

— Ya se —dije interrumpiéndolo—. Usted es la puerta para irme de esta pesadilla.

El hombre levanto la mano para callarme, su rostro estaba un poco exasperado.

— Solo tengo un propósito —dijo clavando sus ojos en mi—. No interfieras más Hannah, estas dilatando esta historia.

— Pudo habérmelo dicho hace tiempo —dije entornando lo ojos—, apuesto a que usted me trajo a este sitio.

— Simplemente no interfieras —dijo acomodándose su sombrero—, o tendrás que sufrir unas severas consecuencias.

— No le parece poco, que dos estén viéndome con ojos brillosos —dije frunciendo los labios—, ¿Qué puede sucederme más aquí? ¿Qué muera y no pueda volver a Chicago?

— Puede ser posible —contesto con seriedad.

Me congele en el sitio, ¿morir aquí?, bien había captado la indirecta, entonces no seria más indicado que me enseñara la puerta de salida y así no interferiría con su adorada historia.

— Entonces indíqueme el camino para irme —dije parándome de la mesa.

— Sígueme Hannah —dijo levantándose de la mesa.

Vacile un segundo, tenia frente a mi alguien que podría llevarme de vuelta a Chicago con mamá y Charles, pero en otra sala se encontraba Bella y Edward, aunque sabia que iban a terminar juntos, había interferido en otras personas que sufrirían, como por ejemplo Jacob que me esperaba en la Push el otro fin de semana.

— ¿Qué pasara si decido quedarme? —le pregunte sin intención de mover un musculo.

— Tendrás que encontrar el camino sola —contesto el hombre sin nombre—. Será mucho más doloroso, ¿Por qué no irte ahora?, cuando aun se puede salvar algo de la historia.

— ¿Por qué lo hace? —pregunte obligando al hombre a mirarme.

— No quiero verte sufrir Hannah —contesto con esa seriedad que no inmuta ni siquiera el pánico—, ya he visto lo que va sucederte, créeme que no querrás que eso ocurra.

Enfrente su mirada dura tratando de encontrar falsedad, pero no encontré si no una verdad demoledora, me ocurrirían cosas peores si deseaba seguir en esta historia, sentía que si me iba lo hacia por cobardía y una parte de mi me dijo que mi labor no había terminado, que aun faltaba algo por completar y quería averiguar el verdadero propósito de venir como polizonte en esta historia.

—Mire, quien quiera que sea —dije con el valor que encontré—. No confió en usted y prefiero quedarme con ellos, además en las historias no existe una figura que nos diga, no te metas o sufrirás terriblemente.

El hombre alzo una ceja con desconcierto.

— Bien Hannah —dijo el hombre con dirección a la puerta—. Pensé que deseabas volver a casa.

En cuanto parpadee, el hombre desconocido y sin nombre ya había desaparecido del lugar, no lo pensé dos veces y me lance a la calle en su búsqueda, el hombre del sombrero iba volteando hacia una calle oscura, era un hombre desalmado al no darme ni siquiera una pista de cómo irme de esta historia.

— Ni lo sueñes —dijo Edward atrapándome la cintura.

— Suéltame —dije empleando mis fuerzas para librarme—, ni siquiera me dio su numero telefónico.

— Dudo que tenga un teléfono —dijo Edward arrastrándome literalmente de nuevo—, sus pensamientos eran realmente confusos.

Fruncí los labios y me deje arrastrar hacia el Volvo, ¿realmente había hecho bien en no aceptar su oferta?

— Hiciste bien —dijo Edward con un gruñido—. Fuiste más fuerte de lo que crees, no hubiera permitido que te hubieras ido, aun tienes muchas cosas que decirnos Hannah.

— Edward tiene razón —medio Bella lanzando una mirada en dirección a la calle oscura.

Me deje arrastrar sin protestar, estaba confundida con aquel encuentro, algo me dijo que ese hombre era una parte de mi, tal vez era mi conciencia, la parte racional que había empujado a un rincón oscuro, tal vez había salido para que ambas escapáramos de esta locura, pero que conciencia tan falta de cortesía, por que sabia la ruta de salida y se negaba a decírmela.

— No somos lo único raro allá fuera —dijo Edward poniéndome dentro del auto.

* * *

_Hola a todos de nuevo, voy abreviar como suelen hacerlo muchos OMG!, no puedo creer que ya vayan 126 mensajes y no saben cuan agradecida estoy con cada uno de ustedes, han demostrado un gran apoyo a esta historia y no tengo como agradecer que sigan este fic, probablemente si fuera millonaria, a todos les daria un tour por el mundo, pero lamentablemente solo puedo darles las gracias por cada una de sus palabras. _

_Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, al fin descubrimos un poco acerca del extraño del Lodge y las advertencias a Hannah a un futuro que no era muy agradable para ella, peor no dire nada más o me tiraria la historia pro adelantado, olo tengo ideas peregrinas para hacerle la vida de cuadritos. Alguien me pregunto cuando veriamos a Charles, vuelvo y repito, él va aaprecer en la historia, pero sera mucho más adelante, por ahora Hannah se encuentra sola en Forks y asi sera hasta.... no digo más, solo les digo paciencia._

_Por cierto, siento haber puesto a un Edward con apariencia de acosador, pero crei que era justo poner en una parte de la historia, un acuerdo entre estos dos personajes para que no sufrieran más por sus sentimientos, aunque no es garantia que no lo dejen de sentir. Bueno la mayoria ha elegido la cita Hannah/Jacob; yo tambien lo habia pensado en vez de Bella/Edward, esa escena es muy intima de ellos y no queria inmiscuir a Hannah en algo romantico, pero no se preocupen, de todos modos habra una pequeña alusión._

_Despues de tanta lata, ahora si me voy, asi que nos veremos en una proxima actualizacion y de todo corazón espero que se hayan divertido con este capitulo._

_Kathyarius._

* * *


	15. Chapter 15

_**Nada de Crepúsculo me pertenece, la historia es de Sthepenie Meyer y yo solo lo utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.**_

_Summary: Estaba segura de tres cosas: primero, no era un personaje de esta novela; segundo, posiblemente termine loca de remate y tercero, estoy perdida en crepúsculo._

_Advertencia: Todos los presonajes le pertenecen a Meyer, excepto Hannah James, Danielle James, Charles y aquellos que esten relacionados con Hannah._

_Advertencia 2: Algunas frases orginales del libro, apareceran en esta historia._

**

* * *

**

**Parte XV**

Mi interior aun continuaba agitado, ni siquiera que Edward estuviera prácticamente corriendo por la carretera que comunicaba a Forks me alteraba, esta vez estaba sola en la parte trasera del auto, mientras Bella y Edward intercambiaba palabras en voz baja, cerré los ojos como si estuviera perdida, este pueblo iba acabar con mis nervios.

Quería perderme en la locura que sentía, saber que había sido aquello en Port Ángeles, si realmente ese hombre iba llevarme a Chicago, por que rayos simplemente no podían indicar el camino, en vez de estar hablando con enredados acertijos, ¿Cuánto tiempo más pasaría para volver a verlos?

Realmente estaba perdida en mi nebulosidad, Bella parecía mirar a Edward con ojos demasiado grandes, me pregunte si al fin el vampiro había admitido lo que era, si las mentiras entre ellos habían terminado, si por fin construirían una relación que había hecho suspirar a un planeta entero.

— Bastante —admitió Edward

— De acuerdo —dijo Bella sin mostrarse aterrorizada.

— Por fin —pensé en voz alta, provocando que ambos me miraran desde sus posiciones.

— Pensé que estabas perdida en tu locura —musito Edward con un tono tenso.

— Eso fue descortés —me queje haciendo un mohín—; ¿podrías dejar de espiar mis pensamientos?, no te aproveches de tu naturaleza.

— Tú ya lo sabias —me acuso Bella con los ojos entornados—. Estuve devanándome los sesos para no creer que me estaba volviendo loca, y tú simplemente sabias que él tenía diecisiete hace mucho tiempo.

Rodé los ojos y observe Edward reírse de las acusaciones de Bella.

— Vamos por paso —dije manteniendo la calma—. Sus hermanos casi me matan, incluyéndolo a él, si yo abría mi boca para decir que había vampiros en Forks.

— ¿Es verdad? —pregunto Bella mirando a Edward.

— Exagera —dijo Edward meneando la cabeza—; solo pretendimos darle un susto, pero eventualmente ella no se asusta con nada.

— Si, casi me matas del susto —comente con sarcasmo—, deberías hacer algo provechoso mientras no duermes.

— ¿Cómo? ¿No duermes? –pregunto Bella asombrada.

Edward negó mientras una risita luchaba por no escaparse.

—Un mito —vaciló Edward durante un momento y un tono peculiar se filtró en su voz—. No puedo dormir.

Bella lo observo casi con envidia, me preguntaba que estaría pensando, puesto que yo había vuelto esta historia patas arriba, seguramente…. No esos pensamientos eran solo míos.

— ¿Nada? —pregunto Bella aun sin creérselo

—Jamás —contestó el vampiro con voz apenas audible.

—No te rías, pero ¿cómo es que puedes salir durante el día? —dijo Bella interesada por saberlo todo.

Edward sonrió apenas y yo no le veía lo gracioso al asunto, bueno si lo veíamos desde la perspectiva de los otros libros, tal vez era gracioso que la gente viera diamantes andando a mitad dela calle.

—Un mito —contesto Edward dejando de sonreír

— ¿No te quema el sol? —pregunto Bella con algo de ¿emoción?

—Un mito —volvió a contestar el vampiro.

Tamborilee los dedos sobre mis rodillas, tendría que haberme ido con Jessica y Ángela, de ese modo no hubiera sucedido aquel extraño encuentro y tampoco estaría aquí escuchando cosas que no me competían, solté un suspiro de resignación, ¿hasta cuando tendría que soportar esta tortura?

—Aún no me has formulado la pregunta más importante —comento Edward con un tono severo

Alce la vista y me encontré unas cejas fruncidas, ¿Qué?, estaba sugiriendo que yo fuera parte del menú.

— ¿Cuál? —pregunto Bella con una naturalidad casi exasperante.

— ¿No te preocupa mi dieta? —preguntó Edward con sarcasmo.

—Ah —musito Bella sin darle importancia—, ésa.

—Sí, ésa —remarcó Edward con voz átona—. ¿No quieres saber si bebo sangre?

Bella palideció un poco, yo me quede callada fingiendo que no existía, ¿Por qué Forks quedaba tan lejos?

—Bueno, Jacob me dijo algo al respecto —comento Bella casi con vacilación

— ¿Qué dijo Jacob? —preguntó cansinamente.

—Que no cazabas personas. Dijo que se suponía que tú familia no era peligrosa porque sólo dabas caza a animales. ¿No es así Hannah? —dijo Bella haciéndome sobresaltar.

Yo fruncí el cejo tratando de encontrar la información, me alarme al descubrir que estaba olvidándome de mucho detalles, yo no había prestado atención a la historia, puesto que me la sabía casi como la palma de mi mano, fruncí los labios, no quería ser participe de la conversación.

— Si —conteste con voz apenas audible—, supongo que un par de venados suenan delicioso.

— ¿Te sucede algo? —pregunto Bella volviéndose para mirarme—, has estado muy callada.

— Nada —conteste soltando otro suspiro—; supongo que solo estoy cansada, mi estado físico se esta deteriorando.

Edward me observo preocupado por el retrovisor, me hacia sentir tan culpable, como si fuera la responsable de muchas cosas. Ambos siguieron conversando sobre la dieta de los vampiros, yo no estaba de ánimo para decir ni mu, lo único que quería era llegar a Forks y enterrarme en el sofá.

La carretera oscura me deja sin muchas opciones, solo me torturaba con el encuentro en el restaurante y esa imagen tan familiar para mí, sabia que había visto aquel hombre en algún lado, cerré mis ojos con la esperanza de buscar un recuerdo antiguo.

Pero no encontré más que bufones de circos, vendedores de chucherías, gente que se disfrazaba para atraer clientes a restaurantes, domadores de leones, vendedores de comida chatarra en los parques, un puesto de hot dogs, un delantal blanco, una sonrisa benevolente, un hot dog gratis, unos ojos parecidos a los míos y unos rizos sobresalientes de una gorra blanca, unas palabras cariñosas y otras de despedida…

Abrí mis ojos con impacto, era el mismo puesto en casi todos los parques….

—Me caí —reconoció Bella con un suspiro.

—Eso es lo que pensé —dijo Edward con un tono persuasivo—. Supongo que, siendo tú, podía haber sido mucho peor, y esa posibilidad me atormentó mientras duró mi ausencia. Fueron tres días realmente largos y la verdad es que puse a Emmett de los nervios.

— ¿Tres días? ¿No acabas de regresar hoy? —pregunto Bella confundida.

—No, volvimos el domingo —dijo Edward lanzándome una mirada por el retrovisor.

Aun parecía asustada, había comprendido lo que mi mente había guardado sin relación alguna, ese hombre hacia parte de mí, de la Hannah real, de un mundo de mentiras que mi madre había construido para mí…

—Entonces, ¿por qué no fue ninguno de ustedes al instituto? —pregunto Bella algo frustrada.

— ¿Hannah? —llamo Edward todavía mirándome por el retrovisor—, no te veo bien. Si quieres puedo detener el auto.

— No hay necesidad —dije cerrando de nuevo los ojos—. Lamento estar dañándoles el rato.

— Hannah, ¿Qué sucede? —pregunto Bella con ansiedad—, Edward…

— No lo se —dijo Edward negando con la cabeza—, solo esta pensando en hot dogs.

— ¿Hot dogs? –pregunto Bella alzando una ceja con desconcierto—. Claro no comiste, por estar hablando con un extraño.

Bella era tan ingenua, no estaba preocupada por mi estomago vacio, era por las revelaciones que no le había prestado atención antes, los diferentes sitios donde había vivido, el por que estar cambiando cada seis meses una casa.

Tape mis oídos para no escuchar otra pregunta, quería dormir y ojala que al despertarme me encontrara en Chicago o donde fuera, no quería estar en Forks y menos con un extraño acechando en las cercanías, la carretera poco a poco iba adentrándose a Forks, suspire de alivio, nunca había querido a una casa como la de los Swan.

Estábamos enfrente de la casa de Charlie. Las luces estaban encendidas y el coche de Bella en su sitio. Todo parecía absolutamente normal. Detuvo el vehículo, pero ninguno parecía moverse y tampoco respirar.

— ¿Me prometes estar ahí mañana? —dijo Bella esperanzada.

—Lo prometo —dijo Edward con voz aterciopelada.

Abrí la puerta para bajarme, pero una mano fría me detuvo con un fiero agarre, levante mi vista y Edward me retuvo con la mirada, ¿ahora que rayos ocurría?, acaso estaba esperando el momento para echarme uno de sus sermones.

— ¿Bella? —dijo el vampiro en tono diferente, serio y dubitativo.

— ¿Sí? —dijo Bella volviéndose demasiado rápido.

— ¿Vas a prometerme algo? —continuo Edward sin soltarme el brazo.

—Sí —respondió Bella un poco deslumbrada.

Gruñí un poco, para eso me detenía, para escuchar lo que ya sabía.

—No vayas sola al bosque —dijo Edward mirándola a través de sus largas pestañas

— ¿Por qué? —pregunto Bella confusa.

—No soy la criatura más peligrosa que ronda por ahí fuera. Dejémoslo así —contesto Edward dando a entender que no diría nada más.

—Lo que tú digas —dijo Bella con un gesto aliviado.

—Nos vemos mañana —dijo Edward inclinándose un poco hacia Bella y jalándome en su avance.

—Entonces, hasta mañana —dijo Bella soltando un suspiro.

— Hola —dije jalando mi brazo—, ¿puedes devolverme el brazo?

Edward pareció percatarse de mi existencia, yo alce una ceja pretendiendo que me dejara ir, o sino la situación se malinterpretaría, suspire con resignación, el brazo ya se me estaba durmiendo.

— Perdón —dijo Edward soltando mi brazo y tomando mi mano—, ¿Estarás bien?

— Si —dije asintiendo—, ahora suéltame, he tenido muchas emociones por hoy.

— Parece que siempre tengo que soltarte —dijo Edward sonriendo—, si necesitas algo, solo llámame.

Esta vez fui yo la que rio, aquellas palabras me transportaron al sábado, dos hombres diciendo los mismo pero con diferentes entonaciones.

— Buenas noches Edward —dije saliendo del auto.

— Buenas noches Hannah —se despidió.

Después de un buena cena, una llamada de Jessica y un cuasi interrogatorio de Charlie; Bella me arrastro hasta su cuarto, se tiro a su cama y se quedo mirando el techo un buen rato, yo me dirigí a la ventana y afuera estaba nublado, sabia que mañana estaría tan oscuro que estrenaría mi nueva chaqueta.

— Aun no puedo creerlo —musito Bella con voz queda.

— Al menos no es peligroso —comente soltando un suspiro.

— ¿Estas bien Hannah? —pregunto Bella incorporándose de la cama—. Te he notado un poco rara desde que Edward te impidió ir tras ese tipo, ¿Qué ocurrió?

Me senté en el borde de la cama y lance una mirada al suelo, como explicarle a Bella que ella, como los Cullen y todo Forks no eran reales, eran producto de la imaginación de una mujer que vivía en Phoenix-Arizona.

— Ese tipo parece haberme seguido hasta Port ángeles —comente después de unos segundos—; lo he visto observarme en el Lodge y aseguro que podía devolverme con mi mamá y Charles.

— Eso es terrible —comento Bella mirándome con ojos muy abiertos—. Creo que deberíamos decirle a Charlie, si ese tipo quiere hacerte algo malo.

— No volverá —le asegure componiendo una sonrisa—. Él me dijo que tenia una oportunidad y yo la desaproveche, decidí quedarme con ustedes, aun siento que tengo muchas cosas por hacer.

Bella se sentó a mi lado y me abrazo para reconfortarme.

— Por cierto —comente sonriendo—; Edward y tú han avanzado.

— Creo que voy a entrar en Shock —dijo Bella mordiéndose el labio inferior—, aun no creo que sea un vampiro.

— ¿Estas enamorada de él? —pregunte en un susurro.

— Incondicional e irrevocablemente —mascullo Bella sonrojándose—, ¿Tú que piensas?

— Me alegro mucho por ti —conteste devolviéndole el abrazo—. Espero que no te enojes conmigo por no decírtelo antes.

Bella me lanzo una mirada calculadora, fue mi turno para morderme el labio

— Un poco —reconoció Bella—. Primero por no decirme que era un vampiro y luego has deslumbrado a Jacob, ese chico parece enamorado de ti.

Solté una risita nerviosa, Jacob era un tema que tendría que resolver este fin de semana, mientras unos iban a ratificar su amor, yo tendría que romperle el corazón a un buen chico.

— No te dije nada, por que debías descubrirlo tú misma —repuse—, ¿me hubieras creído si te hubiera dicho que Edward era un vampiro?

— Probablemente no —reconoció Bella.

— Respecto a Jacob —musite no muy segura—; tengo que hablar con él, creo que ambos tenemos una gran conversación pendiente.

— Procura no romperle el corazón de forma cruel —dijo Bella tomando sus cosas personales.

Yo asentí y tome algo de mi ropa.

— ¿Bella? —llame cuando iba a salir de su cuarto.

— Dime —contesto mirándome desde el umbral.

— Se que de ahora en adelante te enamoraras cada vez más de Edward —comente con el corazón un poco oprimido—; te diré algo, por mucho que estés enamorada de él, no vayas a dejar de quererte a ti misma, no sufras y no hagas sufrir a los demás si las cosas no resultan, por que puede que un momento veas oscuridad, pero siempre hallaras la luz en el final del túnel, nunca pierdas las esperanzas, aunque ellas parezcan abandonarte.

Bella me observo confusa y luego abandono la habitación sacudiendo la cabeza.

Esa noche tumbada en el sofá, me pregunte si en realidad no estaba soñando despierta, si aquellas palabras del hombre sin nombre habían sido reales, ¿Qué me ocurrirá para posiblemente terminar muerta? ¿Qué me tenia deparado el destino en Forks? ¿Volvería a Chicago con Charles algún día?

* * *

_Hola a todos, he vuelto de nuevo para algunos que me han dicho que actualice pronto, muchisimas gracias por cada uno de sus mensajes y tambien aquellos que me han agregado a sus historia favoritas, han puesto alertas para no perderse las actualizaciones, de todo corazon muchisimas gracias por su apoyo._

_Debo confesar algo, alguien en su mensaje escribio WTF, confieso que soy totalmente ignorante a las jergas que se manejan hoy dia en internet, apenas si sabia que significaba OMG, quede shockeada despues de leer su significado y he tenido que recurrir a la pagina que todos utilizamos como enciclopedia, no sabia que se manejaban una extensa jerga por estos lares y aquella que me escribio esa abreviatura, gracias algo nuevo se aprende cada dia, me hiciste recurrir al buscador famoso y saber cosas que yo no tenia la remota idea que existian. _

_Ahora yendonos al nuevo capitulo, declaro que no es mi favorito, casi me deprimo escribiendo esto, pero era necesario y queria hacerlo hace tiempo que Hannah le pusiera una advertencia a Bella sobre lo que ocurrira más adelante, me muero por escribir pronto lo que sucedera entre Hannah y Jacob y tambien sobre el partido y la llegada de los sadicos vampiros._

_Por cierto, apoyo todos contra Mike y Hannah no se ira hasta hacer un poco de las suyas._

_Asi que nos veremos en una proxima actualización, hasta entonces...._

_Kathyarius_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Nada de Crepúsculo me pertenece, la historia es de Sthepenie Meyer y yo solo lo utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.**_

_Summary: Estaba segura de tres cosas: primero, no era un personaje de esta novela; segundo, posiblemente termine loca de remate y tercero, estoy perdida en crepúsculo._

_Advertencia: Todos los presonajes le pertenecen a Meyer, excepto Hannah James, Danielle James, Charles y aquellos que esten relacionados con Hannah._

_Advertencia 2: Algunas frases orginales del libro, apareceran en esta historia._

**

* * *

**

_**Inspirado en Going Under de Evanescence**_

* * *

**Parte XVI**

El día siguiente estaba brumoso y oscuro, hoy Edward pasaría por Bella y yo tendría que buscar otro medio de transporte para llegar a la escuela, lance una mirada hacia la ventana y un Volvo estaba parqueado afuera, me pregunte si Edward estaba sosegado y sin pensarlo dos veces salí a la calle ajustando mi chaqueta, tanto la puerta del copiloto como la de la parte trasera estaban abiertas.

Vacile un poco y con pasos cautelosos me acerque al auto, respire profundo dos veces y comprobé que el clima estaba tan gélido que pescaría un resfrió, si abría la boca más de la cuenta, me detuve a unos centímetros y a una supervelocidad, Edward se detuvo con un seco freno.

— Hola —salude con los dientes apretados—, ¿Escuche que atrapaste a los tipos que pretendían atacarnos anoche?

— Si —contesto con un tono seco—. Estuve a punto de matarlos…

— Carlisle te detuvo —comente como si yo hubiera estado en la escena—. ¿Cómo estas?

Edward soltó una risita.

— ¿Me preguntas? —comento negando con la cabeza—, ¿Cómo sabes eso?

— Bien —vacile un poco—. Supuse que harías eso, también que Carlisle te acompañaría y no te preocupes Bella ni siquiera ve noticias. Espero que le den una condena larga, pobres mujeres que sufrieron en sus manos.

El vampiro me observo de forma profunda, mi corazón latió más de prisa, carraspee un poco y alce una ceja recordándole nuestros términos.

— No vuelvas hacer lo de anoche —comento Edward arrugando un poco el cejo—; enfrentarte con esos tipos fue una locura Hannah.

— Tú me dijiste que Bella iba ser mi obligación —recordé.

— Lo se —contesto frunciendo los labios—. Pero eso era antes, ahora Bella me importa mucho más y tú no estas obligada a nada, yo la protegeré.

— No siempre podrás hacerlo —comente—. Llegara un momento en que creerás hacer el bien, solo le harás más daño, no lo hagas sufrir mucho Edward.

Antes que pudiera objetar algo, unos pasos se acercaron a nosotros, Bella llego con un gesto de confusión.

— ¿Quieres dar una vuelta conmigo hoy? —preguntó Edward a Bella cambiando rápidamente su expresión a una divertida.

—Sí, gracias —acepto Bella asintiendo con algo de torpeza.

— Supongo que yo no puedo elegir —comente encogiéndome de hombros.

— En eso llevas mucha razón —dijo Edward sosteniendo la puerta de la parte trasera del Volvo—. No pienso quitarte los ojos de encima, ese tipo puede volver y es mejor estar precavidos.

Yo solo asentí y me deslice en la parte trasera, de nada me valía refunfuñar o gruñir, era una perdida de tiempo pelear con Edward, por una vez desee que Jacob apareciera para librarme de lo que venia a continuación, así que cuando el auto emprendió la marcha, me escondí tras los duros problemas de trigonometría.

Fue algo realmente interesante que ambos me ignoraran, estaban sumergidos en su burbuja personal, olvidándose que yo también ocupaba el mismo espacio, resolví una ecuación mientras Bella interrogaba a Edward y quede maravillada al notar que el ejercicio no me había resultado tan dispendioso.

Cuando levante la vista, estábamos aparcando al lado de un descapotable rojo demasiado ostentoso, el BMW M3 de Rosalie lucia como un letrero de neón que decía _mírame y muérete de la envidia_, yo solo me dedique a observarlo una sola vez, no quería caer en la tentación de babear por algo que jamás llegaría a manejar.

— Nos vemos en clase Bella —dije abriendo la puerta trasera del Volvo.

— ¿Estas segura que te encuentras bien? —pregunto de nuevo Edward un tanto preocupado.

— Un millón de si —conteste poniendo los ojos en blanco—; no te preocupes, nada malo va a pasarme Edward, deja tanta paranoia.

Bella soltó una risita que sacudió el asiento delantero.

— Allí esta Jessica —comente localizando a una mujer en el saliente tejado de la cafetería—. Prepárate, estoy segura que va interrogarte hasta el mínimo detalle.

Bella dejo escapar un suspiro y Edward frunció el cejo lanzándome una mirada interrogante. Me baje del auto sin esperarlos, acelere mi pies e hice un enorme esfuerzo por no lanzar la vista hacia atrás; Jessica me observaba con el cejo fruncido, como si deseara mi lugar, gustosa se lo daría para que Edward le hincara los colmillos.

— Hannah —dijo con un tono seco—. ¿Podrías dejar de estar interfiriendo?

Observe a Jessica expectante y luego solté una risita que la hizo sentir incomoda.

— Jessica, Bella no necesita abogados —comente con un tono serio—. No debería aclararte esto, pero por última vez te diré que no me interesa Cullen, deja de estar viendo cosas donde no las hay.

Jessica me observo con furia asesina, pero no le di tiempo a que replicara una sandez, le di la espalda y me interne con pies ligeros en el salón, tome puesto entre los últimos y volví a concentrarme en los problemas que aun no comprendía, era absurdo, esta historia estaba afectado mi escasa memoria.

Bella llego algo sonrojada a clase y se sentó a mi lado, Mike no se demoro ni tres segundos para sentarse y observarla con ojos brillosos, yo resople por lo bajo, esto seria una tortura comparado con tener que soportar a Jessica en la clase de trigonometría, mis ojos solo veían rebotando al odioso chico.

La clase paso tan rápido como la siguiente, arrastre mis pies perezosamente hacia trigonometría, nunca me habían gustado los números y vería una carga doble, al escuchar a Jessica tratando de sonsacar a Bella hasta el mínimo detalle de la "cita con Edward"; Bella se acomodo al lado de Jessica y yo tome un asiento adelante, para no terminar rabiando con una chismosa.

— ¡Cuéntamelo todo! —ordenó Jessica apenas Bella tomo asiento.

— ¿Qué quieres saber? —pregunto Bella tratando de no sonar exasperada.

— ¿Qué ocurrió anoche? —inquirió Jessica un poco desesperada y ansiosa

—Nos llevó a cenar y luego nos trajo a casa —contesto Bella con naturalidad.

Pude sentir sin mirar, unos furiosos ojos clavados en mi espalda, tenia mi conciencia tranquila que no me había inmiscuido mucho en esa conversación, ¿Qué hablan dicho?, yo ni siquiera tenía la menor idea, ya que tenia mis propios problemas con que lidiar.

A duras penas mi cerebro retuvo la información de la confusa clase, no podía hilar ni dos palabras coherentes, el encuentro, el interrogatorio de Jessica y las respuestas exactas de Bella, tenían mi cabeza vuelta un ocho, incluso el profesor perdió toda esperanza cuando le di una tercera respuesta equivocada.

En cuanto sonó el timbre de finalización, actué de la misma forma que Edward, salí cuando algunos guardaban sus pertenencias, en cuanto puse un pie fuera, me encontré a un vampiro apoyado con pose casual esperando a Bella, lo observe unos segundos y me perdí en la masa de estudiantes que empezaban arremolinarse en los pasillos.

Encabece la fila de estudiantes, me decidí por una botella con agua y una manzana, últimamente parecía que era lo único que mi cuerpo recibía, no me entretuve mucho en el sitio, después de observar a los otros Cullen, me escabulle a un sitio donde pudiera estar sola.

Como pude, me deslicé en el gimnasio de la escuela, el entrenador Clapp había dejado unos balones de baloncesto amontonados en un rincón y de veras daba miedo estar en este sitio, estaba tan solitario que incluso Jasper podría venir a matarme.

Comí la manzana y tome unos sorbos de agua, para luego tumbarme boca arriba para apreciar el techo de la edificación, parecía una tonta y cobarde escondiéndome en un lugar solitario, realmente no estaba de ánimos para ver a nadie, bueno solamente Jacob podría levantarme el animo con sus comentarios, pero obviamente él se encontraba a kilómetros de distancia para poder entretenerme.

Presentí que no me encontraba sola en el gimnasio, cuando oí unos pasos quedados provenientes de los vestidores, mi corazón se alborozo violentamente y la sangre comenzó a bombear mucho más rápido cuando algo se cayo con un ruidoso estruendo.

— ¿Hola? —musite con voz queda—, ¿Quién esta ahí?

Me estremecí un poco al sentir que me cubría una atmosfera de terror, me sentía como aquellas desprotegidas protagonistas a quienes la mala suerte las había colocado en el sitio equivocado, respire profundo y no me moví ni un centímetro, no quería darle el gusto a quien estuviera husmeando de verme tan asustada.

Sabia que no eran los Cullen, Emmett ni siquiera era tan discreto para darle un susto de muerte ha alguien, le había caído lo suficientemente bien como para gastarme este tipo de bromas; tampoco creía que fuera Jasper, él menos que nadie haría este tipo de cosas, Emmett o Edward lo bloquearían antes de que pudiera morderme.

Otro choque contra unos balones me dieron su posición exacta, no estaba más que a unos cuantos palmos, estaba tan cerca que casi podía ver su sombra reflejada sobre el piso de madera pulida y brillante, no me atrevía mirar, sentía que perdería mis escazas fuerzas con solo hacer un movimiento.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo coherente, los pasos se escucharon más cerca, el sonido era pesado y un poco desorientado; una mano blanca y caliente aterrizo en mi boca en menos de un pestañeo, aquella extremidad temblaba, lo que me indicaba que no estaba muy seguro en lo que estaba haciendo.

— Sabia que te encontraría sola —musito la voz de Mike—. Me la has puesto demasiado fácil James.

Mi corazón se tranquilizo, por un momento había llegado a pensar que James y su sequito se habían infiltrando en la escuela, convirtiéndome a mi en la primera victima de su sadismo, pero saber que Newton era el atacante, casi me exaspero mi propio miedo, estoy podía resolverlo fácil y Mike no volvería a planear nada en mi contra.

— Espero que no te hayas asustado —comento Mike con una risita—. Por que lo que viene a continuación, te hará desear irte de Forks apenas salgas de esta escuela.

— Tú no me produces miedo —replique contra su mano.

— Yo no —dijo Mike poniéndome algo blanco y peludo frente a mis ojos—, pero esto si.

No sabia si reír o acabar con este tonto juego, por lo visto Mike conocía a un par de mujeres que se hubieran muerto del miedo observando a un ratón, pero a mí los ratones no me asustaban, mi miedo había sido exterminado al tener que acabar con muchos de ellos, en una casa repleta de aquellos animalitos en Texas, así que tal vez una serpiente me hubiera asustado, no un ratón que se retorcía frente a mis ojos luchando por escapar el agarre del chico.

— No se te ocurrió algo más inteligente —replique un poco exasperada—, a mi los ratones no me asustan y tampoco las bolsas con huevos.

Newton me observo con desconcierto, su gran plan de verme gritando y buscando un sitio alto para treparme, se había venido abajo como sus ilusiones por conquistar a Bella, así que quito su mano sobre mi boca y pude incorporarme.

— Mira Newton —le dije poniéndome sobre mis pies—. Sino quieres verme furiosa, lárgate ahora mismo o no responderé por lo que te suceda.

— ¿Sino que? —me dijo con altanería.

— ¿Se puede saber que sucede contigo? —pregunte frunciendo el cejo—, ¿acaso es mi culpa que Banner le haya dicho a Bella que se sentara con Cullen?

Mike arrugo el cejo y dejo al pobre ratón escapar.

— Te odio —escupió con rabia—. Has hecho demasiadas cosas para separarme de Bella y no entiendo tu empeño por verla con Cullen, al tipo no le hace falta chicas, la mayoría de la escuela se muere por él.

Así que por fin entendía tanta hostilidad contra mi, me odiaba con todo su negro corazón, solté una risita, este chico definitivamente había comido pintura de plomo durante su niñez, yo no se que pensaba él, pero Bella jamás demostró una pizca de afecto sentimental, no cuando estaba el enigmático vampiro rondando en el radar.

—Eres un bicho raro —prosiguió Mike escupiendo todo su rencor contra mí—. Estoy seguro que escondes algo demasiado turbio, ¿acaso tienes una conciencia muy negra y ahora pretendes arreglarlo todo haciendo de puritana con la escuela?

Este chico me hacia perder la paciencia, sin pensarlo mucho me abalance sobre él y le aplique algunos métodos del judo, con esto cerraría su boca para siempre y por fin dejaría la fiesta en paz, sabia que el estrangulamiento en el judo era algo demasiado peligroso, así que afloje el agarre por el cuello.

— Suel… ta… me —suplico Newton con media voz.

— Si no vuelves a intentar algo tan patético —dije empujándolo más sobre la madera pulida y brillante.

— Juro que no descansare hasta desenmascararte —replico con algo de fuerza—. No descansare hasta que incluso Bella te odie.

Unos fuertes y fríos brazos me apartaron de Newton, justo cuando estaba aplicando un poco más de fuerza sobre su cuello, patalee en el aire buscando el suelo y también pretendiendo que me soltaran del doloroso agarre, todavía no había acabado con Newton y no iba a parar hasta que esta furia asesina se extinguiera por completo.

— Hubiera terminado inconsciente, si no llegamos a tiempo —comento Alice acercándose a Mike para examinarlo.

Newton me observaba horrorizado mientras yo seguí pataleando en el aire, sobándose su cuello se incorporo un poco e incluso tosió fuerte y tomo una gran bocanada de aire antes de percatarse que había demasiada gente en el gimnasio.

— Oye tú —dijo Emmett con un dejo de amenaza—. Si la vuelves a molestar te las veras conmigo, así que ni siquiera le dirijas la palabra y tampoco digas nada de lo que sucedió aquí.

Mike asintió con el miedo desbordándose de sus ojos; Jasper se adelanto unos cuantos centímetros y sentí una ola de paz que me tranquilizo la furia asesina que poseía, me sentí molesta por que hubieran intervenido en este asunto, era mi problema personal y yo sola podía espantar a Newton sin necesidad de un hombre fuerte e intimidante.

Los pies de Mike se trastabillaron muchas veces buscando la salida, corría hacia los vestidores por donde quizás había entrado, con la esperanza de que Emmett no lo persiguiera hasta allá; Emmett y Jasper comenzaron a reírse al escuchar los estruendos que producía Mike por escapar, yo estaba de brazos cruzados esperando que me pusieran en suelo firme.

— Eso estuvo mal —me regaño Alice desde el suelo—, casi te ganas un buen problema.

— Estoy cansada de sus ataques —replique aun enfadada—. Emmett, ¿serias tan amable de ponerme en el suelo?

— Claro —dijo poniéndome en suelo firme—, tendrás que enseñarme esa técnica.

En cuanto estuve fuera de su agarre, me masajee las costillas, este vampiro tenia superfuerza, pudo haberme triturado cada uno de los huesitos, era alentador saber que no había intentado eliminarme voluntariamente.

— ¿Ustedes como pararon aquí? —pregunte observando que solo faltaba Rosalie en el grupo.

— Alice tuvo una visión —contesto Jasper tomando la mano de la vampiresa.

— Te vi ahorcando a Newton —repuso Alice frunciendo un poco el cejo—; también vi como se lo llevaban inconsciente al hospital y a ti, rumbo a la jefatura de policía por intento de homicidio.

— ¿También viste su intento de asustarme? —pregunte agradecida por salvarme de una bien buena.

Alice relajo su gesto y soltó una pequeña carcajada.

— ¿De que me perdí? —protestó Emmett.

— Un ratón —conteste—. Gracias Emmett, creo que se ha cumplido tu sueño de asustar a los estudiantes de Forks.

— Edward debe estar muriéndose de ganas por venir —comento Emmett con una ancha sonrisa—; apuesto que no sabe como salir de allí sin levantar sospechas.

— Se quedara con Bella —dijo Alice cerrando los ojos—. Pero te interrogara en el laboratorio Hannah.

— Genial —masculle—, ¿Cómo se entero?

— Vio mi visión —comento Alice—, se enojo al ver que tú estabas ahorcando a Newton.

Resople en descuerdo, no había nada que el vampiro no me reprochara, yo no era la perfección en pasta y cometía errores como cualquier humano común y silvestre, así que no tenia por que venirme con una sarta de sermones, lo ultimo que quería es tener un papá versión vampírica.

— Gracias Jasper —dije cuando sentí que mi cuerpo se relajaba.

— No ha sido nada —contesto esbozándome una sonrisa—. Hay mucha rabia acumulada en ti.

— Por ahora no sucederá mucho —comento Alice aun con los ojos cerrados—. Newton parece haber acatado la orden de Emmett.

Emmett esbozo una sonrisa aun más ancha, al menos había aportado algo en su pequeña fantasía de asustar a los pobres mortales, no tenia que quejarse, hasta el chico se había dado contra las paredes con tal de que no lo siguieran.

— Supongo que no ahorcare a nadie más por hoy —dije tomando mis cosas del suelo—. Gracias por prevenir una tragedia.

— No ha sido nada —dijo Alice guiñando un ojo—, lo mismo de siempre.

— ¿Qué técnica empleaste para neutralizar a ese chico? —pregunto Emmett mientras nos dirigíamos a una de las salidas del gimnasio.

— Es judo —conteste encogiéndome de hombros—, utilice el estrangulamiento, aunque es muy peligrosa.

— Enséñame —suplico Emmett batiendo las pestañas como una niña haciendo ojitos a su amado.

— ¿En quien la piensas aplicar? —pregunte un tanto alarmada.

Los ojos maliciosos de Emmett se dirigieron a un rubio que caminaba al lado de Alice, Jasper entorno los ojos captando la señal de una posible revancha, Alice frunció los labios y observo ambos con una autoridad que los hizo borrar todo plan de pelea en sus agendas.

— Ten mucho cuidado Hannah —dijo Alice cuando salimos del gimnasio—. Mike no será el único problema que enfrentes, ten mucho cuidado este fin de semana.

Los vi alejarse por el pasillo con un gesto de confusión, ¿Qué habría querido decir Alice con que no seria el único problema? ¿Acaso los lobos pretendían raptarme este fin de semana? ¿Charlotte y Peter visitarían el Logde por curiosidad?, o tal vez ¿moriría ahogada lanzándome por el acantilado?

* * *

_Hola a todos de nuevo, es un gusto poder decir que ya el fic tiene 164 mensajes, no saben la alegria y lo conmovida que estoy por cada una de sus palabras y el apoyo que han dado a esta historia, asi que no me cansare en cada actualización darles las gracias._

_Espero que les hasya gustado el capitulo; por cierto, algunas personas tienen una pequeña pista sobre el extraño que converso con Hannah, han sido bien receptivos con las pistas que he dejado en los dos capitulos anteriores. vuelvo y digo, no estoy muy seducida con la idea de continuar el fic con los demas libros, me resultaria demasiado complicado y ya di mi explicacion en un capitulo pasado._

_Aquella que me pregunto cada cuanto actualizo, cada día de por medio actualizo y si no puedo hacerlo, ya les avisare, por ahora el siguiente capitulo aun esta en comienzos, mi inspiracion anda perdida y estoy buscandola con lupa y es posible que me demore un poco o puede que no, todo depende de escuhar una buena cancion que se identifique con el capitulo o escuchar musica esporadica que me relaje._

_Por ultimo, quiero agradecer enormemente a quien rompio las barreras del idioma y esta leyendo este fic en español, hasta yo hago a veces este tipo de procedimientos, utilizo los traductores para leer fics interesantes, muchas gracias por dejarme tu mensaje. _

_Asi que nos veremos en una proxima actualización, ya saben dejen sus mensajes al final deetos cortos creditos. _

_Kathyarius_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Nada de Crepúsculo me pertenece, la historia es de Sthepenie Meyer y yo solo lo utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.**_

_Summary: Estaba segura de tres cosas: primero, no era un personaje de esta novela; segundo, posiblemente termine loca de remate y tercero, estoy perdida en crepúsculo._

_Advertencia: Todos los presonajes le pertenecen a Meyer, excepto Hannah James, Danielle James, Charles y aquellos que esten relacionados con Hannah._

_Advertencia 2: Algunas frases orginales del libro, apareceran en esta historia._

**

* * *

**

**Parte XVII**

Cuando entre al laboratorio, muchos de los estudiantes me miraron como si fuera una intrusa, Mike Newton había cambiado de posición con su compañera y ahora estaba pegado a la pared, observándome como si yo fuera a saltarle en cualquier momento sobre el cuello, no muy lejos otra mirada llamo mi atención, Edward Cullen me contemplaba con un gesto de enojo.

El señor Banner llego tras mí, arrastrando un televisor un poco viejo para el siglo XXI; me entretuve lo suficiente como para atrasar mí llegada a la mesa, la silla en la esquina me esperaba con paciencia, sin mucho dramatismo me senté y no le lance ninguna mirada a Newton, que parecía iba a sufrir un paro cardiaco.

Las luces del salón se apagaron y los créditos iníciales brillaron de manera molesta por un instante, esperaba un poco tensa el momento que Edward me arrastrara para hacerme un interrogatorio, pero al parecer estaba muy a gusto con Bella, olvidándose que estaba enojado por que casi ahorco a un estudiante de Forks.

Tamborilee los dedos de forma molesta y caprichosa, no prestaba la más mínima atención a la película, solo baila por mi cabeza, las posibles formas y entonaciones que Edward utilizaría conmigo más tarde; entonces uno a uno, los monstruosos Edwards que me habían atormentado hacia pocas semanas desfilaron ante mis ojos.

Estaba contando los segundos en que se demoraba llegar el final de la clase, en cuanto el señor Banner prendió las luces y sonó el receso de la clase, tome mis cosas y salí lo más rápido que pude para que Edward no le diera por alcanzarme, pero mi mala suerte parecía acompañarme a todas partes.

En cuanto doble la esquina para escabullirme del gimnasio, una mano jalo mi blusa con delicadeza y me detuvo en el avance por escaparme, temía voltearme, sabía exactamente a quien correspondía ese tacto gélido que estaba haciendo estremecer mi espina dorsal, así que cerré los ojos y me deje arrastrar a un sitio desconocido.

Siempre terminábamos en esta situación, yo escapando de los vampiros y ellos terminaban arrastrándome o raptándome para enfrentarme por alguna acción, ya estaba cansada de este juego del gato y el ratón, de estar derritiéndome como una gelatina cada vez que tenía que escucharlo o que mi corazón bombeara como si él fuera Charles.

— ¿Por qué siempre terminamos en lo mismo? —me reprocho Edward haciéndome entrar a un solitario salón.

— Por que te empeñas en perseguirme —dije tomando aire—. Edward, podrías ya parar con esto, estoy cansada que me estés reprochando todo lo que hago.

Edward me observo ceñudo y evidentemente con ganas de morderme el cuello.

— No debería hacerlo —repuso con una tensa calma—; pero tú pareces meterte en más problemas que Bella.

Bufe en desacuerdo, yo hacia todo lo posible por no meterme en su historia, estaba alejándome aunque me costara hacerlo, ahora venia con ese tipo de reclamos, estaba totalmente fuera de lugar.

— Estuviste a punto de ahorcar a Mike —gruño Edward bastante molesto—. ¿No piensas parar nunca?

— No tienes derecho a decirme nada —replique molesta—. Deberías estar con Bella, en vez de estar regañándome por algo que no termino en muerte.

— No metas a Bella en esto —dijo entre dientes—. Esto es solamente entre tú y yo, no ves que pones en peligro a personas inocentes.

Solté una carcajada que lo desconcertó, Newton inocente, que me meta los dedos a la boca a ver si no muerdo.

— Ya lo creo —dije sentándome en el suelo—. Edward te agradecería que dejaras de actuar como si fueras mi padre, nunca tuve uno y a estas alturas de la vida no lo necesito.

— Por eso actúas de ese modo —dijo Edward negando con la cabeza—; siempre falto una figura de autoridad, que te hiciera ver que actúas cruel en algunas situaciones.

Mi respiración se quedo truncada en los pulmones, ¿Yo, cruel?, no era crueldad mi instinto para defenderme, era justicia, no podía dejar que los demás se aprovecharan de mí, que creyeran que podían asustarme con facilidad, yo había crecido para ser fuerte y no terminar enloqueciéndome con esta absurda sociedad.

— No te atrevas a decir eso —dije con el labio inferior temblándome de rabia—. No vuelvas a decir una cosa parecida, si mal no recuerdo tú también actuaste de forma cruel cuando te convertiste en vampiro, así que no me vengas hablar de crueldad.

Edward me observo pasmado desde su posición, cerré mi boca abruptamente al decir algo que sonaba bastante extraño, por eso odiaba que la gente me hiciera rabiar, de mi boca solo salían frases hirientes y verdades demasiado embarazosas.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —exigió Edward con una mirada bastante intimidante.

— No se nada —replique evadiendo el tema—; dejemos esto por la paz, ¿quieres?

— ¡No! —exclamo Edward—. Siempre que sales con algo fuera de lugar te callas, por una vez podrías decir todo lo que sabes.

— ¡No puedo decir nada! —grite—. No puedo, no puedo.

— ¡Claro que puedes! —dijo Edward empezando a zarandearme con fuerza—; es tu obligación decir lo que sabes.

Negué con la cabeza, prefería morir en ese instante antes que abrir mi boca para perjudicar todo, las manos de Edward me apretaron con más fuerza los hombros, estaba haciéndome daño, arrugue el cejo y solté un jadeo por el dolor, estaba poseído por un afán de saber lo que rondaba por mi cerebro.

— ¡Suéltala Edward! —exigió la voz de Alice en algún punto incierto.

Unos brazos fuertes y delgados, sustituyeron a unos endemoniados que pretendían hacerme trizas en poco tiempo, abrí un poco los ojos y observe Alice fulminando con la mirada a Edward que me contemplaba con una innata culpabilidad.

— ¡Por todos los cielos! —exclamó Alice observándonos alternativamente—, ¿Qué pasa con ustedes?

— Ella —refunfuño Edward—, siempre provocándome.

— ¿Estas bien Hannah? —me pregunto Alice ansiosa—, ¿tienes algún hueso roto?

— Estoy bien —conteste sintiendo dolor en mis huesos—. Si mal no recuerdo estabas insultándome, yo solo me defendí.

— Lo ves Alice —gruño Edward perdiendo la paciencia.

— ¡Basta los dos! —dijo Alice frunciendo el cejo—. Actúan como dos celosos enamorados.

Fulmine con la mirada a Edward, lo que menos quería es que pensara que yo estaba delirando de amor por él, lo único que me faltaba a esta sarta de cosas absurdas que me sucedían, era que Alice creyera que actuaba dominada por los celos, ¿celosa yo?, primero muerta.

— Se van a dar la mano —medio Alice—, y se perdonaran mutuamente.

Ambos nos negamos a su petición, nos cruzamos de brazos dispuestos a no ceder y tampoco a perdonar tan fácil, Alice no se rindo ante nuestra poca colaboración por que se mejoraran las cosas; al contrario, jalo de manera agresiva el brazo de Edward y tiro de manera gentil mi mano y en el intermedio de nuestras mutuas fulminaciones, nos estrechamos la mano.

El tacto gélido de la mano de Edward había desparecido, en ese contacto sentí gentileza, calor y desesperación… ese tacto me recordaba a una mano grande, fuerte y decidida que me guiaba por numerosas calles en East Side, la mano impaciente de Charles estaba ahí, mandando descargas eléctricas por todas mis terminaciones nerviosas.

Tan pronto sentí aquello, tire de mi mano con gran agilidad, este pueblo estaba afectando seriamente mi escaza identidad y me estaba incluyendo como un personaje de esta novela, no iba permitir perderme en una realidad inexistente, una realidad a la que no pertenecía…

— ¿Hannah? —pregunto Edward con un tono más condescendiente.

—La has asustado de nuevo —replico Alice tomándome de los hombros—; vamos Hannah, dale una oportunidad a este necio vampiro.

Edward gruño como respuesta.

— No… es… eso —dije tomando mi mano como si fuera a caerse con solo mirarla—; ¿Qué fue eso?

Edward y Alice me observaron como si estuviera hablando en chino; yo no me había imaginado nada, había sentido la mano de Charles, una desesperación apretándome, suplicándome que volviera a la realidad.

— La zarandeaste con demasiada fuerza —se lamento Alice—, mira ya dice disparates.

— Creo que tienes razón —coincidió Edward con un tono preocupado—; tal vez su cerebro debe estar pendiendo de un hilo.

Fruncí mi cejo al observarlos, mi cerebro funcionaba a las mil maravillas y no me había vuelto loca con un zarandeo, en este lugar sucedían cosas demasiado extrañas y los vampiros encabezaban la lista de ello.

— He sentido algo extraño —comente carraspeando un poco—, pero debió de ser mi imaginación. Si eso fue.

Sacudí mi cabeza con pereza, debía ser alucinaciones mías, Charles estaba a suficientes kilómetros de esta realidad y yo solo estaba desvariando.

— Bien —dijo Alice mirándome de forma preocupada—; ¿Van hacer las paces? ¿Terminaran con las absurdas acusaciones?

— Creo que si —dije aun perdida en ese contacto tan desesperante.

— No tengo otra salida –discutió Edward un poco disgustado—. Pero Hannah debe medirse la próxima vez que ataque a alguien, no lo hacemos nosotros, para que ahora los humanos corran peligro por causa de otro igual a ellos.

— Creo que eres muy extremista —repuso Alice—. Hannah no atacara a nadie más y estoy completamente segura, Mike Newton por fin asimiló la lección, ambos deben aprender algo de todo esto…

Alice siguió con su retahíla, pero mi mente no prestaba atención a la lección que se suponía debía aprender, estaba obsesionada con todas las señales raras que últimamente estaban ocurriendo, parecía que el desenlace estaba comenzado… la hora final estaba llegando.

No sabia como había terminado todo el asunto, solo estuve consciente que había hecho las paces con Edward y que de común acuerdo no nos provocaríamos más, siempre hacíamos tratos para luego romperlos, así que no me molesto mucho los términos y mi mente paso lo que restaba del día obsesionada con la sensación que me había provocado tomar la mano de Edward.

Un tensante silencio lleno la mesa mientras desayunamos al día siguiente, Bella comía sus cereales con aire taciturno y Charlie observaba con ojos policiacos los movimientos de su hija, yo me limite a ser una silla vacía en la mesa, no me gustaba abrir mucho la boca cuando la gente comía, así que cuando Charlie cruzo la cocina, yo me sobresalte un poco.

—Respecto a este sábado... —comenzó mientras cruzaba la cocina y abría el grifo.

Bella se encogió un poco y me dirigió una mirada de suplicante ayuda.

— ¿Sí, papá? —pregunto Bella dejando de atacar sus cereales.

— ¿Sigues empeñada en ir a Seattle? —indago Charlie poniendo boca abajo el plato en que había desayunado.

—Ese era el plan —comento Bella haciendo a un lado el cuenco.

Charlie nos observo a ambas con cierto recelo, parecía que en su cabeza bailaban planes de escapes a urdidas, chicos que seducían a niñas inocentes y por supuesto un policía no podía permitir que ocurrieran ese tipo de cosas.

— ¿Están seguras de que no pueden estar de vuelta a tiempo para el baile? —insistió Charlie.

—No vamos a ir al baile, papá —contesto Bella perdiendo la paciencia.

Charlie se sonrojo un poco, debía ser difícil lidiar con dos chicas adolescentes.

— ¿No se lo han pedido nadie? —preguntó al tiempo que ocultaba su consternación concentrándose en el piso.

Yo fruncí el cejo, claro que alguien nos lo había pedido, solo que nosotras no estábamos interesadas en bailar con humanos normales.

—Es la chica quien elige —recordó Bella con cierta exasperación.

—Ah —dijo Charlie asintiendo un poco.

Después de la esclarecedora charla, Charlie salió de la casa un poco abrumado; yo prepare mis pertenencias y junto a Bella salimos para encontrarnos a un Edward con un gesto preocupado, aunque su gesto cambio tan rápido apenas Bella se deslizo en el asiento delantero, lo único bueno de todo este asunto, era que no duraría para siempre, dentro de unos cuantos días yo ocuparía un lugar que no me correspondía, pero era la mejor decisión para todos.

* * *

_Hola a todos de nuevo, OMG y seguire diciendolo hasta que me canse 187 mensajes acumulados, no saben la enorme alegria que me causa que a ustedes les guste lo que escribio y de nuevo muchisimas gracias._

_Tal vez este capitulo sea muy latoso, me costo demasiado terminar de escribirlo y es que la insipracion se fue al caribe, ni siquera se tomo la molestia de invitarme; pero espero les guste, por que ahora vendra los capitulos pesados para que suceda algo realmente interesante, lo que me produce tedio pero son necesarios._

_Veo que ya muchos estan seguros que el extraño es el papá de Hannah, dije que era una pista pero no canten victoria, aun queda mucha tela por cortar._

_Por cierto, muchas gracias a , te agradesco esas sugerencias musicales, la verdad estoy bastante necesitada de musica, mi inspiracion se muestra reacia a colaborar sin un buen ton, asi que nos veremos en una proxima actualización. Hasta entonces..._

_Kathyarius._


	18. Chapter 18

_**Nada de Crepúsculo me pertenece, la historia es de Sthepenie Meyer y yo solo lo utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.**_

_Summary: Estaba segura de tres cosas: primero, no era un personaje de esta novela; segundo, posiblemente termine loca de remate y tercero, estoy perdida en crepúsculo._

_Advertencia: Todos los presonajes le pertenecen a Meyer, excepto Hannah James, Danielle James, Charles y aquellos que esten relacionados con Hannah._

_Advertencia 2: Algunas frases orginales del libro, apareceran en esta historia._

**

* * *

**

**Parte XVIII**

Procure no hacer mucho ruido mientras íbamos hacia la escuela, evidentemente mi humor se había tomado unas largas vacaciones sin consultarme, estaba más rara que de costumbre, no sabia si era por la discusión que había sostenido ayer o por que todo estaba tomando un curso más rápido.

Si, los momentos alegres estaban empezando a escasear, ni siquiera el haber ahorcado a Mike o que me huyeran con solo mirarme me levantaba el animo, no, nada parecía ponerme una sonrisa en los labios, estaba de capa caída y lo único que veía en mi futuro lejano de escaso interés, era romperle el corazón a un pobre inocente.

Ese día resulto un poco engorroso, estaba totalmente apática a cuantas demostraciones de honestidad, amor y gustos flotaban a mi lado, observe sin ver la cinta que presentaba el señor Banner y garabañaba el único cuaderno que tenía en la oscuridad, por mi no acudiría a las clases, pero lastimosamente tenia que seguir gravitando alrededor de los personajes para no perderme sus movimientos.

Estaba a salvo, cuando por fin pude escaparme de los interrogatorios que escuchaba de Edward, sonaban demasiados cursis para mi gusto, me dejaban en el Lodge y luego partían como si hubiera dejado a cualquier desconocido en la carretera, si, se habían olvidado por fin de que Hannah existía y solo su ensimismamiento parecía ocupar todos sus pensamientos.

Quizás en otro momento hubiera estado molesta, pero nada sentía, solo un poco de exasperación al ver que Shakespeare tenía toda la lógica cuando dijo: _El amor, como ciego que es, impide a los amantes ver las divertidas tonterías que comenten_; cuanta razón… cuanta razón.

Cuando alce la mirada hacia el reloj, las ocho en punto marcaban como un esperanzador horizonte en mi vida, con una palmeada en mi espalda, el dueño me informaba que era la hora de partir, yo asentí obedientemente, lo bueno de ser menor de edad, era que no me obligaba quedarme hasta las diez y con un suspiro abandone el local para dirigirme a casa.

Hubiera sido un idílico día sin incidentes, pero me había acostumbrado que mi vida en Forks estaba marcada por cosas interesantes, si no era un balón que intentaba arrancarme la cabeza, entonces era un vampiro raptándome para hacerme estúpidos reclamos, o sino era un potencial hombre lobo que se había prendado de una persona muy irreal.

No dude mucho de ello, cuando observe un enorme jeep parqueado a la afueras del restaurante, nunca había visto con mis propios ojos el tanque de Emmett, pero recordaba lo suficiente como para saber quien podría encontrarse tras el volante; el vampiro de fuerza extraordinaria me sonreía desde el parabrisas.

— Hola —saludo Alice abriendo la puerta del copiloto—; ¿Te ayudo a subir?

— Por favor —dije agradecida que no tendría que hacer el camino a pie.

En menos de un parpadeo, Alice me tomo en brazos y me situaba en la parte delantera al lado de Emmett, mientras ella se acomodaba en la parte de atrás con mucha naturalidad.

— ¿Buen día? —pregunto Emmett con un tono burlón.

— No sabes cuanto —conteste con ironía.

— ¿Qué sucede? —pregunto Emmett frunciendo un poco el cejo.

— Nada —conteste sacudiendo mi cabeza—, solo que no he tenido un día bueno desde que ahorque a Newton.

— Eso se puede solucionar —repuso Emmett ensanchando una sonrisa—. Podemos ir a su casa para terminar de asustarlo.

Alice le pego una palmada en su nuca y Emmett fulmino con la mirada a la enana que fruncía los labios.

— No vamos hacer eso —intervino Alice—. ¿Qué sucede Hannah?, has estado de un humor muy raro desde que discutiste con Edward.

Emmett sonrió aun más, le fascinaba que la gente sacara de casillas al "perfecto" vampiro.

— Sentí a Charles a través de su mano —conteste fijando mi vista en la carretera.

— ¿Quién es Charles? —pregunto Emmett quitando la vista del trayecto.

— El novio de Hannah —contesto Alice.

— ¿Tienes novio? —inquirió Emmett sin creérselo—; por todos los cielos, ¿Por qué no ha venido a rescatarte?

Una muy buena pregunta, Charles tenía los medios para venir por mí, claro si mi loca teoría era cierta y no eran alucinaciones mías, el haber sentido su mano a través de Edward.

— Supongo que le es muy difícil —conteste dejando soltar un suspiro—. No todos son Edward rescatando a damiselas en peligro.

— Muy mal —opino Emmett—, eres su novia, no debería sentirse preocupado de que algo te suceda.

Solté una carcajada, Charles en el mundo real tal vez vendría a rescatarme, pero no estábamos en la fehaciente realidad.

— Muy pronto lo veras —vaticino Alice—; si, aunque en unas penosas circunstancias.

— ¿En serio? —dijo Emmett divertido—. No me digas Alice, que terminara con ella.

— ¡Emmett! —exclamo Alice entornando los ojos—. No es de nuestra incumbencia meternos en las vidas de otros.

— Si es de nuestra incumbencia —contradijo Emmett—; es horrible destrozar el corazón de una chica.

Observe a Emmett como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza, siempre había considerado que el enorme vampiro no tenia sensibilidad, más que para terminar con Rosalie en una buena…, era un son muy diferente verlo preocupado por que destrozaran mi corazón.

— Alice —dije con un susurro—, ¿Los vampiros pueden contraer fiebre?

Alice soltó una cantarina sonrisa que amenizo el ambiente, Emmett se enfurruño y manejo aun más rápido su indestructible tanque.

— Vamos Emmett —dije con una sonrisa—. Todos sabemos que tienes un tierno corazón, aunque quieras demostrar lo contrario.

Emmett refunfuño aun más y dijo algo que solo Alice pudo escuchar.

—Sabia que debía traer a Emmett —dijo Alice con humor—. Cambiaria esa cara larga que traes estos últimos días.

— No sabes cuanto te lo agradezco —comente viendo a Emmett con un gesto serio—. Emmett no te enojes, prometo que no te detendré si alguien destroza mi corazón.

— ¿Lo prometes? —dijo Emmett curvando una sonrisa.

— Lo prometo —jure.

— Creo que hay visitas en casa —dijo Alice estirando su menudo cuerpo un poco cuando Emmett parqueo en la esquina.

Lance una mirada entornada hacia la casa de los Swan, un auto negro desvencijado estaba parqueado en la calle solitaria; solté un suspiro, se me había olvidado que hoy los Black venían a ver el partido, por que no le había prevenido que el televisor se les iba a dañar.

— Mi día no podía ser más perfecto —masculle molesta.

— Aun podemos dar media vuelta —propuso Emmett acelerando el tanque.

— No siempre puedo huir —comente con resignación—; tarde o temprano tengo que dar la cara.

Sin decir una palabra, Alice me ayudo a bajar, acomode la mochila en los hombros y contemple el retrato que me encontraría apenas traspasara la puerta.

— Oye —dijo Alice dándome un abrazo—. Si necesitas apoyo, llámame. Edward no es el único que puede ayudarte, por ahora esta ensimismado con Bella y siento mucho que no te este protegiendo.

— ¿Protegiendo? –pregunte pasmada.

— Aunque no parezca, eso es lo que hace —dijo Alice separándose para mirarme a los ojos—. Pero sabemos que sabes defenderte sola, no esta de más tener los ojos en ti, sigues siendo una humana frágil; antes que protestes, lo se, vi tu reacción cuando Edward te tomo la mano, no temas demostrar lo que verdaderamente eres.

— Gracias Alice —dije echándome a sus brazos con los ojos aguados.

— Oh, por favor —mascullo Emmett.

— Buenas noches —dije cuando me aleje del auto.

Con paso decidido y rápido, me dirigí hacia la casa de los Swan, no me apetecía en los más mínimo ver a un Jacob batirme las pestañas y observarme con ojos brillosos, últimamente parecía portar un repelente contra el amor, si, yo solo le era fiel a un solo hombre en este planeta.

Cuando traspase el umbral, mis ojos se detuvieron en un hombre mucho mayor, corpulento y de rostro memorable, un rostro que se desbordaba, las mejillas llegaban casi hasta los hombros, las arrugas surcaban la piel rojiza como las de una vieja chaqueta de cuero. Los ojos, sorprendentemente familiares, parecían al mismo tiempo demasiado jóvenes y demasiado viejos para aquel ancho rostro.

Era el famoso Billy Black.

— Buenas noches —salude con un tono respetuoso.

— Hola Hannah —dijo Charlie parándose como un resorte del sofá—. Hoy tenemos visitas —como si no me hubiera dado cuenta—; él es Billy Black, Bella me comento que ya habían conocido a su hijo.

— Así que esta jovencita, es la que casi atropellas —dijo Billy mirándome con los ojos entornados.

Seria una completa hipócrita si le esbozaba una sonrisa, era evidente que no le caía muy bien.

— Si… aja; hmfp —dijo Charlie bastante incomodo con la alusión.

— Un gusto conocerlo —dije con un tono apático—; señor Swan…

— Ni te molestes en preguntar —dijo Charlie mirando dirección a la cocina.

— No me refería a eso —dije sin ganas de ir a la cocina—. Me preguntaba, si… ¿se arreglo el problema?

Charlie volvió a tomar asiento y yo cambie de lugar para que Billy no me mirara con descaro, el Quileute parecía querer matarme con la mirada y la verdad me estaba incomodando.

— Aun no —dijo Charlie concentrándose de nuevo en el partido—. Lo siento Hannah…

— No se preocupe —dije bajando mis hombros y arrastrando mis pies hacia la cocina.

Cuando entre en la cocina, Bella y Jacob estaba cuchicheando, en cuanto se percataron de mi presencia, Bella se levanto de un salto y Jacob se enrojeció violentamente con solo mirarme de refilón; esas actitudes solo demostraban una sola cosa, habían escuchado el tono seco que habíamos estado empleado.

—Hola Bella —dije desplomándome en la silla—. Hola Jacob.

— Hola Hannah —saludo Bella demasiado acalorada—, ¿quieres comer ya?

— Supongo que si —dije encogiéndome de hombros y desplome mi cara en la mesa.

— Parece que no ha mejorado tu humor —comento Bella moviéndose por la cocina—; Edward me comento…

Levante mi cara con rapidez y Bella se concentro en calentar el sándwich.

—Cullen es un chismoso —discutí con antipatía.

— Solo esta preocupado por ti —comento Bella dándome la espalda—, después de lo ocurrido con Mike…

— ¿Ese chico volvió a molestarte? —pregunto Jacob carraspeando para hacerse notar en la habitación.

— Ni te imaginas Jacob —dije concentrándome en su rostro—, trato de intimidarme con un ratón.

Jacob soltó una risita, aquel sonido me puso de mejor humor, hasta sonreí un poco al ver que el Quileute se ponía rojo de la risa contenida.

— No le veo nada gracioso —replico Bella mirándonos con el cejo fruncido—, casi lo ahorcas Hannah.

— Se salvo, por que Emmett me aparto de él —repuse riéndome con Jacob.

— ¿Emmett? —dijo Bella escrutándome con los ojos.

— Si —conteste apagando mi sonrisa—. Hubieras estado ahí Bella, entre él y Jasper lo asustaron tanto, que se dio contra las paredes mientras huía.

— A mí si me hubiera gustado estar ahí —dijo Jacob todavía riendo.

— Hannah, eso estuvo mal —dijo Bella mirándome con preocupación.

– No me vas a dar un sermón —ataje sus intenciones—, suficiente con el de Edward, me imagino que también te conto eso.

— Si —reconoció Bella poniendo un plato y un vaso delante de mí.

—Por todos los cielos —masculle—; tendré que regalarle una falda cuando cumpla años.

Jacob y yo soltamos carcajadas ante tal pensamiento, Bella se molesto, cruzándose de brazos me observo muy ceñuda de que se burlaran de su querido vampiro, pero Edward estaba acumulando muchas deudas conmigo.

Cene en lo que se suponía era paz, Bella me observaba refunfuñada, si pudiera me mataría con la mirada y supuse que no muy lejos, Jacob me observaba con una fascinación casi molesta, por una vez le daría la razón a Bella, era molesto que se hubiera prendado de mi, cuando yo no había hecho mucho empeño por engatusarlo.

— Hoy llegaste rápido —comento Bella cuando llevábamos cinco minutos en silencio.

— No sabes lo rápido que es Emmett para conducir —dije percatándome que no había durado mucho tiempo en ese tanque.

Jacob se cruzo de brazos y compuso una mirada sombría.

— ¿Emmett? —se extraño Bella—. Ten mucho cuidado, Rosalie fácilmente podría arrancarte la cabeza.

— No lo dudo —dije cruzando la cocina para lavar el vaso y el plato—. Me hizo prometerle que le avisara cuando alguien lastimara mi corazón, es un tipo tierno, aunque no lo aparente detrás de esos enormes músculos.

Bella soltó una risita, que no compartió Jacob para nada, al contrario parecía que su deseo era levantarse de la silla y salir corriendo hacia la reserva de los quileutes.

— Si Rosalie escuchara —dijo Bella sonriendo.

— Tendría que irme a esconder debajo de una piedra —dije acabando de lavar los utensilios—. Alice es muy compresiva, solo lo hizo salir de casa para levantarme el animo.

La cabeza de Jacob se giro hacia mi expectante, daba la impresión que recuperaba sus esperanzas perdidas.

— ¿Qué tal son ellos? —pregunto Bella inclinándose sobre la mesa.

— Rosalie es Rosalie, no la alegra ni un día soleado —dije apoyándome en la encimera—. Jasper y Emmett siempre viven apostando hasta el más mínimo detalle, pero son muy divertidos y Alice, es compresiva, parece saber las palabras exactas que uno necesita escuchar.

Bella dejo escapar un suspiro comprimido.

— Tarde o temprano les caerás bien —anime a Bella que parecía un poco mortificada—. No te angusties, tampoco es que vayan a comerte.

— Eso es lo que temo —dijo Bella levantándose un poco ensimismada.

Bella abandono la habitación pensativa, yo lance una mirada al techo un poco azorada, evidentemente ellos parecían haberlo planeado, un momento para estar a solas con Jacob, saldría huyendo, sino fuera por que seria bastante evidente.

— Hannah —dijo Jacob atrayendo mi atención—. ¿Aun sigue en pie lo del sábado?

— Claro —dije esbozando una sonrisa—. No sabes como me urge un día tranquilo, he tenido una semana bastante difícil.

— Bella menciono algo —dijo levantándose de la silla y caminando hacia mi—. Dice que has estado como en otro planeta y tampoco tienes un aspecto muy saludable que digamos.

Baje la cabeza un poco, eso mismo había deducido al ver mi cara pálida esta mañana, necesitaba con desespero un salto en el acantilado.

— Tal vez no te conozca mucho —prosiguió Jacob acorralándome entre sus manos—. Pero si quieres, te presto mi hombro si quieres llorar o mi oído, si quieres hablar.

— Gracias Jacob —dije un poco acalorada al verme casi rozando su pecho.

—Ha sido divertido, Charlie —dijo Billy con fuerza en la sala.

Ambos nos sobresaltamos con la potente frase, aproveche el momento de distracción para escabullirme de la comprometedora situación, ese chico estuvo a punto de besarme sin que me diera cuenta; arregle mi ropa con afán y salí a la sala para que Jacob no insistiera en interpretar el papel de galán.

—Acércate a ver el próximo partido —le animó Charlie.

—Seguro, seguro —dijo Billy—. Aquí estaremos. Que pasen una buena noche —sus ojos se enfocaron en Bella y su sonrisa desapareció al agregar con gesto serio—: Cuídate, Bella.

—Gracias —musito Bella desviando la mirada.

— Aquí estas chico —dijo Charlie rodeando con un brazo la espalda de Jacob—. Espero que no te hagas muchas ilusiones, esa chica es dura de pelar.

— Señor Swan, lo estoy escuchando —dije mirándolo un poco seria.

— Bien —dijo Charlie sonrojándose—. Supongo que es un poco difícil vivir con dos adolescentes.

Jacob esbozo una sonrisa mientras ayudaba a empujar la silla de su padre, seguí a Charlie hacia la puerta para despedir a los dos visitantes, el señor Black parecía haberme cogido inquina, puesto que no le gustaba mucho que su hijo me mirara de forma evidente.

— Nos vemos Charlie —dijo Billy mirándolo con seriedad—. Yo de ti, le pongo mucha atención a esa jovencita.

Este señor si era el colmo, yo no había matado a nadie.

— Ella no es ninguna delincuente —dijo Charlie con las manos en los bolsillos—. Solo que aun no tiene dinero para volver a su casa.

— Si tú lo dices —dijo Billy encogiéndose de hombros—. Jacob vámonos a casa.

Jacob se despidió de mí agitando su mano, no sabía hasta que punto, aun era viable la idea de visitar a la Push, al parecer no le había caído bien al jefe de la tribu y posiblemente colocaría carteles con mi cara, negándome el derecho de admisión a la reserva.

Charlie mascullo algo entre dientes, aunque no habláramos mucho, sabia que para el jefe Swan yo era como una hija, podía intuir cuan molesto estaba por la palabras que había dicho su mejor amigo, y estuve cien por ciento segura cuando dijo:

— No le hagas caso Hannah, a nadie le gusta convertirse tan rápido en un suegro gruñón.

* * *

_Hola a todos de nuevo, sigo en mi imparable campaña de darles las gracias por sus mensajes, ya van 206, aun no puedo creerlo, hemos llegado a los más de 200 mensajes y quiero darle un reconicmiento a mary t06 compatriota, gracias por ser el mensaje 200, nunca me imagine que incluso hay algunos de mi querido y amado pais, que siguen lo que escribo; no saben cuan dichosa estoy por su apoyo y se que podemos llegar a los 300, es una utopia, pero como digo yo, a lo unico que no le han colocado IVA es a los sueños. _

_Muchos estan cogiendo el tiro de por donde va la historia, pero yo les recomendaria que antes de llegar a una conclusión, hay que reunir las pistas que he dejado a lo largo de los capitulos, parece que alguien tuvo que releer el comienzo para saber un poco de que va lo incios y puede que más adelante se vuelva un poco confuso todo este asunto, pero prometo que cuando llegue el momento dare las explicaciones. _

_Asi que me despido, con un frio demasiado molesto, si hay alguien de Cali, me entendera de que estoy hablando, aunque pueda que sea muy friolenta cuando ha pasado días con un calor desesperante. bueno ahora si me voy antes que me congele en sentido figurado, nos veremos en la proxima actualización, nos falta poco para la cita con el acantilado. _

_Hasta entonces..._

_Kathyarius._


	19. Chapter 19

_**Nada de Crepúsculo me pertenece, la historia es de Sthepenie Meyer y yo solo lo utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.**_

_Summary: Estaba segura de tres cosas: primero, no era un personaje de esta novela; segundo, posiblemente termine loca de remate y tercero, estoy perdida en crepúsculo._

_Advertencia: Todos los presonajes le pertenecen a Meyer, excepto Hannah James, Danielle James, Charles y aquellos que esten relacionados con Hannah._

_Advertencia 2: Algunas frases orginales del libro, apareceran en esta historia._

**

* * *

**

**Parte XIX**

Escuche a Bella silbar por la mañana mientras le ayudaba a servir el desayuno, parecía haber amanecido de un humor envidiable, mientras yo seguí en la inopia de un humor que no era nada deseable, en cuanto me dispuse a tomar mi desayuno, Charlie apareció mirando a su hija con las cejas alzadas, Bella había cambiado mucho estos últimos días.

—Estás muy alegre esta mañana —comento Charlie sentándose en la mesa.

Bella se encogió de hombros.

—Es viernes —se limito a contestar para concentrarse en su desayuno.

En cuanto Charlie se fue para su trabajo, Bella corrió por la casa dándose los últimos retoques; yo salí para enfrentar al chismoso de Cullen, en cuanto vi su pose desafiante apoyada en la puerta del conductor, lo observe con ojos entornados y decidí seguir el ejemplo de Rosalie.

"_Eres un idiota, ¿acaso el amor te esta afectando el cerebro?_"

Edward levanto una ceja bastante ofendido, yo lo fulmine con mi mirada y empecé a recrear la escena de anoche, claro omitiendo a un Jacob acorralándome en la encimera.

— Veo que hoy tampoco estas de humor —dijo Edward con un tono plano y mustio.

— Para nada —dije refunfuñando—. No tenias por que decirle…

— Ella también se preocupa por ti —dijo Edward con un tono tenso—. No te dejas ayudar por nadie, por una vez deja que te tiendan la mano.

— La ultima vez que me tendieron la mano, sucedió la cosa más extraña del mundo —replique dispuesta a no dar el brazo a torcer—; así que discúlpame, si no quiero que me estés protegiendo.

— Contigo no hay forma —dijo Edward negando con la cabeza—. Perdona, pero eres más testaruda que una mula.

Me mordí la lengua, cuando vi a Bella aparecer con un semblante sofocado y risueño, rodé los ojos pensando que mañana todo se concretaría y también los minutos empezarían a correr en mi contra, así como mi estancia en este lugar.

— ¿Cómo has dormido? —pregunto Edward cuando Bella se deslizo en el asiento del copiloto.

—Bien. ¿Qué tal tu noche? —pregunto Bella sonrojándose hasta la raíz del cabello.

—Placentera —admitió Edward con un tono divertido.

Una sonrisa divertida curvó sus labios. Lo observe estupefacta por el espejo, este vampiro era predecible, esto de espiar a Bella y de paso a mi mientras estábamos indefensas, se me antojaba un poco infantil.

"_Sigo diciendo que eres un idiota_".

— ¿Puedo preguntarte qué hiciste? —dijo Bella un poco curiosa

—No —volvió a sonreír—, el día de hoy sigue siendo mío.

Todo el camino se pasó en un interrogatorio molesto, yo estaba que echaba fuegos piroclastos que consumieran el Volvo, esto se me estaba saliendo de las manos, no sabia con quien estaba más disgustada, por la lentitud de la historia, o por mi comportamiento ilógico, como si rabiar todo el tiempo, me ayudaría a comprender todo lo que me traía así.

El resto de las clases resultaron monótonas, no sabía a ciencia cierta como asimilaba los conocimientos, yo solo captaba jeroglíficos borrosos llamadas letras, que bailaban conga en el tablero; ni siquiera sentí que Bella me arrastraba junto con Edward hacia la cafetería, ambos habían decidido que no me dejarían escapar.

— Esto en infantil —discutí cuando hacíamos fila para comprar.

— Es por tu bien —replico Edward llenando la bandeja como para un batallón.

—No voy ahorcar a nadie —dije con antipatía—. Observa que Newton ignora que existo.

No era del todo mentira, desde el incidente, Mike se sentaba lo más lejos que le permitía el salón, incluso el estar cerca de Bella había bajado su persistencia por cortejarla; Bella parecía bastante cómoda con la situación, no quería dañar los sentimientos de Jessica, pero la niña no era tonta, sabia que Newton se moría por la novedad en Forks.

— Sabes que te agradezco por eso —comento Bella tomándome del codo para ir a la mesa con los dos.

—Siempre es un placer —dije con sarcasmo.

Edward soltó una risita, de seguro debía estar al tanto los pensamientos de Newton. El resto de los Cullen parecían un poco tensos, como si al sentarse otra humana de más a la mesa, aumentaran las posibilidades de la locura de Cullen.

— ¿Nunca has conocido a nadie que te haya gustado? —le pregunto Edward a Bella al cabo de unos minutos.

—En Phoenix, no —contesto Bella apretando los labios con algo de fuerza.

Para esto me traían, para estar escuchando intimidades; me dedique a observar el resto de la cafetería, algunos observaban un poco tensos nuestra mesa, en especial las mujeres que seguían sin ningún disimulo los gestos del vampiro, otras parecían matarme con los ojos, me preguntaba por que, yo no había hecho nada por alimentar esa antipatía.

— Por que Tyler no es el único interesado —comento Edward sacándome de mi ensoñación.

— Esto es el paraíso —dije con tono mordaz—. No solo Tyler, también Jacob y ahora una sarta de desconocidos. Sinceramente creo, que yo naci con dos pies izquierdos.

— Hablando de Jacob —dijo Bella con un tono bajo—. Me pidió que te dijera que te recogerá temprano, espero que las cosas queden claras.

Observe a Bella con un poco de escepticismo, yo no deseaba formarle esperanzas a nadie, tenia bien claro mi rumbo.

— Gracias —dije apenas moviendo los labios.

— Por cierto —dijo Bella tomando un poco de limonada—. Seria interesante que nos contaras un poco acerca de Charles.

Edward clavo su dorada mirada en mí, ¿Qué yo describiera a Charles?, en mi mente aparecieron diversos objetos y gestos que me hacían recordarlo, balones de futbol, pompones de porristas, una sonrisa deslumbrante, unos vaqueros con agujeros, corriendo despavoridos por una playa descalzos, tenia tantos recuerdos de nuestras andanzas…

— ¿Qué hacían para correr tan despavoridos? —pregunto Edward con un tono serio.

— No espíes mi mente —replique frunciendo el cejo—. Que tal si te encuentras con algo no muy agradable.

Entonces me imagine a el vampiro con una falda escocesa, había dicho que le regalaría una en su cumpleaños, bien, que no diga que busque una bastante masculina.

— Gracias —repuso Edward con un tono seco.

— ¿De que me perdí? —pregunto Bella observándonos con cierta impotencia.

— A Edward con falda —conteste curvando una sonrisa maliciosa.

— Hannah —reprocho Bella con un tono acusador.

— Acuérdate anoche, te dije que le regalaría una por su cumpleaños —dije tomando de mi botella con agua—; ¿Qué talla eres?, ¿Te gustan los cuadros escoceses?

Edward frunció los labios disgustado, en cuanto mire por encima de su hombro, observe a Emmett y Jasper contener una sonrisa enorme, estaba segura que habían estado escuchando la conversación y no le dejarían en paz por lo menos en un siglo; sino fuera por que no me atraía en absoluto convertirme en un vampiro, solo lo haría por ver como en un siglo se gastaban bromas acerca de las faldas escocesas.

— Eso no es nada divertido —dijo Edward con un tono mordaz—. Esos dos no me dejaran en paz, por lo mínimo un milenio, gracias por avivar sus llamas.

— No fue nada —dije sonriendo—. No te molestes Edward, mira que por lo menos me haz hecho sonreír.

— Eso es cierto —medio Bella tratando de no reírse de la cara del vampiro—. ¿Eres igual con Charles?

— No —dije negando con energía—. Donde su tía lo vea con una falda, lo deshereda; es una mujer demasiada estricta con él y que decir conmigo, fue odio mutuo a primera vista.

Fue el turno de Edward para reírse a mi costa; los cielos sabían, cuantas cosas la tía de Charles me había echo para que terminara con su sobrino, si no creían en las brujas, apenas vieran a esta mujer no tendrían ninguna duda.

— ¿Por qué quiere que termines con su sobrino? —pregunto Edward interesado por el rumbo de la conversación.

— Supongo que cree, que le partiré el corazón —dije encogiéndome de hombros—; o, por que no soy la típica chica americana.

— Eso es horrible —opino Bella frunciendo los labios—. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas con él?

— Casi un año y medio —dije apoyando mi cara en la mano derecha—. Muchas me odiaron, querían arrancarme la cabeza, otras planearon hacer algo que me expulsara de la escuela, fueron días bastantes duros, si no fuera por que Charles estuvo ahí, de seguro muchas de ellas hubieran terminado estranguladas.

— Parece que tienes un prontuario extenso —comento Edward un poco divertido—. Yo pensando que los humanos de Forks corrían peligro, estaba muy equivocado, debería decir casi todo Estados Unidos.

— Gracias —dije con un tono acido—. ¿No crees que se te esta haciendo tarde?

— Tienes razón —dijo Edward ensimismado en Bella—. Debo irme hoy después de clases.

Bella fingió estar interesada en el suelo cuando escucho la información, capte lo suficiente como para saber que no le sentaba nada la información.

— ¿Por qué vive con su tía? —pregunto Bella levantando la vista del suelo.

— Sus padres murieron en un accidente de transito, cuando tenia cinco años —conteste para seguirle por un instante la corriente a Bella—. La única tía que tenia solterona y rica le dio por hacerse cargo de él, tras quedarse huérfano y cambio su amado pueblo en Kansas para vivir a la fría Chicago; desde entonces la señora lo protege como si fuera un tesoro invaluable.

— Pobre chico —comento Edward frunciendo los labios.

— No esta demasiado lejos para dar un paseo —comento Bella observando a Edward.

—No te voy a hacer ir a casa andando. Tomaremos tu coche y lo dejaremos aquí para ti —repuso Edward frunciendo un poco el cejo.

—No llevo la llave encima —musito Bella contenta de no habérsela traído—. No me importa caminar, de verdad.

Termine de comer mi manzana en silencio, mientras ambos discutían por una cosa insignificante, a mi tampoco se me daría nada irme caminando hacia el Lodge, después de todo, hoy seria el ultimo día que trabajaría en ese restaurante, así que no me importaba si hoy me regañaban por un retraso de media hora.

— ¿Adonde vas a ir? —pregunto Bella de la forma más natural que fue capaz.

—De caza —replicó Edward secamente—. Si voy a estar a solas contigo mañana, voy a tomar todas las precauciones posibles —su rostro se hizo más taciturno y suplicante—. Siempre lo puedes cancelar, ya sabes.

— No —dije haciendo que me prestaran atención—. Déjate de pensamientos negativos Edward, ella vendrá sana y salva.

Edward me observo con una ceja arqueada, ¿Qué?, yo confiaba absolutamente en que nada sucedería, además no podía echarse todo el asunto para atrás, no podía vacilar el único vinculo que los uniría para siempre.

— ¿A qué hora te veré mañana? —quiso saber Bella tratando de no sonar tan deprimida.

—Eso depende... Es sábado. ¿No quieres dormir hasta tarde? —le ofreció Edward todavía con la esperanza de una negativa.

—No —respondió Bella a toda prisa.

—Entonces, a la misma hora de siempre —decidió Edward aun no muy convencido—. ¿Estará Charlie ahí?

—No, mañana se va a pescar —contesto Bella tratando de no sonrojarse.

Espié a los demás Cullen por encima del hombro de Edward, todos parecían un poco tensos, como si la proximidad de los minutos, les indicaran quienes iban a salir vencedores y cuales otros serian los perdedores, para mí, todo el asunto se resumía en una montaña rusa, cuando disminuía la velocidad del trayecto, era por que las cosas terminarían tan pronto que no me daría cuenta.

— ¿Tienes que irte ahora? —pregunto Bella aterrizándome en la realidad

—Sí —alzó el rostro, por un momento estuvo serio, pero luego cambió de estado de ánimo y sonrió—. Probablemente sea lo mejor. En Biología aún nos quedan por soportar quince minutos de esa espantosa película. No creo que lo aguante más.

En cuanto me percate, Alice estaba de pie tras su hermano, me dedico una sonrisa esperanzadora y de alivio, en sus ojos encontré un camino sin ningún obstáculo para lo que me proponía, sabia que ella jamás vería la decisión que había tomado.

—Alice —dijo Edward cuando supo que no podía ignorarla por más tiempo.

—Edward —respondió ella. Su aguda voz de soprano era casi tan atrayente como la de su hermano.

—Alice, te presento a Bella... Bella, ésta es Alice —las presentó haciendo un gesto informal con la mano y una seca sonrisa en el rostro.

—Hola, Bella —sus brillantes ojos de color obsidiana eran inescrutables, pero la sonrisa era cordial—. Es un placer conocerte al fin.

Edward le dirigió una mirada sombría.

—Hola, Alice —musito Bella con timidez.

— ¿Estás preparado? —le preguntó Alice a Edward.

—Casi —replicó Edward con voz distante—. Me reuniré contigo en el coche.

— Hola Hannah —dijo Alice con una sonrisita más amplia—. Ten mucho cuidado este fin de semana.

— Claro que si Alice —dije asintiendo con la cabeza—, tendré en cuenta tus recomendaciones.

Se alejo con sus andares de bailarina, solté un suspiro tratando de imaginar los posibles problemas que tendría este fin de semana, solo se me ocurría que Billy Black me persiguiera por toda la reserva en su silla de ruedas, o que Sam me descubriera por andar de curiosa y me mordiera con sus filudos dientes o lo peor de todo, que Jacob consiguiera besarme a la fuerza; viera por donde lo viera, era de tener cuidado este fin de semana.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —pregunto Edward haciéndome sobresaltar.

— Nada —dije restándole poca importancia—. Alice ya me había recomendado cuidado para este fin de semana, supongo que sucederá algo espeluznante.

— ¿Algo espeluznante? —pregunto Bella preocupada.

— No es nada del otro mundo —dije levantándome de la mesa para que se despidieran con más privacidad—. Lo único que no desearía, es tener que darle una bofetada a Jacob por atrevido. En fin, nos vemos Edward, que te diviertas con un par de pumas.

Edward soltó una risita algo amarga.

— Nos vemos Hannah —dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

Si dijera que el resto del día y la sorpresa que se llevo Bella cuando vio su monovolumen, fue lo más interesante que ocurrió tras la partida de Cullen, estaba diciendo puras mentiras, la cara de Charlie fue toda una sorpresa cuando comunicamos nuestro planes esa noche, casi palideció cuando se entero que yo pasaría el día en la reserva de los quileutes.

Quizás pensara que Billy Black intentaría atropellarme con su silla, en cuanto yo pusiera un pie en sus tierras; insistió para que Bella me acompañara, pero Bella se negó rotundamente alegando que no quería meterse en un asunto a medio resolverse entre Jacob y yo, que ella ya tenia dispuesto su día de tal forma que ni siquiera necesitaría ayuda para lo oficios de la casa.

Esa noche mientras descansaba en el sofá, pensé que todo estaba encajando en su lugar, mi momento estelar estaba llegando con pasos seguros, así tuviera que pelear con todos los vampiros existentes en el planeta, no dejaría que Bella corriera la misma suerte.

Yo huiría en su lugar.

* * *

_Hola a todos de nuevo, lamento no haber actualizado el día anterior, se suponia que actualizaba dia de por medio, pero los que somos colombianos me entenderan, por que este es el mes que más festivos tiene el año, no se a quien rayos se le ocurrio poner tres lunes de seguido y claro como buenos colombianos nos gusta salir de paseo aunque sea a la esquina y pues lamentablemente, se aprovecha la fecha para visitar a la familia lejana y todo trueca cuando quieres actualizar._

_Quiero agradecer enormemente los mensajes que me han puesto ya van 232, si, muchas gracias por todo su apoyo y no me cansare de decirlo, asi como no me cansare de leer cada una de su palabras de apoyo._

_Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, Hannah ya ha destapado sus cartas y creo que muchos de ustedes ya deben estar conjeturando una cantidad de posibles versiones de lo que sucedera más adelante, ¿Sera que Hannah podra tomar su lugar?... aun queda algunos capitulos por saberlo, por lo pronto, les adelanto que el proximo capitulo sera la cita de Hannah, ya me pican los dedos por terminarlo._

_Así que nos veremos en una proxima actualización, hasta entonces..._

_Kathyarius._


	20. Chapter 20

_**Nada de Crepúsculo me pertenece, la historia es de Sthepenie Meyer y yo solo lo utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.**_

_Summary: Estaba segura de tres cosas: primero, no era un personaje de esta novela; segundo, posiblemente termine loca de remate y tercero, estoy perdida en crepúsculo._

_Advertencia: Todos los presonajes le pertenecen a Meyer, excepto Hannah James, Danielle James, Charles y aquellos que esten relacionados con Hannah._

_Advertencia 2: Algunas frases orginales del libro, apareceran en esta historia._

**

* * *

**

**Inspirado en "Just the way you are de Billy Joel" & "Love Hurts de Incubus"**

* * *

**Parte XX**

Caminaba agitada de un lado para otro, echaba un vistazo a la ventana de vez en cuando, pero nada había cambiado desde la última vista; la misma calle, las mismas nubes y el mimo clima, que hoy parecía haberse levantando de buen humor.

Me acomode la chaqueta un poco de veces, debía admitirlo, estaba bastante nerviosa por lo que sucedería en el resto del día, las palabras de Alice no dejaban de darme vuelta en la cabeza, como un trompo embriagado.

Un sonido parco en la puerta, me congelo en el mismo instante, antes que pudiera hilar un pensamiento coherente, me precipite hacia la puerta y de un tirón la abrí, encontrándome con quien menos quería ver.

— A mi también me da gusto verte –replico Edward divertido.

Mi expresión abatida, pronto cambio a una sonrisa, esta atmosfera estaba afectando seriamente mis neuronas, tendría que hacer algo al respecto.

— Hola —salude desviando mi vista a la carretera—; Bella no demora en bajar.

—Parece que amaneciste muy agitada hoy —observo.

— ¿Me has estado espiando? —reclame de mal talante.

Edward dejo escapar una risita irritante.

— Un poco —admitió sin arrepentimiento—, tienes unos sueños interesantes.

Me sonroje violentamente ante el comentario; había soñado durante la madrugada que Charles aparecía en casa de los Swan, tumbando la puerta y me tomaba en sus brazos, ambos escapábamos de esta locura terminando en las Vegas, cometiendo otra locura mucho mayor. Edward tenia las cejas alzadas, evidentemente divertido con mi sonrojo, me limite fruncir el cejo y eso pareció divertirlo aun más, parecía haberme vuelto su bufón personal.

— Hola —saludo una voz a mi espalda con poco aliento.

Cuando voltee mi vista, encontré a una Bella utilizando los mismos colores que Edward, por primera vez caía en cuenta algo, era un disparate pensarlo, pero el vampiro parecía haber creído que los colores de la gama marrón darían calor a un cuerpo frio, sin detenerme a pensar, solté una risita mientras negaba.

— ¿Qué? —pregunto Bella frunciendo el cejo.

— No me hagas caso —dije sin apagar la risa—. Últimamente se me ocurren muchos disparates.

— No lo dudo —medio Edward nada divertido.

Apreté mis labios apagando la sonrisa que luchaba por escapar, antes que Edward gruñera, la bocina de un auto atrajo nuestra atención, mi estomago sufrió un pequeño infarto al reconocer a Jacob tras el volante; Bella emitió un jadeo y me retuvo cuando di un paso para marcharme, en sus ojos podía ver la agonía que sufría por los sentimientos del chico.

— Dijiste que no serias cruel —me recordó Bella preocupada.

— Tranquila —dije palmeando su mano—. Prometo que me comportare a la altura de las circunstancias.

Edward clavo sus dorados ojos en mi, la preocupación era tan palpable como su disfrazado autocontrol, yo asentí un poco para que desterrara esa inseguridad, que debía estar nadando en su mente.

— ¿Algún día dejaras de ser paranoico? —pregunte alzando una ceja.

— Lo dudo —contesto con seriedad.

— Es cierto —dije alternando miradas entre ellos—. Yo de ti, me preparaba para una larga temporada.

Bella soltó una risita y Edward me fulmino con los ojos. Pero antes de que pudiera deshacerme de su penetrante mirada, los brazos fríos del vampiro me envolvieron, yo me quede congelada en el sito, un poco extrañada por los arranques impulsivos de Edward.

— Ten cuidado —musito Edward con un tono suplicante.

— Claro —dije escabulléndome de sus brazos—. Nos vemos en la noche.

Acelere mis pies en dirección del auto de Jacob, temía que si volvía la mirada, esos brazos fríos y protectores me detuvieran, no quería proporcionarles más excusas para quedarme, no tenia la menor intención que leyera mi mente, estaba segura que si lo hacia, era capaz de echarme todos los planes abajo.

Jacob había abierto la puerta del copiloto, sin vacilar me deslice en el asiento sin dirigirle una mirada, no se que rayos ocurría con ese vampiro, habíamos llegado a un acuerdo hacia mucho tiempo y ahora parecía vivir con remordimientos encima.

— Hola —dije a Jacob mirando hacia la carretera—. ¿Puedes acelerar?

— ¿Qué paso? —pregunto Jacob poniendo andar su trasto.

— Te lo explicare, cuando nos hayamos alejado de la casa —musite con rapidez.

La casa de los Swan desapareció al cabo de unos segundos y lance un suspiro de alivio, como si hubiera escapado por los pelos de un gran combate; ahora el auto enfilaba sus ruedas en dirección hacia la reserva, provocando que en mi interior explotara un sentimiento de libertad, al mismo tiempo un sentimiento de nostalgia, sabía que esta tal vez seria la ultima vez que estaría con Jacob y seria la ultima vez que pisaría la Push.

— Estas como un fantasma —comento Jacob rompiendo el silencio—. ¿Qué ha sucedido?

— Nada de importancia —replique no muy convencida de ello—. Odio a los paranoicos, eso es todo.

— ¿Por eso, ese chico te abrazaba? —pregunto Jacob con un matiz celoso en su voz.

— Eso creo —conteste sacando un poco mi cabeza por la ventanilla del auto—. Me trata como si fuera su hija, ya suficiente tengo con Charlie; sabes que me sugirió que hoy trajera gas pimienta.

Jacob sonrió con mejor humor.

— Teme que tu padre me haga algo —le informe para tantear el terreno—; no le caí muy bien que digamos.

— Es otro paranoico —dijo Jacob frunciendo el cejo—; dice que tienes un aura muy extraña, ya sabes ha vivido con supersticiones. También dice que me partirás el corazón.

— ¿Por qué haría tal cosa? —pregunte haciéndome la desentendida—. Para que haya un corazón partido, tendrías que verme con ojos de enamorado.

Jacob se concentro en la carretera, ya casi llegábamos a la reserva; casi con ansias espere ver mi retrato cuando alcanzamos la entrada de la reserva, pero no había más que anuncios comerciales en los postes y arboles, ni siquiera un retrato de los delincuentes más buscados del estado, eso me decepciono un poco, yo esperaba un bienvenida más emotiva.

Jacob se adentro un poco mas en la carretera y al fondo vi una casa; era pequeña, de madera, con ventanas estrechas y pintada un color rojo mate que la asemejaba a un granero diminuto. Si, esa era la casa de los Black, espera casi con miedo ver una silla de ruedas y un gesto grosero y gruñón.

— Mi papá no esta —comento Jacob cuando estaciono el auto—, espero que eso no te intimide.

— ¿Se fue por mi culpa? —pregunte volviéndome para observar su expresión.

Jacob se había bajado del auto y ahora lo rodeaba para no enfrentar mi mirada y tampoco mostrarme su gesto circunspecto, por alguna razón creí adivinar que había pasado la noche en que ambos abandonaron la casa de Charlie, de seguro Billy se enojo con Jacob y habría dicho, que si yo pisaba un centímetro de su casa, él prefería irse con los Clearwater.

— ¿Dónde esta Billy? —pregunte decidida a no quitar el dedo del renglón.

— Esta bien —se rindió dejando caer los hombros—. Se fue para no verte, dice que nos harás daño a todos y yo creo que exagera.

— Lamento que se haya ido —dije aceptando que mi gran idea no había sido tan genial—; no fue buena idea venir.

— De ninguna manera —dijo Jacob tomando mi mano y me arrastro por el camino—. Creo que mi papá esta dejándose llevar por sugestiones, yo no creo que seas tan mala.

Me deje arrastrar por el camino, la casita tenia pinta acogedora y me imagine lo calurosa que debía estar por el clima; cuando Jacob abrió la puerta, un jadeo se escapo de su pecho, como si hubiera encontrado a Billy tumbado de lado en su silla de ruedas, pero el panorama era sumamente peor.

Todo en aquella casa estaba patas arribas, parecía que acaba de pasar un furioso tornado acabando con todo a su paso, excepto que nada esta roto y tampoco parecía que se hubieran llevado algo, más bien daba el aspecto de alguien que había desahogado una frenética pataleta.

— Esto es horrible —dije recogiendo cojines del suelo.

—Mi papá —dijo Jacob alzando el televisor del suelo—. Seguramente dejo este desastre antes de irse, con la esperanza de avergonzarme contigo.

— Yo me imagina lo peor —dije alzando algunos retratos del suelo—, tal vez ladrones.

Jacob negó con la cabeza, mientras ordenaba las sillas del comedor; Billy Black había dejado su casa irreconocible, seguramente esperando que yo huyera en cuanto viera el panorama, pero jamás se le ocurrió que yo ayudaría a Jacob en arreglar su propia sala, este señor tenía más mañas que la tía de Charles.

— Arreglemos este desorden —dije observando la sala desorganizada—. Así dispondremos de mucho tiempo para divertirnos.

El chico me regalo una enorme sonrisa, entre los dos acomodamos todas las cosas en su lugar, dejando todo en mejor orden, se notaba a leguas que faltaba una mano femenina en esta casa; después de acomodar la sala, exploramos el resto de la casa y no hubo lugar en el que Billy Black no hiciera un enorme embrollo.

Los cuartos estaban peor que la sala, esto se iba tomar casi toda la mañana y en realidad no me importaba, necesitaba hacer algo que distrajera los pensamientos suicidas de mi mente, necesitaba cantidad de imagenes que no alertaran a Cullen de mis planes futuros, así que, aquí estábamos los dos, haciendo más divertido el proceso.

— ¿Esto que es? —dije alzando una caja bastante sucia y llena de aceite para motor.

— Nada —dijo Jacob quitándome la caja—. ¿Dónde estaba?

— Debajo de tu cama —dije observando bastante polvo debajo del mueble—, ¿Acaso planeas sembrar algo ahí?

Jacob se puso de todos los colores existentes y termino de acomodar todo y sacudir el polvo; yo me limite a sonreír entre dientes, cada que encontraba una prenda sucia o algo realmente vergonzante. Cuando decidí mirar el reloj de la sala, tanto el minutero como el indicador de la hora estaban junto en el numero doce.

Lance una mirada por la ventana, hacia un clima envidiable afuera, estaba perfecto para bañar y para practicar saltos del acantilado, me picaba los pies por encontrar el camino y sin ninguna ayuda lanzarme al mar para encontrar el camino hacia Chicago.

— Ya son las doce —dijo Jacob con un bostezo.

— Es hora de almorzar —comente retirando mi vista de la ventana—. ¿Tu padre dejaría algo decente para preparar?

— No se —dijo Jacob encogiéndose de hombros—. Vamos explorar la cocina.

La cocina estaba impoluta, era el único lugar en el que Billy no había descargado su furioso tornado, tal vez debió temer herirse con los cristales o que alguna olla lo dejara inconsciente y que lo atrapáramos en la escena del crimen; Jacob husmeo entre los estantes y la nevera, haciendo muecas un poco desagradables, quizás Billy había huido con toda la comida existente en esa casa.

— ¿Dejo algo? —pregunte esperanzada de que la comida estuviera en su lugar.

— Si —dijo Jacob cerrando la nevera—. Tenemos solo tres opciones.

— ¿Cuales? —pregunte divertida al ver su semblante.

— Pescado, puré de papá o comida chatarra —dijo Jacob cruzándose de brazos.

— Puré y pescado suena bien —dije sintiendo que en cualquier momento chirriaría mi estomago—. ¿No te gusta?

— Claro —dijo Jacob empezando a sacar los ingredientes—; solo temí que no te gustara, parece que mi papá dejo, lo que el consideraba sabría feo, parece que no conoce a las mujeres como él alardea.

— Yo me encargo del puré —dije tomando las papas—. Si me hago cargo del pescado, te aseguro que comeríamos carbón.

Jacob soltó una risita y tomo el pescado para prepararlo.

— ¿Tienes alguna radio? —pregunte a Jacob que partía el pescado en grandes trozos.

— Si —dijo señalando un destartalado cuadrado—, ¿escuchas música mientras cocinas?

— Solo me recuerda a mi madre —dije tomando la destartalada radio—, ella escucha música mientras pela cebollas, dice que así aminora sus ganas de llorar.

— ¿Tu la ayudas? —pregunto parando en su quehacer.

— No —dije prendiendo la radio y salieron unos acordes rockeros—, cocino pésimo; solo se hacer puré, puré y más puré.

Empecé a pelar las papás, mientras mis pies y mi cuerpo se movía a los acordes de _I love rock and roll _de _Joan Jett,_ la cocina se volvió más colorida y yo agitaba mi cabeza, como si estuviera en un concurrido concierto, por el rabillo del ojos descubrí a Jacob mirándome boquiabierto, como si nunca hubiera visto a una mujer bailando en una cocina.

— ¿Qué? —dije moviéndome al compas de la contagiosa melodía.

— Es que… es que… nunca pensé verte así —dijo Jacob colorado.

— ¿Como? —dije dejando a un lado el cuchillo y bailando con dirección al chico—, una mujer bailando mientras cocina.

— Pues si —dijo Jacob poniéndose más rojo.

— Vamos —dije tirando de él.

La cara de Jacob no se pagaría con ninguna master card del planeta, parecía embobado viendo menarse mis caderas mientras Joan Jett gritaba por la radio, tome sus hombros y lo hice mover un poco, pero era como hacer mover a una momia con vendajes muy apretados, este chico era más torpe que Bella sobre una superficie plana.

— Te dije que soy mal bailarín —me recordó Jacob.

— Bah —dije haciéndome oídos sordos—. "_I love rock and roll! So put another dime in the jukebox baby! I love rock and roll! So come on take your time and dance with me!"(*)_

— Estas loca —dijo Jacob debatiéndose por reírse.

—Cobarde —dije cerrando mis ojos y seguí el ritmo del disco hasta que termino.

Después del rock, siguió una melodía demasiado lenta y seguí pelando las papas, las baladas eran para los finales de las películas, cuando las parejas se meneaban al compas de un solo sitio; Jacob me observaba de refilón, como si le fuera sugerir que bailáramos esa canción.

— ¿Siempre haces eso? —pregunto Jacob cuando puse las papás a cocinarse.

— La mayoría de las veces —dije esbozando una sonrisa—; a mi madre le disgusta que baile en la cocina, siempre apaga la radio a la mitad de la canción.

— ¿Por qué lo hace? —pregunto Jacob mirando la cazuela donde el pescado se iba a freír.

— No se —dije encogiéndome de hombros—. Supongo que le recuerdo a mi padre, una vez le escuche rezongar que era igualita a él.

Baje la mirada al suelo, esos pequeños detalles parecía haberlos olvidado, a veces por eso mi madre reñía conmigo, por que yo era igual a la fuente de todas sus desgracias.

— Me imagino que a tu padre no le hace gracia —comento Jacob poniendo el pescado a freír.

— No se —dije fingiendo ponerle cuidado a la olla—. Nunca lo conocí, supongo que cuando se dio cuenta que yo venia en camino, huyo.

— Lo siento —mascullo Jacob tapando la cazuela.

Jacob no volvió a poner el dedo en la llaga, entre los dos terminamos de hacer un almuerzo decente, el olor de pescado inundo la cocina haciéndome volver agua la boca. El puré de papá sobrevivió y para mi sorpresa sabia sumamente delicioso, tuve que manotear las manos de Jacob que pretendían probar mi especialidad.

Nos sentamos uno frente al otro, en el comedor que Billy había derrumbado con su furia, Jacob engullía con entusiasmo el almuerzo y reconocí pese a mis dudas, que el pescado le había quedado sabroso, pese a todas los designios del jefe de la tribu había comenzando bien el día.

— ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora? —pregunto Jacob cuando lavábamos los platos.

— Vamos a la playa —propuse con entusiasmo—. No te olvides que quiero saltar del acantilado.

— Sabia que no me lo dejarías olvidar —mascullo Jacob cerrando el grifo del lavaplatos.

Como el clima no había variado, me despoje de mi chaqueta y mis tennis, descalza seguí a Jacob hacia la playa, teniendo mucho cuidado de no tropezarme con algo cortante por el camino, la playa estaba un poco solitaria, excepto por una pareja de nativos que iban caminando de la mano por la formación de media luna.

Aun en la distancia, pude descubrir que el hombre no era otro que Sam Uley, parecía muy feliz tomado de la mano de la chica, como si ella fuera la única chica existente del planeta, su semblante los delataba, ambos se morían de amor el uno por el otro, me pregunte si aquella joven era Emily Young.

— ¿Quiénes son? —le pregunte a Jacob que tiraba piedritas hacia el mar.

— Son Sam y Leah —contesto dándoles un vistazo rápido.

— Oh —dije clavando mis ojos en esa pareja.

Un sentimiento de lastima se incrusto en mi pecho, muy pronto Leah vería su amor esfumarse por las estúpidas leyes lobunas, vería a Sam enamorarse perdidamente de una mujer que no seria ella; por primera vez en todo el día, me acorde de otra pareja cuyo amor se truncaría un par de meses, ¿Qué estarían haciendo Edward y Bella?, solo esperaba que la escena del prado no se hubiera modificado ni un ápice.

— ¿Por qué los miras de ese modo? —me pregunto Jacob sacándome de mis elucubraciones.

— Todo tiene un fin —dije mirando a una Leah que corría para que Sam no la mojara—; ella va sufrir mucho, siento hasta cierta compasión por su suerte.

Jacob me observo como si hubiera dicho una sarta de tonterías, desvió su vista hacia la enamorada pareja que corría por la playa; una lagrima broto de mi ojo derecho, muchas veces me había sentido identificada con Leah, pero no por su amor no correspondido, si no por ser un espectáculo y sentir una amargura que me arrastraba hacer cosas que ni siquiera quería.

— Vamos a nadar —dijo Jacob tirando de mi.

— Nada como un refrescante baño —dije siguiendo a Jacob—. Espero que no este helada.

El agua no estaba muy helada, al contrario sentía que me devolvían todas las fuerzas que había perdido a lo largo de esta historia, flote con la cara hacia el cielo y me deje arrastrar por el mar, podría quedarme meses en la deriva sin pensar en nada o que tenia que socorrer a alguien, solo estábamos yo, mi dolor y mi extraña vida.

— ¿Te piensas quedar ahí? —dijo Jacob divertido flotando igual que yo—. Pensé que deseabas tirarte de un acantilado.

— Y aun lo pienso —dijo sumergiéndome en el agua para luego salir—. El primero que llegue, será el primero en tirarse del acantilado.

Con grandes brazadas me dirigí hacia la playa, seguida por Jacob que estaba ganando terreno para alcanzarme; ambos llegamos a la playa al mismo tiempo, me tire en la arena exhausta por el ejercicio, el agua era demasiado pesada cuando uno quería moverse con más rapidez, moví mis manos y mis pies formando un ángel en la arena.

— Vamos —dijo Jacob tomando mi mano y guiándome hacia un sendero—. Saltaremos juntos.

Nos encaminamos por un sendero que comunicaba hacia el acantilado, trate de imaginarme los sentimientos de Bella mientras iba hacia ellos, el dolor que debió embriagarla para tomar una decisión tan descabellada, de llegar a lo alto y luego tirarse al vacio sin importarle nada.

Jacob me ayudo a trepar por las incomodas rocas y su intención parecía ser que no tiráramos desde lo más bajo, yo negué con mi cabeza, yo quería tirarme desde el mismo punto que Bella, sentir la adrenalina correr por mis venas y el sentimiento de libertad, antes que las cadenas de la persecución me dejaran maniatada.

— Es peligroso —me advirtió Jacob mientras ganábamos altura.

— No nos va pasar nada —dije llegando al punto exacto—, si saltamos juntos, dudo que nos ahoguemos.

El chico parecía no confiar mucho en mis palabras, midió la distancia de la caída con mucha preocupación, yo estire mis piernas y brazos, preparándome para el salto hacia el vacio, Jacob no estaba muy contento con aquello, así que sino se tiraba conmigo, yo me tiraba sola hacia el mar.

— A la cuenta de tres —dije preparándome para saltar—; uno, dos…

— ¡Tres! —grito Jacob cogiendo_(n/a: en Colombia coger es lo mismo que tomar)_ mi mano y tirándome al vacio.

La sensación era indescriptible, nada de lo que me había sucedido hasta ese entonces, se podía comparar con la adrenalina fluyendo por mi cuerpo, las ansias por romper el agua que se veía cada vez más cerca, era una sensación poderosa y a la misma vez miedosa.

El agua se rompió bajo mis pies, hundiendo con vertiginosidad mi cuerpo en el lecho marino, la mano de Jacob me apretaba con fuerza, como si temiera soltarme y que me perdiera en las profundidades del mar, tan pronto como estuve bajo el agua, algo me impulso y salí hacia el exterior cálido y relajante, mi salto había sido la experiencia más increíble.

— Ni sueñes que lo vamos a volver hacer —dijo Jacob escupiendo agua.

— Ha sido increíble —dije llegando a rastras a la playa.

— Lo que digas —dijo Jacob tirándose en la incomoda orilla—. Sigo pensando que estas loca de remate.

— Vamos —dije riendo como nunca lo había hecho desde que llegue a Forks—, apuesto que no sueles hacerlo mucho.

— La verdad nunca desde esa altura —admitió Jacob cambiando su posición para quedarse de lado—, y menos con una chica.

— Te creo —dije cerrando los ojos.

Aun sentía que mi cuerpo flotaba sobre el agua, parecía inmersa en un vaivén perezoso del que no deseaba desprenderme, deseaba volver a tirarme del acantilado, pero los rayos del sol parecían ser opacados por el clima propio de Forks, de modo que Jacob no me dejaría tirarme, aunque el agua no se moviera de su sitio.

— Te quiero tal como eres —musito Jacob atrayendo mi atención.

Con brusquedad me levante de la arena, por que tenia que dañar el magnifico momento que estaba teniendo, por que tirarse el idílico día con esas palabras; Jacob me siguió pisándome los talones, solo una mente retorcida como la mía podía confundir al pobre chico.

— Hannah —dijo tirando de mi brazo hasta detenerme.

— ¿Sabes? —dije con la voz quebrada—; el amor tiende a doler.

— ¿Es por Charles? —pregunto Jacob con un tono contenido.

— Si —asentí—, es por él.

Jacob me observo con cierto dolor desbordándose de sus ojos, no soportaba ver su dolor y el haberle roto el corazón, voltee sobre mis talones, dispuesta a marcharme hacia la casa así fuera a pie; pero su mano tiro de nuevo y me hizo ver sus ojos suplicantes de amor, abrí mi boca para consolar su dolor.

El chico no estaba dispuesto aceptar consuelos, de una manera precipitada y decidida, planto sus labios sobre los míos.

* * *

(*) _I love rock and roll de Joan Jett_

* * *

_Hola a todos de nuevo, se suponia que iba actualizar más temprano, pero no he podido, asi que son las 8:05 p.m. en Colombia y como siempre cumpliendo con mi deber._

_Quiero agradecer su apoyo ya vamos en los 246, poco a poco estoy segura que llegaremos a los trecientes, quiero tambien dar gracias, a las personas que recientemente me han agregados a sus favoritos y han puesto sus alertas para saber cuando actualizo y tambien aquellos que leen anonimamente mi historia, por que yo tambien suelo hacerlo mucho._

_El capitulo más esperado por fin llego, pense que nunca lograria terminarlo, estaba exprimiendo mi cerebro lo maximo para tratar de hacer un buen capitulo, les juro que escuche ciento de veces y hasta el final del capitulo las canciones que me inspiraron y ayudaron a darle forma a lo que yo queria escribir, pero muy dificil muy dificil, cuando Joan Jett es tan contagiosa que me olvidaba de la historia y me ponia cantar._

_Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado, tal vez algunos esperaban que Billy Black persiguiera a Hannah por toda la reserva en su silla de ruedas, pero vimos que no se fue sin hacer de las suyas. Solo espero que no tiren los ingredientes de la ensalada frente al computador, consideren que su mamá los necesita para el almuerzo._

_Bien lectores, me voy despidiendo, agregando que pronto volvere para saber en que termina todo este embrollo, ¿Jacob saldra ileso de ese beso? ¿A Hannah le habra gustado?... conteniendo mis risas me voy despidiendo, espero volver el sabado y si no se puede tratare de ser el domingo, todo depende de la disposicion de mi imaginación._

_Hasta una proxima actualización, hasta entonces..._

_Kathyarius._

_P.D: Patch Cristine C. actualiza pronto, soy seguidora de tu fantastica historia, despues de Edward y Bella, nada como un Alice/Jasper._

* * *


	21. Chapter 21

_**Nada de Crepúsculo me pertenece, la historia es de Sthepenie Meyer y yo solo lo utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.**_

_Summary: Estaba segura de tres cosas: primero, no era un personaje de esta novela; segundo, posiblemente termine loca de remate y tercero, estoy perdida en crepúsculo._

_Advertencia: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer, excepto Hannah James, Danielle James, Charles y aquellos que esten relacionados con Hannah._

_Advertencia 2: Algunas frases orginales del libro, apareceran en esta historia._

****

* * *

_**Inspirado en Wrong de Depeche mode**_

* * *

**Parte XXI**

Me bastaron dos segundos, para comprender la magnitud de la situación, todo estaba realmente mal y cuando digo mal, es como si los Vulturis hubieran descubierto mi presencia, condenándome a morir o ser transformada; esto me pasaba por querer que las cosas fueran más o menos iguales, pero al parecer me había tirado parte de la narrativa.

— Jacob, no —dije despegándome de él.

— ¿Es que ni siquiera te gusto? —pregunto dolido por mi cortante tono.

En vez de responderle con la verdad, salí corriendo en dirección hacia su casa, claro que Jacob me gustaba pero como un amigo y un ser humano, no como un hombre con el que planearía pasar el resto de mis días; pase llevándome por delante a una chica que protesto, tenia una mirada furiosa cuando eche la vista hacia atrás, pero lo ultimo que quería es tener que detenerme.

Entre resollando a la sala de los Black, un hombre en silla de ruedas me observaba con un gesto grave y amenazador, como si le hubiera disgustado que le arreglaran su casa, me detuve a unos escasos centímetros después del umbral, esto era la cereza del vaso, un enfrentamiento con Billy Black.

— Aun sigues aquí —mascullo con evidente disgusto.

— No por mucho tiempo —dije entrando para buscar mis cosas y largarme para siempre de este lugar.

— ¿Dónde esta Jacob? —pregunto Billy atajándome el paso.

— Supongo que corriendo hacia acá —dije frunciendo el cejo.

Jacob llego al umbral agitado, paseo su mirada ente la pulcra habitación, su padre y yo; aproveche que Billy Black examinaba a su hijo con ojos profundos, para escabullirme hacia la habitación de Jacob. Mis tennis estaban como los había dejado y con prisa me puse los calcetines, amarre los cordones tratando de no hacer nudos que después no podría soltar.

Cuando estuve lista y dispuesta a marcharme, Jacob entro a la habitación con un gesto furioso, cerro la puerta y trunco mi paso, pero yo no me daría por vencida, si mal no recordaba la ventana era un medio de escape, no me iba a quedar para discutir.

— Tenemos que hablar —dijo Jacob con un tono contenido.

— No —dije considerando escaparme por la ventana—; no quiero hablar contigo.

— No me has respondido —dijo Jacob tomando mis manos para retenerme.

— Suéltame Jacob —dije forcejeando—. No lo hagas más duro, mira que tu padre ya me odia por que te voy a romper el corazón.

— Dejemos a mi padre a un lado —dijo Jacob sin soltarme las manos—. Esto es entre tú y yo.

— No tenias porque besarme —dije frunciendo el cejo—; has roto todo el encanto del día.

Jacob me observo perplejo y dolido, como si le hubieran pegado un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago, no quería ser cruel con sus sentimientos, pero no me dejaba alternativa para escapar, si tenia que ser la mala del paseo para poder irme no lo dudaría ni un segundo.

— ¿Quién es Charles? —pregunto Jacob con un tono fiero.

— Mi novio —conteste con rapidez—, al que amo con todo mi corazón.

Jacob me observo con los ojos como dos pelotas de golf, sus esperanzas parecían a punto de derrumbarse.

— Si lo amas como dices —dijo Jacob con un tono decidido—, ¡¿Por qué rayos me tenias que ilusionar?!

— Yo… yo no te ilusione —dije con la voz quebrada. Estaba cosechando mis errores más fundamentales.

— ¡Lo hiciste! —exclamó Jacob fuera de si—. Lo peor, es que me enamore de ti.

Me derrumbe en la cama de Jacob, escondí mi cara en las manos horrorizada por la confesión, ¿Qué había hecho?, ¡Que había hecho!, ya empezaba a odiarme a mi misma por mis acciones, había hecho algo sumamente abominable, si Edward se consideraba un monstruo por permitirse estar con Bella, yo era sumamente peor, lo delitos al amor se pagan mucho más caro.

¿Qué estaba mal conmigo?

¿Acaso los genes de mi padre eran una maldición?

¿Era un error haber intentado que todo siguiera como si yo no estuviera aquí?

¿Había venido a este mundo por error, por eso mi padre ni siquiera quiso conocerme?

¡Que rayos ocurría!

— Oye —dijo Jacob con un tono más amable—; tampoco es para que llores.

— No quise que nada de esto sucediera —dije desde mi escondite—; no quería que te enamoraras de mí. Ni siquiera me conoces, no sabes nada de mi, más que unos graciosos comentarios y la forma como me desenvuelvo en Forks; amas a una imagen.

—Estas equivocada —contradijo Jacob un poco ofendido de que dudara de sus sentimientos—. Pueda que no sepa hasta el ultimo detalle de tu vida, pero estoy seguro de lo que siento. Tú deberías preguntarte, si ese novio que tienes siente lo mismo, por que no veo que venga por ti.

Levante la vista estupefacta, como Jacob podía hablar así de Charles, ni siquiera sabia las ciento de cosas que ese chico había echo por mi, las veces que me defendía de todos e incluso me defendía de su propia tía, como osaba dudar de los sentimientos de Charles, él no lo conocía a la perfección como yo, para ahora creer que él era el único que me amaba.

— No vuelvas a decir algo así —dije con frialdad—. No sabes nada acerca de Charles, así que no lo juzgues, ni siquiera sabes los motivos de por que estoy aquí y por que Charles ni siquiera puede venir por mi.

— ¿Cómo puedes defenderlo? —inquirió Jacob incrédulo—. Si te quisiera, haría lo imposible por encontrarte.

— Ya basta con esto Jacob —dije cansada de este show de celos—. Me gustas pero como un amigo y solo como eso puedo verte y lamento en verdad que creyeras que correspondía a tus sentimientos.

Jacob quedo petrificado en el suelo, sabía cuanto le dolían esas palabras, por que incluso a mi misma me estaban desgarrando por dentro, tenia que cortar todo esto de raíz, él no podía ilusionarse conmigo, cuando yo solo estaba de paso por esta historia, su verdadero amor aun le faltaba mucho por aparecer, así que esta locura era innecesaria, él terminaría imprimado de una medio vampiro, así que no tenia por que joderme (_n/a: molestar_) la vida.

— Lo siento —masculle saliendo de la habitación.

Billy Black me observaba con los ojos entornados cuando llegue a la sala, debía estar satisfecho de que su hijo por fin se diera cuenta la clase de chica que yo era, por lo general las mujeres de las ciudades tenían una fama envidiable; le di la espalda al jefe y me encamine hacia la salida, era muy doloroso estar viendo como Jacob se derrumbaba por mi culpa.

— Te estaremos vigilando —dijo Billy cuando puse un pie fuera de su casa.

Aunque me llevara todo el día caminaría hacia la casa de los Swan, aunque seguro Charlie se alarmaría y me buscaría por todo el pueblo, pensando que su mejor amigo me había echo quien sabe que cosa espantosa; pero el espanto yo lo había recreado, yo había matado el corazón de un inocente, que no tenia la culpa de cruzarse conmigo.

Recorrí la carretera en penumbra llorando como si fuera un espanto, las luces de los carros me iluminaban hasta casi dejarme ciega, para luego pitarme y decirme que andará por la grava en vez de la mitad de la carretera; cuanta razón había tenido Alice, tendría problemas este fin de semana y uno bien grande además de doloroso.

Un auto negro freno con cierta brusquedad a mi lado, seguí en mi camino sin determinarlo, sabia perfectamente quien era, ¿es que ni siquiera tenia dignidad, orgullo o dolor?, por que rayos seguía torturándose, si yo había dejado bien en claro que amaba a otra persona, que por cierto no era un personaje de este libro, yo tampoco podía echar raíces aquí, puesto que era un humano real no producto de la imaginación.

— ¡Te llevo a casa! —grito Jacob tratando de darme alcance—. Vamos, no seas orgullosa.

— Prefiero caminar —masculle entre dientes.

— La casa de Charlie queda muy lejos —insistió Jacob ahora bajándose del auto—, llegaras mañana.

— No me importa —dije mientras continua caminando.

— Juro que me quedare callado durante todo el camino —dijo a la desesperada—; pero deja que te lleve.

No le hice caso y continúe en mi sendero, no quería verlo, es que no se daba cuenta que esto era ya más difícil, que me estaba doliendo su forzada serenidad, que me odiaba a mi misma por su dolor, este chico era más terco que una mula, de una u otra manera quería pagar mi delito, aunque fueran ampollas en los pies, era apenas una parte de lo que me merecía por todas mis decisiones erradas.

— No te dejare andar hasta donde Charlie —dijo Jacob tomándome de la cintura y cargándome sobre su hombro—. Puede que te condene en este momento, pero no seria un caballero si dejo que vayas sola hasta casa.

— ¡Suéltame Jacob! —dije pataleando—. No ves que me estas haciendo más daño.

— ¿Daño? —dijo Jacob parando en el camino.

— Me odio a mi misma, por hacerte sufrir de este modo —dije tratando de retener mis lagrimas.

— No es tu culpa —dijo Jacob caminando hacia la puerta del copiloto—. Eres demasiado encantadora, cualquier chico se sentiría atraído por ti, es muy fácil quererte Hannah.

Jacob me dejo en el asiento del copiloto, con resignación deje que el chico me llevara hasta la casa de Charlie, no tenia sentido discutir con alguien tan necio como él, que de seguro saldría ganado por otros medios, lo único que deseaba en este momento, era que la tierra se abriera y me tragara en el proceso de cerrarse de nuevo.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante el trayecto, quizás por que el ambiente estaba muy tenso, o por que los recientes sucesos eran demasiados dolorosos como para hablar de ello; la calle que conducía hacia la casa de los Swan iba acortándose cada vez más y una creciente palpitación agito mi pecho, hoy tendríamos una visita en casa, aunque Charlie no se diera cuenta, hoy seria la primera noche que Edward pasaría al lado de Bella y en donde más fuerte se haría su amor.

No era eso ser desdichado, saber que arriba de mí una pareja podía estar junta y empezar a descubrir todo ese universo que tenían por delante, mientras yo me torturaría pensando en todas las cosas que tanto extrañaba de Chicago, de Charles e incluso mi propia mamá.

— Llegamos —dijo Jacob estacionando al frente de la entrada.

El auto de Bella y Charlie estaban estacionados para mi desdicha, ahora que haría para que no se me notara esta pena que me estaba consumiendo, estaba segura que Edward debía estar espiando por las cortinas de la habitación de Bella, sopesando cada movimiento y palabra que se desenvolvía en la calle.

— Gracias —dije abriendo la puerta para irme.

— Hannah —dijo Jacob deteniéndome por el brazo.

— Debo irme —dije soltando su agarre—. Ya fue suficiente por hoy Jacob.

— Discúlpame por todas las estupideces que dije —mascullo con rapidez—. Excepto cuando dije que estaba enamorado de ti.

— Adiós Jacob —dije bajándome del auto.

— ¡Siempre te querré! –dijo Jacob prendiendo su auto para marcharse.

Sin mirar hacia atrás, camine derecho hacia la puerta de los Swan; Charlie abrió la puerta sin que yo hubiera tenido la intención de tocar, me escruto con sus ojos policíacos, como si hubiera descubierto por fin que yo no aparecía en las bases de datos, por un momento desee que eso ocurriera, así me iría a un calabazo, entonces Jacob ya no tendría ninguna excusa para molestarme.

— ¡Por todos los cielos! –exclamó Charlie impresionado—. ¿Qué te sucedió Hannah? ¿Billy te hizo algo?, por que si es así…

— Nadie me hizo nada —lo interrumpí—; estuve practicando salto al acantilado.

— ¿Tenias que tirarte con toda la ropa puesta? —pregunto Charlie haciéndome un sitio para entrar

— No tenia vestido de baño —replique—. Disculpe, voy a cambiarme.

— Claro —dijo Charlie asintiendo—, hace no mucho Bella se fue acostar, procura no despertarla.

— Como diga —dije subiendo las escaleras con rapidez.

En cuanto llegue al baño, procure cerrar la puerta con toda la delicadez que me permití, me senté a un lado del retrete y recogí mis piernas, mientras me balanceaba como una loca frenética llena de un insoportable dolor; si yo me sentía de este modo, no concibiendo los sentimientos de Jacob, como se sentiría él siendo rechazado tajantemente por lo que él consideraba su primer amor.

— Soy un monstruo —solloce pegando mi frente a las rodillas—, no merezco el perdón.

Las lagrimas escurrieron sin ningún obstáculo por mis mejillas, acaso no merecía todo esto que ocurría, todas las veces que Mike me injuria y me aborrecía por separarlo de Bella, las veces que reñía con Edward, ¿era un castigo por todas las metidas de pata?

— ¿Hannah? —musito Bella al otro lado de la puerta—; por favor, abre.

— No —solloce más fuerte—, quiero estar sola.

— Déjame ayudarte —dijo Bella asomándose por la puerta—, por favor.

— ¿Qué hice mal? —pregunte a la nada mientras me seguía balanceando.

Bella se sentó a mi lado y pasó una brazo sobre mis hombros tratando de consolarme, las lágrimas no paraban de bullir, me sentí tan impotente, tan vil y despreciable, había matado in ninguna consideración un corazón, ¿no era eso atentar contra el amor?

— Vamos —dijo ayudándome a levantar del suelo—; me tienes a mí, para desahogarte.

Bella prácticamente cargo con todo mi peso hasta su habitación, Charlie ni siquiera había advertido a dos mujeres pasar haciendo ruido por la escalera, estaba demasiado entretenido en sus deportes, como para saber que alguien se escapaba de su casa; en cuanto ingresamos a la habitación, unos brazos helados me sostuvieron, arropándome y proporcionándome consuelo, estaba tan necesitada de escuchar que no era una mala persona.

— No lo eres —murmuro Edward en mi oído.

— ¿Qué ha ocurrido? —pregunto Bella ayudándome a sentar en su cama—. Te escuchamos llegar y desde entonces supimos que algo andaba mal.

— Tenias tanta razón Bella —solloce en brazos de Edward—, tenias toda la razón.

Edward acaricio con lentitud mi cabello, su cuerpo ahogaba mis sollozos, estaba tan mal, que no me importaría convertirme en la cena de Jasper.

— Oh —dijo Bella carraspeando un poco—. Lo siento mucho, se que te caía bien.

— ¿Qué paso? —insistió Edward con un tono persuasivo.

— Jacob —dije entre sollozos ahogados.

— Si ese chico te hizo algo… —dijo Edward apretándome de más.

— Su padre también tenia razón —dije viendo imposible la forma en que las lágrimas se calmaran—. Siento tanto arruinarles el momento.

— No te preocupes —dijo Bella poniendo su mano calurosa y amable sobre el hombro—. Los amigos estamos en las buenas y las malas.

Ambos dejaron que llorara todo lo que tenía que llorar, aun entregada en mi pena, podía escuchar los gruñidos impotentes de Edward y la voz tranquilizante de Bella, aconsejándole que no hiciera algo de lo cual se arrepentiría; la somnolencia me estaba seduciendo, tenia mi cuerpo tan cansado como mi mente, no quería saber más del mundo, de corazones rotos o reclamos, lo único que deseaba era dormir, descansar de todas las emociones que habían ocurrido con vertiginosidad.

— No te vayas Edward —dije en mi somnolencia.

— No me iré —me aseguro con un susurro tan bajo.

— ¿Bella? —pregunte al notar que no sentía su presencia.

— Dime —dijo Bella colocando encima de mí una manta.

— Espero me perdones por arruinar tu momento romántico con Edward —dije más dormida que despierta.

— ¿Ella como lo sabia? —reclamo en algún punto incierto la voz de Edward.

— Lo se todo —le conteste más a la imagen que se estaba formando en mi cabeza.

— Duerme Hannah —dijo la voz dulce de Bella como si fuera una nana—; se que no eres una mala chica.

Aun en mi oscuridad, sin que nadie me lo dijera, sabia cuan equivocada estaba.

* * *

_Hola a todos... uff este capitulo me saco la gota gorda, no sabia muy bien que podia escribir para la continuacion del capitulo anterior, asi que ayer mientras descargaba musica de Depeche mode, me tope con este disco Wrong, me contagie con su ritmo y su letra que supe de inmediato que debia escribir, una Hannah deprimida hasta el tuetano._

_Muchismoas gracias por sus mensajes, algunos me han hecho reir tanto, ya vamos por los 271 y espero que su numero siga en aumento, saben que sus palabras de una u otra forma me levantan mucho la moral, me gusto mucho leer que les encanto el capitulo anterior, aunque no se si diran lo mismo de este capitulo._

_Tambien queria darle las gracias a Hanna Cullen, gracias chica por advertirme del error que cometi al escribir, en cuanto lei tu mensaje volvi de nuevo al capitulo y corregi lo que estaba mal y agregue lo que considere era una explicación a la palabra coger, no sabia que en Mexico tenian un significado diferente, no se si en muchas regiones de mi país y me lo diran quienes vivan como yo en Colombia, que cuando dices coger es tomar, raramente escuchas en la calle, voy a tomar el bus o voy abordar el bus, uno simplemente dice; ¿Donde coges el bus? o voy a coger el bus, se que es tonto por que un bus no se puede coger. _

_Esperando que hayan sobrevivio novios, que no hayan salido ojeras por el suspenso del anterior capitulo y que los ingredientes de la ensalda esten completos, ademas que estudien para sus examenes, yo me voy despidiendo, asi que nos veremos el martes para una proxima actualización, si ya Take a Bow me gira en la cabeza como las imagenes de los capitulos que conducen a la recta final, asi que nos veremos en una visita a casa de los Cullen._

_Hasta entonces..._

_Kathyairus. _


	22. Chapter 22

_Hola a todos los lectores de este fic... Agradesco mucho a quien me aviso del posible plagio de mi historia en otra pagina de fan fics... me indigne mucho saber que tales cosas sucedan, es increible como otras personas puedan hacer eso, pero ya vemos hasta a los mejore tambien los acusan de plagio._

_Apenas lei el mensaje, me dispuse a entrar a la pagina, en la que tambien tengo una cuenta, pero en la que solo escribo para Harry Potter, estuve buscando en la seccion de vampiros y autores y no halle el plagio, no se que sucederia, o quizas ya alguien la habra reportada por su falta de etica , pero sin embargo, algunos de ustedes vuelve advertir estas graves faltas, no duden en avisarles a los adminbistradores de dichas paginas para que borren los plagios._

_Vale 404, gracias por el mensaje privado y por tu preocupacion de si voy a continuar el fic. Por supueto que lo voy a continuar, ni siquiera un obstaculo tan pequeño va impedir que continue con mis ideas, muchas gracias por tus palabras, me conmovieron mucho y yo se que todos ustedes van estar ojo avisor por si aslguno vuelve a intentarlo._

_Se que en el capitulo anterior dije que actualizaria mañana, pero lastimosamente no se si podre hacerlo, me he cortado la mano y pues me queda un poco dificil escrbir a punto de chuzografia como lo estoy haciendo para dejarles este mensaje, asi que cuando me recupere de este incidente, dejare el nuevo capitulo. Para despejar dudas, mi cuenta en Potterfics es Clio Granger._

_Hasta la proxima actualización._

_Kathyarius._


	23. Chapter 23

_**Nada de Crepúsculo me pertenece, la historia es de Sthepenie Meyer y yo solo lo utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.**_

_Summary: Estaba segura de tres cosas: primero, no era un personaje de esta novela; segundo, posiblemente termine loca de remate y tercero, estoy perdida en crepúsculo._

_Advertencia: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer, excepto Hannah James, Danielle James, Charles y aquellos que esten relacionados con Hannah._

_Advertencia 2: Algunas frases orginales del libro, apareceran en esta historia._

**

* * *

**

_**Inspirado en Butterflies & Hurricanes de Muse**_

**

* * *

**

**Parte XXII**

Nunca había dormido tan bien, desde que llegue a Forks. Me sentí plena y feliz, no había tenido sueños, pesadillas y tampoco la voz de mi madre sonando acosadoramente a mitad de una buena noche, diciendo: _Hannah levántate, tenemos que irnos y no preguntes por que. _Esas noches habían sido las que más odiaba, tener que vestirme en la oscuridad sin saber que me ponía y salir de la casa con los ojos más dormidos que despiertos y luego terminar en un desconocido lugar.

Finalmente me despertó la luz de un día nublado, estaba totalmente sola en la habitación de Bella, nadie se tomo la molestia de ponerme en el sofá, más bien el lugar parecía como una escena de un horroroso crimen, aun llevaba la ropa del día anterior, solo esperaba que nadie excepto Edward Cullen se hubiera trasnochado lidiando con mi pena.

Apenas puse los pies en el suelo, Bella entro intempestivamente a la habitación, no llevaba su pijama sino ropa para ir a una importante visita, sus ojos me observaron con preocupación y miedo, como si en cualquier momento fuera a echarme a llorar de nuevo.

— Buenos días —salude con la voz un poco ronca.

— Hola —dijo Bella caminando con cautela hacia mi—, ¿Cómo estas?

— ¿Tan mal me veo? —pregunte mirando mi aspecto arrugado.

Bella soltó una pequeña risita y se acomodo a mi lado, lanzo una mirada nerviosa a sus pies, como si no supiera que decirme.

— Apestas —bromeo Bella con una risita nerviosa.

— Ya lo creo —dije sacudiendo arena de mi cabello—, necesito un buen baño.

— Espero que hoy estés más tranquila —murmuro Bella con la voz apenas audible.

Cuando termino de expresar su preocupación, todo el sufrimiento del día anterior me golpeo de nuevo, sentí mis ojos arder y mi garganta volverse un ocho, el sentimiento de abatimiento no me había abandonado del todo y el llanto parecía surgir con más fuerza que ayer.

— ¡Oh no! —exclamó Bella con un tono aterrorizado.

Ni siquiera la primera lágrima consiguió llegar al suelo, cuando la habitación volvió abrirse, Edward entraba con un gesto más que preocupado y nos observo algo impotente, como si no lograra entender la mente de una voluble mujer, tomo mi mano como si el gesto lograse tranquilizarme del todo.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? —pregunto con un tono aterciopelado.

— Es mi culpa —dijo Bella acusándose—. He traído los recuerdos de ayer y parece que aun no han sanado del todo.

— Hannah, tranquilízate —dijo Edward acariciando el dorso de mi mano—, ya me estas preocupando.

— Lo siento —logre balbucear—. Esto es patético.

Edward soltó un risita por lo bajo.

— Llorar no es un delito —dijo apretando mi mano con algo de fuerza.

— Déjanos a solas un momento —sugirió Bella dirigiéndose a Edward—. Espéranos abajo, tapate los oídos y la mente.

— Como si pudiera —dijo Edward dando un último apretón a mi débil mano.

En cuanto Edward abandono la habitación, me sentí más tranquila y libre, aunque tal vez supiera a la perfección lo que me estaba ocurriendo, no me sentí con la confianza de contar algo que solo podían decirse entre las mujeres.

Bella me observo con los ojos entornados, como si estuviera decidida a sonsacarme hasta la última letra del alfabeto, yo también tenia lagunas preguntas para ella, algo que cuando supiera sus verdaderos sentimientos, podía sentirme con una carga menos encima.

— ¿Qué ocurrió con Jacob ayer? —pregunto Bella con un tono decidido.

— Me beso y luego me grito —confesé recordando el dolor que desbordaba por los ojos del chico.

— ¿Eso que tiene que ver para que estés tan desdichada? —inquirió Bella frunciendo el cejo.

— Me acuso de haberlo ilusionado —dije con un nudo en la garganta—. Lo peor de todo es que tiene la razón, yo lo ilusione y me he convertido en una mujer muy mala, le he roto el corazón de una manera horrible.

— No te juzgues tan duro —dijo Bella poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro—. Tú nunca le coqueteaste de frente, ni tampoco le insinuaste nada parecido a una buena amistad; de hecho, admito que te admiro en cierta forma.

— ¿A mi? —pregunte despabilándose la nube negra que me llovía encima.

— Si —dijo Bella sonrojándose—. Siempre tan sincera, tan fuerte, tan decidida y nunca has negado que sigues amando a Charles, tu amor por él sigue intacto, incluso para tratarse de un humano común y silvestre.

¿Sincera?... no del todo, aun no le había confesado algo a Bella y quizás fuera lo mejor hacerlo en este momento, no sabia como resultarían las cosas después de hoy, quizás y con suerte James decidía que no era divertido interrumpir el juego de unos vampiros.

— No he sido del todo sincera —dije con las palabras atascadas—, contigo, no lo he sido.

Bella me escruto con sus ojos, un brillo de innata curiosidad estaba flameando como una viva llama.

— ¿Tiene que ver con Edward? —pregunto Bella cruzándose de brazos.

— Quiero que me respondas con toda sinceridad —dije apenas respirando—, ¿Tus sentimientos se han sentido heridos, las veces que Edward tiene sus arranques impulsivos conmigo?

Si Bella era totalmente desconcertante algunas veces, parecía que yo había tomado su lugar esta vez, sus labios estaban ligeramente abiertos por la sorpresa, como si nunca se hubiera esperado una pregunta tan sincera y directa.

— Algunas veces —confeso Bella mordiéndose el labio inferior—; en especial cuando tu sabias que era, sentía que existía un tipo de complicidad, a veces sospeche que te gustaba Edward y me sentí un poco fatal.

— Lo siento tanto —dije con un tono abatido.

— Tenia la rara impresión que también le gustabas a Edward —prosiguió Bella omitiendo mis disculpas—. Algo en mi me decía, que él se decidiría por ti, eres una persona fuerte y yo soy todo lo opuesto de ti, que aun me pregunto por que Edward se fijo en mi; ¿Qué tengo yo de especial?

— Muchas cosas —conteste a su pregunta insegura—, muchas cosas más interesantes y buenas que yo; eres una gran chica Bella, eres demasiado imparcial contigo misma.

— ¿Te gusto Edward alguna vez? —indago Bella fijando sus ojos chocolates en mi.

La pregunta que tantas veces había esperado, por fin aparecía. Había decidido ser sincera, así que este era el mejor momento para ser una mujer honesta.

— Si —conteste con voz firme y decidida—. En ciertos aspectos me gusta Edward, es un buen chico, aunque terco algunas veces, también debería añadir demasiado paranoico para mi gusto. El caso es Bella, que cuando la gente te tiende la mano suelen surgir ciertos sentimientos confusos al principio y luego se van transformando con el tiempo, hasta darte cuenta que los quieres como un gran amigo.

— ¿Lo ves como un amigo? —inquirió Bella con un tono receloso.

— Solo un amigo —dije levantándome de la cama—. Mi corazón solo le pertenece a Charles.

— Y ahí aparece un brillo en tus ojos, que me dice que es verdad —dijo Bella señalando mis ojos—. Gracias por ser sincera Hannah; ahora te quiero pedir un gran favor.

— ¿Qué te acompañe a conocer a los Cullen? —pregunte divertida.

— Te lo agradecería enormemente —dijo Bella juntando sus manos como si fuera a decir una plegaria.

— Esta bien —accedí—. Solo deja que este presentable, apesto a mar y algas podridas.

Bella salió de la habitación como un rayo, en una de las esquinas del cuarto estaba una pequeña maleta con mi ropa, la había organizado días antes previendo lo que sucedería hoy al anochecer, así que tome las prendas que más se ajustarían a una huido, incluyendo mis tennis negros que resistirían una buena carrera maratónica.

Tome un baño rápido, para sacarme ese olor a mar que me abrumaba y me recordaba tantas cosas dolorosas; me vestí y me arregle de una manera presentable y que no ofendieran los ojos sensibles de Alice, en cuanto tome la chaqueta baje a la sala para reunirme con la excursión hacia la casa de los vampiros.

Pero mejor me hubieran advertido que entrara con los ojos cerrados, la escena era tan romántica, que hasta un ancianito se sentiría fuera de lugar verlos besándose de forma tan delicada, sin embargo, Bella sufrió un colapso besando al vampiro, típico, seguramente se le había olvidado respirar.

— ¿Bella? —dijo Edward alarmado mientras la recogía y la alzaba en vilo.

—Has hecho que me desmaye... —lo acuso Bella en medio de su aturdimiento.

— ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? —Gimió con desesperación—. Ayer te beso, ¡y me atacas! ¡Y hoy te desmayas!

Bella rio débilmente, dejando que sus brazos la sostuvieran, esta chica no tenia remedio.

—Eso te pasa por ser bueno en todo —Dijo Bella con una sonrisa de enamorada.

Edward suspiró.

—Ése es el problema —dijo Bella medio grogui—. Eres _demasiado _bueno. Muy, muy bueno.

Tuve que carraspear para que se percataran que estaba en el mismo lugar, pase de largo sacudiendo la cabeza y curvando una sonrisa, me sentí de un humor envidiable, a pesar de lo acontecido el día anterior, no me iba a dejar abatir por el sufrimiento de Jacob, tenia que estar fuerte para mi siguiente gran paso.

Edward condujo hacia las afueras del pueblo, cruzamos el puente sobre el río Calwah, donde la carretera se desviaba hacia el Norte. Las casas que aparecían de forma intermitente al pasar se encontraban cada vez más alejadas de la carretera, y eran de mayor tamaño. Luego sobrepasamos otro núcleo de edificios antes de dirigirnos al bosque neblinoso.

Luego de manera imprevista, giro hacia una carretera sin pavimentar, no estaba señalizado y apenas era visible entre los helechos. El bosque, serpenteante entre los centenarios árboles, invadía a ambos lados el sendero hasta tal punto que sólo era distinguible a pocos metros de distancia. Luego, a escasos kilómetros, los árboles ralearon y de repente nos encontramos en una pequeña pradera, tal y como lo describía la escritora en su libro, por un instante me pregunte si ella había pasado una temporada en este húmedo lugar.

De pronto entre la vegetación, surgió como un fantasma la guarida de los vampiros. La casa, de unos cien años de antigüedad, era atemporal y elegante. Estaba pintada de un blanco suave y desvaído. Tenía tres pisos de altura y era rectangular y bien proporcionada. El monovolumen era el único coche a la vista. Se podía escuchar fluir el río cerca de allí, oculto en la penumbra del bosque.

— ¡Guau! —exclamó Bella rompiendo el cómodo silencio.

— ¿Te gusta? —preguntó Edward con una sonrisa.

—Tiene... cierto encanto —dijo Bella sin despegar sus ojos del a edificación.

Edward tiró de la coleta de Bella y rió entre dientes. Luego, cuando abrió la puerta del copiloto, pregunto:

— ¿Lista?

—Ni un poquito... ¡Vamos! —dijo Bella un poco abrumada.

Yo les seguí a poca distancia, tratando de convencerme que no estaba en una especie de ilusión óptica y efectivamente me hallaba frente al porche de unos vampiros. Edward y Bella caminaban cogidos de la mano como una parejita de empalagosos enamorados, sino fuera por que deseaba colarme en ese partido, no estaría presenciando algo tan intimo.

— ¿Abrumada? —pregunto Edward volviendo su vista hacia mi.

— No sabes cuanto —dije con una mueca.

— Ya te estaba extrañando —dijo Edward soltando una risita—, extrañaba tu sarcasmo.

"_Definitivo, el amor vuelve idiota a los vampiros"._

Edward soltó una risita divertida.

— ¿De que me perdí? —se quejo Bella.

— Nada importante —dije esbozando una sonrisa—. Solo le decía a Edward que me gustaría retar a Emmett en algo humano.

Antes que Bella preguntara más, entramos a la casa de los Cullen. El interior era aún más sorprendente y menos predecible que el exterior. Era muy luminoso, muy espacioso y muy grande. Lo más posible es que originariamente hubiera estado dividido en varias habitaciones, pero habían hecho desaparecer los tabiques para conseguir un espacio más amplio. El muro trasero, orientado hacia el sur, había sido totalmente reemplazado por una vidriera y más allá de los cedros, el jardín, desprovisto de árboles, se estiraba hasta alcanzar el ancho río. Una maciza escalera de caracol dominaba la parte oriental de la estancia. Las paredes, el alto techo de vigas, los suelos de madera y las gruesas alfombras eran todos de diferentes tonalidades de blanco.

Los padres de Edward nos aguardaban para recibirnos a la izquierda de la entrada, sobre un altillo del suelo, en el que descansaba un espectacular piano de cola. Nunca había visto personalmente a Esme, de sus dorados ojos se desprendía una inmensa ternura y emoción al vernos, como si hubiera encontrando un hijo perdido por demasiado tiempo, me sentí un poco incomoda con su brillante mirada.

—Carlisle, Esme, les presento a Bella y a Hannah —dijo Edward con un tono de maestro de ceremonias.

—Sean bienvenidas. Bella, Hannah —dijo Carlisle con un tono muy amable.

El paso de Carlisle fue comedido y cuidadoso cuando se acercó a nosotros. Alzó una mano con timidez y Bella se adelanto un paso para estrechársela.

—Me alegro de volver a verle, doctor Cullen —dijo Bella con un tono cohibido.

—Llámame Carlisle, por favor —dijo el doctor con una sonrisa—. Es un gusto volver a verte Hannah.

— Igualmente señor Cullen —dije un poco incomoda por los recuerdos en su oficina.

Edward compuso un gesto de alivio. Esme sonrió y avanzó un paso para alcanzar la mano de Bella y luego la mía, al igual que los vampiros que conocía, su tacto era duro y frio, pero a la vez caluroso y maternal.

—Me alegro mucho de conocerte —dijo Esme con sinceridad.

—Gracias. Yo también me alegro —dijo Bella regalándole otra sonrisa.

— Hannah —dijo Esme envolviéndome en sus fríos brazos.

No sabia que hacer en ese preciso instante, solo sentía los calurosos brazos de una madre protegiendo a un hijo de los peligros, me sentía como si estuviera en casa, en los brazos amoroso de mi madre, daba la impresión que no era Esme quien me abrazaba, sino Danielle James; entonces unas pequeñas lagrimas escurrieron de mis ojos, estaba en casa.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —pregunto Esme con un tono preocupado.

— Solo me recordó a mi madre —dije con la voz un poco quebrada—. Muchas gracias por su preocupación señora Cullen.

— No ha sido nada —dijo Esme con los ojos un poco opacos—. Me sentí tan desdichada por tu suerte, me alegro haber sido de ayuda.

— ¿Dónde están Alice y Jasper? —preguntó Edward, pero nadie tuvo ocasión de responder, ya que ambos aparecieron en ese momento en lo alto de las amplias escaleras.

— ¡Hola, Edward! —le saludó Alice con entusiasmo.

Echó a correr escaleras abajo, una centella de pelo oscuro y tez nívea, que llegó para detenerse delante de nosotras repentinamente y con elegancia. Esme y Carlisle le lanzaron sendas miradas de aviso. Después de todo, eso era natural para ella.

—Hola, Bella —dijo Alice y se adelantó para plantarle un beso en la mejilla.

Si Carlisle y Esme habían parecido antes muy cautos, ahora se mostraron estupefactos. Los ojos de Bella también reflejaban esa sorpresa, pero al mismo tiempo le complacía mucho que ella pareciera aceptarla por completo. Edward, a un lado, se ponía rígido. Su expresión era inescrutable.

—Hueles bien Bella—alabo Alice —, hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta.

Nadie más parecía saber qué decir cuando Jasper se presentó allí, alto, leonino. Se percibió una sensación de alivio y de repente tenia la sensación de estar muy a gusto a pesar del sitio en que nos hallábamos. Edward miró fijamente a Jasper y enarcó una ceja.

—Hola, Bella —saludó Jasper.

— ¡Oh Hannah! —dijo Alice haciéndome sobresaltar—. Cuanto lo siento.

La mire un poco turbada por su imprevista vitalidad, no sabia si esta refiriéndose a los acontecimientos pasados o lo que sucedería en un partido de beisbol; la menuda vampiresa me arropo entre sus brazos desestabilizando mi peso, Alice parecía estar consolándome de algo sumamente melancólico.

— Ya me estoy recuperando —le asegure—, gracias por la advertencia.

— Ven —dijo tirando de mi mano—; tengo que hablar contigo, si nos disculpan todos.

— Claro —dijo Esme un poco preocupada—. Es un gusto que hayas venido Hannah.

— El gusto fue mío —dije regalándole una sonrisa a la madre de los Cullen.

Alice me jalo hacia una puerta que parecía conducía a una habitación muy amplia, Jasper nos seguía muy de cerca y yo me estaba preocupando y muriendo de la curiosidad por saber que se estaba guardando. Entramos a una amplia habitación, en la que se guardaba una colección envidiables de autos, a los lejos en un jepp dos personas trabajaban sobre el, aun con mi escasa vista humana pude distinguir a Emmett y a una Rosalie furiosa.

— Dime que no lo harás —soltó Alice repente.

— ¿Qué? —pregunte un poco descolocada de información.

— Lo he visto —dijo Alice observándome acusadoramente—. Te pondrás en el lugar de Bella.

— No quiero que corra con esa suerte —dije con seguridad—. Charlie va sufrir mucho, prefiero que piense mal de mí, antes que de su propia hija.

Jasper nos observo con ojos entornados, una oleada de paz nos recorrió a todos, incluso el auto dejo de protestar por el maltrato de Rosalie.

— ¿Qué sucede Alice? —pregunto Jasper.

— Algo que no nos gustara —dijo Alice cruzándose de brazos e hizo un mohín—. No tengo más remedio dejar que suceda.

— Solo procura no pensar en eso con Edward cerca —le recordé.

* * *

_Hola a todos, he vuelto más pronto de lo que crei posible, espero que todos ustedes se encuentre bien, que descortesia de mi parte no haberlo preguntado antes. Bien, yo gracias a Dios ya me he repuesto un poco, aun tengo mi pobre mano lastimada pero al menos ya puedo escribir, cosa que no podia hacer hasta ayer, solo espero que mi pobre palma no quede con cicatriz, por que seria una cicatriz muy horrible, creo que minimize mi cortada pero al menos no sucedio algo de lo cual se pueda lamentar, asi que tengn mucho cuidado con las latas de atun._

_Muchisimas gracias por sus mensajes de apoyo, de recuperacion, ya vamos por los 314, si, si y si, bailaria de contento si no fuera por que temo lastimar aun más mi pobre mano, en especial quiero felicitar a nanne por que fuiste el review 300, muchas gracias por sus palabras, en serio chicas no saben cuanto me conmueven todas sus palabras, incluso me hacen reir y a la vez soltar algunas lagrimitas._

_Tambien queria resaltar algo, en un blog que no me acuerdo bien su nombre, una chica esta haciendo propaganda al fic, me disculparas si en estos momentos lees estas lineas, pero queria agradecerte de todo corazon por respetar mi nombre y la autoria del fic, estoy en una caza de brujas en contra de los plagios y saber que hay personas que respetan estas cosas me hace pensar que aun se puede confiar en algunos. asi que estare ojo avisor por la internet para ver si alguien se atreve a llevar este tipo de acciones tan faltas de etica._

_Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, le he escrito en un tiempo record, considerando que mi mano me hace sentir un poco inutil para otras cuestiones, quiero resaltar que mi frase favorita es cuando Bella le dice a Hannah en son de broma: Apestas. Se me ocurrio ayer mientras intentaba dormir, no saben cuantas ideas se pueden encontrar mientras Morfeo se decide a visitarme, tengo tanta ganas de escribir y escribir las locas ideas que vendran en los siguientes capitulos. Solo hasta ahora una persona es la unica que sabe a parte de mi, como va terminar este rollo. No se que haria si mi hermana no estuviera dispuesta a escuchar mis disparates mientras intento quedarme dormida._

_Ahora me despido de ustedes, esperando que no lloren encima de los teclados y rogando para que no se queden tan tarde leyendo, aprecio mucho sus acciones leyendo mi historia, pero piensen en su salud y tambien en sus compañeras de habitación, algunas ya deberan aborrecerme por que mi ideas no las dejan dormir en paz; por cierto se me olvidaba, Pattymasen cuando llegues a este capitulo, te aseguro que no he tomado nada y tampoco fumado para tener esas alucinaciones, eso solo lo hacia Shakespeare, me divirtio tanto mensaje que me dejaste con dolor en los pomulos._

_Ahora si me voy despues de dar tanta lata, ya saben si encuentran una palabra que tenga otro significado en sus paises, no duden en buscarlo en el diccionario y veran los modismos colombianos._

_Hasta una proxima actualización, hasta entonces...._

_Kathyarius._

* * *


	24. Chapter 24

_**Nada de Crepúsculo me pertenece, la historia es de Sthepenie Meyer y yo solo lo utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.**_

_Summary: Estaba segura de tres cosas: primero, no era un personaje de esta novela; segundo, posiblemente termine loca de remate y tercero, estoy perdida en crepúsculo._

_Advertencia: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer, excepto Hannah James, Danielle James, Charles y aquellos que esten relacionados con Hannah._

_Advertencia 2: Algunas frases orginales del libro, apareceran en esta historia._

**

* * *

**

_**Inspirado en Solo de Ekhymosis**_

**

* * *

**

**Parte XXIII**

Una cabeza de rizos oscuros se levanto expectante al otro lado de la amplia habitación, me sentí aliviada de que solo Alice y yo supiéramos lo que iba suceder en unas cuantas horas, ni siquiera Jasper entendía lo que hablábamos, nos veía con los ojos entrecerrados, seguramente deseando por una vez tener el poder de leer las mentes.

La sonrisa destellante de Emmett se podía ver aun con mi visión humana, su cuerpo musculoso y grande iba avanzando entre los autos con una gracia innata, que casi resultaba cómico observar sus andares, aun no podía concebir como lograba menearse de esa forma sin tropezarse, tenia todo el aspecto de un experto bailarín.

— ¡Hannah! —exclamó Emmett con una voz atronadora.

En menos de un parpadeo, ya estaba frente a mí y me alzo en vilo como si fuera una muñeca de tamaño real, el único problema de su efusividad, era que mis costillas estaban pagando los platos rotos. Alice rio entre dientes y no supe si era por mi gesto o por que Rosalie había salido despavorida debajo de su auto.

— Emmett… mis costillas —dije con un hilo de voz.

— ¡Suéltala Emmett! —grito Rosalie con enfado.

— Lo siento —dijo Emmett poniéndome de nuevo en el suelo.

De nuevo masajee mis costillas sin ningún rencor, incluso me sentí con muchas ganas de reír al ver la expresión regañada de Emmett, el vampiro parecía haberse quedado congelado con el humor de un niño de cinco años; Rosalie no parecía muy contenta al otro lado de la habitación, más bien daba la impresión de querer dejarme sin cabeza, así que con un movimiento rápido me aproxime a la vidente.

— ¿Qué te ha pasado? —pregunto Emmett escrutándome.

— Una pelea con un chico —conteste bajando la mirada al suelo.

— ¿Terminaste con tu novio?, Alice cuanto razón tenias —dijo Emmett con un gesto serio

Alice ladeo la cabeza con una sonrisa; la habitación se lleno de una melodía muy bonita, sonaba como si fuera la nana de un recién nacido, ese debía ser Edward tocando su piano, la melodía después cambio a un sonido muy conocido para mi, me recordó una noche sin dormir en la que Edward acecho impidiéndome soñar y unos labios helados posarse en mi frente…

— Clásico de Edward —dijo Emmett con una sonrisa.

— Es muy bonita —opine.

— Entonces Hannah, ¿a quien le tengo que romper el cuello? —dijo Emmett estirando sus músculos.

— A nadie —conteste regalándole una sonrisa al gigante vampiro—; esta vez ha sido mi culpa.

— No me extrañaría —mascullo la voz de Rosalie desde el otro lado.

— No ha sido tu culpa —contradijo Alice frunciendo un poco el cejo—. Algunas personas suelen enamorarse solas, para un ejemplo Jessica Stanley.

Escuchar el nombre de Jessica, me hizo sentir que estaba fuera de la realidad, como si hubieran pasado milenios de haber asistido a la secundaria de Forks, como si ellos fueran los fantasmas de un mal sueño, mientras los Cullen y yo fuéramos las personas reales de esta historia.

— Así que el chico en cuestión se enamoro solo —dijo Emmett ensanchando cada vez más su sonrisa.

—Con una pequeña ayudadita —agregue.

— Es una lastima —dijo Jasper con cara de circunstancia.

— ¿Quieres hacer algo mientras Edward termina de darle el tour a Bella? —pregunto Alice con esa expresión suya de que sabia lo que iba a suceder.

Solté una risita, acordándome del último libro, cuando Edward decía: ¿_Por qué no nos dices simplemente quien gana?_

— Por que sospecho que lo sabes mejor que yo —dije mirándola con atención.

— ¿Ruinas? —dijo Alice con los ojos cerrados—, una cabaña en ruinas.

Mi sonrisa se ensancho con esas simples palabras, claro que deseaba conocer las ruinas de esa cabaña, el único problema era como iba atravesar el rio, solo tenia dos opciones: lo cruzaba a nado o caminaba hasta la otra orilla; Alice cerro los ojos de nuevo, mientras caí en cuenta que ya la música no sonaba al otro lado de la puerta, un bufido procedente del otro lado de la habitación, parecía ir en aumento.

— ¿Rose? —pregunto Emmett consternado.

Rosalie se marchaba a largas zancadas de la habitación, su rostro hermoso estaba contraído como si un gran dolor se alojara en alguna parte de su cuerpo, Jasper la observo un poco preocupado y se aproximo un poco más a mí, como si previera un ataque por parte de la obstinada vampiresa.

— ¿Qué le sucede? —le susurre a Jasper.

— No lo se —dijo Jasper negando con la cabeza—, hay demasiada tensión en el ambiente.

— Edward lo debe saber —dijo Emmett mirando hacia el techo—, le iré a preguntar.

— Yo de ti no lo haría —dijo Alice abriendo sus ojos despacio—, te aseguro que no te gustaría ver lo que hay en esa habitación.

Emmett y yo sonreímos casi al mismo tiempo, no muy lejos se escucho un gran estruendo que parecía acabar con todo a su paso, le lance una mirada preocupada a Jasper quien se encogió de hombros sin saber que hacer; Alice dijo algo por lo bajo y me queda muy intrigada por el estruendo que todavía se escuchaba en la lejanía.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —pregunte un tanto alterada por los sonidos distantes.

— Rosalie —comento Alice y le lanzo una mirada autoritaria a Emmett—. Lo mejor será que hables con ella.

— ¿Ahora que? —se pregunto Emmett mientras desaparecía a una velocidad vampírica.

— ¿Alice? —pregunto Jasper con un gesto turbado.

— Ya se le pasara —dijo Alice encogiendo los hombros con despreocupación—. No intentara nada, sabe muy bien que Emmett no se lo permitiría.

Mire tanto a uno como otro con frustración, por un momento desee leer mentes para saber que estaba ocurriendo y por que Rosalie se comportaba de ese modo, ¿acaso ya no soportaba mi presencia en una misma habitación?

— Alice, ¿Rosalie esta celosa? —pregunte bastante mosqueada por la situación.

— Ya lo creo —dijo Alice dando pasos cortos hacia la salida de la habitación—. Teme que Emmett se encariñe contigo y te convierta, ya le parece suficiente con la inclusión de Bella, para ahora sumar otra persona.

— Pero mi intención no es convertirme en vampiro —dije siguiendo a la menuda vampira por el umbral de la habitación—. Lo único que quiero es regresar a mi vida normal.

— ¿Eso quieres? —pregunto Jasper bastante asombrado.

— Por supuesto —dije lanzándole una mirada suplicante a Jasper—. No soportaría una eternidad sin Charles.

Alice continuo el recorrido hacia la parte trasera de la casa, ya los espeluznantes sonidos no se escuchaban, si decía que no me preocupaba la reacción de Rosalie era una mentirosa, lo único que deseaba era ser una humana, una humana que tendría una brillante carrera, un esposo como Charles y unos hijos que crecieran con una figura paterna, no me gustaría una eternidad llena de remordimientos.

— ¿Entonces como cruzare? —pregunte viendo las dimensiones del rio.

— Yo puedo llevarte —dijo Jasper esbozando una sonrisa amigable.

— ¿Estas seguro? —pregunte un poco temerosa.

— Estarás segura —dijo Alice con una sonrisa—. Ya quiero ver esas ruinas.

Tome aire de más por si lo necesitaba, observe como Jasper esperaba que me subiera a su espalda pero yo tenia serias dudas, no es que desconfiara de Jasper como persona, lo que me preocupaba era que su instinto animal se desatara y me mordiera antes que Alice o alguien hiciera algo por ayudarme, se que no lo juzgaría por sus instintivas reacciones, pero si lo culparía de alejarme de Charles.

— Vamos —dijo Alice impaciente situándome en la espalda de Jasper—, no tenemos todo el día.

— ¿Qué creen que hacen? —dijo Edward desde una ventana con un gesto muy alarmado.

— Vamos a conocer el terreno —respondió Alice alistándose para saltar.

— ¿Hannah en la espalda de Jasper? —inquirió Edward alzando sus cejas.

— No te preocupes —dijo Alice frunciendo un poco el cejo—, no le sucederá nada.

— Ten cuidado, Jasper —advirtió Edward con una mirada amenazadora.

— Suenas como un padre gruñón —objete—. Dedícate a ser feliz con Bella y déjanos partir.

— Esta chica si que me gusta —rio Jasper entre dientes.

Edward nos observo partir con un gesto amenazador; el salto por el rio no había sido ni la mitad de miedoso que el salto en la Push, al contrario mis miedos había sido injustificados, la distancia no me pareció demasiada y los vampiros se dedicaron a correr entre los arboles buscando nuestro objetivo.

No muy lejos entre los arboles, pude distinguir una pequeña casita que estaba semi destruida y sin techo, no tenia ni pizca de comparación con la obra de arte en que quedaría unos años más adelante. Jasper se detuvo con un seco freno en la fachada de la ruinas, con pasos temblorosos pose mis pies en el suelo y observe maravillada la pequeña construcción, era hermosa aun en ruinas.

— Es hermosa —dije mirando cada pared que mis ojos alcanzaban a ver.

— Por lo visto, significa algo —comento Jasper adelantándose unos pasos para explorar el terreno.

— ¿Qué pasara aquí Hannah? —pregunto Alice mirando la cabaña en ruinas.

— Sera la casa de Edward y Bella —dije adentrándome a la casa—. Esme no los querrá muy lejos, te aseguro que tus sueños se volverán realidad Alice.

— Oh —dijo Alice siguiéndome entre las ruinas—. ¿Habrá un ropero inmenso?

— Tanto, que Bella no sabrá que ponerse —le confié observando una chimenea sin llamas azules y verdes.

— Entonces si sucederá —dijo Alice con la mirada perdida en la chimenea.

— Si —dije soltando un suspiro—. Aunque Edward tratara que Bella lleve una vida normal, pero al final se rendirá, cuando todo suceda, entonces tu planearas una boda maravillosa.

— ¿Boda? —pregunto Jasper apareciendo de la nada.

— Así será —dijo Alice mirando a Jasper—. Mis predicciones nunca fallan. Ahora regresamos o Edward pensara que Jasper ya desangro a Hannah, debemos prepararnos para un partido.

Volvimos en un silencio cómodo, las nubes de tormenta pronto harían su aparición y con ello el desenlace de la historia, pronto el tiempo correría en mi contra y el final de esta aventura conllevaría a mi regreso a Chicago, así como la recuperación de algunos corazones rotos, todo volvería encajar de nuevo en Forks y mi paso solo quedaría en un borroso recuerdo.

Cuando los pies de Jasper llegaron a la orilla, Emmett apareció con una enorme sonrisa, no quería saber como había sido su reconciliación con Rosalie, algo me decía que el relato me traumatizaría de por vida, tanto Jasper como Emmett intercambiaron risas conspiratorias, estos no cambiarían con la eternidad.

— Habrá una gran tormenta —anuncio Alice llegando detrás de Jasper.

— Perfecto para jugar a la pelota —dijo Emmett desafiando a Jasper con la mirada.

— ¿Deberíamos invitar a Edward? —pregunto Jasper no muy convencido.

— No nos perdonara si no lo hacemos —dijo Alice tomando rumbo hacia la casa.

Emmett se fue por su lado para avisarle a Rosalie, yo seguí a Jasper y Alice por las escaleras camino a la habitación de Edward; la casa era demasiado esplendorosa para describirla, era exactamente como la escritora había querido, que incluso la cruz de madera se veía un poco cómica en su sitio, arriba se escuchaba una melodía e incluso algo parecido a una pelea.

Cuando traspusimos el umbral, Edward y Bella se encontraban abrazados en el sofá de cuero negro, Alice camino hacia ellos con una sonrisa y unos andares de bailarina dignos de una representación teatral; nada en esa habitación era diferente, los discos estaban acomodados como lo había dicho en el consultorio de Carlisle.

—Parecía que te ibas a almorzar a Bella —anunció Alice—, y veníamos a ver si la podíamos compartir.

Bella se puso un poco rígida en los brazos del vampiro, tanto Jasper como yo soltamos unas risitas por lo bajo.

— ¿Qué tal el paseo? —pregunto Edward observando a Jasper con reprobación.

— Encantador —respondí—. Jasper se comporto muy bien, he sobrevivido a sus colmillos.

— ¿Qué vieron? —pregunto Bella con curiosidad.

— Unas ruinas muy interesantes —conteste intercambiando una mirada cómplice con Alice.

—De hecho —dijo Jasper, sonriendo a su pesar—, Alice anuncia una gran tormenta para esta noche y Emmett quiere jugar a la pelota. ¿Te apuntas?

Edward nos observo con recelo, aunque sus ojos brillaron con la información, tenia que decir que si, yo no quería perderme a los vampiros jugando al beisbol.

—Traerías a Bella, por supuesto —añadió Alice jovialmente.

— ¿Quieres ir? —le preguntó Edward, animado y con expresión de entusiasmo a Bella.

—Claro —dijo Bella como si estuviera atontada—. Eh, ¿adonde vamos?

—Hemos de esperar a que truene para jugar, ya verás la razón —dijo Edward con humor.

— ¿Necesitaré un paraguas? —inquirió Bella preocupada.

Los tres vampiros se echaron a reír, no lo harían después de que el partido llegara a su clímax, lance una mirada de refilón a Alice y ella negaba con la cabeza, procure por todos los medios pensar en Charles antes que Edward le diera por sondear mi cabeza.

— Por supuesto que Hannah esta invitada —replico Alice a la mirada dura de Edward.

— ¿Te gustaría venir? —pregunto Edward con vacilación.

— No me lo perdería por nada del mundo —dije esbozando una sonrisa demasiado exagerada.

—Vamos a ver si Carlisle quiere venir —dijo Alice dando por cerrada la conversación.

Alice se levantó y cruzó la puerta de un modo que hubiera roto de envidia el corazón de una bailarina.

—Como si no lo supieras —la pinchó Jasper.

Ambos siguieron su camino con rapidez, pero Jasper se las arregló para dejar la puerta discretamente cerrada al salir. Los tres nos quedamos viendo como si fuéramos un par de desconocidos, lo único que deseaba era dar media vuelta y salir corriendo de la habitación, estaba haciendo mal cuarto.

— Deberíamos avisarle a Charlie —dijo Bella mirándome con preocupación.

— Tienes razón —dije paseando la mirada por la habitación—. Puedo quedarme, mientras ustedes le avisan.

— ¿No te da miedo con una casa llena de vampiros? –dijo Edward mirándome incrédulo.

— No —dije encogiéndome de hombros—. Se que ninguno aparte de Rosalie podría hacerme algo, además no quiero dañarles más el rato.

— Nunca dañas nada Hannah —dijo Bella con dulzura.

— Supongo que confiare en los demás —dijo Edward con resignación.

Mire la puerta con ansia, yo quería ir a buscar a Alice para conversar más acerca del futuro, además no tenia mucho entusiasmo en ir hacia la casa de los Swan, si mal no recordaba Jacob y su padre irían hoy para tratar de poner sobre aviso a Bella y yo no deseaba ponerme como una histérica cuando lo viera.

— Tengan cuidado —dije dirigiéndome hacia la puerta—. Hoy los Black van para tu casa Bella.

— Ahora comprendo —dijo Bella con una expresión compresiva.

— Ten cuidado Hannah —dijo Edward con su voz aterciopelada—. Rosalie no tiene el mejor humor hoy.

—Claro —dije girando el pomo de la puerta—. Nos veremos en unas horas.

Salí de la habitación con un suspiro truncado en mi pecho, lance una última mirada a la pareja, esta era mi oportunidad de advertir a Edward de la tragedia que se venia encima, así que encomendándome a quien me escuchara en esta historia, lance mi ultimo pensamiento de advertencia.

"_No vuelvas con Bella. Si la amas tanto como dices, por favor no vuelvas Edward. Espera a que Alice te llame, entonces te enteraras lo que en realidad escondo,_ _hasta entonces no intentes preguntarme nada_".

* * *

_Hola a todos los lectores, espero que todos esten bien, yo aun sigo reponiendome de mi mano y espero que ya pronto pueda volver todo a la normalidad, es horrible no poder mover la mano con total libertad. Dejando a un lado mis quejas, quiero agradecer de todos corazon sus mensajes, ya vamos por los 336, que gusto poder decir esto, gracias por todo su apoyo y su compresion, la verdad es que me conmuevo mucho ultimamente con todo lo que me escriben, yo creo que debe ser por que ya casi se va acercando el final de esta historia._

_En realidad tenia que actualizar el viernes, vaya y me he tomado cuatro dias para volver, confieso algo, estaba yo la tarde del jueves escribiendo el comienzo del nuevo capitulo, cuando la CNN me interrumpio mis pensamientos y mi imaginacion con la noticia de Michael Jackson habia muerto, la verdad que de la impresion me quede con la mente en blanco y ya no pude continuar, bien me pueden decir exagerada pero yo creci escuchando su musica y la verdad me dio mucho pesar en como termino su vida, luego sucedieron un monton de cosas que me impidieron continuar esta historia, hasta ahora domingo por la noche y la verdad ya me estaba poniendo demasiado ansiosa por actualizar._

_Solo espero que les haya gustaod este capitulo, esta un poco post-depresion Hannah y es el puente para el nudo de la historia, espero que con este capitulo muchos ya se den cuenta de los planes de Hannah o sera que no, la verdad no me ha convencido mucho la trama de este capitulo, pero necesitaba una conexion con lo que viene nunca esta de más un capitulo latoso, les puedo adelantar que dentro de muy poco veremos a Charles, no se olviden de la predicción de Alice, ella jamas se equivoca._

_No siendo más, nos veremos en una proxima actualización._

_Hasta entonces..._

_Kathyarius_

_P.D.: clio641(arroba)hotmail(.)com, si alguien desea agregarme o tener una charla amena._


	25. Chapter 25

_**Nada de Crepúsculo me pertenece, la historia es de Sthepenie Meyer y yo solo lo utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.**_

_Summary: E__staba segura de tres cosas: Primero, no era un personaje de esta novela; segundo, posiblemente termine loca de remate y tercero, estaba perdida en crepúsculo._

_Advertencia: todos los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, excepto Hannah James, Danielle James y Charles._

_Advertencia 2: algunas frases orignales del libro apareceran en la historia._

**

* * *

**

_**Inspirado en Supermassive Black Hole de Muse & Whisper de Evanescence**_

**

* * *

**

**Parte XXIV**

En cuanto di la vuelta, me encontré cara a cara con Alice, parecía ser ella quien hubiera escuchado mi advertencia para Edward, me escruto con sus ojos dorados y en el fondo de sus hermosos ojos vi compresión y conocimiento, como si por fin hubiera puesto todas las piezas de un complicado puzzle.

Alice tomo mi brazo y ambas nos dirigimos escaleras abajo, podía sentir su urgencia por alejarnos lo más rápido que mis humanos movimientos le permitían, abajo en la sala, estaban Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper y Esme, sentí todas sus doradas miradas como un cuchillo, como si ellos ya supieran quien era yo en realidad y quienes eran ellos en verdad.

— ¿Qué ocurre Alice? —pregunto Emmett al verla que me jalaba hacia el exterior de la casa.

— Debemos irnos —dijo Alice como única respuesta—. Jasper sígueme.

— ¿Qué hizo ella? —pregunto Rosalie con un tono envenenado.

— Nada —dijo Alice enfrentándose a los hermosos rasgos de la vampiresa—. Por una vez deja de pensar en ti misma, hay cosas mucho mas importantes en que pensar ahora, como por ejemplo que Edward no nos siga o todo se echara a perder y no me pregunten nada, solo asegúrense que Edward no sepa a donde nos dirigimos.

— Alice ya me estoy preocupando —dijo Esme con el rostro afligido—, ¿esta en riesgo Hannah?

— No —dijo Alice impaciente—. Hablaremos después.

Alice me tomo a volandas y me puso sobre su espalda, me veía demasiada rara ser cargada por una mujer unas cuantas pulgadas más baja que yo, pero no me dio mucho tiempo a protestar, por que de un salto rápido y limpio cruzamos el rio, como una bala Jasper y Alice tomaron un rumbo desconocido.

Yo solo atine a cerrar los ojos con fuerza y me deje transportar a un lugar incierto, solo sentí el aire fluir por mi cuerpo y unos murmullos tan rápidos que no me percate que a lo lejos se escuchaba una gran tromba de agua descargándose sobre el poblado de Forks, hasta ese instante lo único que pude pensar con coherencia es que Edward hubiera escuchado mis mudas suplicas y alejara a Bella todo lo que le fuera posible.

Alice y Jasper continuaron su carrera entre los arboles, hasta ese entonces no me había percatado que ambos estaban vestidos apropiadamente para la ocasión, solté un suspiro comprimido cuando a lo lejos divise una gran claro y en cuanto Alice freno, pude darme cuenta que el espacio parecía un inmenso campo.

— ¿Crees que nos siga? —pregunto Jasper frenado detrás de Alice.

— No —dijo Alice con los ojos cerrados—. Parece que acatara mis órdenes, lo veo alejarse de forma rápida a una dirección opuesta a la de nosotros.

Solté un suspiro de alivio, al menos Bella estaría fuera de peligro. Me baje de la espalda de Alice con mucho cuidado, el aire estaba demasiado helado y lo único que me apetecía era una gran taza de chocolate caliente, me fui a sentar a unos rocas sobresalientes en el campo y espíe con movimientos rápidos que no estuviera invadido por más vampiros.

— ¿Ahora me pueden decir que sucede? —inquirió Jasper observándome a mi y Alice con las cejas un poco fruncidas.

— Hannah tiene una idea bastante particular —dijo Alice sentándose cerca de mi—, no entiendo como hasta ahora Edward no se ha dado cuenta.

— Por que estaba pensando en otras cosas —repuse—; he pensado en lo menos posible sobre el asunto, lo único urgente por el momento era hacer que Jacob se bajara de la nube en que estaba viviendo.

— Bella estaba en peligro —dijo Alice mirando a Jasper que se tenso—. Hannah se ha ofrecido a correr todos los riesgos por salvarla.

— ¿Qué? –dijo Jasper alzando sus rubias cejas—. No seria mejor que nosotros estuviéramos huyendo del peligro y no dejar que Hannah corra algún riesgo.

— No —dije levantándome de la roca—. Todo tiene que seguir su curso, solo era cuestión de cambiar los números.

— Sigo sin entender —dijo Jasper cruzándose de brazos.

— Es muy simple —dijo Alice con paciencia—. Tenemos visitas, ya te lo había dicho Jasper, ellos nos hubieran encontrado de todos modos, si estamos una gran cantidad de vampiros reunidos aquí, podremos asegurar que no seguirán a Edward, él y Bella no correrán riesgos.

— Pero Hannah lo hará —discutió Jasper juntando sus cejas peligrosamente—. ¿Por qué?

— Por que así debe ser —discutí—. Soy yo o Bella tendrá serios problemas con Charlie y no le quiero dar más excusas al jefe Swan para que dude de su hija.

Jasper me observo con un gesto incrédulo, si los humanos solemos actuar de formas extrañas y yo más, pero detrás de querer a Bella lejos del sádico vampiro, también quería probar una forma de salir de esta historia, tal vez consiguiera que James vaciara todas mis venas hasta casi encontrarme con las puertas de la muerte, tal vez hasta ese entonces me despertaría de un gran golpe y regresaría a mi vida normal.

Alice y Jasper se alejaron unos pasos de mi, los observe discutir a una velocidad vampírica, quizás nadie entendería los motivos que me empujaban a salvar a Bella de tan fatídica persecución, pero también quería que el jefe Swan aprovechara más días en compañía de Bella y que ella no se viera en la obligación de decirle tantas cosas hirientes y tampoco darle excusas a Edward para que vacilara de su relación.

Alce la vista al encapota cielo, poco a poco se estaba oscureciendo y el rugido del viento apagaba los sonidos distantes que pudieran alertarme de posibles e indeseadas visitas, esperaba ver en cualquier momento a la familia Cullen desfilar entre los arbustos y helechos, hasta espere casi con ansias ver a el clan de James hacer una inesperada aparición, pero sabia que sin el beisbol ellos no vendrían a mi.

Me pregunte a donde huiría Edward con Bella y si le diría algo de mi inusual comportamiento, Bella debió advertir mi comportamiento particular, no quería saber que diría cuando se enterara de todo, me sentía como una egoísta no permitir ser ella quien corriera los riesgos, pero yo necesitaba una vía de escape y sabia que ninguno de los Cullen me la proporcionaría.

— ¿En que piensas? —pregunto Alice sentándose con suavidad a mi lado.

— En la reacción de Bella —conteste bajando la vista del cielo.

— Tal vez se sienta un poco herida por la falta de confianza —sugirió Alice encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Qué le dijiste a Edward? —pregunte clavando mis ojos en su menuda cara.

— Que tenías toda la razón —contesto sonriendo a su pesar—. Le mostré un posible escenario, creo que al final se convenció y también le dije que me alejaría contigo, lo llamaría para asegurarle que estarías bien.

— Se pondrá como un energúmeno cuando sepa que tendré que salir de Forks —dije bajando la mirada al húmedo suelo.

— ¿A dónde iremos? —pregunto Alice divertida con la charada.

— Chicago —dije mirando la inmensidad del campo—. Es una gran ciudad y seria un lugar ideal para ir.

Antes que alguna aportara más escondites, Jasper se movilizo como un borrón hacia nosotras y espió algo que procedía más allá de los arbustos, mi corazón comenzó a latir violentamente ante la posible irrupción del sádico vampiro, no podía concebir un final tan rápido y un acercamiento a la muerte sin aun estar preparada para el asalto.

Uno a uno fueron emergiendo los miembros del clan Cullen, casi me sentí patética por concebir miedo, se suponía que a estas alturas yo estaba curada de miedo y no debía sentir temor alguno por una persecución suicida, todo lo había planeado desde que supe que estaba en Forks, este era mi momento estelar y mis estúpidos sentimientos no tenían por que mezclarse con la sangre fría que debía tener en estos instantes.

El primero en lanzarme una mirada de preocupación fue Emmett, podía sentir todas sus preguntas amontonarse en su garganta, pero y no podía decir nada, mi boca tenia que estar sellada hasta el momento exacto, odiaba cuando la gente me miraba con ese pesar que parecía hacerle barbotar las palabras, pero ataría bien mi lengua y ninguno sabría mis motivos hasta que el partido hubiera concluido.

— ¿Cómo estas? —pregunto Emmett acercándose con pasos vacilantes.

— Bien —conteste un poco ansiosa—, ¿Edward no volvió?

— No —dijo Emmett sentándose donde antes había estado Alice. ¿A que horas Alice se había desaparecido?—. Pero estaba muy disgustado.

— Cualquiera lo haría en su lugar —dije encogiéndome de hombros—, y más si no tienes una explicación que te despeje todas las dudas.

— ¿Puedo saber algo? —pregunto Emmett apretando mi mano.

— Lo siento Emmett —dije correspondiendo su apretón de mano—, pero no puedo decir nada.

— Emmett —dijo Carlisle apareciendo de la nada—, tendrás que actuar en los dos equipos, así que ve a ponerte de acuerdo con los demás.

Emmett asintió y corrió al encuentro de los demás; el doctor me observo con unos ojos demasiados transparentes, actuando como un padre compresivo, un padre que quise por tanto tiempo, sentí mis ojos llenarse de lagrimas y un profundo sentimiento de arrepentirme de todo lo que planeaba hacer, tenia que ser fuerte y que carajos, nadie tenia por que impedirme ese paso.

— No te pediré explicaciones —dijo Carlisle sentándose a mi lado—; respetare tus decisiones, así como he respetado las de mis hijos, solo prométeme que no harás una tontería que ponga en peligro tu vida.

— Estaré en peligro —repuse bajando de nuevo la mirada al suelo.

— Me refiero a entregarte por voluntad —aclaro Carlisle posando su mano fría sobre mi hombro—; de algún modo, todos te hemos cogido un gran cariño.

Un bufido por parte de Rosalie se escucho a unos cuantos pasos, sonreí ante el sonido, claro que ella no entraba dentro de la categoría, sabia cuanto detestaba a todo aquel que pusiera en peligro a su familia, detrás de toda esa obstinación y amargura, ellos era lo único que tenia, que ni yo tendría corazón para pedirle alguno que me acompañara en esta loca travesía.

— Excepto Rosalie —se corrigió el doctor.

— Muchas gracias por sus palabras —dije esbozando una sonrisa—; es usted un hombre muy bueno.

— Vampiro —contradijo Carlisle sonriendo a su pesar.

— Para mi es un hombre —dije tratando de soportar este trago amargo—; muchos hombres no merecen llamarse como tales y a pesar de su condición, se ha comportado mejor que muchos otros, así que para mi es un ser humano.

— Gracias hija —dijo Carlisle apretando con suavidad mi hombro.

— Vamos Carlisle —dijo Emmett alzando una mano—, ya vamos a comenzar.

Carlisle se alejo a toda velocidad y entre todos acomodaron el campo hasta repartirlo en distantes bases, me aproxime a Esme que me recibió con un amoroso abrazo, entre todos estaban esperando los rayos para empezar a jugar, me sentí como si estuviera metida en la película, esa había sido mi escena predilecta.

— ¿No vas a jugar con ellos? —le pregunte a Esme.

—No, prefiero arbitrar; alguien debe evitar que hagan trampas y a mí me gusta —explico Esme mirando a toda su familia.

— ¿Les gusta hacer trampas? —pregunte con curiosidad.

—Oh, ya lo creo que sí, ¡tendrías que oír sus explicaciones! Bueno, espero que no sea así, de lo contrario pensarías que se han criado en una manada de lobos —dijo Esme sonriendo.

Tendría que ser Bella la que estuviera contemplando el partido y alentando a un Edward que se encontraba ausente, me sentía como una intrusa, alguien que estaba tomando un lugar que no le correspondía, alguien que tendría que pagar caro por estar metiendo sus narices donde nadie la había llamado, pero a lo hecho pecho, y tenia que afrontar las consecuencias de mis actos.

Aun pérdida en mis elucubraciones, note que el partido comenzó y era imposible mantener contacto visual con la bola teniendo en cuenta la velocidad a la que volaba y el ritmo al que se movían alrededor del campo los corredores de base. Esto era un nivel diferente de juego, incluso Charles no se hubiera quedado quieto y hubiera protestado por la rapidez de los movimientos.

Trate de seguir los movimientos de la bola, pero fracase en mi intento, tuve que conformarme con la narración de Esme que me mantenía al tanto de los movimientos de cada uno, era tan buenos en lo que hacían, que los jugadores de la liga profesional hubieran sentido vergüenza de sus movimientos.

El tanteo cambiaba continuamente conforme avanzaba el partido y se gastaban bromas unos a otros como otros jugadores callejeros al ir pasando todos por la primera posición. De vez en cuando, Esme tenía que llamarles la atención. Otro trueno retumbó, pero seguía sin caer una gota de agua y tampoco sin que apareciera el clan visitante.

¿Es que no se iban a dignar aparecer?

Así tuviera que ir a buscarlos, lo haría, no podían dejarme así como así, tenían que venir a perseguirme y hacerme ir de Forks.

¿Qué los demoraba tanto?

Carlisle estaba a punto de batear con Emmett como receptor cuando Alice, de pronto, profirió un grito sofocado que sonó muy fuerte. Esa tenia que ser la señal, tenia que ser el momento en que sus etéreas figuras aparecieran en el campo, lo único que alcance a ver, fue a un Jasper bastante apurado correr hacia Alice que se encontraba estática en el centro del campo.

— ¿Alice? —preguntó Esme con voz tensa.

—No lo he visto con claridad, no podría decirles... —susurró ella.

Para entonces ya se habían reunido todos.

— ¿Qué pasa, Alice? —le preguntó Carlisle a su vez con voz tranquila, cargada de autoridad.

—Viajan mucho más rápido de lo que pensaba. Creo que me he equivocado en eso —murmuró.

Yo atisbe los limites del campo con esperanza, con lo desesperada que estaba, hasta podría entregarme voluntariamente como cena. Jasper se inclinó sobre ella con ademán protector.

— ¿Qué es lo que ha cambiado? —le preguntó Jasper con un tono ansioso.

—Nos han oído jugar y han cambiado de dirección —señaló, contrita, como si se sintiera responsable de lo que fuera que la había asustado.

Seis pares de rápidos ojos se posaron en mi, parecían preocupados de que se iniciara una batalla por la comida, por mi que no se preocuparan, yo me ofrecía para irme voluntariamente, no tenían por que pelear por una humana.

— ¿Cuánto tardarán en llegar? —inquirió Carlisle mirando a Alice.

—Menos de cinco minutos —contesto Alice aun con los ojos perdidos en el futuro.

— ¿Cuántos son? —preguntó Emmett a Alice.

—Tres —contestó con laconismo.

— ¡Tres! —exclamó Emmett con tono de mofa. Flexionó los músculos de acero de sus imponentes brazos—. Déjenlos que vengan.

Rosalie me lanzo una mirada cargada de resentimiento, parecía que quería dejarme sin sangre si yo ponía en riesgo toda su mascarada, yo me puse ojos avizor y estaba literalmente perdiendo la paciencia, por que no aceleraban más esos pies y hacían una teatral aparición, a ver si por fin todo este mal sueño terminaba de una buena vez.

—Nos limitaremos a seguir jugando —anunció finalmente Carlisle con tono frío y desapasionado—. Alice dijo que sólo sentían curiosidad.

Emmett se aproximo con pasos rápidos hacia Esme, e intercambiaron unas frases rápidas, yo solo podía ver los temblorosos movimientos de sus labios, finalmente Esme asintió y se reincorporo con los demás jugadores, el gigante vampiro se planto delante de mi, como si pretendiera cogerme y salir disparado del campo, pero no podía hacerlo, tenia que ver esos vampiros con mis propios ojos.

—Suéltate el pelo —dijo Emmett con una sonrisa curvada.

Me solté el cabello, pero sabia que esa treta no serviría de nada, ellos se darían cuenta que yo era una humana con sangre fresca y caliente corriendo por las venas, así que la caza empezaría en menos de un parpadeo.

— Quédate inmóvil, permanece callada —dijo Emmett protegiéndome con su inmenso cuerpo—, y no te apartes de mi lado, por favor.

—Eso no servirá de nada. Yo la podría oler incluso desde el otro lado del campo —dijo Alice desde el centro del campo.

— ¿No deberías estar diciendo, _por que no me sacas de aquí_? —pregunto Emmett frustrado por mi tranquilidad.

— La verdad no —dije encogiéndome de hombros—. Las cosas no suceden por casualidad y no creo que correr sea la mejor solución.

— Estas tramando algo, ¿cierto? —dijo Emmett escrutándome más de cerca.

— Nada —mentí con inocencia.

Pasaron unos segundos y el juego progresaba, ahora con apatía, ya que nadie tenía ganas de golpear fuerte. Rosalie posaba su mirada en mí, como si yo fuera hacer cualquier movimiento deliberado para ponerlos en peligro, Emmett observaba de un lado a otro con una insistencia que prácticamente me mareaba.

¡Cuando iban aparecer!

Entonces Emmett avanzo un paso hacia delante y su vista se fijo en la esquina oeste del campo, los demás imitaron a Emmett y fijaron sus vistas preocupadas hacia ese lado, mi corazón bombeo ansioso por la acción, ya estaban demasiado cerca, solo faltaba unos escasos segundos para que se desatara la caza.

Aparecieron de uno en uno en la linde del bosque a doce metros de nuestra posición. El primer hombre entró en el claro y se apartó inmediatamente para dejar paso a otro más alto, de pelo negro, que se colocó al frente, de un modo que evidenciaba con claridad quién lideraba el grupo. El tercer integrante era una mujer; desde aquella distancia, reconocí aquel pelo, de un asombroso matiz rojo.

Se acercaron con pasos presurosos hacia nosotros, en una cerrada fila, como si esperaran un ataque sorpresa por la familia Cullen, su ropa delataba el tipo de vida que llevaban, corriendo de un lado a otro como trotamundos eternos, en espera de encontrar una presa suculenta con que saciar su sed legendaria.

Observaban todo con una curiosidad manifiesta, incluso semi escondida por Emmett que flaqueaba a Carlisle, podía ver a mi futuro verdugo, venia aun lado del supuesto líder, sus ojos denotaba una gran calma, pero sabia que debajo de esa piel inmortal, se escondía un sadismo y un amor por perseguir a los más débiles, a pasos rápidos se acercaba la muerte y con suerte la salida de este planeta de maravilla.

El moreno dio un paso hacia Carlisle sin dejar de sonreír.

— Creíamos haber oído jugar a alguien —hablaba con voz reposada y tenía un leve acento francés—. Me llamo Laurent, y éstos son Victoria y James —añadió señalando a los vampiros que le acompañaban.

La hora final había llegado.

* * *

_Hola a todos, he regresado de nuevo con otro capitulo emocionante, espero que todos esten muy bien y ya puedo decir que mi mano aunque todavia con algunos problemillas me permite ya moverme más rapido y puedo hacer mis quehaceres normales. Bien estoy muy contenta, ya son 356 mensajes hasta ahora, me hacen tan feliz todos cuando apoyan esta historia y me hacen reir tanto con sus comentarios, de veras mucha gracias, yo se que sin ustedes una escritora de fics nunca sabria cuan aceptable son sus ideas. _

_Uhhh. ya aparecieron los vampiros que le haran la vida imposible a Hannah, por favor respeten sus computadores no les vayan a lanzar nada por dejarlos en suspenso, pero es una mala costumbre mia dejar con ansias a la gente, si ya se soy demasiado mala por hacer esto pero no puedo evitarlo. Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado el capitulo y ya creo que deje las cosas un poco más claras y Edward por fin le hizo caso a Hannah, aunque no me gustaria estar en sus zapatos para lo que viene a continuación._

_Por cierto, no podia dejar afuera a Supermassive black hole cuando vi por primera vez la pelicula casi salte de la emocion cuando escuche a mis amados Muse en la pelicula, si les confieso algo, el partido fue la mejor escena de toda la pelicula, parecia que todos los esfuerzos estaban concentrados en esos minutos, Jackson me cautivo con su movimiento del bate, solo por eso lo veria una y otra vez, pero ya bajandome de la nube en que ando, quiero decir que ya casi nos aproximamos para ver a Charles y acuerdense que Alice le dijo a Hannah que veria a charles en penosas circunstancias, pero no especifico que._

_Asi que hikariii-chan no se como andaran las pauestas entre tu y luu, yo tampoco entendi que quiere decir su apuesta no puedo imaginarmelo, pero es una interesante perspectiva que no considere. Asi que ahora me despido de todos ustedes, esperando volver pronto, solo que ahora necesito toda la ayuda de los santos para sacer un buen puntaje en el examen para docentes._

_Hasta una proxima actualización._

_Kathyarius._

_P.D.: para aquellos que me agregaron a su msn, si ven una foto roja y negra con tres hombres y la palabra muse, esa soy yo, y aparesco con una frase de oscar wilde._

* * *


	26. Chapter 26

_**Nada de Crepúsculo me pertenece, la historia es de Sthepenie Meyer y yo solo lo utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.**_

_Summary: E__staba segura de tres cosas: Primero, no era un personaje de esta novela; segundo, posiblemente termine loca de remate y tercero, estaba perdida en crepúsculo._

_Advertencia: todos los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, excepto Hannah James, Danielle James y Charles._

_Advertencia 2: algunas frases orignales del libro apareceran en la historia._

**

* * *

**

_**Inspirado en The Dark Side de Freternia.**_

* * *

**Parte XXV**

Quise dar un paso, para observar mejor los rostros de los vampiros o mejor dicho del vampiro que yo pretendía convertir en verdugo, pero el brazo de Emmett me empujo más hacia atrás como si pretendiera que yo pasara desapercibida, pero no lo haría, ni siquiera mi corazón era capaz de bombear más sangre, pretendía hacer el menor ruido posible, como si supiera que los vampiros lo matarían apenas diera señales de vida.

—Yo soy Carlisle y ésta es mi familia: Emmett y Jasper; Hannah, Esme, Alice y Rosalie —dijo el doctor tratando de no llamar la atención sobre nadie.

— ¿Hay sitio para unos pocos jugadores más? —inquirió Laurent con afabilidad.

Carlisle acomodó la inflexión de la voz al mismo tono amistoso de Laurent:

—Bueno, lo cierto es que acabamos de terminar el partido. Pero estaríamos verdaderamente encantados en otra ocasión. ¿Piensan quedarse mucho tiempo en la zona?

—En realidad, vamos hacia el norte, aunque hemos sentido curiosidad por lo que había por aquí. No hemos tenido compañía durante mucho tiempo —dijo Laurent paseando la mirada entre todos nosotros.

—No, esta región suele estar vacía si exceptuamos a mi grupo y algún visitante ocasional, como ustedes —dijo Carlisle con un tono diplomático que me sorprendía.

Yo pensé que al instante que James pusiera un pie en el campo, sentiría que había una humana entre ellos, pero ahora parecía que sostenían una charla demasiado amistosa para mi gusto, lance una mirada recelosa a Jasper, eso debía ser obra suya, parecía pretender salvarme de una inevitable situación, si hubiera sido vampiro, le estuviera gruñendo por su intervención.

— ¿Cuál es su territorio de caza? —preguntó Laurent como quien no quiere la cosa.

Carlisle ignoró la presunción que implicaba la pregunta. Yo estaba perdiendo la paciencia, si no fuera por que Emmett me echaba cada vez más para atrás, ya estaría saltando sobre James para que supiera que era una humana real.

—Esta, los montes Olympic, y algunas veces la Coast Ranges de una punta a la otra. Tenemos una residencia aquí. También hay otro asentamiento permanente como el nuestro cerca de Denali —dijo Carlisle con una serenidad que exasperaba.

Laurent se balanceó, descansando el peso del cuerpo sobre los talones, y preguntó con viva curiosidad:

— ¿Permanente? ¿Y como han conseguido algo así?

— ¿Por qué no nos acompañan a nuestra casa y charlamos más cómodos? —Los invitó Carlisle—. Es una larga historia.

James y Victoria intercambiaron una mirada de sorpresa cuando Carlisle mencionó la palabra «casa», pero Laurent controló mejor su expresión. Por que carajo todo sucedía tan lento, yo necesitaba acción o todo lo planeado se vendría abajo, ya veía a Carlisle diciendo que me sacaran de este embrollo por medio de órdenes con lenguaje clave.

—Es muy interesante y hospitalario por su parte —dijo Laurent con una sonrisa deslumbrante—. Hemos estado de caza todo el camino desde Ontario —estudió a Carlisle con la mirada, percatándose de su aspecto refinado—. No hemos tenido ocasión de asearnos un poco.

—Por favor, no se ofendan, pero he de rogarles que se abstengan de cazar en los alrededores de esa zona. Debemos pasar desapercibidos, ya me entiendes —explicó Carlisle.

—Claro —asintió Laurent—. No pretendemos disputarles el territorio. De todos modos, acabamos de alimentarnos a las afueras de Seattle.

Estaba que rechinaba los dientes, de que iba todo esta extendida conversa, todo este asunto me parecía como las pesadilla en cámara lenta que a veces tenia, en donde quien me perseguía para hacer algo, me daba toda la ventaja del mundo, para luego alcanzarme en menos de un parpadeo, es que acaso me tocaría tomar la iniciativa de la situación.

— Les mostraremos el camino si quieren venir con nosotros. Emmett, Alice, vayan con Hannah a recoger el Jeep —añadió Carlisle sin darle importancia.

¿A que hora habían traído el tanque de Emmett?

Mire incrédula a Emmett, pero este y Alice parecían concentrados en James, lastima que Edward no estuviera para leerles las mentes, de seguro ya me hubiera agarrado y hubiéramos desaparecido antes de que se me ocurrieran una tontería. Sin embargo, antes que cualquiera pudiera moverse, sucedió la cosa más espantosa que pudiera imaginar.

Una molesta brisa procedente de vaya saber donde, me despeino los cabellos como si estuviera al frente de un ventilador, entonces las aletas del a nariz de James se expandieron en toda su extensión para capturar el olor, su mirada se clavo deliberadamente en mi rostro como si adivinara que yo no era de su especie, su expresión se torno enloquecida y supe que su deseo ferviente era dejarme sin una gota de sangre.

Una rigidez repentina afectó a todos cuando James se adelantó un paso y se agazapó. Emmett exhibió los dientes y adoptó la misma postura defensiva al tiempo que emitía un rugido bestial que parecía desgarrarle la garganta. Sus fuertes manos me apartaron de la vista de James, quien al mismo tiempo se sentía frustrado por no dejarlo cazar, estaba metida en el peor lio de mi vida, no tenia comparación cuando estuvieron a punto de expulsarme de la escuela y mi madre, me amenazo con enviarme a un internado en el lugar más escabroso del planeta.

— ¿Qué ocurre? exclamó Laurent, sorprendido. Ni James ni Emmett relajaron sus agresivas poses. El primero fintó ligeramente hacia un lado y Emmett respondió al movimiento.

—Ella está con nosotros.

El firme desafío de Carlisle se dirigía James. Laurent parecía percibir el olor humano con menos fuerza que James, pero pronto se dio cuenta y el descubrimiento se reflejó también en su rostro.

— ¿Nos han traído un aperitivo? —inquirió con voz incrédula, mientras, sin darse cuenta, daba un paso adelante.

Emmett rugió con mayor ferocidad y dureza, curvando el labio superior sobre sus deslumbrantes dientes desnudos. Laurent retrocedió el paso que había dado. Nadie parecía relajarse en la disputa, Alice me sostenía la cintura con fuerza, como si intentara evitar una huida de mi parte hacia el bando enemigo.

—He dicho que ella está con nosotros —replicó Carlisle con sequedad.

—Pero es _humana _—protestó Laurent. No había agresividad en sus palabras, simplemente estaba atónito.

—Sí... —Jasper se hizo notar al lado de Carlisle, con los ojos fijos en James, que se irguió muy despacio y volvió a su posición normal, aunque las aletas de su nariz seguían dilatadas y no me perdía de vista.

El vampiro parecía medio enloquecido por mi sangre, estudiando todas las posibilidades de atraparme y salir ileso de una pelea contra los Cullen, moví mis pies un poco desesperada con la situación, no quería peleas entre ellos, Si James quería mi sangre que la tuviera, a ver si de este modo podía regresar a la vida real y existente.

—Parece que tenemos mucho que aprender unos de otros.

Laurent hablaba con un tono tranquilizador en un intento de suavizar la repentina hostilidad.

—Sin duda —la voz de Carlisle todavía era fría.

—Aún nos gustaría aceptar su invitación —dijo Laurent sus ojos se movieron rápidamente hacia mí y retornaron a Carlisle—. Y claro, no le haremos daño a la chica humana. No cazaremos en su territorio, como he dicho.

James miró a Laurent con incredulidad e irritación, e intercambió otra larga mirada con Victoria, cuyos ojos seguían errando nerviosos de rostro en rostro. Carlisle evaluó la franca expresión de Laurent durante un momento antes de hablar.

—Les mostraremos el camino. Jasper, Rosalie, Esme —llamó y se reunieron todos delante de mí, ocultándome de la vista de los recién llegados.

Esto era el colmo, yo quería ir por mi propia voluntad con James, no necesitaba guardianes que evitaran mi deceso, yo había tomado una decisión hacia mucho tiempo y tenían que respetarla y no interponerse como si yo fuera una niña de cinco años.

—Vámonos, Hannah —ordenó Emmett con voz baja y sombría.

Emmett tuvo prácticamente que arrastrarme hacia los arbustos, yo no quería moverme del sitio, mi deber era quedarme y enfrentarme a los hechos, huyendo como una cobarde no iba ayudar nada a mis planes, antes ese vampiro se alejaría y total mi vía de salida se iría sin que yo pudiera hacer algo.

Con un movimiento rápido, Emmett me subió a su espalda y se echo a correr por los arbustos sin rumbo fijo, Alice nos seguía muy de cerca y de ves en cuando cerraba los ojos, seguramente espiando los movimientos del vampiro sádico, todo no había salido como yo quería, pero tendría que conformarme con convencerlos que la mejor salida era que me fuera de Forks para que ninguno corriera peligro alguno.

El tanque apareció de improviso entre los arbustos, Emmett me lanzo al aparte trasera y con movimientos rápidos me puso el arnés y lo aseguro lo suficiente como para que no se fuera a escapar, Alice se deslizo en la parte delantera y el gigante vampiro prendió el auto y con una fuerte sacudida nos comenzamos alejar del bosque, mire los arboles con aburrimiento, ahora tendría que enfrentarme a la furia asesina de Edward, que de seguro trataría de sonsacarme absolutamente todo.

¿Aceptarían la verdad una vez dicha?

— Creo que es hora de llamar a Edward —dijo Emmett lanzándole una móvil plateado a Alice.

— Se va poner furioso —dijo Alice marcando con rapidez los números.

Puse atención a la llamada que Alice estaba esperando, ya podía escuchar las blasfemias que Edward empezaría echar por mi culpa, diría que soy una irresponsable, que ponía en peligro toda su familia y estaba segura que él mismo me ofrecería a James para que se alimentara con mi sangre.

— Edward necesito que vayas a la casa ahora mismo —dijo Alice lanzando una mirada hacia la carretera que comenzaba a emerger—. Estamos en un serio aprieto.

Aun con mi oído humano, pude escuchar un zumbido al otro lado del teléfono, parecía como si el aparato fuera a cobrar vida propia y por el auricular saldría la mano de Edward para estrangularme; Alice cerró los ojos tratando de ver el futuro, mientras Emmett aceleraba su tanque para llegar a la mansión Cullen.

— Si, esta con nosotros —dijo Alice con un tono cansino—. Hannah, Edward quiere hablar contigo.

— Dile, que hablare con él cuando llegue a la casa —dije sin la menor intención de tomar el pequeño aparato.

— Bien —dijo Alice y colgó la llamada—. Dice, que arreglaran cuentas en cuanto te vea.

— No la puede tomar contra ella —protesto Emmett entrando al pueblo y pasando a toda velocidad por los sitios reconocidos—, es suficiente con que ese vampiro la siga; lo que deberíamos planear es como sacarla de Forks.

— Me pueden entregar como muestra de voluntad —sugerí.

— ¡Estas loca! —exclamo Emmett apretando su dedos alrededor del volante—. ¿Qué ves Alice?

— Nada en particular —dijo Alice con los ojos—. Tratara de buscarla en el poblado y luego tratara de reunir información de un sitio específico donde posiblemente puedan llevarla.

— No encontrara nada —dije saltando por la violencia con que Emmett manejaba—. No tengo un expediente al cual acudir, lo único que podría hacer es torturar a Charlie para sonsacarle información.

— ¿Cómo que no tienes expediente? ¿Eso que significa? —pregunto Emmett tomando la carretera que conducía a la casa de los Cullen.

— Que no existo —dije cuando el carro freno delante del porche.

Emmett había aparcado cerca de un volvo gris, Edward estaba en casa y seguramente espiando por las ventanas nuestra llegada, me preguntaba donde había estado, si Bella estaba a salvo y no corría ninguna clase de peligro que la hiciera correr de Forks; Emmett desato le arnés con rapidez y me bajo del auto para esconderme de un posible persecución que ya se había desatado.

Cuando Alice abrió la puerta, pude ver que dos personas se encontraban en la sala, una con una expresión de furia asesina y otra con una cara de preocupación; Bella se arrojo a mis brazos y me apretó con fuerza, sentí las lágrimas mojar mi chaqueta, esta chica era demasiado sensible, yo correspondí a su abrazo y nos balanceamos y por primera vez sentí las lagrimas corriendo por mis mejillas, la extrañaría mucho cuando me fuera de Forks.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste Hannah? —sollozo Bella.

— Por tu bien y por el de Charlie —dije sin dejar de abrazarla—. Tenia que evitar esto, cuando todo termine lo entenderás.

— No debiste hacerlo —dijo Bella sollozando más fuerte—. Con gusto yo hubiera tomado tu lugar.

— Bella, ya tome mis decisiones —dije apartándola con suavidad—. Creo que es hora que sepas quien soy en realidad.

Bella me observo con un gesto de sorpresa, quizás dentro de sus posible teorías, jamás se imaginaria nada de lo que en realidad contaría, era la hora que todos supieran la verdad acerca de Hannah James e incluso de ellos mismos, aunque me asustaba un poco que me consideraran un poco loca después del relato.

— Alguien se aproxima —dijo Emmett espiando por la ventanas.

— Son Carlisle y los demás —dijo Edward con un gesto impotente—. ¿Acaso no pensaste en Charlie, Hannah?

— ¿Qué paso con Charlie? ¿Esta bien? —le pregunte a Bella.

— Esta bien —me aseguro limpiándose las lagrimas—, solo que le extraño no verte; le dije que te quedaste a jugar ajedrez con Alice, pero no se trago mucho el cuento.

— Ahí viene ese tipo —dijo Emmett soltando un gruñido.

— ¿James? —pregunte alarmada.

— No —dijo Emmett alistando sus músculos para la pelea—, el líder de ellos.

— No es su líder —contradijo Edward aproximándose a las ventanas—. Alice, llévalas arriba.

— No me voy a mover —dije plantándome en el centro de la sala—. Es otro quien me persigue y quiero saber que planea.

Edward me observo con furia y en una fracción de segundo estuvimos cara a cara, yo sostuve sus fuerte mirada, no me iba dejar vencer, quería llegar al fondo de este asunto y saber que más podría ocurrir o que tendría que dilatar para volver con mi familia, así que un vampiro sediento de mi sangre no era nada de lo cual podía acobardarme.

— ¡Eres una insensata! —gruño Edward imponiéndome su autoridad—, estamos tratando de protegerte.

— ¿Qué pasa si no quiero? —le rete con una fulminante mirada.

— Pues no te entregare como un gesto de paz —espeto Edward con un tono contenido—, es la cosa más absurda que he escuchado en mi vida.

— Pues bienvenido sea el caos —dije con los puños apretados y poseída de una asesina furia.

— ¿Qué es lo que pretendes? —pregunto Edward paseando sus ojos por mi rostro.

Antes que pudiera responderle, los Cullen y Laurent irrumpieron en la habitación, Edward y yo no nos quitamos la vista de encima, no me iba a dar por vencida con facilidad, esta era mi decisión y debían respetarla, es que acaso no entendía por todo lo que había tenido que pasar desde que había llegado a Forks, no entendía en dolor que me embargaba por no estar con mi mamá y Charles, nadie me entendía.

Emmett me aparto de Edward, me deje arrastrar y continúe fulminando con la mirada a Edward que me observo con los ojos entronados, yo no era de las que cejaba e iba esconderse de los demás, mi lugar era en el frente de la batalla, nadie tenia por que decirme que hacer, por mucho que ellos me hubieran tendido la mano, no entendía nada de lo que en realidad pasaba.

Laurente paseo los ojos entre Bella y yo, Edward corrió a ponerse delante de ella y le lanzo una mirada amenazante al vampiro, que al parecer no quería meterse en más problemas, parecía temerle mucho a salir muerto por sus congéneres, si supiera que moriría en unos cuantos meses por los lobos, uno siempre cosecha lo que mal que siembra.

— Nos esta rastreando —anuncio Edward aumentando más su gesto amenazante.

— Me temo que si —dijo Laurent clavando sus borgoñas ojos en mi—. Lo siento jovencita, pero hueles demasiado bien para él.

Mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, ¿Qué significaba eso?, que yo era una especia de _tua cantante _para James, pase una mano por mi cuello, nunca había considerado esa posibilidad, lo único que había pretendido era salvar a Bella de sus garras, los cielos sabían en lo mal que acabaría todo aquello, de solo recordar las líneas donde él le había mordido la mano, me daba una furia que parecía a punto de consumirme.

— ¿A que se refiere cuando dice que huelo demasiado bien para él? —le pregunte al vampiro de piel olivácea.

— No sabría explicarlo muy bien —dijo Laurent paseando su mirada hacia Edward—. Lo único que puedo decirte, es que no se cansara hasta saciar su sed.

— ¿Edward? —dije clavando mis ojos en él.

— Es lo mismo que me sucede con Bella —dijo Edward posando sus ojos en Laurent—. El vampiro en cuestión, es un rastreador.

Todos miraron a Edward con preocupación, así que yo era una _tua cantante_, parecía que todo aquello que yo siempre había huido ahora me estuviera persiguiendo, que más podría faltar a esta sarta de eventos desafortunados, ¿quizás que me imprimara de Jacob?, me senté en los muebles tratando de hallar una solución, que podría decirle a Charlie ahora que tendría que irme inesperadamente de Forks.

— ¿Qué crees que va a hacer? —le preguntó Carlisle a Laurent en un tono escalofriante.

—Lo siento —contestó—. Ya me temí, cuando su chico la defendió, que se desencadenaría esta situación.

— ¿Puedes detenerle? —pregunto Carlisle como si hubiera una esperanza.

Laurent sacudió la cabeza.

—Una vez que ha comenzado, nada puede detener a James —dijo Laurent mirándome con lastima.

—Nosotros lo haremos —prometió Emmett, y no cabía duda de a que así seria.

—No podrán con él. No he visto nada semejante en los últimos trescientos años. Es absolutamente letal, por eso me uní a su aquelarre —contradijo Laurent como si estuviera arrepentido de ese hecho—. ¿Están convencidos de que merece la pena?

Emmett y Edward soltaron rugidos que hicieron sobresaltarme, esto parecía como un safari en el África, cuando los leones defienden a sus cachorros de posible agresiones; Rosalie me envió una mirada cargada de abundante veneno, yo no pensaba disputarle a Emmett, además yo que iba a saber que se encariñaría conmigo como si fuera una mascota, seguramente veía en mi la hija que nunca llegaría a tener.

—Me temo que tendrás que escoger —dijo Carlisle apoyando los rugidos de los salvajes.

—Me intriga la forma de vida que han construido, pero no quiero quedarme atrapado aquí dentro. No siento enemistad hacia ninguno de ustedes, pero no actuaré contra James. Creo que me marcharé al norte, donde está el clan de Denali —Laurent dudó un momento—. No subestimen a James. Tiene una mente brillante y unos sentidos inigualables. Se siente tan cómodo como ustedes en el mundo de los hombres y no los atacará de frente... Lamento lo que se ha desencadenado aquí. Lo siento de veras —me lanzo una mirada asombrada y cargada de pesar.

—Ve en paz —fue la respuesta formal de Carlisle.

Laurent echó otra larga mirada alrededor y entonces se apresuró hacia la puerta. El silencio duró menos de un minuto. Yo seguía pensando en las posible historias que le contaría a Charlie, él y Bella tendrían que ser protegidos de James y Victoria, ahora que haría para la ropa, no había traído nada con que cambiarme.

— ¿A qué distancia se encuentra? —Carlisle miró a Edward.

Esme ya estaba en movimiento, tocó con la mano un control invisible que había en la pared y con un chirrido, unos grandes postigos metálicos comenzaron a sellar la pared de cristal. Bella quedo boquiabierta, bueno cualquiera lo haría, a esta casa lo que le falta era una nave espacial.

—Está a unos cinco kilómetros pasando el río, dando vueltas por los alrededores para reunirse con la mujer —dijo Edward protegiendo con sus brazo a Bella.

— ¿Cuál es el plan? —pregunto Carlisle como si se fueran de excursión.

—Lo alejaremos de aquí para que Jasper y Alice se la puedan llevar —dijo Edward tomando el liderazgo del asunto.

— ¿Y luego? —pregunto Carlisle ahora posando sus ojos en mí.

El tono de Edward era mortífero.

—Le daremos caza en cuanto Hannah esté fuera de aquí.

—Supongo que no hay otra opción —admitió Carlisle con el rostro sombrío.

Si había otra opción, que no la consideran racionalmente no era mi problema, si no del egocéntrico vampiro que pretendía actuar como si fuera mi padre; Edward me observo con las cejas demasiado juntas, era la solución más rápida a todo ese asunto, yo me iba con James y ellos no tendrían por que pelear por mi causa, alejaría el peligro de Forks y aquí no ha pasado nada.

— ¡No! —rugió Edward en mi dirección.

Todos pusieron sus ojos en nosotros, por la repentina subida de tono que había entre ambos.

— Es la opción más razonable —dije con la serenidad que pude—. Sabes que es verdad.

— Pero no a costa de tu vida —dijo Edward subiendo el tono de su voz.

— De todos modos algún día voy a morir —repuse—, soy humana y así es el procesos natural.

— ¿Alguien puede decir que rayos pasa? —protesto Emmett mirándonos alternativamente.

Paseé mi mirada entre los Cullen, el momento había llegado, era el tiempo exacto donde la verdad debía ser revelada.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —pregunto Edward mirándome con confusión.

—Es hora que sepan, quien soy en verdad—dije poniéndome de pie.

* * *

_Hola a todos los que siguen mi historia, espero que todos se encuentren muy bien, yo por mi parte estoy muy feliz, ya van 381 mensajes hasta ahora y la verdad estoy como medio ansiosa por que faltan 19 mensajes para los 400 y la verdad no puedo creerlo, creo que tomare bastante aire y contare hasta diez para calmar la conmocion. Como siempre quiero agradecer enormemente por tomarse unos minutos de su tiempo y emplearlos para leer esta historia, la verdad me estoy dejando tentar para hacer una continuación de las aventuras de Hannah, pero todo dependera si ustedes estan dispuestos a leer una aventura mas de este personaje._

_Bien ahora centrandonos a sus mensajes, ya se que muchos tenian ganas de ahorcarme por haberlos dejado en suspenso, posiblemente continuen con las ganas despues de esto y creo que tambien en el proximo capitulo, en el que posiblemente ya veremos la aparición de Charles; nanne tienes una imaginacion muy volatil y la verdad tu teoria me ha dejado sosrprendida, pero si yo les contara de que va todo esto, no tendrian ganas de ahorcarme. _

_Alguien estaba preocupado de que si persiguen a Hannah entonces se cambiaria la historia de luna nueva, pues la verdad no mucho, y me muerdo la lengua para dejar una respuesta satisfactoria, pero te aseguro blackncullen que despues entenderas por que no cambia,o despues yo dare las explicaciones correspondientes. Otro asunto informativo, hikarii-chan y su amiga estan haciendo una apuesta por la aparición de Charles y la verdad me fascino lo que apostaron al estilo Peter Facinelli, la verdad chicas cuando decidan cumplir el castigo de la apuesta, por favor mandenme una foto o algo por el estilo, yo quiero ver esa interpretación, lastima que no viva en Mexico para ir a verlas._

_Esperando que les haya gustado el capitulo, me voy despidiendo de todos ustedes, les informo que no habra actualización sino hasta el lunes proximo, puesto que mañana ire a estudiar ingles y la verdad no tendre tiempo de sentarme a terminar el capitulo siguiente que va por el comienzo y luego el domingo tengo el examen para haber si puedo quedar trabajando con el gobierno, si voy a necesitar toda la suerte del mundo._

_Hasta la proxima actualización, hasta entonces...._

_Kathyarius._


	27. Chapter 27

_**Nada de Crepúsculo me pertenece, la historia es de Sthepenie Meyer y yo solo lo utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.**_

_Summary: E__staba segura de tres cosas: Primero, no era un personaje de esta novela; segundo, posiblemente termine loca de remate y tercero, estaba perdida en crepúsculo._

_Advertencia: todos los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, excepto Hannah James, Danielle James y Charles._

_Advertencia 2: algunas frases orignales del libro apareceran en la historia._

* * *

_**Inspirado en Zombie de the Cramberries**_

* * *

**Parte XXVI**

Todos los reunidos me observaron como si yo hubiera dicho algo en una lengua desconocida, cada cual tenía un gesto propio; Carlisle junto sus cejas hasta forma una tupida línea rubia, Esme tapo su boca como si hubiera descubierto toda la verdad, Rosalie me escruto con sus ojos, como si en cualquier momento me fueran a salir colmillos. Emmett, Alice y Jasper tenían un semblante sereno, en cambio Edward y Bella se quedaron estáticos en sus sitios, como si fueran unos muñecos de cera en exposición.

— ¿Qué? —dijo Bella apartándose de los brazos de Edward—. ¿Tú tampoco vas a envejecer?

— Claro que voy a envejecer —respondí a la acusación—, eso es lo que hago cada segundo de mi vida y estoy muy contenta de hacerlo.

— A ver —dijo Emmett imponiéndose—, no entiendo absolutamente nada de lo que esta ocurriendo, empezando por su conversación en calve con Edward.

— Ella se quiere entregar por voluntad —aclaro Edward saliendo de su silencio—. Pretende entregarse a James, para que nadie pelee.

— Me parece lo más sensato de su parte —dijo Rosalie con un gesto cruel.

— ¡Rose! —exclamó Emmett horrorizado.

— No entiendo que le ves Emmett —exploto Rosalie con furia—. Lo único que ellas dos han hecho, es traer problemas a esta familia; ahora tendremos que proteger a la otra humana para que no le hagan nada, ¿Por qué?, por que a la otra se le ocurrió hospedarse en su casa y lo único que conseguiremos es que el mundo sepa que somos en realidad.

Nunca había visto a Rosalie tan seriamente enfadada, lo único que faltaba era que ella misma me entregara a James y así cerrar el capitulo de mi estancia en Forks; Edward observaba a Rosalie con enfado, si no fuera por que no quería causarle un dolor a Emmett, estaba segura que él mismo le arrancaría la cabeza sin pensarlo dos veces.

— Eres una total egoísta Rosalie —salto Alice en mi defensa—. ¿No has entendido lo que acaba de hacer Hannah?; ella le acaba de salvar la vida a Bella, por que era ella quien iba terminar perseguida por el rastreador, ella se interpuso para evitar un dolor a Charlie y a ti mismo Edward. Hannah no tiene nada que perder, en parte es por que en realidad no existe en nuestro mundo.

— ¿Cómo? —dijeron al unisonó todos menos Alice.

— Lo has descubierto Alice —dije mirándola con ojos brillosos—, ¿Cuándo?

— Por que yo misma he saboteado la base de datos —dijo Alice esbozando una sonrisa—, sabia que llegaría a nosotros una persona que no tendría ninguna información existente; pero que a la misma vez, necesitara nuestra ayuda para volver con los suyos.

— Oh Alice —dije centrándome en ella—, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

— Tenia que ver como te desenvolvías —dijo Alice sin abandonar la sonrisa—, lo has hecho muy bien.

Observe a la menuda vampira con un inmenso agradecimiento, nunca me había detenido a pensar que o quien había causado el boicot en la base de datos, ¿pero hasta que punto Alice conocía la verdad de todo este asunto?; observe un imperceptible movimiento en sus ojos como si estuviera negando algo, ¿Qué quería decir?, que tal vez a los Cullen y a Bella podría pasarle lo mismo que a los cyborgs del doctor Who, bendita sea la televisión, al menos ayudaba en algo.

Edward intercambiaba miradas entre Alice y yo, estaba en una buena encrucijada, algo me decía que no todos podían saber la verdad, como reaccionarían si supieran que ninguno de ellos existía, que se desenvolvían en el universo de la tinta y el papel; Alice asintió despacio, esto de hablar en clave jamás se me había dado bien y la vampira me tendría que explicar muchas cosas después.

— Es lo menos importante ahora —dijo Carlisle rompiendo el silencio prolongado—. Tenemos una situación grave en estos momentos.

— Carlisle tiene razón —medio Edward—. Debemos darle una versión a Charlie.

— Es capaz de llamar al FBI para buscar a Hannah —aporto Bella mirándome con recelo.

— Eso seria lo único que nos faltaría —espeto Rosalie mirándome con rabia.

Bien, yo podría darle una versión demasiado verídica, tanto que Charlie jamás dudaría de la veracidad de los hechos, estaba segura que si Alice dejara de sabotear la base de datos, cualquiera que buscara mi nombre ya fuera aquí o en otro mundo alterno, yo jamás aparecería, por que en realidad Hannah James era un alias.

— ¿Alias? —pregunto Edward con un gesto confuso.

— Si —dije carraspeando un poco, esto iba ser difícil—, en realidad lo único verdadero es que me llamo Hannah.

Emmett abrió la boca demostrando su sorpresa y Rosalie me lanzo una fulminante mirada, ¿Qué?, unas de las principales reglas de un alias era la supervivencia, no por nada había vivido en más de medio país.

— No comprendo —dijo Esme con una mirada confusa.

— Que he estado cambiado de apellido desde que tengo uso de razón —dije estrujando mis manos con nerviosismo—, solo se que me llamo Hannah y que tengo que huir cada vez que un hombre peligroso esta cerca de mi madre y de mi.

— ¿Programa de protección para testigos? —pregunto Bella abriendo de más sus ojos.

— Si —conteste cruzándome de brazos para tragarme el nerviosismo.

Que no se quejaran si no les daba una buena versión de donde poder expandir un universo, realmente eso ocurría en la vida real, estar escapando como si hubiera cometido un grave delito. Esme recorrió el espacio que nos separaba y me refugio en sus brazos con todo el calor que necesitaba en esos momentos, un sonido de un oso ahogado se escucho por toda la sala.

Ni aunque Alice me lo hubiera dicho, jamás hubiera creído lo que estaban viendo mis ojos, Rosalie tenia una expresión desconsolada, como si le hubieran dicho que era la mujer más horrible del planeta, si yo la observe con un gesto asombrado, el resto quedo estático ante un cambio tan drástico.

¿Qué estaba ocurriendo últimamente en este mundo?

— Lo siento —musito Rosalie escondiéndose en el pecho de Emmett.

— Alice, ¿tú sabias esto? —pregunto Edward volviéndose a su hermana preferida.

— Yo también estoy asombrada —dijo Alice mirando a Rosalie que sacudía sus hombros—. Lo único que se, es que estamos perdiendo tiempo, James tratara de buscar el olor de Hannah en el poblado y dará con la casa de Charlie, si no hacemos algo pronto.

— Mi papá –dijo Bella tapándose la boca con las manos.

— Haremos todo por protegerlos —dijo Edward depositando un beso en su frente.

— Lo lamento Bella —dije mirando por encima del hombro de Esme.

— Debemos cambiarla de ropas —propuso Edward poniéndose en acción.

Rosalie salió del pecho de Emmett y se adelanto un paso en dirección a Edward, quien se quedo un poco sorprendido por lo que le decía Rose mentalmente, Edward asintió en su dirección y la obstinada vampira sonrió, bien, ahora ya entendía las frustraciones de Emmett en este tipo de conversaciones.

— Vamos Hannah —dijo Rosalie extendiéndome la mano.

— Este mundo se va acabar, ¿cierto? —dije mirando con recelo su mano.

— No —dijo Edward curvando una sonrisa—. Los santos no son los únicos que hacen milagros.

"_Cuando todo esto termine, Edward, te contare la verdadera historia_".

— Esta bien —dijo Edward asintiendo.

— Gracias —dije mirándolo con gratitud.

Observe todos los rostros vueltos hacia Edward, pero solo pude observarlo unos segundo, por que Rosalie me remolcaba seguramente hacia su habitación, me sentía un poco intimidada por la presencia de la rubia, tenia la extraña sensación que en cualquier momento me saltaría al cuello como venganza.

Pero Rosalie no dio muestras de querer morder mi cuello, más bien parecía ansiosa por que yo saliera cuanto antes de la mansión Cullen, la vampira me hizo entrar a la biblioteca donde Carlisle parecía guardar una vasta colección de libros y vampiros, con un vistazo de refilón, conocí a los lideres de los Vulturis, en la pintura eran apuestos, pero su personalidad dejaba mucho que desear.

La vampira se empezó a cambiar de ropas, tragándome mi vergüenza tuve que empezar a desvestirme, mi cuerpo a comparación de Rosalie, parecía una cosa sin gracia y forma, había estado tanto tiempo sometida a la presión de que todo sucedería como en el libro, que no me había fijado que había adelgazado tanto, que tenia un aspecto enfermizo.

Me puse la ropa de Rosalie con rapidez y me calzaron perfectamente, incluso Rosalie me echo un vistazo y dio unos últimos arreglos con destreza, ¿Qué había ocurrido para que cambiara tanto?, como quería poseer el don de Edward para saber de que iba todo esto, me estaba muriendo literalmente de la curiosidad.

— Perfecto —dijo Rosalie dándome un último vistazo.

— ¿Por qué haces esto? —pregunte curiosa—, me odias, ¿no?

Rosalie sacudió su rubia cabellera con elegancia y la expresión desolada se apodero de sus ojos.

— Mi comportamiento ha sido egoísta —reconoció Rosalie observándome con… ¿ternura?—. Te he juzgado duramente, sin saber que has sufrido de una manera terrible desde muy pequeña, niños pequeños sin una niñez feliz, es demasiado horrible…

— Eso paso hace mucho tiempo —dije encogiéndome de hombros—, desde entonces tengo que conformarme con lo tengo, no te preocupes Rosalie, no estoy enojada contigo.

— ¿Dices la verdad? —pregunto Rosalie un poco recelosa.

— Digo la verdad Rosalie —dije sin saber como sentirme al respecto—. No me gusta mentir respecto a los sentimientos, se que detrás de toda esa obstinación, hay una buena mujer.

El día parecía decidido a darme sorpresas, Rosalie me envolvió en su brazos con cariño, si me sentía incomoda con los abrazos de Esme, ahora me sentía rígida y sin saber como proceder, me limite a darle unas palmaditas quedadas en la espalda, definitivo, el mundo había amanecido con los cables invertidos.

— Necesitare una hoja y un bolígrafo —dije cuando Rosalie dejo de abrazarme.

— Claro —dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa.

En menos de cinco segundos, Rosalie me había facilitado los implementos; estaba segura que Charlie no le creería mucho a Bella con mi pobre versión y posiblemente, la acusaría de no haberme detenido, puesto que aun era una sospechosa bajo su jurisdicción, contemple la hoja en blanco con nostalgia, iba extrañar a Charlie después de todo.

_Señor Swan:_

_Posiblemente cuando usted lea estas líneas, yo ya no estaré en Forks. Quiero darle las gracias por haberme hospedado en su casa y lamento irme de esta forma, le ruego que no involucre al FBI en este asunto, me voy por que mi seguridad así lo amerita. Hace muchos años, vivo en un constante cambio por culpa de un pasado que nos involucra a mi madre y a mi, el programa de protección a testigos no nos da muchas explicaciones y yo por lo tanto no le puedo dar muchas justificaciones; así que me voy de Forks, para no exponer su seguridad y la de su hija, lamentaría mucho si alguno de ustedes saliera perjudicado por mi culpa. Así que solo me resta darle las gracias por todo lo que ha hecho por mí, perdóneme por todos los inconvenientes que le cause._

_Un beso y un abrazo._

_Hannah James. _

Releí la nota con congoja, hasta me hubiera gustado darle un beso de despedida, después de todo, Charlie era lo más cercano que yo había conocido como un padre, un lagrima aterrizo en mi firma, dándole un toque demasiado teatral al asunto; doble la carta con rapidez y salí del estudio junto con Rosalie, iba extrañar Forks, estaba segura que en el mundo real cuando fuera más mayor, compraría una casa en este pequeño pueblo.

Cuando llegamos a las escaleras, Alice nos aguardaba con un pequeño bolso de piel y ambas me llevaron a la sala, donde casi todos con excepción de Bella, daban aspecto de ir a cazar patos a un lago. Edward y Emmett estaban preparados para irse, este último llevaba una mochila de aspecto pesado sobre el hombro. Carlisle le tendió un objeto pequeño a Esme, luego se volvió y le dio otro igual a Alice; era un pequeño móvil plateado.

— Esme y Rosalie, irán a proteger la casa de Bella —dispuso Carlisle pasando por un lado de Bella.

Rosalie y Esme asintieron rápidamente, todos parecían poseídos de una eufórica adrenalina.

—Alice, Jasper, lleven el Mercedes —dijo Carlisle un poco ansioso por mi partida.

— Pero alguien tendrá que recogerlo después en el aeropuerto —medio Alice con rapidez—. Hannah considera…

— No lo digas Alice —ataje—. Díselo mentalmente a Edward, no sabemos si James este escuchando la conversación.

— Lo tengo —dijo Edward asintiendo enérgicamente.

— ¿Bella? —llame para captar su atención.

— Dime —dijo Bella acercándose a mí.

— Dale a Charlie esto de mi parte —dije extendiéndole la carta—; creo que con esto no dudara de la verdad. Gracias por todo Bella.

Bella me atrapo en sus brazos con fuerza y comenzó a sollozar sonoramente, por eso tampoco hacia muchos amigos, odiaba las despedidas a personas que se habían ganado un lugar en mi corazón y despedirme de todos ellos, me hacían recordar todas las veces que tenia que desaparecer en medio de la oscuridad.

— Te voy a extrañar —dijo Bella soltando su abrazo.

— Yo también —dije comprobando que mi voz sonaba quebrada—. Cuídate.

— Eso lo debes hacer tu —medio Emmett abrazándome con delicadeza—. No te vayas a entregar como gesto de paz.

— Adiós Emmett —dije correspondiendo a su abrazo.

Bella y yo éramos las únicas lloronas, Esme solo podía observarme con su expresión dolorosa, pero de sus ojos no podía derramarse ninguna lagrima, se veía tan impotente por querer protegerme, pero yo sabia en que acabaría todo esto, una vuelta sin regreso a mi realidad.

Edward me observe con un gesto tenso, no sabia que actitud adoptar frente a esta inevitable huida, parecía culpable de un horroroso crimen, como si él mismo me hubiera empujado a los colmillos de James, pero tenia que aceptar que era un humano autónomo, había tomado la mejor decisión por el bien de todos y ya no había marcha atrás.

—Nosotros nos llevaremos el Jeep —intervino Carlisle rompiendo otro incomodo silencio—. Alice, ¿morderán el cebo?

Todos miramos a Alice, que cerró los ojos y permaneció increíblemente inmóvil. Finalmente, los abrió y dijo con voz segura:

—El te perseguirá y la mujer seguirá el auto de Edward. Debemos salir justo detrás.

—Vámonos —ordenó Carlisle, y empezó a andar hacia la cocina.

Edward se apresuro para darme un fuerte abrazo y depositar un beso helado en mi frente, unas lagrimas se escurrieron por mi mejilla, puede que fuera dura de corazón muchas veces, que me gustara hacerlo rabiar, decirle tanta cosas enigmáticas, pero después de todo, es él único que me había comprendido junto con Alice en toda esta locura. Entonces, se marcharon.

El silencio parecía no acabarse nunca hasta que el teléfono de Esme vibró en su mano; lo puso sobre su oreja con la velocidad de un rayo.

—Ahora —dijo. Rosalie acechaba la puerta frontal sin dirigir ni una sola mirada en mi dirección, pero Esme me acarició la mejilla al pasar a mi lado.

—Cuídate.

El susurro de Esme quedó flotando en la habitación mientras ella y Bella se deslizaban al exterior. Entonces, solo quedamos Alice, Jasper y yo esperando la señal para marcharnos, me resigne a que lo único que tendría que utilizar hasta el desastroso final fuese la ropa de Rosalie; Alice se llevo el móvil al oído, antes que ninguno pudiera escuchar el timbre.

—Edward dice que la mujer está siguiendo a Esme. Voy por el coche.

Alice despareció por arte magia, dejándonos solos a Jasper y a mi; si hubiera forma de escaparme de unos veloces vampiros, ya estaría a unos cientos de kilómetros, puesto que no podía, me dedique a observar por ultima vez ese salón, quien sabe cuando podía volver a pisar aquel recinto.

— ¿Algún día todos conoceremos la verdad? —pregunto Jasper posando sus ojos en mí.

— Tal vez Jasper —respondí con una voz como si tuviera un fuerte resfrió—; pero muchas veces, la verdad es peor que una mentira.

— Todo resultara bien —comento con optimismo—; volverás a Forks.

Alice apareció de la nada por la puerta frontal, sin decir una palabra me tomo en sus brazos, protegiéndome con su cuerpo y entonces salimos precipitadamente de la casa, cuyas luces siguieron brillando a nuestras espaldas.

A partir de este punto, comienzo a escribir otra historia, así como lo había hecho Bastian cuando aterrizo en Fantasía, a partir de ese momento yo misma llevaría el curso de la historia, seria la narradora de unos acontecimientos desconocidos y seria yo, quien tendría que encauzar todo este revoltijo al siguiente libro.

El auto negro de Carlisle se deslizaba como un bólido por las calles en penumbra, Forks estaba totalmente ajena a la persecución de un vampiro y los intentos de otros por mantenerme con vida; Jasper manejaba a toda la velocidad que le permita el auto, mientras Alice me observaba con preocupación desde el asiento delantero.

En cuestión de lo que parecieron minutos, Jasper parqueaba con gran pericia en el estacionamiento del aeropuerto de Port Ángeles, no pude quedarme a observar como o que señas le dejaría a los demás para recoger aquel auto tan lujoso y caro. Alice me jalo hacia el aeropuerto con velocidad, estaba demasiado impaciente por que yo saliera cuanto antes del estado.

No me entere como Alice consiguió tres asientos en el próximo vuelo a Seattle, lo único que sabia en ese momento, era que entre ella y Jasper me acomodaban firmemente en la avioneta para que no saliera huyendo, me sentía un poco enfada conmigo misma, no había sido capaz de burlar la vigilancia de unos vampiros y este plan ya estaba pintando demasiado mal.

Mi humor no cambio mucho, cuando Alice anuncio que había conseguido puestos en el ultimo vuelo hacia Chicago, ni siquiera me detuve a mirar el concurrido aeropuerto de Seattle, mientras nos embarcábamos hacia el abordaje, lo único que mis ojos veían era a un Jasper que observaba a todos los ciudadanos, con ganas de morderles el cuello si se mostraban sospechosos.

Cuando el avión despego, cerré la ventanilla y me deje llevar por la impaciencia, tamborilee mis dedos sobre los reposabrazos del asiento, Alice y Jasper parecían entusiasmados de ir hacia la ciudad del viento, ya se estaban imaginando como camuflarse lo suficiente para disfrutar de las atracciones turísticas.

Ir hacia Illinois o cualquier país de este planeta era una perdida de tiempo, así buscara hasta debajo de las piedras, jamás encontrarían a mi familia, la única manera era que James me hallara y llevara a cabo sus oscuros propósitos, una corazonada me decía que era la única salida de emergencia de esta historia.

Alice estaba absolutamente en todo, había quedado demasiado sorprendida cuando vi mi maleta en su hombro mientras estuvimos en el aeropuerto de Port Ángeles, simplemente me había contestado que Edward muy amable la había tomado del cuarto de Bella en un descuido en su visita como novio oficial, este par me sorprendía demasiado y no me extrañaría mucho, si al abrir la maleta me encontrara a un Edward bien doblado.

Había sentido demasiado alivio, cuando el avión aterrizo en el aeropuerto Midway (*), nunca en mi vida me iba acostumbrar a volar, conservaba ese miedo de que en cualquier momento se haría papilla en el suelo o tal vez, explotaría en el aire sin dejar un cuerpo que enterrar, era una fatalista y yo prefería el suelo firme.

Prácticamente salte del asiento cuando se nos permitió salir del avión, hacia mucho tiempo que no estaba en Chicago y aunque esta ciudad fuera como un universo paralelo, tenía muchas ganas de ver y desenvolverme en algo que era familiar para mi en casi dos años, así que aquí estaba, había vuelto a casa.

— Ve por tu maleta —dijo Alice empujándome hacia donde las maletas daban vueltas—, así más rápido podemos irnos a un hotel.

— ¿No lo harías tú más rápido? —dije mirándola suplicante.

— Puedo —dijo Alice esbozando una sonrisa—, pero tú tienes más cara de un zombi viajando, que yo.

No entendía que tenía que ver los zombis con las maletas, pero era evidente que Alice quería mantenerse alejada de las masas o quizás quería darme un poco de normalidad, no todos los días podías alardear que te perseguía un vampiro. Observe girar mi maleta tres veces antes de asegurarme que era la mía.

Tome la maleta con fuerza, estaba un poco molesta conmigo misma por estar parada como un tonta viendo maletas, pero también me estaba sintiendo como una cobarde prófuga, debía enfrentarme a la muerte, para saber si era el camino más rápido para salir de esta locura, lance hacia atrás la maleta, con la misma fuerza.

— Auch —se quejo alguien a mi espalda.

— Lo siento —me disculpe mientras daba una vuelta para ver a la victima de mi maleta.

Un cataclismo me sacudió de pies a cabeza. Unos curiosos ojos azules me observaban con sorpresa, me quede estática al observar a quien había golpeado con mi maleta; era un típico joven americano, alto, atlético y cabello rubio corto. Lo conocía perfectamente, como a mi propio rostro.

Era Charles.

* * *

(*) _Segundo aeropueto de Chicago, segun la wikipedia._

* * *

_Hola a todos, espero que esten bien, por lo pronto, quiero darle las gracias a todos los que me han puesto sus mensajes, de todo corazón un millon de gracias, ya vamos por los 412 mensajes, y espero ir en aumento. quiero felicitar a Priscila Cullen 1410, eres la afortunada de haber puesto el review 400, te daria un Edward, pero lastimosamente ya esta fuera del mercado._

_Quiero enviar un saludo a Carmen en España, muchisimas gracias por tus palabras, me queda bastante sorprendida, jamas pense que alguien como tu fuera tomarse el tiempo para entrar a leer historias de fans,y espero que continues mi historia, muchisimas gracias por tomar un poco de tu tiempo para leer mi historia y espero que te recuperes pronto._

_Tambien quiero enviar un saludo y un sentido pesame a Jessica (luu), lamento mucho la perdida de su madre, y de todo corazón estoy contigo y Hikarii- Chan en este momento tan dificil._

_Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y se que aun tienen ganas de ahorcarme, pero no puedo evitar el suspenso, es tan emocioanante guardar esas teorias y esperanzas para saber que sucedera en el proximo capitulo._

_Bien, tengo pensado continuar las aventuras de Hannah, pero lo hare en perspectiva de Amanecer, por que, por que hay mucha tela que cortar y no quiero estar deprimida escribiendo Luna nueva o eclipse, les contaria muchas cosas, pero tengo que atarme la lengua o echaria a perder la historia; Asi que solo les hare esta pregunta: ¿QUÉ LES GUSTARIA QUE SUCEDERIA EN LA CONTINUACIÓN DE LA HISTORIA?_

_No siendo más me despido, si Dios mediante nos permite regresar el miercoles para el proximo capitulo, ¿Sera que James encontrara a Hannah?_

_Hasta una proxima actualización, hasta entonces..._

_Kathyarius._

_P.D.: si alguien ha viajado a Chicago, agradeceria que me dieran información acerca de esa ciudad. Si no es posible, me dispensaran por toda la informacion concerniente y tal vez poco realista que encontrare en la internet. _


	28. Chapter 28

_**

* * *

**_

Nada de Crepúsculo me pertenece, la historia es de Sthepenie Meyer y yo solo lo utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.

_Summary: E__staba segura de tres cosas: Primero, no era un personaje de esta novela; segundo, posiblemente termine loca de remate y tercero, estaba perdida en crepúsculo._

_Advertencia: todos los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, excepto Hannah James, Danielle James y Charles._

_Advertencia 2: algunas frases orignales del libro apareceran en la historia._

**

* * *

**

_**Inspirado en Taking over me de Evanescence.**_

**

* * *

**

**Parte XXVII**

Pestañee varias veces para convencerme que no estaba soñando, no era un sueño, Charles estaba plantado frente a mi, como tantas veces había soñado en Forks. Observe su rostro buscando algo diferente, pero todo era idéntico como lo recordaba, incluso ese gesto de sorpresa con que me observaba, era él, no había ninguna duda que era Charles Taylor.

Quise en ese instante arrojarme a sus brazos y decirle que ya estaba aquí, que había vuelto y que nunca más me volvería a ir; sin embargo, sus ojos eran tan diferentes, me observaba como si fuera la primera vez que me veía, como si no me reconociera, como si nunca hubiera entrado a su mundo.

— Charles —llamo una vocecita demasiado artificial—. Tu tía ya se esta comenzando a impacientar.

Lance una mirada más allá del hombro de Charles. Una mujer unas pulgadas más alta que yo, comenzaba a zapatear el piso con impaciencia, la conocía también, si le preguntabas ha alguien de la secundaria de East Side, quien era esa chica de cabello rubio largo y ondulado, de ojos azules y una figura de ataque, cualquiera te respondería: ¿Ella?, se llama Sally, es la capitana del equipo de porristas.

— ¿Qué tanto le ve a mi sobrino?, jovencita —dijo una mujer menuda y de cabello negro corto, la tía de Charles me observaba con furia.

— Nada señora —conteste enfrentándome a esos ojos negros que tanto me odiaban—. Disculpe.

— Vamos Charles —dijo Sally con un tono zalamero.

— ¿Qué esperas? —dijo la tía de Charles—. Estoy demasiado cansada y quiero llegar rápido a casa, andando.

La señora dio la espalda y se perdió entre la gente. Charles me seguía observando con curiosidad, Sally lo jalaba sin mucho éxito; él estaba clavado en el suelo, pero ya sabía que estaba ocurriendo ahí, los ojos me comenzaron arder, esto era imposible, no solo me bastaba con que James me persiguiera, sino que también comprobaba una vez más, que lo único que tenia en este mundo era a los Cullen.

— Te estas tardando demasiado —intervino Jasper tomando mi brazo.

— Perdón —dije tomando mi maleta para comenzar a seguirlo.

— ¡Oye! —grito una voz a mi espalda—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

Voltee para encontrarme con un Charles curioso y una Sally que estaba a punto de explotar de la indignación.

— Hannah James —conteste esbozando una sonrisa.

— Soy Charles, Charles Taylor —dijo Charles regalándome una sonrisa.

Jasper tomo mi mano y me jalo hacia la multitud que empezaba alejarse con sus maletas. Alice nos esperaba cerca de las escaleras eléctricas con los ojos cerrados, cuando los abrió me observo con escrutinio, nos subimos a la escalera y comenzamos alejarnos de la multitud que tomaba sus maletas, con un vistazo hacia atrás, contemple a un Charles que me decía adiós con el agite de una mano.

— Se supone que estamos huyendo —susurro Jasper con indignación—; no vinimos a Chicago, para que flirtees con el primer hombre que te encuentres.

Alice soltó una risita cantarina.

— Era Charles —aclaro Alice tomando mi maleta.

— ¿Quién es ese? —pregunto Jasper mirando con los ojos entornados a la vampira.

— El novio de Hannah —dijo Alice tomando la mano de Jasper.

— Entonces, ¿Por qué te preguntaba el nombre? —dijo Jasper mirándome con sorpresa.

— Por que no me conoce —conteste cruzándome de brazos.

— No entiendo nada —dijo Jasper lanzándole una mirada recelosa a su esposa.

Alice negó con la cabeza y se concentro en los últimos escalones que eran tragados por el sistema eléctrico; yo tampoco entendía mucho de este extraño planeta, lo único real que tenían en esos instantes eran mis conocimientos, de hay en adelante todo me resultaba un poco extraño, ¿Por qué Charles estaba en mi retorcida imaginación?, acaso mi mayor miedo era que no me recordara nunca en caso que dejara la Chicago real.

Seguí a los vampiros hacia el exterior del aeropuerto, volviendo la cabeza de vez en cuando por si casualidades de la vida, Charles había decidido plantar a Sally y mandar a la Patagonia a su tía, solo por venir a decirme que tenia la sensación de conocerme y no sabia de donde; pero en ningún momento vi su silueta, solo tipos de pintas muy raras y estrafalarias.

Alice consiguió un taxi en menos de un parpadeo, sospeche que el taxista nos estaba llevando simplemente por que le parecía bonita la menuda chica, algo me dijo que mis sospechas no eran tan locas, Jasper veía la conductor de tal modo, que estaba segura que donde le pidiera el numero telefónico de Alice, él no dudaría en dejarlo sin un gota de sangre, por estar pretendiendo a la esposa de un vampiro.

Miraba la ciudad sin verla para mi toda carecía de un significado familiar, solo faltaba a esta locura que mi madre andará por la calles de Chicago de la mano de su verdugo, o que tal vez ella hubiera muerto mucho antes de que yo naciera y por lo tanto yo no existía en ningún lado.

Cerré los ojos apoyando mi cabeza en el hombro de Alice, estaba agotada tanto físico como mentalmente, deseaba dormir un poco para recuperar las fuerzas que había perdido con el suspenso de todo este asunto, solo esperaba que tanto Charlie como Bella estuvieran a salvo y protegidos de esta nefasta locura, entonces me deje llevar por los llamativos colores que empezaban a emerger en los limites de mi mente.

_Nunca había soñado verme con un vestido de damisela en peligro, pero raramente__, me encontraba en medio de un claro rodeada de numerosos lobos que me acechaban, formando un circulo compacto sin darme lugar a escapar, tenían los mismos colores que la manada de Sam, incluso entre ellos podía identificar a una Leah que me observaba de forma rabiosa y con ganas de matar._

_No entendía por que me miraban de esa forma, podía ver en sus ojos las ansias de despedazar mi cuerpo e incluso podía escuchar en mi mente esa risita anticipatoria, me sentía tan angustiada y apoderada de un miedo, que solo aparecía cuando mi madre me anunciaba que teníamos que irnos otra vez. Todos ellos comenzaron a gritar en mi mente:_

"_Traidora"._

"_Le rompiste el corazón"._

"_Pagaras por lo que has hecho"._

"_Y a eso llaman humano"._

"_Vengaremos a Jake"._

_De pronto en esa salva de gritos e insultos, un gran lobo rojo emergió con los dientes desnudos y un gruñido alzándose en medio de su garganta, había venido para vengarse, nadie salía bien librado después de aquel horrible rechazo._

_Entonces, su cuerpo se lanzo hacia a mi impulsado por sus cuartos traseros, con los dientes ansiosos de desgarrar carne y así calmar el dolor de su corazón…_

— ¡No! —grite desorientada.

En medio de mi respiración jadeante, reconocí que estaba en el cuarto de un hotel, pero no era una habitación de cualquier hotel, era una habitación muy lujosa; me deje caer en la almohada con alivio, solo había sido un sueño recreado por mi acusador subconsciente, aun el dolor por haber bajado a Jacob a tierra firme, seguía intacto como cuando había dicho mi ultima palabra respecto a mis sentimientos por él.

Alice entro como un bólido a la habitación, y miro hacia todos lados, como si James hubiera decidido hacer una visita sorpresa, en cuanto me vio despierta pareció comprender por que había gritado de una forma tan exagerada; la vampira se sentó con delicadeza en el borde inferior de la amplia cama y me observo con los ojos entornados.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? —pregunto Alice mirándome con un gesto sereno.

— Lo siento —dije incorporándome de la cama—. Tuve una pesadilla, nunca pensé que romper el corazón de alguien, produjera este tipo de horribles sueños.

— Pobre chico —dijo Alice negando con la cabeza.

— Le traerá unos cuantos problemas a Bella —comente mientras me desperezaba—. ¿Qué hora es?

— Cerca de las cuatro de la tarde —anuncio Alice con una gran sonrisa—. No ha hecho sol durante todo el día.

Las cortinas del cuarto estaban corridas, me apresure a mover los pesados doseles y afuera había un clima un poco atípico, una lluvia menuda regaba la ciudad y solo veía manchas grisáceas oscuras a esa altura, era el clima perfecto para que los vampiros se camuflaron en la ciudad; me volví hacia Alice con una sonrisa, tenia una gran idea que no era muy descabellada después de todo.

— Honestamente —dije caminando hacia la cama—, ¿crees que James venga a Chicago?

— No lo se —dijo Alice encogiéndose de hombros—, cualquier cosa puede suceder de ahora en adelante.

— Cierto —dije dejándome caer en la cama—, ¿pronosticas alguna novedad si vamos a tomar un café?

Alice obedientemente cerro los ojos unos cuantos segundos, en su rostro se formo una enorme sonrisa que me indico que no sucedería nada malo, contemple ansiosa mi maleta que descansaba en uno de los muebles de la habitación, no me iba quedar encerrada en la habitación de un lujoso hotel, mientras los demás perseguían a James, yo merecía diversión.

— No ocurrirá mucho —dijo Alice abriendo sus dorados ojos—, ¿Starbucks?

— Suena realmente bien —dije levantándome como un resorte para arreglarme—. Una salida nos vendría bien a todos.

— Le diré a Jasper —dijo emocionada como si le acabaran de anunciar que iríamos al zoo—, ¿Hannah?

— Dime —conteste mientras abría la maleta y rezando para no encontrar un Edward doblado.

Alice se acerco a mi con pasos cautelosos, como si me fuera a develar el mayor de los misterios, me pregunte si ella tenia la solución a mi gran problema y por esos se me acercaba de esa forma; la vampira se apoyo con pose casual en el mueble, mientras yo extraía una blusa negra de la maleta.

— ¿Qué sentiste ayer cuando Charles no te reconoció? —soltó Alice de un golpe.

— Que estaba completamente sola en este mundo —conteste dejando la blusa en la maleta y soltando un suspiro—, no existo en la vida de Charles y si no me derrumbo en estos instantes, es por que, se que él esta alejado de esta locura.

— Lo siento mucho —dijo Alice acariciando mi hombro—, se que Charles es muy importante para ti.

— Me estoy sintiendo como Henry Roth —conteste soltando una risita.

Alice me observo con los ojos entrecerrados.

— El protagonista de _50 primeras citas _—dije tomando mis cosas para ir a tomar una ducha—, ya veo a Charles como Lucy. Bien me iré a bañar.

— Se que volverás a casa, Hannah —dijo Alice caminando hacia la salida del cuarto—. Hasta los humanos reales tienen un hogar.

Entonces Alice si conocía la verdad, ella estaba al tanto que era una persona que en verdad no existía, pero por que no gritaba o salía corriendo, quizás añadiría este capitulo a las cosas raras que podía sucederle a un vampiro. Si el cuarto era lujoso, que podía decirse del baño, ¿A dónde me habían traído estos vampiros?, parecíamos más unos turistas con mucho dinero, que unos prófugos de un sádico vampiro.

Me lleve una gran sorpresa cuando entre a la "salita" de lo que parecía ser una suite, todo lo que adornaba aquella habitación era demasiado fino, incuso Alice y Jasper combinaban perfectamente con la habitación, mientras que yo, prácticamente era una cosa espantosa y que daba un aspecto de que no estaba en el lugar correcto.

Claro que estaba en el lugar equivocado, nunca en mi vida iba hospedar en una habitación, cuya sala parecía sacada de una película, paredes de un tono almendra majestuoso, pinturas que solo la podrían descifrar quien hubiera estudiado arte, una lámpara circular que pendía del techo y demasiado fina como para mirarla; las cortinas era lo más intimidante del lugar, las telas parecían haber sido traídas de Europa, que estaba segura que las lavarían en seco o algo por le estilo y ni siquiera que decir de los muebles, todo era demasiado para una jovencita como yo.

— Te has quedado muda —dijo Jasper mirándome desde el comedor de asientos grises claros.

— Solo admiraba el lugar —dije paseando la mirada entre los lujosos adornos. ¿Una hielera parecida a un jarrón chino?—, ¿Dónde estamos?

— _Hotel Renaissance_ —contesto Alice apagando el televisor que había en un extremo de la "salita".

— Claro —dije acomodando mi chaqueta—, ¿Listos?

— Sigo diciendo que deberíamos avisar a Edward —dijo Jasper levantándose de la silla—, se enojara mucho si sabe que hemos salido.

— No nos llamara por un buen tiempo —dijo Alice saliendo de la habitación—. Por ahora no debe haber muchos avances.

El elevador estaba al final del pasillo, ¿nunca había mencionado que tenía fobia a los elevadores?, bien pues me pase el trayecto hasta el primer piso prendida del brazo de Alice, lo único que deseaba era suelo firme y mi boca se abrió aun mas, cuando vi el lujoso lobby, ¿será que nunca cansaría de sorprenderme este día?

Contuve mi expresión cuando salimos del hotel, la construcción estaba rodeaba por muchos edificios, un icono inevitable de Chicago, sabia que no muy lejos de hay estaba _Grant Park_, ese lugar me traía tantos recuerdos hermosos, ahí había concluido mi primera excursión a la ciudad con Charles.

Caminamos bajo la lluvia intermitente, no mucha gente se detenía en la calle para dar un vistazo hacia atrás y comprobar que Alice y Jasper no era producto de su imaginación, que tal si estuviera haciendo sol, se quedarían maravillados y asustados viendo a una pareja de diamantes andantes; caminaba entre los dos, como si fuera una niña de cinco años que no debe ser perdida de vista.

No muy lejos divise un local de fachada gris y letras verdes que anunciaban a _Starbucks, _me sentí en casa, aunque las cosas no eran como yo había soñado y tampoco había previsto que Charles existiera en este mundo alterno, me sentía contenta de estar en un lugar normal, donde pudiera tomar café normal.

Un calorcito hogareño nos acogió, cuando traspusimos las puertas del local, no estaba muy lleno considerando que hacia frio en Chicago; Alice y Jasper tomaron una de las mesitas que estaban en el oeste, en el lugar había otras dos parejitas y ya me estaba sintiendo como una violinista.

— Ve a pedir un café —dijo Alice mirando de manera a Jasper a través de la mesa.

— ¿No quieren algo? —pregunte, por si querían aguardar las apariencias.

— No —dijo Jasper un poco tenso.

— Gracias Hannah —dijo Alice regalándome una sonrisa, pero diciéndome que ella tampoco quería tomar un café.

Encogiéndome de hombros, me dirigí hacia la caja donde una muchacha tamborileaba los dedos con aburrimiento, no debía ser nada alentador tener como perspectiva a tres parejitas demasiado empalagosas, típico, el frio hacia que la gente buscara calor corporal y un poco de café para estar mucho más despiertos.

— Un cappuccino —dijo una voz a mis espaldas demasiado familiar.

— ¿Y tú quieres algo? —pregunto la chica mirándome con recelo.

— También un cappuccino —conteste apoyándome en la pequeña barra y buscando entre mis bolsillos dinero para pagar el café.

— Déjame invitarte —dijo la voz pasándole un billete a la cajera—, no todos los días puedo decir que se reencuentra a una mujer tan bella.

Levante mi vista para decirle al amable caballero, que pagar el café de una chica no le daba un boleto directo a un beso; pero vaya sorpresa, ¿el día nunca se iba acabar?, Charles me observaba con un gesto de evidente felicidad, como si le hubieran anunciado que se había ganado la lotería.

— Hola —dije sintiéndome que mi estomago se volvía un ocho.

— Hannah, no me olvide de tu nombre —dijo Charles regalándome una sonrisa—; es una sorpresa volver a verte.

— Considerando que Chicago es una gran ciudad —dije sintiéndome como una tonta que babea viendo a un tipo demasiado atractivo.

— Tengo la sensación que te conozco de algún modo —dijo apoyándose en la barra mientras esperábamos el café.

Claro que nos conocíamos, yo conocía perfectamente a Charles, cada gesto, cada mirada, cada sonrisa y también cada enojo; debía de haberme dado un golpe bien bueno en mi realidad, como para que él apareciera en mis sueños, ¿pero como proceder? ¿Cómo hablar con el amor de mi vida, si él no me reconocía?

— ¿Turista o nueva habitante de la ciudad? —pregunto sonriéndome como un condenado modelo de anuncio de televisión.

— Las dos cosas —dije bajando la mirada a la madera brillante y pulida.

— ¿Ese chico que te arrastro en el aeropuerto era tu novio? —pregunto Charles sin ningún disimulo.

Solté una sonrisita, Charles no cambiaba ni en el mundo alterno; me había preguntado lo mismo, cuando el chico de la cafetería me dispensaba un trato especial, había sido tan divertido oír un matiz celoso, cuando él juraba odiarme por dejar el cabello de su novia vuelto una nada.

— ¿Qué es gracioso? —pregunto bajando su cabeza un poco en mi dirección.

— Que precisamente me esta engañando frente a mis narices —dije desviando la vista hacia Jasper y Alice que cuchicheaban animadamente.

Charles echo un vistazo hacia atrás y era más que obvio que Jasper y yo no teníamos nada.

— ¿Esa chica es su novia? —pregunto de nuevo interesado.

— Su esposa —dije pasando los dedos por mis rizos—, que me dices tú, ¿La chica que te jalaba el brazo, es tu novia?

— Terminamos hace poco —confeso cuando nos pusieron nuestros pedidos al frente—; pero aun no se hace la idea. ¿Te importaría si nos sentamos a conversar?

Charles me guio hacia una de las mesas que daban hacia la calle, donde cualquiera que pasara nos miraría hasta el mínimo detalle, ahora entendía esa sonrisita de suficiencia de Alice en el cuarto, sabia que Charles estaría aquí y por nada había insistido en entrar a este local, Alice era un duendecillo demasiado malvado.

— ¿De donde vienes? —pregunto con una curiosidad inundando sus azules ojos.

— Forks —conteste dándole un pequeño sorbo al cappuccino.

— No tengo idea donde queda —confeso jugando con la cucharilla para endulzar el café.

— Créeme, es un pueblo que queda en la inopia —dije escondiendo mi sonrisa tras la taza.

— Deduzco que vienes a estudiar —comento dejando en paz la cucharilla.

— ¿Te han dicho que eres demasiado curioso? —inquirí echando otro poco de azúcar al café.

— Reconozco que es mi mayor defecto —dijo con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

Alice y Jasper me vigilaban desde su mesa y comían algo que no podía identificar; Jasper se veía demasiado tenso y parecía estar dispuesto a sacarme cuanto antes del local, Alice era caso perdido, esta vampira además de amar la moda, la deberían nombrar celestina, me debía unas cuantas explicaciones, ya vería después.

— Entonces —dijo Charles atrayendo mi atención—, ¿No tienes novio?

— No —dije riendo—, ¿acaso me estas proponiendo algo?

— Nunca creí en el amor a primera vista —dijo dejando de darle vuelta a la taza—; pero me sucedió algo extraño contigo cuando te vi en el aeropuerto, ninguna chica me había impactado tanto, como lo has hecho tú.

Observe con ojos demasiado abiertos a Charles, mi cerebro era bien retorcido, esas eran las palabras exactas que me había dicho cuando por fin reconoció que estaba enamorado de mi, excepto que nuestro encuentro no había sido en un aeropuerto, la mano de Charles se extendió por la mesa y la sitúo encima de la mía, una sensación de mariposas revoloteando en mi estomago apareció, este chico eran mi perdición.

— ¿Hablas en serio? —pregunte mirando sus ojos.

— Nunca había dicho algo tan serio —confeso sin quitar su mano—. No te culpo si estas asustada, pero experimento algo extraño cuando veo tus ojos, siento como si los hubiera visto en algún sitio o quizás en otra vida.

— Sabes que dices puras tonterías —dije esbozando una sonrisa.

— Puede ser —reconoció haciendo que nuestras manos terminaran entrelazadas—. Se que no me conoces, como yo tampoco te conozco, pero parece que tuvieras un poder sobre mi, no creo que nuestro encuentro hoy fuera una casualidad.

Claro que no era una casualidad, era un encuentro orquestado por _madame _Alice.

— Esta es la cosa más rara que me ha sucedido en la vida —dije sonriendo—, estas situaciones suelen suceder en las películas.

— Tal vez estemos destinados a estar juntos —susurro con una voz seductora.

— Esto es una locura —dije sintiendo que en cualquier momento iba explotar mi corazón—, creo que deberíamos aterrizar en la realidad.

— Me niego rotundamente —dijo Charles oprimiendo mi mano—. He escuchado que cuando encuentras a la mujer correcta, siempre hay una señal, no dudo que esto lo sea.

— Debo estar loca, si te sigo la corriente —confesé sintiendo como si el verdadero Charles, hubiera vuelto a mi.

— Eso significa que los dos estamos locos de atar —dijo levantándose de su silla.

Si darme un previo aviso, el atrevido chico llamado Charles, me planto un beso delante de toda la clientela que había en el café, quizás si hubiera sido un completo desconocido, en este preciso instante ya hubiera traspasado al anden llevándose los cristales en su recorrido.

Pero sabia a quien esta besando, besaba a mi novio aunque él no lo supiera, así que esto no podía considerarse como una regla rota, así muchos lo vieran algo extraño, para mi todo era tan natural como respirar.

* * *

_Hola a todos, espero que se encuentre muy bien, yo por mi parte estoy demasiado contenta por que vamos por los 440 mensajes, de verdad muchisimas gracias por el apoyo a mi historia, ya las palabras me quedan un poco cortas para expresarles mi gratitud a cada uno por sacar un poc de su tiempo para leer mi fic._

_Bien, siento hoy escribir un poco rapido, pero queria decirles que muchas de ustedes acertaron en que Charles no reconoceria a Hannah, pero asi es la historia, le da un poco más de suspenso. Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, aunque vemos muy pocos avances en cuestion de James y los demas Vampiros, queria escribir algo de Hannah y Charles, solo espero que que les haya gustado o posiblementem e digan que es el peor capitulo que he escrito._

_con respecto a la continuacion de la historia, se que amanecer no es el libro favorito de muchos, pero a mi si me gusto y me puedne decir que estoy loca, pero claro que haria una propia version de la historia, pero no dire nada más, ya me tengo que ir, asi que en el proximo capitulo podre comentar mejor, pero aca ya tengo que entregar el compu._

_Asi que nos vemos ne una proxima actualización._

_Kathyarius._

* * *


	29. Chapter 29

**Nada de Crepúsculo me pertenece, la historia es de Sthepenie Meyer y yo solo lo utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.**

_Summary: E__staba segura de tres cosas: Primero, no era un personaje de esta novela; segundo, posiblemente termine loca de remate y tercero, estaba perdida en crepúsculo._

_Advertencia: todos los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, excepto Hannah James, Danielle James y Charles._

_Advertencia 2: algunas frases orignales del libro apareceran en la historia._

**

* * *

**

_**Inspirado en Please, please, please, let me get what I want de Muse.**_

* * *

**Parte XXVIII**

Cuando me percate que estaba haciendo y en que lugar, el globo que se estaba inflando en mi pecho, se fue a pique como un barco que se estrella contra los cortantes bancos de corales, estaba exponiendo a Charles a una situación demasiado incomoda y por que no decir peligrosa, estábamos en una mesa que daba hacia la calle y por esa misma calle, incluso James podía estar espiando.

— Para —susurre apartando a Charles.

— Perdón —dijo mirándome con sus ojos azules demasiado encantadores.

— ¿Acostumbras a besar a todas las que te encuentras por segunda vez? —pregunte un poco sonrojada por la situación.

— Nunca en mi vida había hecho esto —admitió revolviendo un poco su cabello rubio.

Charles volvió a tomar sentarse, pero esta vez lo hizo muy cerca a mí; lance una mirada hacia la mesa donde estaban los vampiros, Alice me miraba de forma asombrada y Jasper parecía estar a punto de acabar con Charles, sino fuera por que Alice tenia tomada su mano para que no viniera hacia acá.

¿Qué había hecho?

No solo había sido besada por un adolescente, ahora era besada por un novio que no me recordaba en lo más mínimo, parecía que las cosas raras y extrañas estaban destinadas a sucederme; primero, aun seguía dolida por romperle el corazón a Jacob, alegando que no me conocía para asegurar que estaba enamorado de mi y que hacia ahora, dejaba que Charles me besara, presa de una extraña conexión que no comprendía. Definitivamente, yo no era un humano común y silvestre.

— ¿Estas enfadada? —pregunto Charles atrayendo mi atención.

— Un poco —conteste mirando fijamente sus ojos—, pero no contigo. Supongo que nos ha sucedido algo demasiado extraño y la verdad nunca había besado a un desconocido.

— Soy Charles —dijo extendiéndome la mano—; vivo en East Side sobre la avenida W, mi casa es la numero 56.

— Gusto en conocerte —dije sonriendo mientras estrechaba su mano.

— Ahora que no somos unos extraños —comento Charles apoyando sus brazos cruzados sobre la mesa—, ¿Qué haces con una pareja de recién casados?

Observe más allá del hombro de Charles, si tenía toda la razón, ambos parecían una pareja de recién casados, así que viéndolo desde esa perspectiva, yo hacia mal cuarto.

— Son mis tutores —conteste terminando de tomarme el cappuccino.

— ¿Tutores?, creo que debo disculparme con el chico —dijo Charles lanzando una mirada a Jasper por encima de su hombro—. ¿Vas a vivir con ellos?

— Sera por un tiempo —conteste jugando con la taza.

Más allá de nuestra mesa, Alice se había quedado mirando a la nada mientras Jasper tomaba sus manos, mis ojos se quedaron clavados en la menuda vampira que seguía con los ojos en el futuro, ¿Qué estaría viendo Alice?, desvié mi mirada hacia la calle, pero no había transeúntes parecidos a James, ¿entonces que estaba sucediendo?

— ¿Ocurre algo? —pregunto Charles con un tono preocupado.

— Hannah, es hora de irnos —medio Jasper con un tono tenso.

— Ni siquiera me has dicho donde te hospedas —dijo Charles levantándose de la mesa, al mimo tiempo que yo.

— Hotel _Renaissance_ —dije extendiendo de nuevo mi mano—, fue un gusto hablar contigo Charles.

— Hannah —dijo Jasper impaciente.

— ¿Te importaría si la visito? —pregunto Charles a Jasper.

Jasper observo a Charles con una ceja arqueada, luego desvió su mirada hacia mí, de seguro si Edward fuera el que estuviera aquí, ya Charles hubiera salido corriendo despavorido; Jasper tomo mi mano y me jalo para irnos del local.

— Ten mucho cuidado —advirtió Jasper a Charles—. Y no le veo ningún problema.

— Adiós Hannah —se despidió Charles un poco intimidado por la presencia de Jasper.

— Adiós Charles —me despedí.

Jasper parecía aun un poco tenso, me preguntaba por que actuaba de esa forma, quizás la salida para que interactuara con los humanos, había sido contraproducente para el converso vampiro; Alice continuaba un poco perdida en el futuro, sus ojos estaban cerrados como si estuviera echándose una siestecita, me preocupe un poco sobre el posible futuro, ¿Ya me habría localizado James?

— Vamos —dijo Jasper tocando el hombro de Alice.

Alice asintió y todos salimos del local con aire de haber cometido un crimen. Mire hacia todos los lados que mi visón humana me permitía, estaba asustada de que se produjera un enfrentamiento en plena calle céntrica de Chicago, me aoville más en mi chaqueta tratando que el miedo no se reflejara en mi rostro.

¿Por qué nadie había tomado en cuenta mi sugerencia?

Caminamos rápido o al menos Jasper me arrastro por la calle, lanzando miradas amenazadoras a diestra y siniestra; por que no me contaban lo que sucedía, no era justo que me ocultaran cosas, de seguro Edward debió advertirle o quien sabe que estuvieron conspirando, mientras Rosalie me cambiaba de ropas.

Jasper me arrastro por el lobby y entramos directo al elevador, en cuanto las puertas se cerraron, Alice volvió a cerrar los ojos, ya me estaba muriendo de la impaciencia, por que me mantenían en suspenso, observe Jasper con los ojos entornados, pero de nada me valió, por que me volvieron arrastrar por el pasillo hasta que estuvimos dentro de la habitación.

— ¿Qué sucede? —pregunte sentándome en uno de los impecables asientos del comedor.

— Algo ha cambiado —anuncio Alice tomando una hoja y un bolígrafo.

— Saben que me están matando del suspenso —dije mirándolos con los ojos entornados.

—James parece haber descubierto algo —dijo Jasper con serenidad.

— ¿Esta en Chicago? —pregunte más curiosa que muerta del susto.

— Aun no lo sabemos —contesto Jasper cruzándose de brazos.

Me incline para ver que era lo que dibuja Alice, la vampira dibujaba una amplia zona de playa, a su fondo se veía una fila de edificios que se alzaban como vigías del lago, reconocía la zona a la perfección, era el sitio más emblemático de Chicago, ¿Qué sucedería ahí? ¿Seria el sitio señalado para mi fin?, entre la zona de playa se encontraba un figura amarrada.

— ¿Eso que significa? —pregunte señalando a la figura amarrada.

— Que tomara alguien de rehén —contesto Jasper concentrado en el dibujo.

— ¿En la zona costera de _Grant Park_? —dije bastante escéptica.

Jasper me devolvió la vista con ojos demasiado abiertos, Alice había dejado de dibujar, podía ver ahora la perfección el dibujo, parecía que la hora final sucedería algún día al anochecer, me concentre en la figura amarrada y no tenía ningún sentido para mí, ¿seria algún Cullen?

— ¿Dónde esta James? —pregunte mirando con fijeza ha Alice.

— Se les escapará —concluyó Alice lúgubremente.

Me fije de nuevo en la figura amarrada, pero esta no tenia forma de ser un hombre o una mujer, solo era un bulto negro que tenia a su alrededor sogas, ¿Quién seria? ¿Quién tendría que pagar por mis decisiones?

— Deberíamos llamarlos —opine retirando la vista del dibujo

El teléfono sonó.

Alice se apresuro a buscar entre su bolso, y antes que pudiera mirar si ya lo había encontrado, ya había pulsado el botón y el aparato ya estaba en su oído, parecía que alguien había tomado primero la palabra al otro lado de la línea.

—Carlisle —susurró. No parecía sorprendida ni aliviada—. Sí —dijo sin quitarme el ojo de encima; permaneció a la escucha un buen rato—. Acabo de verlo —afirmó, y le describió la reciente visión—. Fuera lo que fuera lo que le hizo tomar ese avión, seguramente le va conducir a esa zona costera —hizo una pausa—. Sí —contestó al teléfono, y luego me llamó—. ¿Hannah?

Me alargó el teléfono y no tuve que ser un genio, para saber quien estaba al otro lado del teléfono. Respire profundo y me prepare para las malas noticias, ¿Por qué la vida era injusta?, cuando había pasado un momento tan maravilloso con Charles.

— ¿Diga? —murmuré con un tono receloso.

— Hannah —dijo Edward con un tono de alivio.

— ¿Cómo están Bella y Charlie? —pregunte sin darle oportunidad para empezar con sus advertencias.

— Bien —contesto con rapidez—. No te preocupes por ellos, Esme y Rosalie los están cuidando; no te preocupes por nadie que no seas tu misma.

— ¿Leyó la carta? —insistí.

— Si —dijo con los dientes apretados—. Creo que ahora comprende muchas cosas, pero temo que no solo Charlie la ha leído, se la ha mostrado al chico.

Cerré los ojos con pesimismo, esto era lo último que me faltaba, que Jacob supiera las razones de mi partida, si le veía la otra cara a la moneda, Jacob se consideraría salvo de mis problemas.

— ¿Dónde están? —pregunte guardando la esperanza que no hubieran atrapado a James.

—En los alrededores de Vancouver. Lo siento, Hannah, pero lo hemos perdido. Parecía sospechar de nosotros y ha tenido la precaución de permanecer lo bastante lejos para que no pudiera leerle el pensamiento. Se ha ido, parece que ha tomado un avión. Creemos que ha vuelto a Forks para empezar de nuevo la búsqueda —dijo Edward tratando de esconder un matiz culpable en su voz.

Solté un suspiro aliviado, aun tenia posibilidades de un encuentro con James, no todo estaba perdido después de todo; oí detrás de mí cómo Alice ponía al día a Jasper. Hablaba con rapidez, las palabras se atropellaban unas a otras, formando un zumbido constante.

— Lo sé. Alice vio que se había marchado —dije asintiendo a la nada.

—Pero no tienes de qué preocuparte, no podrá encontrar nada que le lleve hasta ti. Sólo tienes que permanecer ahí y esperar hasta que le encontremos otra vez —advirtió Edward con un tono maduro.

— Creo que debo decirte algo Edward —musite con la esperanza que no hubiera escuchado nada.

Un silencio se escucho al otro lado de la línea, luego escuche una inspiración brusca, como si alguien tomara bastante aire para tranquilizarse.

— ¿Qué sucede? —pregunto tratando de no sonar enfadado.

— Me he encontrado con Charles —conteste haciéndome minúscula en la silla del mueble.

— No te sigo Hannah —dijo Edward con un tono incrédulo.

— Charles no me reconoce y no tengo tiempo para explicarte el por que de eso —dije con rapidez para no ser interrumpida—. El caso es que le gusto y hoy nos besamos en un café.

— ¡¿QUE?! —rugió Edward al otro lado de la línea.

Tuve que quitarme el teléfono de la oreja, el zumbido de su voz había quedado retumbando en mi tímpano, Edward exageraba mucho, se comportaba peor que mi madre y eso que ella, estaba encantada con la posibilidad de que Charles y yo nos casáramos en un futuro.

— ¿Sabes lo que acabas de hacer? —demando Edward de mal talante.

— ¿Qué sucede? —pregunto la voz de Emmett a lo lejos.

— Hannah ha besado a un desconocido —le contesto Edward entre dientes—. James podría estar ya en Chicago y posiblemente podría haber fichado al chico, ¿no pensaste en eso?

La rabia que había estado acumulando, luego del inevitable suceso de ser apartada de la salida de emergencia, fue emergiendo en mi mente como un oso que sale de una extensa hibernación.

— Claro que lo pensé —espete un con un tono rencoroso—, ¿Por qué crees que te lo estoy diciendo?, estoy preocupada por él y no se que hacer para que James no lo utilice en mi contra.

— ¿Hasta ahora lo piensas? —dijo con decepción—; pensé que eras más inteligente.

— No es momento para que me juzgues —dije tratando de controlar mi mal genio—; te estoy pidiendo que me ayudes.

— Iré por ti —dijo Edward decidido.

— Primero asegúrate que James no sigue en Forks —dije tratando de tranquilizarme—. Tu prioridad es Bella y cuando estés seguro que no esta allá, entonces me podrás arrastrar al fin del mundo, si así lo quieres.

— Ha vuelto la razón —dijo Edward con ironía—. Tú, encárgate de Charles, no se, si es preciso hazle lo mismo que a Jacob.

—Gracias por la ayuda —dije desilusionada.

— Tu misma te metiste en este problema y tu misma te sales de él —dijo Edward con un tono férreo.

— Entonces lo voy a proteger —dije como última palabra—, y no me importa lo que digas; él es muy importante para mí.

— Eres muy testaruda Hannah —dijo Edward—; no se que voy hacer contigo.

— Morderme —dije sin ninguna emoción.

— Nos veremos Hannah —se despidió—. Hasta entonces, ocúpate del chico.

No me dio tiempo a enviarle saludos a Bella, simplemente me corto y me dejo con ganas de decirle que me llevaría a Charles conmigo si fuera necesario, no seria capaz de dejarlo atrás, ¿Si era él la figura amarrada?, con que ojos miraría a su tía si le ocurría algo por mi culpa, tendría que advertirle, Charles tendría que escapar o no verme nunca más, aunque conociéndolo como lo conocía, una vez algo captaba su interés, no cejaba hasta conseguirlo o en el peor de los casos, volverse demasiado intenso.

Me giré para devolver el móvil a Alice y los encontré a ella y a Jasper inclinados sobre la mesa. Ella dibujaba un boceto en un trozo del papel con el membrete del hotel. Me incliné sobre el respaldo del sofá para mirar por encima de su hombro.

Ahora dibujaban una zona especifica, del dibujo extenso de la zona costera, me incline un poco más y observe para mi sorpresa que aquel sitio lo conocía muy bien, había tenido recurrentes pesadillas sobre ese sitio mientras dormía en el sofá de la casa de Bella; Alice con manos expertas daba forma al lujoso edificio, donde el Edward de mis pesadillas me había dejado sin una gota de sangre.

— Es el mismo edificio de mis pesadillas —musite sin poderme contener.

— ¿Estas segura? —pregunto Jasper levantando los ojos hacia mi.

— Si —conteste—. Edward solía dejarme sin una gota de sangre, lo recuerdo perfectamente.

— ¿Tendría algún sentido que quisieras ir allí ahora? —me preguntó Alice con serenidad.

— No lo creo —dije observándolos—; nunca me gusta visitar los sitios de mis pesadillas.

Nos quedamos mirando el dibujo, que sentido tenía ir hacia un edificio que no conocía y el que seguramente no me reportaría ningún conocimiento, ¿Qué tenían que ver mis pesadillas con James y su sádica persecución?

¿Debería llamar para alertar a Charles?

Me deje caer sobre la mesa con pesadez, había sido suficientes emociones por un día y quizás por una semana, necesitaba otra vez descansar, necesitaba recuperar fuerzas para enfrentar esta locura en la que estaba metida, entonces con la mente clara sabia que haría con Charles.

Consciente de estar en una duermevela, una sonrisa se formo en mi rostro, a pesar de todo lo que me había ocurrido desde que estaba perdida en crepúsculo, había recuperado algo que daba por perdido, ni siquiera en otro mundo alterno o una dimensión paralela, Charles podría dejar de quererme.

Nuestro amor, pese a las muchas pruebas, seguía tan intacto como ese beso que habíamos compartido hoy.

* * *

_Hola a todos, espero que se encuentre muy bien de salud y que hayan pasado unos dias encantadores mientras esperaban que actualizara. Muchismas gracias por sus mensajes, de verdad ya me voy a volver cansona de estar agradeciendo que se tomen un poco de su tiempo para dejarme un mensaje, ya vamos por los 472 y aun sigo diciendo que no lo creo y que debo estar en un sueño, pero bien, faltan 28 para los 500, creanme que ni en mis mejores perspectivas una aceptación de esta magnitud podia preveer, asi quem uchas gracias a ustedes por dedicare un poco de su tiempo, incluso esos lectores anonimos que yo se que son muchos._

_Me da mucho gusto saber que les gusto el personaje de Charles, he hablado con algunas por messenger y confieso que no pense que les agradaria este nuevo personaje, aunque se que algunas hubieran preferido que Hannah se quedara con Jacob o quizas dejara a Bella sin su Edward. Muchas graciasp or su apoyo al a continuación de la siguiente historia, y creanme que yah e escuchado propuestas buenas, peor lastimosamente no puedo decirles nada, aunque me muera por hacerlo._

_Jiji, confienso que queria hacer aparecer un Edward doblado, pero ya sería el colmo de la exageración, a veces el vampiro es demasiado extremista y creo ue alguien acerto en que Hannah le contaria lo del beso, ¿Que tlal a reaccion de Edward?, es un insensible, ahora dejo una incognita zumbando ne le ambiente, ¿Quien sera la figura amarrada?_

_Esperando que les haya gustado este capitulo, nos veremos en una proxima actualización, no falta mucho para que termine o eso pienso, no creo que lleguemos a los 40 capitulos. Ahora si me voy despues de dar tanta lata y de nuevo gracias y tambien aquellos que viven en otros paises fuera de America y que siguen esta historia._

_Hasta una proxima actualización, hasta entonces..._

_Kathyarius._


	30. Chapter 30

**Nada de Crepúsculo me pertenece, la historia es de Sthepenie Meyer y yo solo lo utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.**

_Summary: E__staba segura de tres cosas: Primero, no era un personaje de esta novela; segundo, posiblemente termine loca de remate y tercero, estaba perdida en crepúsculo._

_Advertencia: todos los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, excepto Hannah James, Danielle James y Charles._

_Advertencia 2: algunas frases orignales del libro apareceran en la historia._

_Advertencia 3: palabras con alto contenido violento._

**

* * *

**

_**Inspirado en Secret de Maroon 5**_

* * *

**Parte XXIX**

Me desperté sobresaltada. De nuevo aquellas pesadillas que había estado asechándome volvían, no tenia sentido, no después de que mi problema había sido resuelto con un par de tarareos, pero esta situación me ponía los pelos de punta, me voltee en la cama para espantar las imágenes, pero mis ojos solo veían a James torturando a Charles, pobre, no tenia por que sufrir en una alucinación de mi retorcida imaginación.

¿Si le contaba la verdad? ¿Si sabía todo, excepto que en el mundo había vampiros?

Solté un suspiro, no seria capaz de dar un paso delante y dejar atrás a Charles; así Edward se transformara en un monstruo yo no abandonaría a Charles, ¿Por qué no podía entenderlo?, sabia que jamás dejaría a Bella atrás, primero muerto antes dejar que ella sufriera por culpa de él.

Así que había tomado una decisión, Charles vendría conmigo, así tuviera que rogarle, no dejaría que James lo lastimara, moriría de solo saber que por mi culpa James le tocara así fuera un pelo de su cabeza, tendría que ingeniármelas para que viniera o tal vez nunca más lo volvería ver.

Me levante con optimistas perspectivas, aun no podía acostumbrarme a el lujoso recinto y casi le hice una mueca al baño, mientras dejaba que el agua me relajara, pensé en los secretos que aun guardaba en mi cabeza, ¿algún día se sabría absolutamente la verdad? ¿Esas puertas cerradas con candados, se abrirían alguna vez?, tal vez nunca lo harían, debía vivir con los secretos quemándome en la boca.

Me sentí un poco mejor cuando pude vestirme con ropa limpia, me peine frente al espejo de marcos dorados y sufrí de un inevitable _deja vu_, parecía como si estuviera arreglándome para una cita con Charles, me parecía estar escuchando su voz y esa mal disimulada emoción, cuando decía: _"Hannah. Si hoy te ves más bonita que de costumbre, te prometo que vamos a la costa dorada"_, entonces yo me echaba reír por su broma.

Sacudí mi cabeza para espantar esos recuerdos, recordar lo que había tenido y aquello que tanto añoraba, me hacia sentir tan mal, tener que arrebatarle a Charles una vida de tranquilidad y bueno, lo único reconfortante es que le ganaría una partida a su tía, hacia mucho tiempo que deseaba ganarle una partida a esa mujer.

Con pasos rápidos me dirigí hacia la "salita". Jasper y Alice tenían las cabezas muy juntas en el comedor, parecía que la vampira dibujaba de nuevo, quise inclinarme sobre sus cabezas y saber que había cambiado de nuevo, tenia todas las intenciones de hacerlo, hasta que el teléfono de la habitación interrumpió mis intenciones.

— ¿Puedes contestar el teléfono, Hannah? —dijo Alice levantando la vista del dibujo.

— Claro —dije un poco decepcionada.

Tome el teléfono con pocos ánimos, si no fuera por que era demasiado cortes, era capaz de decirle a quien estuviera al otro lado de la línea, que era una desconsideración, interrumpir cuando estaba en el cenit de la curiosidad.

— Buenos días —conteste.

— Buenos días, seria tan amable de comunicarme, con la señorita Hannah —dijo una voz armoniosa al otro lado del teléfono.

Mi corazón palpito desmedidamente, ¿Quién carajos sabia mi paradero?

— Si —dije con voz trémula—, esta hablando con ella.

— Señorita —dijo con un tono de alivio—, aquí abajo la espera un joven llamado Charles y dice conocerla.

Todo el miedo que me había embargado esos segundos, se soltaron de golpe con un sonoro suspiro, levante la vista hacia el reloj y aun no era le medio día, bien, James no se expondría de esa forma tan evidente.

— ¿Señorita? —llamaron al otro lado.

— Si, acá estoy —me apresure a decir—, bajo en un minuto.

Colgué el teléfono con rapidez, era la oportunidad perfecta para poner sobre aviso a Charles, de algo tenia que servir todo lo que había sucedido ayer, así pareciera una loca ante sus ojos, tenia que decirle que ambos corríamos peligro, pero una cosa si sabia y era que nunca le haría lo mismo, que le hice a Jacob.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —pregunto Jasper sondeándome con sus ojos profundos y dorados.

— Charles esta abajo —conteste acomodándome la blusa de forma correcta.

— Creo que no esta bien, que lo veas mucho —comento Jasper con seriedad—; estamos en una situación peligrosa para cualquier humano, involucrarlo a él, es demasiado riesgoso.

Parecía que no fuera Jasper el que hubiera dicho eso, más bien daba la impresión que Edward se hubiera apoderado de sus palabras, quería enfadarme con él, pero en el fondo tenia tanta razón, había involucrado personas inocentes y ellas no tenían la culpa de mis decisiones.

— Lo se, Edward me dijo lo mismo —conteste caminando hacia la puerta.

— Jasper —dijo Alice negando con la cabeza—; Hannah sabe lo que hace, confía en ella por un momento.

— Gracias Alice —dije cerrando la puerta a mis espaldas.

Camine rápido hacia el ascensor que estaba a punto de cerrarse, con destreza puse un pie entre las puertas antes que bajara, lo ultimo que quería era tener que bajar esos ocho pisos. Espere con paciencia hasta que el elevador estuviera en el primer piso, casi me estrelle contras las puertas en el afán de encontrarme a Charles, era tanta mi necesidad por protegerlo, que no me había dado cuenta que había entrado en un elevador sola.

Contra las ventanas del lobby, la figura de Charles estaba espiando el movimiento de la calle, mi respiración se quedo atragantada en la garganta, cuando mis ojos pasearon la atlética figura del chico; incluso aun en mi imaginación, la magnificencia de Charles no cambiaba ni un ápice. Y Jacob, pretendiendo que me olvidara de Charles.

Charles volvió su cabeza en mi dirección, en ese instante la persecución de James se volvió un mal sueño, algo tan lejano, que realmente no me importaba si en el preciso momento él entraba al hotel asustando a la gente. Con pasos torpes me acerque hacia él, si, Charles era el chico correcto para una chica como yo.

— Hola —salude sintiendo mis mejillas arder.

— Hola —salude Charles agachando la cabeza.

Desde que nos habíamos encontrado, esta era la primera vez que Charles agachaba la cabeza por algo, quise por un instante comprender de que venia ese gesto, pero no podía engañarme a mi misma por más tiempo, la cordura había acudido a Charles y me diría que yo estaba loca de remate.

— ¿Ocurre algo? —pregunte tratando que el pánico no sonara en mi voz.

—Solo te eche de menos —contesto Charles aun mirando el suelo.

— ¿Por qué agachas la cabeza? —inquirí sintiendo el pánico ascender por mi garganta.

— Para que no veas como me sonrojo —dijo Charles alzando la cabeza y mirando hacia la ventana—; los hombres no se sonrojan.

Solté un suspiro de alivio al saber la respuesta, por un momento me imagine que venia a decirme que James tenía a su tía cautiva; no muy lejos de Charles había unos cómodos muebles, tome puesto con el estomago vuelto un ocho, no sabia como proceder para decirle que posiblemente James podría perseguirlo también.

— Por un momento, llegue a pensar que sucedía algo grave —confesé cuando Charles sentó a mi lado—; quizás un tipo bastante agresivo persiguiéndote.

Charles soltó una carcajada limpia y musical, casi me enrojecí de solo pensar tonterías. Todo por culpa de Edward Cullen, ya estaba viendo fantasma donde no los había, Charles y su tía, estaban a salvo de toda la locura que me perseguía.

— Ves mucha televisión —comento Charles tomando mi mano.

— Creo que si —comente tratando de no derretirme entre sus manos—. No pensé que vinieras tan pronto.

— Creo que yo estoy más loco —dijo Charles jugueteando con mi mano—; te digo algo, no pude dormir anoche pensando en ti. No se que me hiciste, pero ayer que me separe de ti, parece que una parte de mi, se había ido contigo.

Yo pensando que esto solo sucedía en las novelas y las películas; los hombres de este tipo era una especie en vía de extinción, me pregunte por un instante, si Charles no era un vampiro camuflado; sacudí la cabeza ante semejante tontería, cuando volviera al mundo real, lo primero que haría seria visitar a un especialista.

— Tus tutores… ¿no se molestaron? —pregunto Charles un poco tenso.

— Un poco —conteste lanzando una mirada al elevador por si aparecía Jasper—. Cuando todos se creen tus hermanos mayores, piensan que pueden decidir por uno… Edward es un cabezota.

— ¿Quién es Edward? —pregunto poniéndose un poco tenso.

— Alguien que se cree mi padre —conteste haciendo un mohín—; pobre de Bella, pobre de Nessie.

Me perdí en un mundo paralelo, podía ver el futuro de los tres, en especial de ver Jacob correteando por los bosques, perseguido por un padre extremista, sobre protector y además vampiro, no me quería imaginar el día en que Nessie creciera y se volviera mujer.

— Supongo, que has dejado gente muy interesante en Forks —comento Charles pasando un brazo por mis hombros.

— Si —dije soltando un suspiro—. Nunca acostumbro a quedarme tanto tiempo en un mismo sitio, lamentaría mucho tener que irme tan pronto.

— Quédate conmigo —dijo Charles tomando mi mano con fuerza—, en mi casa siempre habrá un lugar para ti.

— No creo que a tu tía le haga gracia —comente. Recordaba la ciento de veces que la señora, me ponía de patitas en la calle cuando iba hacer tareas con su sobrino.

— A mi tía, nadie le cae bien —comento Charles con un tono despreocupado—. Seguramente cree, que yo me quedare toda la vida su lado; se que fue muy buena al quedarse conmigo, pero debe entender que yo también tengo una vida propia.

Si, la tía de Charles desechaba todas las muchachas que se cruzaran por el camino de su sobrino, pobre de todas las que estuvieron antes, la tía de Charles era una bruja completa cuando se lo proponía, algún día ella debía entender que su sobrino era una persona autónoma.

— Te propongo algo —dijo Charles atrayendo mi atención y con una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro—. Ven a mi casa a cenar, así mi tía te conoce oficialmente.

Mire estupefacta a Charles, estaba segura que si iba a cenar a su casa, la señora me pondría algo en la comida con tal de indisponerme y mandarme a la sala de urgencias; pero también debía ver la otra cara de la moneda y es que tendría la oportunidad de hablar con Charles y ponerle en sobre aviso, aunque ninguna puerta cerrada atrancaría a un vampiro.

— ¿Qué dices? —pregunto Charles con los ojos brillosos de ansiedad.

— Esta bien —acepte—. No creo que hay algún problema; pero tendrás que venir por mí.

— Eso no se discute —dijo Charles depositando un suave beso en mis labios.

— ¿Hace cuanto te estas conteniendo por besarme? —pregunte atrayendo otra vez su rostro para besarlo

— Desde que te fuiste ayer —contesto besándome de nuevo.

Si la descripción de los besos en el libro, me hacían suspirar y prácticamente delirar, en estos precisos instantes habían superado todas las expectativas, creo que no habrían palabras suficientes para describir lo que en ese momento sentía, bien, puede que estuviera viviendo dentro de mi imaginación, pero tampoco era de piedra.

— No se que haría si alguien te lastimara —solté separándome de los labios de Charles.

— ¿Por qué dices eso?, nadie me va a lastimar —dijo Charles con una sonrisa torcida.

— Ten cuidado cuando vayas a casa —comente apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho—, no hables con extraños y procura no estar solo en casa.

— Hannah, ¿Qué ocurre? —pregunto Charles abrazándome con dulzura.

— Solo hazme caso —dije levantando los ojos para observarlo—. Hay gente peligrosa allí afuera.

— De acuerdo —dijo besando mi frente—. Ahora voy hablar con mi tía y nos veremos en la noche.

— Te voy a estar esperando —admití con el miedo apoderándose de mi corazón.

— Por cierto, también tu tutores están invitados —mencionó antes de volver a besarme.

Mientras subía de nuevo en el elevador, no dejaba de pensar en las advertencias a medias, había sido una completa cobarde no haberle dicho la verdad a Charles, estaba segura que me hubiera dado por loca y hubiera corrido más peligro afuera sabiendo toda la verdad.

Cuando traspuse la puerta de la habitación, los dos vampiros analizaban el dibujo que hasta hace unos minutos Alice estaba dibujando, cuando mi presencia fue notoria, Alice me lanzo una enorme sonrisa que denotaba felicidad, en cambio Jasper parecía querer absorber mi sangre con los ojos, era casi como si Edward estuviera en la misma habitación.

— Al parecer fue una charla productiva —menciono Alice bajando la vista al dibujo.

— Ya lo creo —dijo Jasper ignorando mi felicidad.

— ¿Qué ha ocurrido de interés? —pregunte tratando de ignorar el comportamiento de Jasper.

— ¿Conoces este sitio? —pregunto Alice dando vuelta al dibujo.

Desde mi posición, el dibujo parecía el plano de una habitación espacioso y acogedora. Era una habitación con muebles abollonados y mesitas de café con floreros de flores abigarradas, las paredes estaban adornadas de cuadros familiares y de un colorido mustio, lo único que le faltaba a esa habitación, era que un gato pardo y de ojos llamativos entrara por el rincón izquierdo y que conducía a la cocina.

— El teléfono esta al lado derecho —mencione señalando un teléfono digno de un museo.

Dos pares de ojos eternos se fijaron en mí.

— Es la casa de la tía de Charles —conteste a la pregunta sin palabras.

Alice ya se había levantado del elegante asiento de un salto con el móvil en la mano; empezó a marcar. Contemplé sin ningún asombro la precisa interpretación de la habitación donde pase tantas tardes en compañía de Charles. Jasper se acercó aún más a mí, cosa rara en él, y me puso la mano suavemente en el hombro. El contacto físico acentuó su influjo tranquilizador. La sensación de pánico se difuminó y no llegó a tomar forma.

Los labios de Alice temblaban debido a la velocidad con la que hablaba, por lo que no pude descifrar ese sordo zumbido. Estaban exagerando demasiado, quizás Alice había predicho la invitación de Charles.

—Hannah —me llamó Alice—. Hannah, Edward viene a buscarte. Emmett, Carlisle y él te van a recoger para esconderte durante un tiempo.

¡¿Qué?!

De ninguna manera iba huir, lo único que decía aquél dibujo, era que tendríamos una cena en casa de Charles, ya estaban de cabeza trayendo todo el asunto, a unas dimensiones malvadas de las que no tenia nada que ver; ahora que estaba con Charles y no me importaba en que circunstancias, no lo iba dejar tan fácil y menos con la cena servida.

— ¿Viene Edward? —pregunte con pesimismo. Él me lo echaría todo a perder.

—Sí. Va a tomar el primer vuelo que salga de Seattle. Lo recogeremos en el aeropuerto y te irás con él —dijo Alice como un tornado frenético por toda la invitación.

— ¿Acaso vieron a James entrando en esa habitación? —pregunte a la nada y más disgustada por la exageración.

— Es una posibilidad —comento Jasper apagando la televisión.

— Pues creo que es una exageración —dije mirando a los dos—. Charles me acaba de pedir, que vaya a su casa a cenar esta noche y ustedes están invitados, ¿no creen que seamos nosotros los que vamos entrar a esa casa?

— Lo dudo —dijo Alice parando en su frenesí—. Estaban pensando en James.

— Entonces voy a salvarlo —dije yendo hacia la habitación por mi dinero—; va correr peligro, sí James va para su casa.

—Jasper y yo nos aseguraremos de que esté a salvo —comento Alice haciéndome detener en el umbral de la habitación.

— No puedo esconderme toda la vida —comente dejándolos en sus frenéticos planes.

Cuando entre a la habitación, quise cerrarla puerta de un porrazo, pero seria demasiado descortés, puesto que ellos ya habían echo bastante por mi, tenia que idear algún plan para escaparme, tenia de mi lado, que las visiones de Alice respecto a mi no eran tan seguras, hacer las cosas sin pensar, de modo que cuando supiera mis intenciones, ya estuviera bastantes lejos de ellos.

Busque entre la maleta, el dinero que me quedaba del regalo de Esme, en cuanto lo encontré, conté mentalmente lo que me quedaba y era suficiente como para tomar un avión con Charles y juntos irnos de Chicago, metí entre los bolsillos de la chaqueta le dinero, distribuyéndolo para gastos necesarios, así tuviera que raptarlo, montaría a Charles en un avión así fuera a la misma Patagonia.

Regresé al salón, sintiéndome un poco culpable por mi comportamiento, cuando sonó el móvil. Esperaba que ninguno de los dos se hubiera enfadado, que supieran cuánto les agradecía los sacrificios que hacían por mí. Alice hablaba tan rápido como de costumbre, pero lo que me llamó la atención fue que, por primera vez, Jasper no se hallaba en la habitación, ¿Dónde se habría metido?

—Acaban de subir al avión. Aterrizarán en pocas horas—dijo Alice mirándome como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

— ¿Dónde está Jasper? —pregunte recelosa.

—Ha ido a reconocer el terreno —contesto Alice encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿No vamos a quedarnos aquí? —pregunte al verla con su bolso de piel, lista para huir.

—No, nos vamos a instalar más cerca de la casa de Charles —dijo Alice esbozando una sonrisa esperanzadora.

Mire a la vampira con los ojos entornados, pero al mismo tiempo la alegría estaba empezando alborotar mis neuronas, cerca de la casa de Charles podríamos vigilar sus paso y no es que fuera una celosa, solo pondría a Sally en su lugar, si llegaba meterse en horas inapropiadas en propiedad ajena. Pero el teléfono de la habitación sonó de nuevo, lo que hizo que abandonara mi preocupación por el momento. Alice parecía sorprendida, pero yo ya había avanzado hacia él esperanzada.

— ¿Diga? —Contestó Alice—. No, está aquí —me pasó el teléfono y anunció «Charles», articulando para que le leyera los labios.

— ¿Diga? —pregunte mirando a la nada con preocupación.

— ¿Hannah? —dijo la angustiada voz de Charles.

La voz sonaba quebrada y rota, como alguien lo estuviera torturando al otro lado, mi corazón se comprimió como una pasa, cerré los ojos esperando la lamentable noticia, James era un maldito, estaba segura que cuando los Cullen acabaron con él, ardería en una paila bien caliente en el infierno.

— Iré acomodar tu maleta —comento Alice dejando la habitación.

— Gracias —dije tratando de no mostrarme furiosa.

—Ten mucho cuidado de no soltar prenda hasta que haya dicho todo lo que tengo que decir —la voz que acababa de escuchar me fue tan poco familiar como inesperada. Era una voz de hombre, afinada, muy agradable e impersonal, la clase de voz que se oye de fondo en los anuncios de deportivos de lujo. Hablaba muy deprisa—. Bien, no tengo por qué hacer daño a tu novio, así que, por favor, haz exactamente lo que te diga y no le pasará nada —hizo una pausa de un minuto mientras mi corazón latía desesperado—. Muy bien —me felicitó—. Ahora repite mis palabras, y procura que parezca natural. Por favor, di: «No, Charles, quédate donde estás».

—No, Charles, quédate donde estás —susurre lo suficiente como para que Alice escuchara la conversación.

—Empiezo a darme cuenta de que esto no va a ser fácil —la voz parecía divertida, todavía agradable y amistosa—. ¿Por qué no tratas que la expresión de tu rostro no lo eche todo a perder? No hay motivo para que tu novio sufra. Mientras caminas, por favor, di: «Charles, escúchame». ¡Dilo ya!

—Charles, escúchame —supliqué.

Los pasos de Alice se escuchaban en la otra habitación, parecía estar acomodando la maleta como un simple mortal, James era un sádico, como podía estar haciéndome semejante bajeza, porque simplemente no me citaba y fin de la discusión, además nadie saldría herido.

— ¿Hay alguien donde te encuentras ahora? Contesta sólo sí o no —pregunto con esa nota cautelosa.

—No —conteste tratando de no insultar al vampiro.

—Pero todavía pueden oírte, estoy seguro —dijo con un tono meticuloso.

—Sí —dije con los dientes apretados, como si me hubieran anunciado una noche sola con la tía de Charles.

—Está bien, entonces —continuó la voz amigable—, repite: «Charles, confía en mí».

—Charles, confía en mí.

—Esto ha salido bastante mejor de lo que yo creía. Estaba dispuesto a esperar, pero tu novio, tuvo la mala suerte de tomar el taxi equivocado. Es más fácil de este modo, ¿no crees? Menos suspense y menos ansiedad para ti —dijo delatándose con mi terror psicológico. —Ahora, quiero que me escuches con mucho cuidado. Necesito que te alejes de tus amigos, ¿crees que podrás hacerlo? Contesta sí o no**.**

—No —dije tratando de ganar tiempo para llegar a un acuerdo con él.

—Lamento mucho oír eso. Esperaba que fueras un poco más imaginativa. ¿Crees que te sería más fácil separarte de ellos si la vida de tu novio dependiera de ello? Contesta sí o no —dijo impaciente al otro lado de la línea.

No sabia como iba salir de esta, el aeropuerto Midway no daba muchas opciones de escape, excepto los baños del primer piso, siempre en cualquier aeropuerto era fácil perderse, y con tal de salvar a Charles, era capaz de perderme bien perdida.

—Eso está mejor. Estoy seguro de que no va a ser fácil, pero si tengo la más mínima sospecha de que estás acompañada, bueno... Eso sería muy malo para tu novio —prometió la voz amable—. A estas alturas ya debes saber lo suficiente sobre nosotros para comprender la rapidez con la que voy a saber si acudes acompañada o no, y qué poco tiempo necesito para cargarme a tu novio si fuera necesario. ¿Entiendes? Responde sí o no.

—Sí —dije con los dientes apretados.

—Muy bien, Hannah. Esto es lo que has de hacer. Quiero que vayas a casa de tu novio. Hay un número junto al teléfono. Llama, y te diré adonde tienes que ir desde allí —dijo James con voz exultante —. ¿Puedes hacerlo? Contesta sí o no. Y que sea antes de la medianoche, por favor, Hannah. No tengo todo el día —pidió con extrema educación.

— ¿Dónde está Caroline? —pregunté secamente.

—Ah, y ten cuidado, Hannah. Espera hasta que yo te diga cuándo puedes hablar, por favor.

Apoye la mano izquierda sobre la mesa del teléfono, apreté los bordes tratando de no desfallecer, ahora que una vida inocente dependía de mi suerte para escapar de los vampiros.

—Es muy importante ahora que no hagas sospechar a tus amigos cuando estas con ellos. Diles que ha llamado tu novio, pero que la has convencido de que no puedes ir a casa por lo tarde que es. Ahora, responde después de mí: «Gracias, Charles». Repítelo ahora.

—Gracias, Charles —musite con media voz.

Unas lágrimas escurrieron por mis mejillas, las limpie rápidamente, para que no me delataran frente ha Alice.

—Di: «Te quiero, Charles. Te veré pronto». Dilo ya —dijo James con una voz contenida de anticipación.

—Te quiero, Charles —repetí con voz monótona—. Te veré pronto.

—Adiós, Hannah. Estoy deseando verte de nuevo.

Y colgó.

Colgué le teléfono despacio, como si el solo colgar, pudiera desencadenar una muerte prematura para Charles. ¿Ahora que haría? ¿Cómo lo salvaría?, baje la vista la suelo y aspire profundamente para tener la cabeza clara, tenia que escaparme de mis vigilantes si quería ver vivo a charles antes de la medianoche, lo sentía por todos, pero Charles era mi prioridad.

Alice entro a la habitación y agrando sus ojos cuando se fijo en mi rostro, trate de serenarme lo más posible, puse cara de nerviosismo, de solo pensar en la cara que pondría su tía, era como para causarle un susto de muerte a cualquiera, incluso hasta el más experimentado soldado saldría huyendo de su presencia.

— Charles quería confirmar si podía ir a su casa —comente soltando un suspiro.

—Nos aseguraremos de que esté bien, Hannah, no te preocupes —dijo Alice sonriendo.

Le di la espalda para evitar que me viera el rostro. Sobre la mesa estaba bastante papel con membrete del hotel, tome una hoja y un bolígrafo que había estado utilizado para dibujar. Encamine mis pasos hacia la habitación, no quería que Alice viera mis ultima palabras, estaba condenada a muerte.

— ¿Alice? —pregunté despacio, sin volverme, manteniendo inexpresivo el tono de voz y tomando las misma palabras de Bella—, si escribo una carta para Charles, ¿se la darás? Quiero decir si se la puedes dejar en casa.

—Sin duda, Hannah —respondió con voz cautelosa.

Acelere mis pasos hacia la habitación y reprime los sollozos que se querían asomar, no podía permitirme ser débil en este momento, tenia que ser fuerte para salvar a Charles, yo había tomado decisiones, que para bien o para mal, tenia que continuar, así que empecé a garabatear en el papel, solo rece para que comprendieran mi punto de vista y me dejaran partir sin ningún remordimiento.

_Edward:_

_Lo siento mucho, pero él tiene a Charles en su poder. Se que hubieras querido que le rompiera el corazón, pero no pude hacerlo, no cuando es lo único real que tengo en este mundo. Posiblemente tú hubieras hecho lo mismo por Bella y no permitirías que nadie le hiciera daño, ahora ponte en mi lugar y comprende el por que de esta apresurada decisión. __No te enfades con Alice y Jasper, si consigo escaparme de ellos será un milagro, dales las gracias de mi parte en especial a Alice por favor. Y te lo suplico por favor no me sigas, creo que eso es precisamente lo que quiere, por favor es lo único que te pido. Hazlo por mí._

_Perdóname por esto y muchas gracias por todo lo que han hecho por mí._

_Hannah._

Doble la carta con cuidado y la coloque en un bolsillo de mi maleta que pudieran ver con facilidad. Se que era cabezota en algunas situaciones, que a veces la gente odiaba el mundo de cosas que salía por mi boca, pero sabia que nadie me odiaría por entregar mi vida por la persona que amaba.

¿No era una forma adecuada de morir?

Morir por un ser amado, era el sacrifico y la acción más altruista que siempre esperaban de nosotros, los humanos. Y esa acción yo la llevaría acabo.

* * *

_Hola a todos, espero que se encuentren bien y que hayan pasado unos días encantadores mientras estuve ausente. Se que he sido una desconsiderada por no actulizar tan pronto, pero antes que todos se pongan de acuerdo para ahorcarme o quizas mandarme a un Vulturi, tengo que darles a todos unas enormes gracias por su apoyo, ya vamos por los 500 reviewa, ¡YUPI!, creo que hoy no podre dormir de la emocion, y eso que ya son un poco más de las diez de la noche. quiero decirles gracias de todo corazón y en recompensa por mi demora, hoy les deje un capitulo extenso y emocionante. _

_Cuando leis sus mensajes del capitulo anterior, creanme que me diverti mucho con sus suposiciones, no saben cuantos algunso tiene suerte de acertar, en cambio otros, tiene una imaginación más amplia que la mia, jamas se me hubiera ocurrido acelerar el proceso de conversion de Jacob por salvar a Hannah, me diverti tan leyendola que le he liedo por lo minimo tres veces, ustedes son muy divertidos._

_Por cierto, si van a continuar mi historia en la secuela, les recomiendo que vayan leyendo amanecer, no me gustaria estropearles la ilusion con que siguen los libros, por eso si alguien no se los ha leido, siento mucho que no vayan a poder leer la secuela, asi que vayan leyendo o en su defecto, hasta aqui nos trajo el paseo._

_Hermanita cuando llegues aqui, quiero felcitarte de todo corazón por haber logrado leer la saga en pocos días, se que posiblemente como ahora que te estoy viendo, te quedaras muy sorprendida, estoy muy orgullos de ti, me has superado en cuestion de leer en poco tiempo amanecer; espero que te haya gustado hasta ahora mi historia y te dedico este capitulo, por tu esfuerzo de leer incazablemente._

_Ahora si me despido, despues de dar tanta lata, ahora comenzara lo emocionante, ¿Hannah morira o tal vez vivira?_

_Hasta una proxima oportunidad, hasta entonces..._

_Kathyarius._


	31. Chapter 31

**Nada de Crepúsculo me pertenece, la historia es de Sthepenie Meyer y yo solo lo utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.**

_Summary: E__staba segura de tres cosas: Primero, no era un personaje de esta novela; segundo, posiblemente termine loca de remate y tercero, estaba perdida en crepúsculo._

_Advertencia: todos los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, excepto Hannah James, Danielle James y Charles._

_Advertencia 2: algunas frases orignales del libro apareceran en la historia._

**

* * *

**

_**Inspirado en In the end de Linkin Park.**_

* * *

**Parte XX****X**

Mire mi rostro por un momento, mi piel pálida se reflejaba como un fantasma sobre la superficie del lujoso espejo; nunca creí que tomar decisiones tan importantes me hiciera ver como una completa extraña, me sentía tan diferente, como si fuera fuerte y a la misma vez tan débil, que podía hacer yo frente a James, era una simple humana cuya única misión había sido mantener los mismos hilos.

Era el fin. El fin de todo aquello que había conocido y experimentado, cerré los ojos para recordar todo lo que había pasado desde que había puesto o mejor dicho, me había despertado en Forks, la sonrisa de Bella, los reclamos de Edward, las acusaciones de Newton y el corazón partido de Jacob.

Una lagrima atravesó mi mejilla, mientras me rendía a mi inevitable fin, ¿Qué pasaría cuando James cumpliera su cometido?, ¿Qué seria de todos aquellos quienes me habían regalado un espacio en su corazón? ¿Seguirán adelante cuando ya no estuviera aquí?, me había involucrado demasiado en la historia, ignorando las advertencias, las suplicas por abandonar cuando todo podía tener una solución.

Mire directo a mis ojos, en ese espejo se reflejaba otra persona, no era la misma que había entrado cambiando la vida y las líneas de un libro, no era la Hannah que había cambiado más de apellido que gustos por la moda, ya no era la chiquilla que se refugiaba en los brazos de su madre cuando tenia problemas, ni tampoco la mujer que corría a los brazos de Charles cuando echaba de menos su presencia. Ahí estaba una persona diferente.

Limpie mis lagrimas antes de volver a reunirme con Alice, no quería que se diera cuenta de la tormenta que se estaba desatando por dentro, no quería que ninguno de ellos peleara, no es que tuviera miedo de que salieran heridos, eran fuertes y James no tendría ninguna posibilidad anqué se creyera superior, lo único que deseaba era que nadie peleara por mi, por alguien que tenia más secretos que una civilización extinguida.

Cuando entre a la "salita", Alice estaba inclinada sobre la mesa y apretaba los bordes de la mesa, como si tuviera un dolor tan fuerte que no podía sostenerse en pie, me alarme al pensar que la pobre mesa podría resulta destruida y todos se darían cuenta, que en el hotel había vampiros.

— ¿Alice? —pregunte inclinándome un poco para ver su rostro contraído.

No reaccionó cuando mencioné su nombre, pero movía la cabeza de un lado a otro. Vi su rostro y la expresión vacía y aturdida de su mirada. De inmediato pensé en Charles. ¿Era ya demasiado tarde? Me apresuré a acudir junto a ella y sin pensarlo, extendí la mano para tocar la suya.

— ¡Alice! —exclamó Jasper con voz temblorosa.

Este ya se hallaba a su lado, justo detrás, cubriéndole las manos con las suyas y soltando la presa que la aferraba a la mesa. Al otro lado de la "salita", la puerta de la habitación se cerró sola con un suave chasquido.

— ¿Qué ves? —exigió saber.

Ella apartó el rostro de mí y lo hundió en el pecho de Jasper.

—Hannah —dijo Alice.

—Estoy aquí —repliqué mirándola con un gesto confuso.

Aunque con una expresión ausente, Alice giró la cabeza hasta que nuestras miradas se engarzaron. Comprendí inmediatamente que no me hablaba a mí, sino que había respondido a la pregunta de Jasper.

— ¿Qué has visto? —pregunte con el miedo atenazando mi garganta, ella no podía destruir mi planes.

Jasper me estudió con atención. Mantuve la expresión ausente y esperé. Estaba confuso y su mirada iba del rostro de Alice al mío mientras sentía el caos... Yo había adivinado lo que acababa de ver Alice. Sentí que un remanso de tranquilidad se instalaba en mi interior, y celebré la intervención de Jasper, ya que me ayudaba a disciplinar mis emociones y mantenerlas bajo control.

Alice también se recobró y al final, con voz sosegada y convincente, contestó:

—En realidad, nada. Sólo la misma habitación de antes.

De nuevo los ojos de Alice se situaron de manera evaluadora en mi, esperaba que en cualquier momento dijera o hiciera algo para impedir escapar.

— ¿Quieres comer algo? —pregunto Alice con suavidad.

— Tomare algo en el aeropuerto —conteste tratando de no sentir pánico por mis planes.

Me interne de nuevo en la habitación, para tratar de armar un plan rápido y conciso, además de que no tomara mucha acción y tampoco el tiempo suficiente, como para que Alice o Jasper pudieran atraparme. Repase una y otra vez los planos mentales que tenia del aeropuerto Midway, y lo único sensato y rápido eran los baños del primer piso, no había nada como las construcciones con doble salida, con la ventaja de correr lo suficiente para tomar un taxi.

Lo único que tenia que hacer es mostrarme entusiasmada por irme de la ciudad, si calmaría Alice y a Jasper fingiendo y hasta la misma vez sintiendo que nada me convenía más, que irme algún lugar remoto del planeta, esa era una estupenda ventaja de que Edward no se hubiera colado al paseo, no tenia escudo como Bella, pero si una mente rápida y muy llena de imágenes que ayudaban a distraer vampiros lectores de mentes.

Ardía en ganas de llegar al aeropuerto y estaba de buen humor cuando nos marchamos a eso de las cinco de la tarde. En esta ocasión, me senté sola en el asiento delantero mientras que Alice reclinaba la espalda contra la puerta del taxi, con el rostro frente a Jasper, aunque cada pocos segundos me lanzaba miradas desde detrás de sus gafas de sol.

Vampiros llenos de mañas, como si no pudiera burla su vigilancia. Procure tener mi boca cerrada durante todo el trayecto, observe sin ver el recorrido hasta el aeropuerto, ignorando los ojos que se clavaban a mis espaldas, como si en cualquier momento fuera abrir la puerta y terminara rodando por la carretera.

Era una estupidez pensar en eso, sabia que nunca me saldría con la mía, si tuviera que huir ante sus ojos; yo no era un vampiro, tampoco un hombre lobo y no poseía nada que me resultara útil, era una simple humana que tendría que luchar con lo que tenia a la mano, y ese aeropuerto quedaba demasiado lejos.

No se si mi imaginación era la culpable o sencillamente, las líneas del libros seguían la corriente a pesar de alterar los factores, pero todo resulto fácil y hasta con más posibilidades de las que ya me había forjado. El avión en que viajaban los otros Cullen no llegaba sino hasta la siete por la puerta A19, lo que me consideraba una ventaja más, parecía que todo estuviera conspirando para que James pudiera hacer realidad sus sueños.

Mientras Alice y Jasper estudiaban el panel de las llegadas y salidas del salón A, me dedique a observar a que posible ciudad me hubieran escondido; New York era demasiado evidente y además no me gustaba la jungla de cemento, hacia la frontera seria la mejor posibilidad de un escondite, además de que podría ver a mi madre, claro si ella estaba en esa historia y además como no iba ir con ellos, jamás sabría cual ciudad era la más conveniente.

Nos sentamos en una de las largas filas de sillas cerca de los detectores de metales. Jasper y Alice fingían observar a la gente, pero en realidad, sólo me observaban a mí. Ambos seguían de reojo todos y cada uno de mis movimientos en la silla. ¿Por qué Jasper no sufría de una inevitable crisis? ¿Por qué James simplemente no perdía la paciencia? ¿Por que yo no tenia agallas de salir huyendo en ese preciso momento?

Palpe los bolsillos de mi maletín y encontré la carta que con tanta rapidez había escrito para Edward, trate de no sentirme peor de culpable, no quería que Jasper sintiera que me estaba desmoronando o quizás eso lo podría disfrazar con mi posible dolor por dejar a Charles.

— Mi carta para Charles —le indique ha Alice mientras extendía el sobre.

Alice asintió y la introdujo en un bolsillo de su bolso, de modo que cuando todos supieran mi decisión, yo seguramente estaría más seca que un desierto. Los minutos siguieron pasando con lentitud, el minutero estaba cerca de las seis y aun faltaba una hora para que Edward y los demás llegaran y si no hacia algo pronto, tal vez Charles moriría.

— Ahora si tengo hambre —anuncie poniéndome de pie.

— Te acompaño — manifestó Alice lista para irse conmigo.

Era demasiado evidente, es que no conocían la palabra "prudencia" para no ser tan obvios.

— ¿Te importaría que viniera Jasper? —Pregunte estrujando mis manos con nerviosismo—; me siento un poco…

— Esta bien —dijo Alice tomando asiento un poco recelosa.

Jasper se levanto y juntos descendimos por las escaleras eléctricas, las cafeterías de abajo proveían más posibilidades de comer algo decente, por lo general no me gustaba comer en los aeropuertos, todo era demasiado caro y ofrecían cosas que no me alimentarían muy bien; mire con desdén los primeros locales y poco a poco nos fuimos acercando a los baños de damas, procure relajarme y no sentirme agobiada por lo que iba hacer.

— ¿Te importaría? —le pregunte a Jasper mirando en dirección hacia los baños—, no me demorare mucho.

"_A lo sumo, un siglo_".

— Aquí estaré —conteste Jasper cruzándose de brazos sobre el pecho.

Eche a correr cuando las puertas se cerraron tras de mi, el baño de mujeres tenia una salida de emergencia que daba hacia los parqueaderos del aeropuerto, de modo que la única opción de Jasper era atravesar el baño para poder perseguirme, aunque claro, a nadie le importaría que un hombre como él, se colara en el baño para darme caza.

Las mujeres que estaban en el servicio, me miraban raro al intentar abrir la salida de emergencia, tuve que saltar dos veces para poder correr el pestillo que la atrancaba desde arriba, procure moverme lo más rápido posible para que Jasper no notara nada raro en la habitación.

— Oiga, ¿Qué hace? —pregunto una de las que limpiaban los baños.

— Lo siento —me apresure a decir con rapidez—. Pero al otro lado, alguien quiere asesinarme y esta es mi única vía de escape.

La señora estiro unos cuantos centímetros su cuerpo y observo el gesto gruñón de Jasper, paso saliva ruidosamente y asintió en silencio; ambas logramos abrir la dura puerta con algo de fuerza, cuando por fin la vía de escape estuvo abierta, le recomendé a la señora, evitar al caballero rubio que de seguro le haría algún daño.

Cuando estuve fuera del alcance de Jasper, corrió lo más rápido que me permitieron mis pies, tenia que alcanzar cuanto antes la parada de los taxis, trastabille en unas cuantas zonas y estuve a punto de caer de bruces contra el pavimento, llevada por mi terror interno y la acusación de mi propia conciencia.

En cuanto vislumbre el borrón amarillo que componían los vehículos, me deslice sobre el primer automóvil que vi desocupado. El conductor, casi se echo la soda encima cuando cerré la puerta con fuerza, me miro con las cejas arqueadas, como si yo fuera una loca que recién se escapaba de un manicomio.

— A East Side, la avenida W, casa nº 56 —dije con rapidez.

— Estamos muy lejos —observo el conductor, con evidentes ganas de que me bajara.

— ¿Cree que esto ayude? —dije lanzándole la cantidad de billetes que estaba en mi primer bolsillo de la chaqueta.

— Claro, señorita —acepto el conductor prendiendo el auto.

Sentí tranquilidad cuando el taxi se alejo del aeropuerto Midway, ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría antes que notaran mi ausencia? ¿Esperarían a Edward para atraparme?; fije mi vista hacia la carretera que se movía con rapidez, tenia que llegar a tiempo para salvar a Charles, sabia que esta vez no era un juego orquestado por el vampiro.

Unas gotas de fina lluvia mojaron el parabrisas del taxi, cuando nos alejábamos con vertiginosidad de la zona céntrica de Chicago, las calles bonitas y emblemáticas iban desapareciendo para dar paso a una comunidad que poco tenia de elegante y turística, el área de East Side era una zona de antiguas empresas que hoy en día la mayoría estaban cerradas, era el lugar predilecto para esconderse de persecuciones.

Nunca me había parecido un lugar tan acogedor, hasta que Charles entro a mi vida. Siempre había renegado del área, cuando a mi, me hubiera gustado habitar entre los tumultos de gente, no en un sitio donde todo parecía olvidado y viejo, donde había tan poca gente y cuya mayoría trabajaba en los grande edificios.

— Llegamos —anunció el conductor.

Levante la vista a la casa que tenia el numero 56, era esa, ahí vivía Charles. Cuando me acerque a la casa, me parecía inverosímil todo lo que ocurría, ¿Cuándo había cambiado todo? ¿Cuándo yo me había tirado esta historia?, me aguante las lagrimas que amenazaban con escapar, hasta ahora eran pocas la veces en que e había derrumbado, no podía hacerlo ahora, no cuando la vida del hombre que amaba, dependía de mi total destreza.

Atravesé el porche con urgencia, no podía entretenerme para admirar la hermosa casa que tenia la tía de Charles, lo que tenia era que buscar la llave escondida entre las materas del jardín trasero y entrar a hurtadillas a su casa.

Era casi un alivio, que la tía de Charles perteneciera a esas fundaciones que apoyan una diversidad de causas, casi todos los días su casa mantenía solitaria, excepto cuando Charles llegaba de la escuela. Pero hoy parecía ser que no tenia ninguna prisa por volver a casa, eso jugaba a mi favor.

Camine haciendo el menor ruido posible, tenia la sensación que en cualquier momento aparecería la horrible mujer, sorprendiéndome con las manos en la masa y lo único que lograría, era que James lastimara a Charles, si yo no aparecía. Mi corazón casi da un vuelvo, cuando descubrí un trozo de papel irregular al lado del teléfono, James había cumplido su promesa y ahora me tocaba a mi cumplir mi parte.

Marque los números con rapidez, inspire profundamente y espere a que James me contestara al otro lado de la línea, cuando la otro lado descolgaron el teléfono, supe que no había marcha atrás en esta persecución.

—Hola, Hannah —contestó James con voz tranquila—. Lo has hecho muy deprisa. Estoy impresionado.

— ¿Se encuentra bien Charles? —pregunte sin reparar en ser educada.

—Está estupendamente. No te preocupes, Hannah, no tengo nada contra él. A menos que no vengas sola, claro —dijo esto con despreocupación, casi divertido.

—Estoy sola —asegure casi con un tono de fiereza.

Nunca había estado más sola en toda mi vida.

—Muy bien. Ahora, dime, ¿conoces la zona de _Grant Park_, específicamente frente al lujoso hotel?

—Sí, sé cómo llegar hasta allí —dije con rapidez, recordando el dibujo que había hecho Alice.

—Bien, entonces te veré muy pronto —se despido con un tono de ansiedad.

Colgué.

Cuando salí, nunca estuve más consciente de la forma en que iba a morir, alce la vista al cielo y las nubes grises se estaban arremolinando sobre mi cabeza. Una tormenta iba descargarse sobre Chicago, pero otra muy diferente, iba terminar conmigo y entonces ya no iba estar perdida en una historia, quizás entonces tal vez ya no existiría.

* * *

_Hola a todos, espero que se encuentre muy bien y que hayan pasado unos encantadores días y a los que somos colombianos, que hayan pasado un buen 20 de julio. Lamento no haber reconocido en el capitulo pasado a Reji Neguro poe haber sido el review 500, pero nunca es tarde. Ya vamos por los 522 mensajesy de verdad me siento muy feliz y orgullosa de mi propia historia, ya casi nos vamos acercando su final y la verdad muy poco para saber que sucedera con Hannah y Charles._

_Me alegro mucho uqe les haya gustaod le capitulo anterior y supongo que quedarna con más intriga al finalizar este, si se que es una horrible costumbre, pero necesaria para mantener el suspenso, ya me voy poniendo triste por que casi es el final y en el que mi imaginacion esta renuentea colabprar, bien, solo espeor volver pronto, para que pase lo más interesante de la historia._

_¿Lograran salvar a Hannah?_

_Si tener nada más que decir por que tengo la mente en blanco, le doy las enormes gracias por leer mi historia y nos veremos en una proxima actualización._

_Hasta entonces..._

_Kathyarius._


	32. Chapter 32

**Nada de Crepúsculo me pertenece, la historia es de Sthepenie Meyer y yo solo lo utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.**

_Summary: E__staba segura de tres cosas: Primero, no era un personaje de esta novela; segundo, posiblemente termine loca de remate y tercero, estaba perdida en crepúsculo._

_Advertencia: todos los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, excepto Hannah James, Danielle James y Charles._

_Advertencia 2: algunas frases orignales del libro apareceran en la historia._

**

* * *

**

_**Inspirado en Take a bow de Muse.**_

* * *

**Parte XXXI**

La eminente partida de forma abrupta, arranco de mí mente los últimos recuerdos que guardaba celosamente. Mientras caminaba para alcanzar un taxi desocupado, el rostro de Charles era lo único que mis ojos podían ver, su sonrisa deslumbrante y sus fuertes brazos, sacudí mi cabeza tratando de tener la mente clara. Ahora tenía un solo objetivo: rescatar a Charles.

Después de varios intentos, logre que un taxi me llevara hacia el encuentro con mi muerte. Mientras la lluvia empezaba arreciar, trate de imaginarme la ciento de maneras, que James me torturaría hasta saciar su sed, pero realmente no se me ocurría nada que fuera tan horripilante, lo único que buscaba de ese encuentro era volver a mi realidad.

Una gran tormenta amenazaba con no calmarse, los fuertes vientos azotaban las aguas del lago, produciendo un fuerte oleaje, daba la impresión que en cualquier momento el lago se desbordaría, causando una gran inundación en la ciudad. Cuando finalmente llegue a mi destino, tome una gran bocanada de aire, este era el fin o quizá el comienzo de una larga lucha.

Luchando contra el agua y los fuertes vientos, me fui abriendo paso hacia el _Grant Park_, la lluvia me había empapado de pies a cabeza, haciendo pesado cada paso que daba, con los ojos entornados avance por lo menos unos cien metros, hasta que un gran rayo impacto sobre el agua, apagando de un solo golpe las luces de los edificios que había en esa zona de la ciudad.

Pare un segundo para tratar de ver lo que tenia adelante, pero no veía más que sombras indefinidas y absolutamente oscuridad, las nubes negras parecían haberse apoderado del cielo en Chicago y posiblemente de mí también. Avance unos cuantos pasos más, hasta vislumbrar dos figuras en el horizonte.

Las dos figuras, tenias dos posiciones bien distintas. Una, parecía estar en una pose defensiva, como si estuviera esperando que los atacaran, la otra, estaba sobe la playa tumbado y sin signos de moverse; un rayo ahogo mi grito al ver que la segunda figura no se movía.

¡NO!... no podía estar muerto… Charles debía estar vivo.

Trate de moverme con agilidad, pero la tormenta no me dejaba mover, luche con las lagrimas bullendo de mis ojos, tratando de orientarme, tratando de alcanzarlos, pero el viento me hacia retroceder un paso cuando yo daba dos, estaba desesperada por llegar a donde James, ese sádico no pudo haber lastimado a Charles.

— ¡No le hagas daño! —grite hacia la figura que estaba de pie.

Pero la figura solo se rio, podía escuchar su sonrisa que iba volando por el viento. Con las fuerzas que me quedaban, corrí, me tropecé, me volví a caer y me volví a levantar; tenía que llegar con rapidez y después de tantas caídas y levantadas, logre llegar frente a mi verdugo.

James tenía una sonrisa enorme expendida sobre el rostro, las gotas de lluvia lo habían empapado y parecía demasiado cómodo con la oscuridad que nos rodeaba, pero yo no estaba cómoda con la situación, atrás del sádico vampiro la segunda figura seguía inmóvil, mis ojos se quedaron suspendidos en la inmovilidad de Charles.

— Muy fácil —musito James atrayendo mi atención.

— ¡Suéltalo! —exigí mirándolo con fiereza.

El vampiro soltó una carcajada y pareció disfrutar con mi angustia.

— ¿Qué le has hecho? —pregunte pasando de largo e inclinándome sobre la figura atada.

— Solo me divertía, mientras llegabas —comento James con una voz educada.

Con rapidez solté las sogas que ataban el cuerpo de Charles, estaba flácido y helado. No podía creer lo que había hecho James, había utilizado a Charles, no había sido una mentira para atraerme, había sido verdad y lo comprobaba mientras veía los ojos cerrados de Charles.

Apreté mi oído contra el pecho de Charles, su corazón latía con debilidad y como si estuviera escondido en una caverna muy profunda, revise su cuerpo para hallar mordedura en su cuello o en alguna parte de su cuerpo, afortunadamente, James no se había atrevido a morderlo, contaminarlo con sus filudos dientes.

Solté un suspiro aliviada, tenía que encontrar la manera que Charles saliera con vida de aquí, no me importaba nada con tal de que estuviera a salvo, no me importaba morir, si él seguía con vida y no me alegraba más que dar mi propia vida, Charles era lo más importante que tenia en este irrealidad en que estaba sumida.

— Déjame llevarlo algún lugar seguro —dije mirando a James—. Él no tiene por que verse involucrado.

— Lo siento querida —dijo James esbozando sus dientes asesinos—; después de ti, él seguirá.

— Tendrás mi sangre —grite al vampiro que disfrutaba viendo mi angustia—. No te va servir de nada Charles, déjalo ir.

— Los testigos, los inevitables testigos, no deben existir —dijo James caminando hacia mi.

Apreté el cuerpo de Charles contra el mío, sabia que era absurdo tener este tipo de reacciones, no podía evitar de apretarlo y aferrarme a él, como si en cualquier momento se fuera a levantar, para luchar contra un ser mítico.

Con las poca fuerzas que aun tenía, arrastre mi cuerpo y el de Charles unos cuantos centímetros, sentía la arena mojada y acumularse debajo de mi, que podía hacer para que Charles huyera, ¿Por qué no se despertaba?, zarandee un poco le cuerpo de Charles a medida que nos arrastrábamos, Dios santo, él no podía haber muerto.

— Despierta Charles —musite en su oído.

— Grita un poco más fuerte, quizás te oiga —se mofo James caminando con lentitud hacia nosotros.

— ¿Qué quieres? —dije con voz temblorosa.

— Me gusta jugar con la comida un poco, ¿sabes? —dijo James mirándome con ansias asesinas.

— Déjalo ir —suplique de nuevo, no me importaba besar sus pies, si eso conseguía que Charles estuviera a salvo.

— Te dije que no —negó James haciendo un círculo alrededor de nosotros—. ¿Qué tiene tu sangre? ¿Por qué me hace enloquecer de esta forma?, tengo ganas de saciar esta sed, pero aun no comprendo, ¿Por qué?

James comenzó a ladear la cabeza como si fuera un perro, caminaba en circula cada vez más cerca de nosotros. Mi respiración sonaba como una explosión en medio del silencio que habitaba la zona, ocasionalmente los rayos impactaban en el lago, dando unas pequeñas luminosidades a la oscuridad impenetrable.

El vampiro se agacho a mi altura y hasta ese instante, gracias a un rayo, pude ver sus ojos enloquecidos por la cercanía de mi olor, tenía tantas ganas de probar mi sangre, alimentarse hasta quedar completamente lleno y poderoso, quizás eso bastaría para no hacerle daño a Charles, pero quien lo iba a garantizar cuando ya no estuviera viva.

— Muy fácil y decepcionante —dijo James con un tono de desilusión—. Me divertiré un poco antes de matarte.

— Mátame de una vez —dije con una fortaleza que no sentía—. Acabemos con esto rápido.

— Supongo que esos tontos vampiros, querrán vengarte —comento estudiando mi rostro.

— Nadie va vengarme —conteste sosteniendo su mirada enloquecida—. De hecho les pedí que no lo hicieran.

— ¿Qué contestaron? —pregunto acercándose a mi rostro para aspirar mi olor.

— No lo se —dije cerrando mis ojos—. Les he dejado una carta.

— ¿Una carta? ¡Qué romántico! —la voz se endureció un poco cuando añadió un punto de sarcasmo al tono educado—. ¿Y crees que te harán caso?

— Supongo —conteste sin abrir los ojos—. Ninguno, tiene obligación conmigo.

—Humm. Bueno, en tal caso, tenemos expectativas distintas. Como ves, esto ha sido demasiado fácil, demasiado rápido. Para serte sincero, me siento decepcionado. Esperaba un desafío mucho mayor. Y después de todo, sólo he necesitado un poco de suerte —dijo sin dejar de aspirar, como si yo fuera algún tipo de droga en polvo.

El aire se me quedo truncado en la garganta, instintivamente me aferre a el cuerpo flácido de Charles como si fuera un bote salvavidas, nadie podría salvarnos de la muerte inminente y tampoco del dolor que estaba prometiendo James, sufriría antes de partir de esta realidad, era esto lo que me había advertido el extraño del Logde, dolor antes de partir.

— Hice que Victoria averiguara más cosas sobre ti cuando no consiguió atrapar al jefe de policía, donde te estabas hospedando. Carecía de sentido darte caza por todo el planeta cuando podía esperar cómodamente en un lugar de mi elección. Por eso, después de hablar con Victoria, decidí venir a Chicago. Victoria escucho a esas humanas discutir por ti, por tu ausencia en la escuela, todos habían acertado, por fin te habías marchado para siempre de Forks. ¡Qué predecibles son los humanos! Les gusta estar en un entorno conocido, en algún lugar que infunda seguridad. ¿Acaso no sería una estratagema perfecta que si te persiguiéramos acudieras al último lugar en el que deberías estar, es decir, a donde habías dicho que ibas a ir?

»Pero claro, no estaba seguro, sólo era una corazonada. Habitualmente las suelo tener sobre las presas que cazo, un sexto sentido, por llamarlo así. Entonces te vi, te vi besándote con ese humano en un café, entonces lo seguí y fue tan fácil atraparlo tomando un taxi equivocado. Así que decidí raptarlo, ¿de que me serviría un truco, si no era él quien te llamaba?, entonces lo puse al teléfono sabia que no te resistirías a contestarle.

«Entonces, esos tontos vampiros toman un avión a Chicago. Victoria los estaba vigilando, naturalmente; no podía actuar solo en un juego con tantos jugadores. Y así fue como me confirmaron lo que yo barruntaba, que te encontrabas aquí. Ya estaba preparado; había visto tu emotivo reencuentro con tu novio, por lo que sólo era cuestión de marcarse el farol. Demasiado fácil, como ves. En realidad, nada que esté a mi altura. En fin, espero que te equivoques con esos tontos vampiros. Los Cullen.

Pero James no se quedo contento con su monologo, tomo las solapas de mi chaqueta y en vilo me alzo, hasta quedar a unos cuantos centímetros del suelo, de un solo empujón aparto a Charles de su camino, su cuerpo fue a parar unos cuantos centímetros más allá y la arena se acumulo en su cara, solté un gemido al verlo mallugado, el sadismo apenas estaba comenzado.

— ¿Te molestaría mucho que también yo le dejara una cartita a tus tontos vampiros? —pregunto James con una sonrisa satisfecha de maldad.

Antes de que pudiera responderle, el vampiro saco una cámara de alguna parte de su cuerpo, mire fijamente la luz roja que indicaba que estaba grabando, aun no entendía como podía hacer dos cosas a la vez, sostenerme y grabar mis últimos momentos, lance una vistazo a Charles pero seguía sin moverse, ¿Qué le había hecho James?

—Lo siento, pero dudo de que se vayan a resistir a darme caza después de que vean esto. Y no quiero que se pierda nada. Todo esto es por ellos, claro. Tú simplemente eres una humana, que, desafortunadamente, estaba en el sitio equivocado y en el momento equivocado, y podría añadir también, que en compañía de la gente equivocada —se burlo James y su sonrisa me sacudió.

Me zarandeo un poco y esbozo una sonrisa anticipatoria, casi podía ver los planes que estaba formándose, casi podía escuchar su gritos de jubilo, su victoria sobre los tontos vampiros, quería que todo terminara rápido, que la muerte cayera como una guillotina sobre mi cuerpo, no quería sufrir antes de morir.

—Antes de que empecemos... —dijo y dejo escapar una sonrisa de esas que suelen utilizar los villanos de las películas—. Hay algo que me gustaría restregarle un poco por las narices a tus tontos vampiros. La solución fue obvia desde el principio, y siempre temí que los tontos vampiros se percataran y echara a perder la diversión. Me pasó una vez, oh, sí, hace siglos. La primera y única vez que se me ha escapado una presa.

El vampiro que tan estúpidamente se había encariñado con aquella insignificante presa hizo la elección que tus tontos vampiros han sido demasiado débiles para llevar a cabo, ya ves. Cuando aquel viejo supo que iba detrás de su amiguita, la raptó del sanatorio mental donde él trabajaba —_nunca _entenderé la obsesión que algunos vampiros tienen por ustedes, los humanos—, y la liberó de la única forma que tenía para ponerla a salvo. La pobre criaturita ni siquiera pareció notar el dolor. Había permanecido encerrada demasiado tiempo en aquel agujero negro de su celda. Cien años antes la habrían quemado en la hoguera por sus visiones, pero en el siglo XIX te llevaban al psiquiátrico y te administraban tratamientos de electro—choque. Cuando abrió los ojos fortalecida con su nueva juventud, fue como si nunca antes hubiera visto el sol. El viejo la convirtió en un nuevo y poderoso vampiro, pero entonces yo ya no tenía ningún aliciente para tocarla —suspiró—. En venganza, maté al viejo.

Mire atónita a James, no hablaba sino de una sola persona, bendito sea la imaginación del viejito, había liberado a Alice del dolor que yo sufriría.

— Alice —musite fijando mis ojos en la cámara.

—Sí, tu amiguita. Me sorprendió verla en el claro. Supuse que su aquelarre obtendría alguna ventaja de esta experiencia. Yo te tengo a ti, y ellos la tienen a ella. La única víctima que se me ha escapado, todo un honor, la verdad. Y tenía un olor realmente delicioso. Aún lamento no haber podido probarla... Pero tu olor es mucho mejor —dijo James saboreando en el aire.

Me acerco con rapidez a su nariz, ladee mi cara para no oler el hedor de sangre humana que había en el ambiente, sentía lastima por aquellos que habían perecido antes de que yo lo hiciera; sus dedos fríos agarraron más fuerte la solapa de mi chaqueta, entonces supe que le final de mi vida estaba a pocos segundos.

—No —murmuró para sí mientras dejaba caer la mano—. No lo entiendo —suspiró—. En fin, supongo que deberíamos continuar. Luego, podré telefonear a tus amigos ydecirles dónde te pueden encontrar, a ti y a mi mensajito.

Una lagrima rodo por mi mejilla, se había olvidado de Charles, quizás entonces ya estaba muriendo o ya habría muerto con ese empujón que le había propinado, mi cuerpo se sacudió en el aire, la lluvia parecía no querer calmarse al igual que los rayos, ya no había ninguna escapatoria para mí, ya nada importaba si todo estaba cumplido, ya podía irme en paz.

El sádico vampiro sonrió y su carcajada fue amortiguada por un poderoso trueno, después de tenerlo frente a mí y sentir su aliento congelado, de un solo golpe me lanzo por los aires y solo estuve consciente de dar vueltas sobre mi misma, hasta caer sobre mi propio brazo y una roca recibió mi costado dejándome sin aliento.

Un dolor recorrió mi brazo izquierdo y sentía como si le hueso ya no estuviera en su lugar, quería gritar, blasfemar y soltar las palabrotas más horribles que existieran, pero de mi garganta no salía mas que un entrecortado sollozo, sentía dolor, un inmenso dolor, un dolor que no tenia principio y tampoco fin, un dolor indescriptible que no me dejaba pensar con claridad.

—Esto hará un efecto muy bonito —dijo con voz amable otra vez mientras examinaba mi posición en la arena—. Pensé que esta playa crearía un efecto visualmente dramático para mi película. Por eso escogí este lugar para encontrarnos. Es perfecto, ¿a que sí?, recuerda que me gusta jugar con la comida.

Me arrastre un poco por la arena y solté un grito amortiguado, mi pierna parecía haber sido también partida, por que no me mordía de una sola vez, estaba sufriendo demasiado y en cualquier momento caería desmayado por el insoportable dolor que me recorría, quería morir, deseaba morir.

James avanzo hacia mí y me contemplo con una sonrisa, mientras la cámara enfocaba mis intentos por no gritar, pero él no se contento con haberme roto el brazo y una pierna, él quería disfrutar de mi dolor y saciar su lado cruel. Con su pie duro y frio, pateo mi costado, elevándome unos cuantos centímetros y caí sobre una formación rocosa, mi cara recibió la dureza y aspereza, un sollozo se alzo en mi garganta y deje escapar unas cuantas lagrimas.

— ¿Te gustaría reconsiderar tu última petición? —me preguntó con amabilidad.

Pateo de nuevo mi costado, solté un jadeo, ya no podía aguantar más tiempo consciente, estaba segura que me desmayaría en cualquier momento.

— ¿Sigues sin querer que los tontos vampiros intenten encontrarme? —me acució.

—No —dije hacia el cielo negro—. No, no lo hagan…

La mano dura y fría de James agarro mis cabellos, esperaba que ya se hubiera cansado de jugar con la comida y por fin diera su estocada final, que sentido tenia posponer el momento del deceso, no que mi sangre lo tenía enloquecido, por que no me mordía de una buena vez y todo terminaba en paz.

Oí el gruñido final del cazador como si proviniera de debajo del agua. Pude ver, a través del túnel en el que se había convertido mi visión, cómo su sombra oscura caía sobre mí. Con un último esfuerzo, alcé la mano instintivamente para protegerme la cara. Entonces se me cerraron los ojos y me dejé ir.

— ¡NO! —rugió una voz desconocida en un punto demasiado lejano de mi consciencia.

* * *

_Hola a todos, espero que se encuentren muy bien. Muchas gracias por sus mensajes, vamos por los 538, de verdad nunca me cansare de agradecer el tiempo que se toman leyendo mi historia y tambien aquellos que se toman el tiempo dejando un mensaje a esta historia, se que a veces es demasiado jarto dejar unas cuantas lineas, diciendo que bueno esta tu fic, pero agradesco sus muestras de entusiasmo por que yo actualize y lamento de verdad dejandolos con el alma en vilo. _

_Espero de todo corazón uqe les haya gustado el capitulo, aunque cortitco sustancioso, muchas creian que James hbia mentido sobre Charles, pero queridos lectores, efectivamente Charles estaba ne poder del vampiro, se que soy mal con el pobre personaje, peor queria darle un tono un poco más darmatico al asunto, porbablemente recibire tomatazos, bienevenidos sean, aunque aun no puedo responder por la suerte de este personaje. _

_Ya casi nos acercamos la inevitable final, unos cuantos capitulso y me despido de la historia, para comenzar con la secuela de este fic, sdolo espero que aun continuen con ganas de leer más aventuras de Hannah, si es asi, ya no pondre la historia dentro de los personajes de Bella y Edward, puesto uqe practicamente todo es desde el punto de vista de Hannah. Por cierto, algunas pidieron un capitulo desde el punto de vista de Edward, vere que puedo hacer al respecto y habersi hagao algo más largo lap roxima vez, es que la imaginación esta muy conflictiva estos ultimos días._

_Ahora si me voy, esperro que hayan disfrutado la lectura. Nos veremos en una proxima actualización._

_Hasta entonces...._

_Kathyarius._


	33. Chapter 33

**Nada de Crepúsculo me pertenece, la historia es de Sthepenie Meyer y yo solo lo utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.**

_Summary: E__staba segura de tres cosas: Primero, no era un personaje de esta novela; segundo, posiblemente termine loca de remate y tercero, estaba perdida en crepúsculo._

_Advertencia: todos los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, excepto Hannah James, Danielle James y Charles._

_Advertencia 2: algunas frases orignales del libro apareceran en la historia._

**

* * *

**

_**Inspirado en Enjoy the silence de Depeche Mode.**_

* * *

**Parte XXXII**

— _¡Quédate conmigo! —grito una voz en la lejanía._

_Unos pasos corrían de manera desesperante sobre una superficie plana, un sonido desesperante taladrando hasta el más fino de los sentidos, un grito de agonía y dolor, ¿Por qué nadie detenía la locura que se estaba desatando? ¿Por qué nadie callaba esos sonidos?_

_Deseaba silencio, quería disfrutar del silencio…_

— ¿Hannah? —pregunto una voz melodiosa—, ¿me escuchas?

— _¿Qué ha ocurrido? —pregunto una mujer con un tono histérico._

— _No se, estaba leyendo —contesto un hombre joven—, cuando se disparo y no entiendo nada._

— _¡Quítense! —ordeno una voz muy autoritaria._

_Un frio aplastante estaba empujándome, un silencio encantador me guiaba hacia una oscuridad, hacia una nada que se veía demasiado tranquila, ¿Era el paraíso?, realmente un ser humano como yo se merecía un tiquete a ese sitio. _

— _¿Qué pasa? —pregunto de nuevo la irritante voz de esa mujer._

— _No lo se —dijo la voz autoritaria con calma—. Por favor llévenlos afuera, esto no va ser nada fácil._

_Si que se vayan, yo quiero irme con el silencio, quiero dormir en paz… deseo paz, silencio…_

— ¡Maldita sea! ¡Tienes que escucharme! —grito una segunda voz demasiado desesperada—. No vas a morir, ¿me escuchas?, tú no te puedes morir…

_¿Morir?... era lo que realmente estaba ocurriendo, por fin habían escuchado mis suplicas y estaba muriendo, si esto era morir, porque lo humanos éramos cobardes y no dábamos paso a la muerte, la muerte era tan atenta, tan complaciente y tan entregada a sus obligaciones._

— No puedes morir —sollozo una voz musical—. Por favor, no te mueras. Prometo que no te obligo hacer nada que no quieras, pero vuelve a la vida.

_Debían entender, este era mi deseo, el designo que yo misma había preparado, debían aceptar que todo tenia tiempo en este mundo, mi ciclo había concluido. Era el tiempo de partir y yo deseaba irme…_

— _A la cuenta de tres —ordeno la voz autoritaria._

_Algo sacudió mi cuerpo, algo llenaba mi corazón con electricidad, alguien trataba desesperadamente de aferrarme a la vida, pero, ¿Por qué salvan a quien no quiere la vida?, debían dejar partir a quien disfrutaba del silencio._

— _Dudo que se salve —comento una voz llena de pesimismo._

— _Debe salvarse —intervino alguien de manera enérgica—. Su madre esta desesperada y mira a ese chico, ninguno soportaría una noticia como esa. _

_Una melodía inundaba el aire, ¿Qué era es sonido? ¿Quién interrumpía mi descanso?, porque el silencio no aplastaba ese molesto sonido… no quería sonidos… déjenme morir en paz, quiero morir, no quiero volver a la vida, que nadie me obligue a volver a vivir… _

— Mira su mano —dijo una voz delicada—. Creo que le ha mordido.

— ¡Carlisle! —grito una voz llena de dolor.

_Luminosidad… odiosa luz… porque arrebatan a un mortal su sueño, por que el libre albedrio era solo palabras, dejen que la muerte venga a mi, que llene cada rincón de este cuerpo y dejen que sea ella quien decida que es mi hora…_

— ¡Escúchame! —grito una voz un poco temblorosa—. Tienes que colaborarnos, debes decirnos si esta ardiendo algo de tu cuerpo, dame una señal, Hannah.

_Señales… que tipo de señales estaba pidiendo, no encontraba mis labios para decir que me dejara morir, que debía aceptar que los humanos teníamos un fin, yo tenia un ocaso y estaba comenzando lentamente…_

— _¿Qué ha sucedido? —preguntó la misma mujer más calmada. _

— _Estaba leyendo su libro favorito —contesto una voz juvenil—, cuando estaba en el pasaje que más le gustaba, empezó a convulsionar y luego todo comenzó a sonar y aparecieron las enfermeras._

— _La amas, ¿cierto? —pregunto la mujer dejando escapar un risita. _

— _Más que a mi vida, señora —declaro la voz juvenil con un tono apasionado. _

_Oh, ¿Qué era esto? ¿Quiénes hablaban?... ¿Era el limbo?_

_¡Déjenme morir!_

— Creo que trata de decir algo —dijo alguien con voz apresurada.

— Se escucho algo, como "morir" —medio alguien con pasos pesados.

— ¿Alice? —pregunto la voz más musical y a la misma vez más desesperada—, ¿Ves algo?

— Nada aun —contesto una voz dulce y preocupada—. Ya te lo había advertido Edward, veo muy poco acerca de ella, no se si salga con vida de esta.

_Una ola desesperante golpeaba mi pecho, una tristeza absoluta deseaba envolverme y no soltarme, era demasiado dolor par soportar, no quería su desesperación, no quería nada más que morir, ¿Por qué me detenían?_

_¡Déjenme ir!_

— Al menos no alcanzo a expandirse la ponzoña —comento alguien con un tono experto—. Debemos llevarla a un hospital, necesita atención, hay varios traumas en su cuerpo.

— Pero sigue sin responder —subrayo una voz desesperada—. ¿Si esta muerta?

_Ardor… ¡Que alguien apague el fuego!_

— Se esta retorciendo —dijo alguien con un tono de voz alto—, la ponzoña no se ido.

— _¡Esta convulsionando! —grito la mujer con un tono irritante—. ¡Haga algo!_

— _Señora, apártese —dijo una voz enérgica algo cansada—, esto se me esta saliendo de las manos._

— _¿Cómo que se le esta saliendo de las manos? —grito la mujer sin poderse contener—. Mi hija se esta muriendo y usted no hace nada, ¡Que clase de medico es!_

_Que alguien calle a esa mujer, mis oídos no pueden soportar, necesito paz, necesito silencio y que alguien apague el fuego que esta consumiendo mi brazo…_

_¡Alguien me escucha!_

_¡Apaguen el fuego!_

— ¿Qué hacemos Carlisle? —pregunto una voz rota y devastada.

— No se —contesto la voz experta—. Solo hay dos opciones, dejamos que se convierta o…

_¿Convertirme?_

_¡No quiero convertirme!... quiero ser humana, quiero crecer, tener hijos, verlos crecer y luego morir, no quiero ser vampiro, quiero la mortalidad._

— _¡Por amor a Dios, sálvela! —grito la mujer desesperada y con voz temblorosa._

— ¿O que? —pregunto una voz trémula.

— Succionar la ponzoña —contesto la voz experta—. Es una decisión que debemos tomar rápido.

— Hannah quiere ser humana —medio una voz tranquila y pausada—. Ella lo ha dicho varias veces, no quiere ser vampiro.

— Eso es un alivio —dijo alguien soltando un suspiro—, al menos no cargare en mi consciencia una mala decisión.

_Muerte… quiero partir, por que no dejar ir a una humana que no aporta nada, por que desean retenerme con ansias, por que están amarrándome como un barco…_

_Quiero ser libre…_

_Quiero volar…_

_Quiero morir en paz…_

_Quiero silencio…_

_Disfrutar el silencio…_

— Vamos, no me puedes dejar —confeso una voz con un tono seductor—. Te necesito Hannah…

— _Te necesito Hannah —dijo otra voz sumándose al agudo grito._

_¿Necesitar?... los humanos no se necesitan, los humanos son su comida, ¿Por qué necesitarme?, no deberían alegrarse de que la muerte me haya escogido, seria lo más fácil para todos, ya no estaría en sus vidas, ya no los molestaría con mi presencia, ya no habrían elecciones difíciles, ya no habrían obstáculos en el camino._

_Entonces… ¿Por qué?..._

— _Te amo Hannah —musito esa voz juvenil con un tono apasionado. _

— Debes decírselo, Edward —dijo la voz de una mujer compresiva—. Hannah necesita escucharlo.

_¿Escuchar?... ¡No!... yo quería silencio… quería y deseaba irme con la muerte…_

— ¿Crees que me escuche? —pregunto la voz de Edward con un tono esperanzador.

— Posible —contesto la voz de Alice con un dejo de optimismo—. Así acabas con esta incertidumbre, además necesitamos ocuparnos de ese chico. Estoy segura que Hannah nos arrancara las cabezas, si él llega a morirse.

— Hazlo Edward —medió la voz experta—. Ella confía en ti, puedes salvarla hijo.

_Dolor… no quiero más dolor, no deseo que un vampiro entierre de nuevo sus colmillos. _

_Piedad…_

_¿Fresco?..._

— _¿Me escuchas Hannah? —pregunto esa voz tan familiar. _

— Jasper, Emmett —llamo la voz experta—. Pueden concluir ya.

_Que horrible grito estaba escuchando mis oídos, que socorran a quien estaban torturando, la gente no debía sufrir para morir, que se apaguen esos gritos, no quiero presenciar la muerte de nadie, quiero pasar mi transición en paz._

_¡Quiero silencio!... ¿Es mucho pedir?_

— _No me dejes por favor, no hagas lo mismo que mis padres —suplico una voz con dolor._

— Su sangre esta limpia —informa la voz redundante de Edward—. Puedo saborearlo.

— Hannah se va poner furiosa —comento la voz de Alice sonriendo.

— Estoy seguro que si pudiera, me arrancaría la cabeza —comento la voz que antes estaba devastada y ahora parecía tan alegre.

— Hubiera sido un prodigioso vampiro —comento la voz de Alice con lastima.

— ¿Hannah? ¿Me escuchas? —pregunto la voz preocupada de un hermano mayor.

_¿Escuchar?... no tenía nada que escuchar, ya estaba cansada del vaivén en que estaba…_

_Si alguien me escuchaba, ¿Por qué no habían venido por mi ya?... ¿Qué están esperando?_

_Ya había cumplido mi ciclo, mis pasos habían terminado, mis acciones se habían desempeñado, no había razones poderosas para quedarme, tenia que morir y volver a nacer…_

_Déjame ir…_

— Vamos, dile —animó la voz de Alice—. Dile lo que sientes por ella.

— Tendrás que contárselo en el camino — intercedió una voz con un tono rimbombante—. Acaba de llegar la ambulancia.

_Déjenme ir…_

— Pobre chica —comento una voz bastante desconocida—. ¿Familiares?

— Amigos —contesto una voz experta y bastante autoritaria—. Soy medico y puedo asegurarle, que nosotros no le hemos hecho nada a la chica.

— No estaba diciendo eso señor —contradijo la voz desconocida—. Solo mire su estado, al menos le entablillaron el brazo.

— Edward —dijo la paternal voz de Carlisle—, ve con ella.

_No quiero la vida… quiero la muerte… que se vayan todos, que se olviden que existo, que no me ayuden, ayuden a que Charles viva, pero dejen que yo me vaya, que muera…_

_¿Por qué vivir?_

— De acuerdo, lo diré —comento la voz rendida de Edward—. Quizás con esto despiertes.

_¿Despertar?... yo quiero dormir_

_¿Por qué interferir?_

— Aunque no lo creas —musito en voz baja Edward—. Me importas mucho, se que a veces parece lo contrario y que solía reñirte por las tonterías que cometías, pero todas esas veces que discutíamos era porque estaba preocupado…

_¿Preocupado?_

— Preocupado de que te marcharas —dijo con una sonrisa—. Si mis padres hubieron tenido otro hijo, ojala hubiera sido como tú. Nadie se me había enfrentado con tantos pantalones, tampoco había resultado tan irritable en otras ocasiones y tan risibles en otras…

_¿Irritable?_

— Cuando te vi en la cafetería supe que eras especial. La única persona que no le importaba lo que éramos… no se si darte las gracias o tal vez no hacerlo… pero la pusiste en mi camino y a pesar de todo… El caso es, que cuando la gente te tiende la mano suelen surgir ciertos sentimientos confusos al principio y luego se van transformando con el tiempo, hasta darte cuenta que los quieres como un gran amigo.

_¿Amigo?_

— Cuando te pusiste en su lugar… sentí como si alguien me hubiera arrancado una parte… me sentía tan enfadado contigo y quería decir lo insensata de tu decisión… no te importo nada mi sufrimiento… ni el sufrimiento de los demás, si con eso conseguías que Bella no sufriera… eres una persona mucho mejor que yo…

_¿Sufrimiento?_

— Cuando lo vi encima de ti… me falto poco para acabar con su vida… él no tenia derecho a convertirte… no tenia por que tomar tu vida… no quiero que mueras Hannah, no recorrí medio país para verte ir… no deje a Bella para que ahora decidas que estamos mejor sin ti… vamos estar mejor si despiertas…

_¿Mejor?_

— Tienes que despertar, no solo por mi, sino también por ese chico, ya es bastante duro admitir que fui un tonto por decirte que le rompieras le corazón, se que no tenía derecho a sugerirlo… vamos despierta, te necesito Hannah…

_¿Por qué necesitar de una frágil humana?_

—Necesito que despiertes… extraño tu sarcasmo… tu forma de reír… de rodar los ojos… de reñir… tus concejos… tus lágrimas… tu fragilidad… tu aroma… tu obstinación y la falda que aun no me has comprado…

_¿Falda?_

— Te quiero Hannah…

El vaivén en que estaba desapareció y una nebulosidad me atormento unos segundos, no sabia como me había despertado, solo sabia que miraba el techo de una sonora ambulancia, los dolores remitidos ahora se estaban multiplicando por cien, solté un jadeo al no poder mover mi pierna y entonces su rostro ocupo mi campo de visión.

— Estoy muerta, ¿cierto? —pregunte al sonriente rostro de Edward.

— Aun no —contesto Edward con una sonrisa torcida—. ¿Te duele algo?

Lo fulmine con la mirada, es que no veía mi aspecto, parecía una momia.

— ¿Escuchaste lo que decía? —pregunto Edward con la frente poblada de arrugas.

— Por que crees que desperté —conteste cerrando los ojos para no sentir los dolores que me estaban torturando—. Estaba cómoda en el lugar donde estaba, ahora te comprare esa falda.

Un silencio ocupo la ambulancia, solté un suspiro de resignación, nada había servido que James me hubiera mordido, no había podido escapar de esta historia y quizás nunca lo haría, tendría que resignarme a echar raíces en Forks y con suerte me quedaría con el Charles de mi imaginación.

— ¿Es verdad lo que dijiste? —pregunte rompiendo el silencio.

— Cada palabra —contesto Edward besando mi frente.

— No le diré a Bella que me quieres —bromee.

— Sera nuestro secreto —sonrió Edward divertido—. Te quiero Hannah, como una hermana.

— Aunque no lo creas —comente esbozando una sonrisa—, yo también Edward. ¿Charles?

— No te preocupes —susurro Edward acariciando mis cabellos con sus dedos fríos—. Esta bien, Alice esta con él.

— Bien —dije cerrando los ojos.

— Duerme —canturreó Edward.

* * *

_Hola a todos los que leen este fic, espero que todos esten bien y que hyan tenido unos excelentes dias. No puedo creer que ya vayamosp or los 560 mensajes, creo que voy a termianr hiperventilando por este asunto, muchisimas gracias a todos los que han puesto su mensaje, de verdad gracias por apoyar mi historia y no sabria de que otra forma agradecerles por su paciencia, se que muchos quisierna ahorcarme por haberme demorado tanto, pero la verdad mi imaginación estaba en paro y hasta le día de hoy se digno a colaborar._

_Por cierto, Vale 404, tu indignación me llego, chica creo que tu misam hubieras ahorcada a James si fueras vampiro, pero la verdad queria darle algo de drama a la historia, James tenia que ser más malo, aunque cre oque se me paso la mano, a petecion de algunas, por fin sabemos que siente Edward por Hannah, espero que no haya muchas desilusionadas._

_Quiero aclarar por que no hice un pov Edward, por la sencilla razon que toda la historia gira entorno a la narración de Hannah y pues, quedaba algo raro hacer un capitulo narrado por el vampiro, asi que decidi la solucion salomonica y creo que fue justo hacerlo de modo, en que se unian dos mundos, que ayudaron a Hannah a salir de ese estado en que se encontraba._

_Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, cada vez estamos más cerca del final y no quiero pensar en eso, por que la imaginación ya esta formando sindicato y se iria a paro de labores, asi que nos veremos en otra actualización..._

_Hasta entonces..._

_Kathyarius._


	34. Chapter 34

**Nada de Crepúsculo me pertenece, la historia es de Sthepenie Meyer y yo solo lo utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.**

_Summary: E__staba segura de tres cosas: Primero, no era un personaje de esta novela; segundo, posiblemente termine loca de remate y tercero, estaba perdida en crepúsculo._

_Advertencia: todos los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, excepto Hannah James, Danielle James y Charles._

_Advertencia 2: algunas frases orignales del libro apareceran en la historia._

**

* * *

**

_**Inspirado en Nothing in my way de Keane.**_

**

* * *

**

**Parte XXXIII**

Todo por lo que había luchado, se había esfumado; mentiría si dijera que estaba contenta, que bailaba en un pie por estar viva y respirar, estaba consciente que había escuchado sus voces y por unos segundos estuve en la realidad, pero de nuevo estaba aquí, entre personas que habitaban mi consciencia, entre extraños que no conocían más allá de su propio universo.

Tenía miedo de abrir los ojos, sabia que pasaría cuando aceptara la realidad, para mí las cosas habían tomado un giro de 360 grados, el dirigible se había marchado sin mi de la tierra de Oz, ya no tenia transporte para irme de Forks y lastimosamente no había aparecido en la serie del Doctor Who para utilizar la TARDIS.

¿Ahora de que iba a vivir?

¿Dónde viviría?

¿Qué haría ahora en adelante?

Sabia que no podía eludir para siempre la situación, pero también tenia algo de mi lado, no todo eran grises y oscuros en mi vida, tenia a los Cullen, los Swan y al Charles de mi imaginación, entre ellos encontraría el apoyo que me faltaba y tal vez una vida nueva en mi propia imaginación.

— Hola —saludo Bella cuando abrí los ojos.

¿Bella?

Pestañee varias veces, pero todas las veces que abrí los ojos, la cara de Bella estaba ahí; solté un suspiro y trate de tallarme los ojos, pero algo me impedía moverme con libertad y antes que pudiera abrir mi boca, un dolor me recorrió la cabeza e hice una mueca, miércoles, James debía estar gozando mi dolor en el infierno.

— ¿Hannah? ¿Te duele algo? —pregunto Bella con un gesto preocupado.

— Mi cabeza —me queje respirando profundo—. ¿No deberías estar en Forks?

— Si, pero Charlie me dio permiso de venir —contesto Bella tocando algún botón atrás de mi cabeza—. Te manda saludos y una pronta recuperación.

¿Charlie enviaba saludos?

Cerré de nuevo los ojos y conté mentalmente hasta diez, al parecer muchas cosas habían sucedido mientras estaba inconsciente, ¡Charles!; abrí de nuevo los ojos con aprehensión, que le diría a Charles cuando me preguntara que había sucedido, tenia que inventarme una mentira demasiado convincente y eso conllevaba a una sola persona…

— ¿Edward? —pregunte a Bella.

— Fue a caminar —contesto Bella esbozando una sonrisa—. Me dijo que te despertó, no se si hubiera soportado verte en ese estado Hannah, sonó muy horrible cuando Edward me conto todo y ahora verte… me ahorraste un trago amargo.

— ¿Qué me han hecho? —pregunte tratando de alzar la cabeza.

No podía mover mi brazo izquierdo, alcance a ver un yeso blanco que me hizo dar mareo, tome un gran trago de aire limpio antes que sintiera nauseas, por lo visto no había salido bien librada del encuentro con James y tenia más contusiones de las que había poseído en mi vida.

Antes de que Bella me contestara, Edward apareció en el umbral de la habitación y esbozo una gran sonrisa, su mirada estaba iluminada como si le hubieran anunciado que se convertiría en humano, pero a la misma vez tenia un aire melancólico, parecía que la melancolía era la mejor amiga de los vampiros.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —pregunto Edward mientras daba unos cuantos pasos en mi dirección.

— No me puedo quejar —conteste haciendo mala cara al yeso—; tengo un lindo yeso y al parecer unas contusiones, ah y un enorme dolor de cabeza, por lo demás, me siento lista para correr una maratón.

— Hannah —dijo negando divertido—. ¿Ahora entiendes?

— Perfectamente —conteste cerrando los ojos—. ¿Sabes algo de Charles?

El silencio se empezó a pasear por la habitación, Edward y Bella intercambiaron unas miradas cómplices, los observe con recelo, ambos se mordieron el labio inferior al mismo tiempo, como si estuvieran escondiendo algo horrible; el monitor empezó a sonar de forma enloquecedora y eso indicaba que mi corazón no estaba saltando de alegría.

— Edward —regaño Bella lanzándole una mirada de reproche—, estas asustándola.

Edward no tuvo tiempo de rebatir, por que alguien entraba intempestivamente en la habitación, solo pude captar una imagen borrosa que se acercaba rápidamente hasta la cama, no alcance a respirar profundo, cuando unos labios se posaron en los míos sin pedir permiso.

Esos labios se sintieron familiares, cariñosos y dulces, era como estar en casa de nuevo; no se por que o que me llevo a corresponder el beso que me estaban dando, solo sabia que mi corazón estaba enloqueciendo al monitor y en cualquier momento podía sufrir un paro cardiaco, tenia la sospecha de quien era.

— Pensé que no te volvería ver —susurro Charles cuando se despego de mis labios.

— Edward ya no va ser una falda, sino una minifalda —dije esbozando una sonrisa.

La sonrisa de Bella inundo la habitación, acompañada de un gruñido frustrado de Edward. Charles se sonrojo la notar que había otras personas de más en la habitación, negué con la cabeza al ver el gesto que tenia el vampiro, si no fuera que debía fidelidad a su mascarada, estuviera dejando las venas de Charles secas.

— Lo siento —se disculpo Charles mirando de manera decidida al vampiro.

Si alguien me hubiera dicho que presenciaría esto, no lo hubiera creído ni aunque estuviera presenciándolo, me mordí los labios aunque eso me costo un gran dolor de cabeza, quien hubiera dicho que mis dos mundos iban unirse en mi retorcida imaginación, esto era para volver loco de remate a cualquier persona cuerda.

— ¿Por qué no me extraña? —se pregunto Edward mirándome un poco indignado.

—Charles, ellos son Edward y Bella —comente mirándolos a ambos, no tenia ni fuerza para señalarlos.

— ¿Edward? —preguntó Charles mirando a Edward con ojos bien abiertos.

El vampiro entorno sus ojos dorados en mi dirección, en cambio Bella observaba a Charles de forma curiosa, como si él fuera otro vampiro más de la colección, el cabezota de Edward me hizo saber que no saldría tan fácil de esta y que le debía una explicación, por eso no me gustaban los hermanos mayores.

— ¿Hannah? —pregunto Edward arqueando una ceja.

— No hice nada, lo juro —dije tratando de alzar una mano pero solo conseguí que me doliera—. Eres tan paranoico. Si no es por que me caes bien…

— ¿Qué tipo de relación tienen? —pregunto Edward mirándonos ha ambos.

Fulmine con la mirada a Edward, que clase de pregunta tan incomoda era esa.

— Edward, esas preguntas no se hacen —medio Bella sonrojándose a más no poder—. Gusto en conocerte Charles, soy Bella.

— Gusto en conocerte Bella —dijo Charles un poco intimidado por la presencia de Edward—. Hannah me ha hablado de ustedes.

— ¿En tan poco tiempo? —volvió a contraatacar Edward.

— Cambie de opinión —dije mirando a Edward con los ojos entornados—. Me caes mal de nuevo.

— Solo esta celoso —tercio Bella riéndose de Edward que parecía iba explotar de la indignación.

Edward cerro los ojos apretó un poco la parte superior de su nariz, como solía hacerlo cuando se enfadaba conmigo; Charles no aparta la vista del vampiro, como si en cualquier momento lo fuera estrangular si le decía algo indebido, si no era por que los aparatos a los que estaba conectada me detenían, de seguro ya habría armado un buen jaleo en este preciso momento.

A esta situación, solo faltaba que Jacob apareciera esbozando sus dientes más blancos que la leche y si lo hacia, estaba segura que le pediría a Edward que me matara, yo no podía soportar semejantes situaciones en mi estado, ¿Qué haría con dos pretendientes en el mismo sitio?, es que ni siquiera a las malas de las novelas les pasaba tal castigo.

— ¿Quién más esta con ustedes? —pregunte a Bella que era la única dispuesta a contestar.

— El papá de Edward, Emmett, Jasper y Alice —contesto Bella mordiéndose el labio inferior con inquietud—. Jacob quería venir, pero Edward negó rotundamente.

— Gracias Edward —dije sintiendo que me dolía menos la cabeza.

— De nada —contesto con voz mordaz

— Puedes estar en paz un segundo —dije mirando a Edward que parecía estar tranquilizándose—. Yo se que estas muy preocupado, pero tampoco para que le hagas el feo a Charles, ¿podrías hacer un esfuerzo por comportarte?, hazlo por mi.

El vampiro me observo con ojos entornados, como si estuviera midiendo mi capacidad de ser un peligro, soltó un sonoro suspiro y negó con la cabeza, eso de interpretar el papel de hermano mayor se le estaba pasando la mano, yo se que me quería, pero no hasta el punto sobre protector, yo tenia derecho a ser feliz, ¿era mucho pedir?

— Si —dijo con los dientes apretados—. Tienes toda la razón, es mejor él que un lobo.

Bella le dio un codazo en las costillas y Edward simulo que le dolía, suspiro indignada al verlo comportarse de esa manera, jamás iba a cambiar.

— ¿Eso significa que tengo la aprobación? —pregunto Charles con un tono receloso.

— Supongo que si —contesto Edward evaluándolo de pies a cabeza—. Pero si Hannah derrama una sola lagrima…

— Ya —interrumpí a punto de estrangular a Edward.

— Solo decía —dijo Edward encogiéndose de hombros—. Alguien tiene que ser el hermano mayor.

— Claro hermanito —dije con sarcasmo—. ¿Puedes darme privacidad?

— Esta bien —dijo Edward rindiéndose—. Grita si necesitas ayuda.

— ¡Edward! —exclamó Bella saliendo de la habitación avergonzada.

— Ve, antes que decida arrancarte la cabeza —dije señalándole la salida.

Edward abandono la habitación con una sonrisa torcida, vampiro voluble y más pesimista que una tragedia griega. Charles no le había quitado la vista de encima en todo el rato al vampiro, soltó un suspiro cuando Edward cerro la puerta con suavidad, sin embargo, sabia que no estaríamos exentos a que tapara sus oídos.

Charles se sentó con delicadeza en el borde de la cama, me observo unos segundos con intensidad y el monitor empezó a sonar de forma embarazosa, cerré los ojos sintiéndome demasiado torpe, debía admitir que no sabía como actuar o que historia inventar, estaba segura que me esperaba un gran interrogatorio.

— Así que ese era el famoso Edward —comento Charles desviando su vista hacia la puerta.

— Si —repuse abriendo lo ojos con pesimismo—. No te preocupes por él, siempre suele actuar de esa forma tan sobre protectora.

— Admito que da miedo —confeso Charles curvando una sonrisa—. Por un momento pensé, que me echaría de la habitación por besarte de forma tan impulsiva.

¿Forma impulsiva?, así que eso era un momento de impulso, nada de amor verdadero como en la vida real, nada de fuego artificiales como cuando nos encontrábamos en la puerta de mi casa, ni las mariposas que salían a volar cuando me besaba, acaso este Charles no me amaba como yo a él.

— ¿Qué te preocupa? ¿Te sientes bien? —pregunto Charles con un tono de preocupación.

— Estoy bien —asegure—. Solo estoy un poco adolorida, además el yeso no me deja acomodarme mejor.

— Te vas a ir, ¿cierto? —soltó Charles dejando escapar un suspiro.

— Es posible —conteste sabiendo a que había venido—. Estoy segura que me llevaran de vuelta a Forks y no puedo impedírselos, prácticamente estoy bajo la tutela del padre de Bella.

— ¿Te habías escapado de su casa? ¿Estabas mintiendo todo este tiempo? —pregunto con un gesto grave.

Los ojos de Charles lucían decepcionados, pero habían tantas mentiras en mi vida, que prácticamente ya estaba acostumbradas a ellas, era esto lo que me temía cuando despertara, que Charles ya no me quisiera por culpa de los engaños a los que estaba sometida, así que podía decirle al Charles de mi imaginación:_ lo siento, pero tú ni siquiera eres real_.

El monitor empezó a sonar muy poco, más bien mi corazón parecía estar muerto, observe a Charles sin saber que decirle o que parte de la verdad ponerlo al tanto, nadie a parte de Bella y yo podíamos lidiar con los supernatural, estaba segura que ni siquiera me creería si yo le dijera que alterno con un vampiro.

— ¿Qué recuerdas? —le pregunte antes de contarle algo que no le asustara.

— ¿Eso que tiene que ver? —dijo arrugando el cejo—, no has contestado lo que te pregunte.

— Si, quieres que te responda, debes decirme que recuerdas cuando saliste del hotel —dije mirando la puerta en vez del rostro de Charles—; entonces, podrás juzgarme realmente.

Charles ausculto mi rostro buscando falsedad, pero la falsedad se había convertido en mi segunda piel, así que no había mucho que ver en mí, solo una extraña que había ido en su rescate y que intento alejarlo de los planes sádicos de un vampiro.

— No mucho —contesto Charles revolviéndose su cabello rubio—. Solo que tome un taxi y el conductor me golpeo tan fuerte que perdí el conocimiento, luego desperté y me obligo a llamar al hotel donde estabas hospedada, después de eso perdí el conocimiento, hasta que me volví a despertar en este mismo hospital, hoy me dieron de alta y mi tía esta esperando afuera.

Un peso se me quito de encima cuando Charles termino de hablar; James no se había divertido como lo había dicho, al menos no había sufrido en sus manos y solo se había divertido a mi costa saciando su lado cruel antes de morir, entonces no había nada que lamentar.

— Me alegro que no hayas sufrido mucho —dije posando mi vista en su rostro—. Ese hombre me perseguía desde Forks, Alice y Jasper me estaban protegiendo todo este tiempo, supuse que encontraría la forma de llegar a mí y te utilizo para lastimarme, lamento mucho que te hayas inmiscuido en mis problemas.

Los ojos de Charles me observaron con asombro, después paso revista por mi cuerpo y sospeché que no debía tener buena pinta, un encuentro con un vampiro no dejaba bien librado a cualquiera, volví a cerrar los ojos, quería darle la oportunidad a Charles para que se marchara sin mucho dramatismo, había aprendido a perder tantas cosas en mi vida, que hasta estaba creyendo que no merecía a un hombre como él.

No soltaría las lagrimas hasta que se hubiera marchado, debía ser fuerte, además Edward era capaz de hacerle algo, si escuchaba un sollozo escaparse de mi pecho; el borde de la cama volví a estar en su sitio sin ningún peso encima, confirme que había decepcionado a Charles y se marcharía sin un adiós aunque fuera por educación.

— No quiero perderte —confeso Charles besándome con desesperación.

— ¿No me odias? —pregunte despegándome de sus labios.

— Como podría odiarte —contesto Charles besando mi frente—. Me gustas demasiado Hannah, si tengo que esperar a que termines la escuela en Forks, lo hare; estoy convencido que eres la mujer correcta, así que no me importa lo sucedido. Ven a Chicago, cuando empiecen las vacaciones, probablemente encontremos una universidad y hasta una linda casa.

El futuro que estaba pintando Charles, sonaba demasiado prometedor y hasta cuerdo, no había nada en Forks para mi, seguramente pasarían demasiados años para regresar a mi verdadero hogar, si tenia Charles de mi parte, solo restaba pedirle a Jasper que consiguiera una identificación para mi, total ellos también tenían una identidad falsa y yo, solo viviría una vida para disfrutarla.

•••

Aquella noche, las pesadillas no me despertaron, pero si unos dedos fríos que acariciaban mi cabello, con los ojos entornados vislumbre una figura borrosa que estaba inclinada hacia mí, cuando pude enfocar bien la figura, descubrí a Edward mirándome con tristeza, como si una pena estuviera consumiéndolo por dentro.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —pregunte con un tono pastoso.

— Me gusta verte dormir —contesto Edward esbozando una sonrisa—. Es la única manera en que te ves vulnerable y donde me dejas protegerte.

— ¿Bella? —pregunte estirando un poco mis piernas.

— Fue al hotel con Alice —contesto sin dejar de acariciar mi cabello—. Ese chico de verdad te ama.

El gesto de Edward se notaba un poco herido, quizás se había encariñado tanto, que se había tomado en serio su papel de protector, quise acariciar su rostro para apaciguarlo, pero estaba acomodada de tal forma, que temí lastimarme con mi propio peso, así que solo conseguí tomar su mano cuando descanso en mi mejilla derecha.

— Siempre como una paleta —comente sonriendo.

— ¿Te iras de Forks? —pregunto arrugando su frente.

— Algún día lo hare —conteste entrelazando sus dedos helados—. Yo no seré eterna Edward, madurare, envejeceré y moriré como lo solemos hacer los humanos; no me gustaría que me vieras envejecer, quiero que me recuerdes como la chica que te hacia la vida imposible.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunto Edward divertido.

— Porque, entonces no tendré la fuerza suficiente para ponerte en tu lugar —conteste esbozando una sonrisa—, además siempre se respeta a los mayores.

Edward sonrió de manera serena, y apretó los dedo con un poco más de fuerza, como si temiera que al soltarme me fuera para siempre, los labios helados del vampiro aterrizaron en mi frente y por un momento sentí el amor del hermano que siempre me falto, el que me protegería de las burlas, el que me haría la vida imposible cuando quisiera y el que me espantaría de su cuarto para no tocar sus valiosas posesiones.

— Yo lo soy y no me respetas —comento Edward con un tono jovial.

— Eso es diferente —discutí—. Tú seres joven siempre, en cambio yo tendré arrugas.

— Lamento haber asustado al chico —comento Edward con aire taciturno—. Nunca pensé verte de esa forma…

— ¿Cómo? ¿Besándolo? —inquirí riéndome de su expresión.

— Algo parecido —contesto no con muchas ganas de tocar el tema—. Recuerda que me debes una buena explicación, lo prometiste antes de irte de Forks.

Observe a Edward con aire lánguido, no estaba en posición para dar una explicación demasiado enredada, ni siquiera leyendo mi mente podría entender todo este embrollo, ¿Quién podía entenderlo?, ni siquiera yo le encontraba una explicación coherente a esta situación.

— No ahora —susurro Edward—. Cuando salgas de este hospital.

— Esta bien —acepte cerrando un trato—. Deberás tener una mente muy abierta Edward, por que la explicación no es nada sencilla, ni siquiera logro entender lo que ha sucedido.

— Duerme, Hannah —murmuro como una caricia—. _Duerme, que yo te arrullare en mis brazos*_

Esbozando una ultima sonrisa, caí en el profundo abismo de la noche y deje que la magia terminara por arrullarme.

* * *

(*) _Escena primera, Acto cuarto. Sueño de una noche de verano. _

* * *

_Hola a todos, epsero que hayan pasado unos dias encantadores mientras esperaban que actualizara, si yo se que tienen muchas ganas de ahorcarme por demorarme casi una semana, pero en cambio yo estoy muy feliz por que ya vamos por los 591 mensajes, la verdad ya no se de que manera agradecerles su apoyo y paciencia a este fic, parece que ultimamente me demoro, pero la verdad no lo hago de maldad, ni por que quiera mantenerlos en suspenso, bueno admito que por el suspenso, pero ultimamente hace mucho calor para permanecer mucho tiempo sentada frente al computador y por eso retraso mucho los capitulos, por que los escribo por parrafos._

_Quiero enviar un saludo a miliyazz, muchas gracias por tu mensaje y creanme que cada mensaje que leo es muy valioso para mi, incluso me rio de ellos y me gusta la forma en que expresan sus emociones, aunque hayan agunso desilucionados por como gire la historia, hasta aclarar esa realción rara que tenian Edward y Hannah, por cierto las letras inclinadas que algunso no entendieron, relataba el mundo alterno de Hannah y lo que sucedia mientras tarratabn de rescatarla de los dos bandos. _

_Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, he aprendido mucho de sus emoticones, confieso que no tenia la menor idea de que se trataran de caritas, muchas gracias por enseñarme cosas nuevas cada día, nos faltaba poco para le final y como Hannah volvera a su mundo... quedara en suspenso._

_Pronto dejare las indicaciones para el proximo fic... Ahora si me voy, despues de dar tan lata, nos veremos en una proxima actualización._

_Hasta entonces..._

_Kathyarius_

* * *


	35. Chapter 35

**Nada de Crepúsculo me pertenece, la historia es de Sthepenie Meyer y yo solo lo utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.**

_Summary: E__staba segura de tres cosas: Primero, no era un personaje de esta novela; segundo, posiblemente termine loca de remate y tercero, estaba perdida en crepúsculo._

_Advertencia: todos los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, excepto Hannah James, Danielle James y Charles._

_Advertencia 2: algunas frases orignales del libro apareceran en la historia._

**

* * *

**

**Parte XXXIV**

_**Inspirado en "Wild world de Mr. Big" & "Hello de Evanescence" **_

Daba vueltas frente al espejo, observaba desde todos los ángulos el vestido que Alice me había regalado, en ciertos aspectos me sentía un poco desnuda, pero sabia que era una exageración, este tipo de vestidos llamativos eran perfectos para los bailes de finales de curso. Alce la vista hacia la hermosa peineta que adornaba un lado de mi cabeza y esboce una sonrisa.

Volví a ponerme de perfil y con una mano alisé el vestido verde claro, que se bamboleaba un poco entre mis piernas; los cardenales habían desaparecido con mucha rapidez y el único recuerdo viviente que quedaba del encuentro con James, era el yeso de mi brazo izquierdo al que Alice había procurado volverlo presentable para la ocasión.

No muy lejos escuche a Bella rezongar en contra del proceso de transformación, al que estaba sometida; de nuevo esboce una sonrisa, Alice debía estar perdiendo la paciencia y de seguro, ya le había puesto el vestido a Bella sin que se hubiera dado cuenta, repase otra vez los detalles de mi atuendo y la verdad había sufrido un cambio bastante extremo.

— Te ves maravillosa —murmuró Edward observándome desde el umbral de su habitación.

— Gracias —dije mostrándole mi lengua—. ¿Has escuchado como se queja Bella?

— Un poco —contestó fijando sus ojos en mí—. ¿Lista para el baile de fin de curso?

— No sabes cuanto —dije dándole la espalda al espejo de cuerpo entero—. Gracias por alojarme en tu habitación, Charlie no sabría que hacer conmigo en estas circunstancias.

— Eres tan absurda como Bella —confesó Edward esbozando una sonrisa cálida.

Después de haber despertado en el hospital y enterarme que James había muerto de una manera horripilante, todos querían saber que iba hacer cuando me dieran de alta, la verdad al principio no estaba segura de una correcta decisión. Bella insistió en que fuera a quedarme a su casa, pero Edward negó rotundamente la idea por que el sofá no le haría bien a mi brazo, entonces Bella me ofreció su cama y yo me negué a despojar a su dueña y que se incomodara.

Entonces yo sugerí quedarme en algún hotel o posada, pero todos me miraron de tal forma que mi propuesta quedo ahogada, el doctor Cullen ofreció de manera amable su casa, puesto que allí nadie dormía y había suficientes camas cómodas para mi recuperación, sonaba demasiado encantadora la propuesta, hasta que Bella me aterrizo en la realidad nombrando a Charlie y que le parecería demasiado raro establecerme con los Cullen.

Sin embargo, Carlisle arreglo todo de tal manera que Charlie hasta le encanto la idea, el líder de los Cullen personalmente hablo con el jefe Swan y lo persuadió para que se me permitirá cambiar de domicilio, aunque Charlie al principio quiso negarse, la sola mención de cuidados con mi estado convaleciente lo terminaron de convencer, para ponerme a cuidado del doctor colmillos.

Toda sospecha sobre mi desapareció, Jasper consiguió una identidad para mi, nunca sospeche de estos movimientos, hasta que un día Alice me facilito los documentos, diciendo que tal vez los necesitaría el día menos pensado; la policía de Forks no se mostro interesada en mi pasado, Charlie extendía sobre mi un manto protector y casi tenia inmunidad sobre el estado de Washington, de modo que Hannah James existió de verdad en las bases de datos de los Estados Unidos.

Pese a todo, mi desaparecida madre aun seguía siendo un misterio, nadie podía encontrarla aun, ni siquiera yo podía asegurar que estaba viva en mi imaginación o quizás tenía una doble y junto con mi madre estaban radicadas en alguna parte de la frontera con México. De modo, que me sobraron adultos para hacerse cargo de mi suerte, tanto que Charles considero pedirle a cada uno el consentimiento para irme de vacaciones a Chicago

De acuerdo a las circunstancias, no tenia nada de que preocuparme en esta vida, mis necesidades estaban resueltas, poseía una familia bastante particular, un novio con el que me comunicaba casi a diario por el teléfono, compañeros del instituto que parecían demasiado sorprendidos con mi regreso, un antiguo jefe que esperaba mi reincorporación para mejorar sus ventas, también tenia unas cuantas charlas pendientes con un Quileute.

— Ha pasado mucho, desde que te apoderaste de mi habitación —se burló Edward—. Siempre, es interesante ver una cama y una humana roncando a pierna suelta.

— Yo no ronco —contradije entornando mis ojos—. Además, ¿Cómo puedes saber eso?, si prácticamente vives en la habitación de Bella.

— Tengo un oído muy fino —recordó Edward dando unos pasos hacia mi—. Tu ronquido se escucha en todo Forks.

— Mentiras —rebatí—. Espera a que sane completamente y hare que Alice me lleve a un centro comercial, entonces comprare esa falda y utilizare a Emmett para que te obligue usarla.

Edward me lanzo una mirada envenenada, esta seguro que Emmett se prestaría para semejante broma, incluso le tomaría fotos para recordar el pequeño incidente por toda la eternidad, así que no me podía acusar de algo sin fundamento.

— Bien, dejemos esto por la paz —acordó Edward—. Tú y yo tenemos una charla pendiente.

Lance una mirada más allá del hombro del vampiro, buscando una salida diplomática a la situación, aun faltaba una hora para que comenzara el baile y teníamos el tiempo suficiente para una extensa conversación, a Bella le quedaban muchos detalles por completar y estaba segura que Alice había conseguido esos minutos a solas con Edward.

— Supongo, que no podre huir toda mi vida —comente tomando asiento en el sofá de cuero negro—. Que esto no salga de los vampiros.

— Sabes que será así —dijo Edward tomando asiento a mi lado—. Comienza.

Pasee los ojos entre los objetos que adornaban la habitación, por donde comenzaba este enredo, si es que tenia comienzo, aunque ni yo misma sabia como se había desarrollado este embrollo; detuve la mirada en Edward, sin saber que decirle, quizás contarle lo mismo que le dije a Jacob cuando nos vimos por primera vez, pero era tan infantil verlo de esa forma.

— ¿Es tan difícil? —pregunto Edward rompiendo el silencio.

— Si —conteste acomodando la falda del vestido—. La verdad no se que decirte, puede que de verdad este loca de remate.

— Pues no lo parece —contradijo Edward mirándome con seriedad.

— Seguramente, es que no se ha desarrollado la esquizofrenia —comente pasando los dedos por la punta de mis cabellos—. ¿Qué pasaría si alguien te dijera que no eres real?

— ¿En que sentido? —inquirió Edward sopesando mis palabras.

— En todos los sentidos —conteste fijando la mirada en sus ojos dorados—. Haces parte de un mundo alternativo, un mundo creado por mi imaginación, una historia escrita por una mujer de Arizona y muy famosa en el mundo.

Edward me observo con seriedad y profundizo aun más su cejo, quizás estuviera buscando en mi mente un discurso ensayado, pero bien sabia que mentir no era uno de mis fuertes, aunque solía hacerlo bien, pero no de esta forma tan loca.

— Estas… ¿Estas diciendo la verdad? —dijo Edward abriendo de más sus ojos.

Asentí sin mucho esfuerzo.

— ¿Me estas diciendo que soy el personaje de una novela? —pregunto con un tono escéptico.

— Si —conteste tratando de no mostrarme temerosa—. Aunque resulte difícil de creer.

Edward lanzo una carcajada, que hizo estremecer el sillón en el que estábamos sentados, lance una mirada entornada al vampiro que se negaba a calmarse, ¿Por qué le resultaba gracioso la verdad?, no quería saber todo y enterarse por que yo manejaba información confidencial.

— ¿Puedes dejar de reírte? —sugerí con un tono acido.

— Tanta compañía de Emmett, te esta haciendo un serio daño —comento Edward sin dejar de reírse.

— No estoy bromeando —dije haciéndome notar—. Estoy diciendo la verdad.

— Creo que recibiste un buen golpe en la cabeza—se burlo Edward.

Me levante del sillón y comencé a pasearme por la habitación, conté mentalmente hasta diez tratando de calmarme, ¿Cómo podía reírse?, era el asunto más serio que había dicho en mi vida, no entendía donde estaba la gracia, debería estar alarmado de ser el personaje de una novela.

— Hannah, ahora en serio dime la verdad —pidió Edward observando mi vaivén.

— Te lo acabo de decir y no me crees —comente sin dejar de caminar—. Yo tampoco entiendo mucho este asunto, lo único que se, es que me desperté a la orilla de la carretera y luego encontré al auto de Charlie, solo hasta ese entonces, supe que estaba dentro de una de las historias más famosas del mundo. Créeme que yo no pedí nada de esto.

Edward acentuó aun más su cejo, no parecía muy conforme con las explicaciones que le estaba dando, la verdad, ni siquiera sabia que clase de historia había tejido en su mente, pero yo no decía más que una verdad contundente.

— Entonces, ¿Qué teoría sugieres tú? —inquirí esperando escuchar una barbaridad.

— Que eres espía de los Vulturis —contesto Edward con un gesto neutral.

— ¿Por qué seria espía de ellos? —pregunte sin poder creer lo que estaba diciendo—. Ni siquiera los conozco.

— Pero, veo que sabes de ellos —comento Edward mirándome expectante.

—Quien no va saber de los villanos del paseo —comente deteniendo mi caminata—. Todo el que haya leído crepúsculo, sabe la existencia de la realeza de los vampiros, pero yo jamás los he visto personalmente y dudo que saliera viva del encuentro. Además, ¿Por qué ellos utilizarían una humana para espiar?, para eso Aro se toma el trabajo con solo tocarlos.

El vampiro me observo con recelo, quizás había abierto mi boca de más y ahora sospecharía que trabajaba para los rumanos que querían derrocarlos; Edward sacudió la cabeza una vez, seguramente estaba buscando posibilidades, o tal vez ya se estuviera convenciendo de mis argumentos.

— De que otra manera iba a saber lo de tus Cds —comente rompiendo su reflexión.

— Alice —dijo posando sus ojos en mí—. Ella sabia que tú aparecerías, así que no seria nada raro que ella te diera todos esos datos, ahora que lo pienso mejor, ella es la única que podía saber lo de la discusión con Rose; ustedes hace mucho tiempo son amigas, claro por que no lo pensé antes, ella te mantenía informada, ¿pero con que propósito?

— Sabes, estas diciendo un mundo de disparates —dije mirándolo incrédula—. Alice no me ha dicho nada.

— Entonces, posees dones —sugirió Edward con una nueva y disparatada teoría—. Puedes leer mentes y ver el futuro.

— Eres un caso perdido —dije rindiéndome.

Y salí de la habitación. No podía creer que contar la verdad, iba ser un rotundo fracaso, yo pensé que Edward se iba a mostrar escéptico, pero jamás imagine que iba reírse. Tome asiento en la sala, Edward nos llevaría al baile y si no quería tener una discusión por el camino, era mejor tomarme las cosas con calma y por ahora no mencionar nada acerca del dichoso asunto.

— Escuche tu discusión con Edward —comento Emmett sentándose a mi lado—. No te preocupes yo te creo. Pero con una condición.

Lance una mirada a Emmett, se veía tan gracioso con el traje de etiqueta, que me costaba creer que todo iríamos juntos al baile de la secundaria, todo este asunto parecía traído de los cabellos.

— ¿Qué condición? —pregunte con recelo.

— Que bailes conmigo —contesto esbozando una ancha sonrisa.

— Eso es trampa Emmett —tercio Jasper apareciendo de la nada en la sala—, se suponía que ella debía elegir.

— ¿Estuvieron otra vez apostando? —pregunte mientras me cruzaba de brazos.

— Es posible —dije Jasper rodeando el mueble—. Pero no hay de que preocuparse.

— Ya creo que si —medio la voz de Edward bajando por las escaleras—. Apostaron un día de esclavitud.

Observe reprobatoriamente a los dos vampiros, que lanzaban sendas miradas de rencor a Edward, quien se encogió de hombros él no se preocupa por las posibles retaliaciones de sus hermanos, ya que sabría alguna buena broma con que solo lo pensaran.

— Ya podemos irnos —comento Bella bajando las escaleras con mucho cuidado.

Bella miraba los escalones con recelo, como si una mano invisible le fuera atrapar el tobillo y la hiciera rodar, por su lado Edward miraba embelesado a la humana que iba bajando. Alice había hecho un trabajo estupendo, no solo me había hecho un cambio extremo a mí, sino también Bella se veía diferente y mucho más bonita de lo que era.

— Ya puedes cerrar la boca Edward —comente caminado hacia la puerta—. No creo que tu volvo pueda transformarse en un barco.

Todos soltaron una carcajada, ahogando el gruñido que se alzaba en la garganta de Edward.

•••

El viaje hacia el instituto, fue demasiado corto gracias a que Edward manejaba como esos pilotos locos de la nascar, en ningún momento le quito la vista de encima a Bella, si no fuera por que confiaba en los reflejos de los vampiros, no me hubiera cansado de recordarle por el camino que se fijara en la carretera.

Cuando llegamos a la escuela, no pude evitar recordar los eventos a los que había asistido en Chicago, desde luego no había utilizado un vestido tan fino como el que me regalo Alice, por lo general las chicas preferíamos ir a donde el presupuesto nos alcanzara.

Edward me ayudo a salir de la parte trasera de su volvo, y luego tomo la delantera para pagar las entradas al baile, supe que solo haría acto de presencia en el lugar, yo no bailaría y menos en las condiciones en que me encontraba, primero me terminaba de lastimar el brazo izquierdo.

—Parece un escenario listo para rodar una película de terror —dijo Bella riéndose por lo bajo.

—Bueno —murmuro Edward mientras entrabamos al recinto—, desde luego hay vampiros presentes _m__á__s _que de sobra.

En la pista de baile, se había abierto un espacio vacío en el centro, donde dos parejas daban vueltas con gracia. Los otros bailarines se habían apartado hacia los lados de la habitación para concederles espacio, ya que nadie se sentía capaz de competir ante tal exhibición. Nadie podía igualar la elegancia de Emmett y Jasper, que vestían trajes de etiqueta clásicos. Alice lucía un llamativo vestido de satén negro con cortes geométricos que dejaba al aire grandes triángulos de nívea piel pálida. Y Rosalie era... bueno, era Rosalie. Estaba increíble. Su ceñido vestido de vivido color púrpura mostraba un gran escote que llegaba hasta la cintura y dejaba la espalda totalmente al descubierto, y a la altura de las rodillas se ensanchaba en una amplia cola rizada. Todas terminamos opacadas por su belleza, aunque Alice hubiera hecho lo posible por dejarnos más que bonitas.

— ¿Quieres que eche el cerrojo a las puertas mientras masacras a todos estos incautos pueblerinos? —susurro Bella como si urdiera alguna conspiración.

Edward miro a Bella con asombro y luego me observo a mí, solo a Bella se le ocurrían esos disparates.

— ¿Y de parte de quién te pondrías tú? —pregunto Edward deteniéndose a unos cuantos palmos de la pista de baile.

—Oh, me pondría de parte de los vampiros, por supuesto —dijo Bella con un tono bien malicioso.

Edward sonrió con renuencia.

—Cualquier cosa con tal de no bailar —comento el vampiro negando con la cabeza.

—Lo que sea —suplico Bella—. Porque no bailas primero con Hannah.

— Tengo el brazo enyesado —tercie con rapidez.

— Por que es mi turno primero —dijo Jasper arrastrándome lejos de Edward y Bella.

Jasper no me dio lugar a protestas, ya estábamos moviéndonos por la pista y dando vueltas como si estuviéramos practicando algún baile del siglo XIX, Emmett parecía enfurruñado cuando pasamos cerca de él y Rosalie, claramente Jasper le había ganado la apuesta y ahora debía ser esclavo por un día.

Luego pase de mano en mano por los vampiros, Emmett fue el siguiente en torturarme menos mal que a nadie se le había ocurrido poner un disco demasiado movido, o de seguro ya se estaría revolcando en el suelo de la risa al ver mis intentos por bailar; después fue el turno de Edward para mi asombro, hasta ahora no me había fijado en los rostros de los estudiantes, pero sin duda los Cullen, Bella y yo parecíamos una especie de celebridad en esta fiesta.

— Para bailar, no lo haces tan mal —comento Edward cuando me ayudo a dar una vuelta.

— Para estar lejos de Bella, no pareces estar sufriendo —comente cuando nos movimos lejos de Newton y su pareja.

— No sabes cuanto —murmuro con un tono ahogado—. Esta bailando con Jacob.

Lance una mirada más allá del hombro de Edward. Bella y Jacob se movían la compas de la música sin mucha gracia, ambos parecían estar muy incómodos, estaban hablando de algo sumamente interesante, solo rogué para que no se fijara en mi e insistiera en hablar de algo que no tenia solución.

— Necesito aire —comente cuando la canción sonaba a una terminación.

— ¿Te incomoda la presencia del chico? —pregunto Edward frunciendo el cejo.

— No sabes cuanto —dije con un tono desfallecido.

— Tu voz suena mal —comento Edward con un tono preocupado—, ¿Te sientes bien?

— No —dije agitando la cabeza de un lado a otro—. Voy afuera un momento.

Edward me ayudo a encontrar la salida, después de asegurarle que me buscara cuando Jacob se hubiera ido, me dejo a solas y atravesé los jardines en penumbra, terminando en un banco que había debajo de unos madroños, solté un suspiro, al menos nadie le daría por perseguirme hasta este recóndito escondite.

Hasta entonces, me volví a sentir sola como la vez que había aterrizado en Forks sin haberme dado cuenta, la algarabía se escuchaba lejana y no tenia delante de mi, nada que pudiera darme pistas de cómo salirme de este embrollo, simplemente estaba siguiendo una vida prestada y demasiado surrealista.

— ¿Pretendías escapar de mi? —pregunto una voz dolida y familiar.

— Solo estoy un poco sofocada —conteste maldiciendo internamente la llegada de Jacob.

— Me imagino que ese yeso debe ser incomodo —señalo sentándose a mi lado.

Desvié mí vista hacia Jacob, que tenía los ojos encendidos e incluso daba un poco de luz a este lugar sombrío, tome un gran trago de aire para tratar de comportarme, una de las principales razones de haber escogido la casa de los Cullen, era que Jacob no se sentiría con la libertad de visitarme y hasta ahora no le había dado oportunidad para entablar una conversación.

— Lamento lo que te ocurrió en Chicago —prosiguió Jacob ante mi silencio—. Debió ser bien doloroso.

— Mucho para mi gusto —dije tratado de ser diplomática—. Pero al final todo se resolvió, ya no tengo nadie que me persiga. _"excepto, tú"._

— Charlie dijo que te habías encontrado con tu novio —continúo con un tono serio—. Supongo que regresaras a tu ciudad, entonces lo que sucedió entre tu y yo, solo formara parte de un mal recuerdo.

Observe a Jacob con más detalle, tenia un gesto demasiado triste, que incluso las piedras llorarían con solo verlo, pero era demasiado valiente al venir a buscarme, yo de él haría lo imposible por no buscar oportunidades de encuentros, yo que pensaba que las chicas éramos las únicas masoquistas .

— Siento mucho lo sucedido, se que no debí ser tan dura contigo —comente rompiendo el silencio.

— Ya —dijo Jacob alzando una mano para que no hablara más—. Pero aun estoy enamorado de ti, no te hare espectáculos para que me correspondas, ni tampoco te voy a rogar para que te quedes en Forks, aun me queda algo de dignidad.

— Lo siento Jacob —musite apenada por sus sentimientos.

— Pues yo no lo siento —dijo con un tono decidido—. Y si las cosas con tu novio no resultan, recuerda que en Forks siempre habrá alguien que te estará esperando.

— Jacob… yo —comencé a decir.

— No lo arruines —dijo poniendo un dedo en mis labios.

Me mordí el labio inferior con mortificación, las relaciones en mi vida no eran sencillas y evidentemente nunca lo serian, nunca me gustaba lastimar a las demás personas con mis decisiones, pero inevitablemente Jacob era una victima de mis elecciones, aunque me gustara hacer algo por ayudarlo, sabia que nunca tendría éxito si él no colaboraba para cambiar.

— Nos veremos por ahí Hannah —se despidió, no sin antes robarme un beso y salir corriendo.

Maldije en silencio de nuevo a Jacob, era una adolescente demasiado hormonal y siempre actuaba por culpa de los impulsos. Solté un suspiro para calmarme, que más sucedería en este baile, que Newton saliera a buscarme y me pidiera disculpas, genial, en este pueblo sucedían demasiadas cosas extrañas.

— Así es Hannah —dijo un hombre con un sombrerito y una pinta digna del cine mudo.

— ¿Quién es usted? ¿Y que hace de nuevo siguiéndome? —pregunte levantándome con rapidez del banco.

— No comiences de nuevo con esas preguntas —dije el hombre que me había perseguido hasta Port Ángeles.

— Ahora se arrepintió de no haberme dicho nada y ahora volverá a insistirme en que me vaya de Forks — dije con la voz tensionada.

— Relájate Hannah —dijo encogiéndose de hombros—. Esta vez te diré como ir a casa, solo ten un poco de paciencia.

Los observe con recelo, ¿Por qué había vuelto de nuevo?, había dejado muy claro que no volvería sino me había ido la primera vez con él, ¿Entonces que buscaba ahora?, acaso era una especie de espía o era quien me había traído a la tierra de la fantasía.

— ¿Quién es usted y por que se parece a mi padre? —pregunte con un tono receloso, nadie vendría esta vez a interrumpirme.

— Lo de parecerme a tu padre, eso si no puedo decírtelo —contesto apoyándose en un árbol con aire casual—. Quien soy, pues soy tu consciencia.

Si Edward se había reído de mi historia, a mi solo me falto un tic en el ojo para mostrar mi inconformidad, ¿Qué clase de broma tan pesada era esta?

— Si, esto es en serio —dije no resuelta a creer lo que decía—. ¿Por qué no me lo dijo antes?

— Pensarías que estabas más loca hablando contigo misma —contesto con sentido lógico.

— Tenia derecho a saberlo —replique sin saber por que discutía con un extraño, quizás fuera mi canal para explotar por lo que había hecho Jacob—, ¿A dónde me pretendía llevar esa noche que hablamos en Port Ángeles?

— Bien, a la nada —contesto con un tono despreocupado—. Allí pretendía llevarte, dejarte hasta que fueras fuerte, pero tu misma has elegido un camino más colorido.

— ¿Fuerte? —pregunte con recelo—. ¿Para que querría ser fuerte?

El extraño ente se enderezo y soltó un suspiro, luego me lanzo una mirada directa que denotaba seriedad y que no estaba jugando para nada conmigo, podía ver que su intención era llevarme de nuevo al mundo real y esta vez Edward Cullen no se lo impediría.

— Hannah —dijo con voz pausada—. Sabes que cuando despiertes, posiblemente te enteres de algo demasiado terrible. Soy la parte que esta consciente de lo que dice tu madre y Charles, si, soy aquella que se ha enterado de lo que sucede en la vida real; tú otra parte, más benevolente que yo, te ha envuelto en una realidad de tu elección, por eso aterrizaste en Forks, estabas leyendo esa historia y te aferraste a lo ultimo que estuviste consciente.

Sabía lo que pretendías, y ya has sufrido bastante con la persecución de James, te quise ahorrar ese negro episodio, pero me venciste y elegiste un camino que te hizo más fuerte, que mi plan original. Ahora debemos irnos a casa Hannah.

— ¿Estas diciendo la verdad? ¿No es otro truco tuyo? —pregunte cada vez más recelosa de aquel extraño.

— Entonces, repite conmigo, _no hay nada como el hogar _—dijo el hombre con autoridad—. Para mayor efecto, cierra los ojos.

Antes de cerrar los ojos, espié con un ojo a mi "consciencia", tenia que verificar que no estaba planeando nada en mi contra, tome un trago de aire y me relaje, total, nada perdía con repetir unas palabras sin sentido.

— No hay nada como el hogar —susurre—, no hay nada como el hogar, no hay nada como el hogar…

* * *

_Hola a todos los lectores de este fic, espero que hayan pasado unos encantadores dias mientras esperaban la actualización, quise actualizar el sabado por la noche, pero lamentablemente esta pagina parece haber enloquecido y no permite algun tipo de actualización, si leen este capitulo, es por que realmente pude pasar los errores de la pagina y me permitio actualizar y es posible que tal vez tampoco se puedan enviar mensajes, y me pregunto que pasara, ya que esta pagina casi nunca sufre de errores como lo hacia constantemente potterfics. _

_Bien, muchas gracias por sus mensajes, ya vamos por los 610 mensajes, de verrdad ya no se que decir para hacerles saber lo agradecida que estoy con cada uno de ustedes por sus mensajes y apoyo a mi fic, es grandisoso para una persona como yo que aun le falta mucho por mejorar, que ustedes dediquen un poc de su tiempo para leer y expresen con tanta emocion, lo que produce esta historia. quiro felicitar a GIO por ser el review 600, ya saben les regalaria un Edward, pero ya saben solo es el personaje de una novela. _

_Bueno ya nos falta un capitulo para el final, me alegro que les haya gustado el capitulo anterior y se que muchos tienen curirosidad por saber como Hannah volvera a su mundo o como encausare la historia para el siguiente fic, pero no se preocupen por que en el siguiente capitulo, dejare las instrucciones para leer la secuela de esta historia._

_Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y por favor, no cruxifiquen a Jacob, el pobre solo esta enamorado. Bien ahora si me voy deseando que este bien y no veremos en una pronta actualización. _

_Hasta entonces..._

_Kathyarius _


	36. Chapter 36

**Nada de Crepúsculo me pertenece, la historia es de Sthepenie Meyer y yo solo lo utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.**

_Summary: E__staba segura de tres cosas: Primero, no era un personaje de esta novela; segundo, posiblemente termine loca de remate y tercero, estaba perdida en crepúsculo._

_Advertencia: todos los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, excepto Hannah James, Danielle James y Charles._

_Advertencia 2: algunas frases orignales del libro apareceran en la historia._

**

* * *

**

_Esta epilogo va dedicado a: los fieles lectores que escribieron reviews, a los lectores anonimos, a los que me pusieron en sus favoritos tanto en historias como autores, a los que no siguieron leyendo pero que les hubiera gustado continuar, a los que pusieron alertas; y por ultimo y no menos importante, a mi hermana: gracias por escucharme parlotear durante las noches sobre esta historia y la que sigue._

* * *

**EPILOGO **

_**Inspirado en What a girl wants de Christina Aguilera**_

Parecía una soberana tonta repitiendo palabras de un libro, ja, como si las últimas palabras de Dorothy fueran ayudarme a salir de esta pesadilla. Tenía que ser realista, jamás iba a salir de Forks, había sido condenada a quedarme este pueblo y mi único consuelo, era que pasaría las vacaciones con Charles en la Chicago de mi imaginación.

La supuesta conciencia, debía explicarme por que jugaba con mis ilusiones, ya era bastante duro saber que tardaría en volver y que posible, tendría que lidiar con los cabezotas de vampiros y humanos, si, parecía que iba tener que vivir todas las tragedias que los acusaba a lo largo de toda la historia, lo único que esperaba era no tener que actuar como partera.

Entonces, solo me quedaba una opción, abrir los ojos y comunicarle a mi alienígena conciencia, que estaba totalmente equivocada, que su gran idea había sido un fiasco, también le recomendaría que se buscara otro trabajo, por que eso de dar instrucciones se le daba bastante mal.

Decidí que ya no debía perder más tiempo, era hora de volver al baile, así que contaría hasta tres y todo desparecería…

Uno…

Dos…

Tres…

Parpadee para acomodar mis ojos hacia la luz que me estaba cegando, se suponía que estaba en un lugar oscuro y solitario, ¿a que hora se había atestado de gente?, cerré de nuevo los ojos para entender que había sucedido, pero la luz traspasaba con molestia por mis parpados, debía ser valiente, fuera quien fuese el que me estaba cegando con la luz.

— ¿Hannah? —preguntó una voz muy familiar para mi—, ¿Me escuchas?

Gemí, esto no podía ser cierto, no podía serlo, hasta hace un momento estaba ataviada y asistía a un baile del fin de curso, pero ahora parecía que Charles era el que inundaba mi mente.

— ¿Charles? —pregunte con miedo de abrir los ojos.

— Si, estoy aquí —contesto con un tono emocionado—. Gracias al cielo que despertaste nos tenías muy preocupados a todos.

¿Despertar? ¿Preocupación?

— ¿Dónde estoy? —pregunte parpadeando.

— En el hospital —contesto Charles depositando un beso en mi frente—. Pero eso ahora no importa, lo importante es que estas viva.

Enfoque mí vista en una pared blanca que se encontraba al frente, estaba desorientada y un dolor se apodero de mi cabeza, ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Dónde me encontraba? ¿Acaso otra vez había perdido el conocimiento y habían llamado a Charles?; recorrí con mi vista los movimientos de Charles por la habitación, se movía con tanta familiaridad que parecía hacia semanas habitaba en el hospital.

— ¿Qué sucedió? —pregunte sintiendo unos tubitos en mis fosas nasales—, ¿Dónde están los Cullen?

— ¿Los Cullen? —pregunto Charles sentándose en el borde mi cama y me lanzo una mirada extrañada—. ¿Te refieres a los personajes de ese libro que tanto lees?

Asentí.

— Bueno —dijo Charles con un gesto de preocupación—. Hannah estamos en Chicago, no se supone que ellos viven en Forks. Déjame decirte, que estoy muy celoso de Edward Cullen, ahora veo la razón por que no chistabas por pasar tanto tiempo jugando con mis amigos.

Observe a Charles con imprecisión, ¿De que estaba hablando?, tome aire para tratar de tranquilizarme y entender que rayos estaba sucediendo, paseé de nuevo los ojos por la habitación y el lugar era desconocido, tenía ganas de gritar, alguien debía explicarme que sucedía, en que mundo estaba.

— ¿Por qué estoy aquí? —pregunte observando con recelo a Charles.

— La verdad, no se muy bien —contesto Charles pasando sus dedos por mi cabello—. Pero hace dos semanas cuando iba a tu casa, unos policías me impidieron la entrada, imagínate policías en tu casa, la verdad me alarmé mucho, pensé que te había sucedido algo malo, entonces me mandaron a mi casa y me dijeron que tu madre se comunicaría conmigo, luego tu madre me llamo y me dijo que estabas inconsciente en el hospital. Creo que es un asunto que deberían hablar las dos, parece ser demasiado grave y no soy quien para meterme en sus asuntos.

Volví a tomar aire para tranquilizarme, no estaba entendiendo nada de lo que Charles relataba, ¿mi madre?, entonces eso solo significaba una cosa, que había vuelto a la realidad y ahora estaba atada a la cama de un hospital, sin saber los motivos de por que me habían traído hasta aquí.

Unas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos, todo había sido un sueño, un hermoso sueño con persecución incluida, en realidad todo lo que había vivido no había sido más que producto de mi inconsciencia, nada había ocurrido, ni los reclamos de Mike, la camaradería entre los miembros del clan Cullen, ni el corazón roto de Jacob, ni siquiera Edward había sido real.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —pregunto Charles alarmado—. ¿Te duele algo?

— Estoy loca —balbucee en medio de las lagrimas—. Volví a la realidad.

Charles me contemplo con las cejas fruncidas, sus ojos, eran tan diferentes al Charles de mi imaginación, en ellos había conocimiento y el valor de todo lo que habíamos pasado juntos, no era una figura de decoración que había aparecido para ser torturado, era el Charles real que se había apoderado de la totalidad de mi corazón, era el Edward Cullen que toda chica aspira encontrar.

— No entiendo Hannah —dijo frunciendo el cejo.

Si Edward Cullen se había burlado de mis explicaciones, Charles de seguro tomaría su misma actitud, nadie cuerdo en este planeta, podía haber estado en un mundo alternativo, donde los vampiros se enamoraban de humanas, ni donde potenciales metamorfos habían creído que yo correspondería a sus sentimientos, ni donde mis miedos más terribles habían tomado forma.

¿Quién iba a creerme?

— Me estas preocupando Hannah —dijo Charles rompiendo mis balbuceos—. Voy al llamar al doctor que atiende tu caso, no debe ser normal que estés llorando de esa manera.

— No te vayas —suplique tomando su mano—. No me dejes sola, por favor.

— Solo iba hundir el botón para llamar al doctor —aclaró pasando sus dedos por mi cara—. Sabes que jamás me voy a ir de tu lado, estaré aquí hasta que lo desees.

Jale de su camisa para tenerlo más cerca de mí, Charles negó con su cabeza, si debía estar loca de remate, se suponía que debía estar adolorida o alguna de esas cosas, pero no sentía dolor en absoluto, tenia la necesidad de sentir sus labios y saber que estaba en la vida real, no atrapada en una dimensión desconocida llena de monstruos aterradores.

— También debería llamar a tu madre —comento Charles—. No se ha despegado de tu lado, la pobre necesita una buena siesta.

— Bésame —murmure fijando mi vista en sus ojos azules.

— Siempre he pensado que estas loca Hannah —confeso besando mi frente—. Mira que cambiarme por un personaje de un libro.

— Sabes que nunca te voy a cambiar —dije frunciendo el cejo—. Además, no me has besado, no me obligues a ir por ti.

Charles soltó una serena carcajada, provocando que la cama temblara un poco, entorne los ojos en su dirección, que estuviera hospitalizada no impedía que cumpliera mis promesas, además no tenia vendado ninguna parte de mi cuerpo y tampoco yesos impedían que besara mi novio, así que intentaría moverme de esta cama.

— Ayúdame a sentarme —dije tratando de moverme.

— Parece que nunca te estas quieta —reprobó Charles—. Hace nada te despertaste y ya quieres salir por tu propio pie del hospital, ¿por un momento puedes ser normal?

— Nunca seré normal —dije sentándome con ayuda de Charles—. Amo las discusiones contigo.

— Hannah —murmuro mirándome con ese amor que tanto había buscado.

Ya sabia que estaba hospitalizada, pero con solo ver los ojos de Charles, las mariposas aumentaban con vertiginosidad en mí estomago, todas revoloteaban al mismo tiempo, provocando que mis rodillas se volvieran de gelatina, mi corazón formara una simbiosis con mi estomago y que las ideas fueran de por si más locas de lo que eran.

En los ojos de Charles, pude observar, el dolor, el amor y la necesidad de mi que lo habían aquejado estas semanas que había estado habitando en mi imaginación, sin darle derecho a replica, junte mis labios con los suyos y entendí que realmente había vuelto a casa, ahí estaba ese no se que, que tanto me enamoraba, una pizca de ternura, unos gramos de amor, una pizca de sinceridad, otra pizca de pasión y todo reunido, forma un grandioso beso de Charles.

— Respira —me recordó Charles.

— Había olvidado lo bien que besas —dije apretando de más sus hombros para no dejarlo escapar.

— Siempre vas a decir lo mismo —musitó Charles dejando besos en mis labios.

— ¿Nunca te vas a cansar de quejarte por eso? —pregunte sin dejar de besarlo—. Siento haberte hecho a un lado, ya sabes los últimos días antes de que cayera inconsciente.

Charles se aparto de mis labios y arqueo una ceja, ni siquiera en aquel planeta alienígena, había olvidado que lo había lastimado.

— Respecto a ese asunto, me debes una explicación —dijo mirándome con seriedad—. Hablaremos cuando salgas del hospital.

— No vas a terminar conmigo, ¿cierto? —dije haciendo un mohín.

— No quiero perderte Hannah —confeso Charles esta vez apoderándose con avidez de mis labios.

Este era mi lugar feliz, ser consciente que era parte de Charles como él era parte mi, juntos formamos un todo, una entidad perfecta que sintonizaba bien de muchas maneras, tal vez nuestra historia se pareciera un poco a la de Edward y Bella, si bien nosotros no éramos vampiros, pero estaba segura que nos catalogarían como paletas de pueblo alucinados por el primer amor, bueno aunque técnicamente cada uno tenia un extenso prontuario respecto a noviazgos.

Un carraspeo nos interrumpió, casi sentí furia por quien inoportunamente había entrado a la habitación, yo no quería despegarme de Charles, quería quedarme así por lo que me restara de vida atada a sus labios; Charles fue quien acabo con el beso, yo me rehusé y me aferre a sus hombros para que no se marchara, entonces una risa familiar inundo la habitación donde estaba recluida.

— Hannah —pronuncio la voz de mi madre.

Desvié mí vista de Charles, a una mujer que estaba de pie en la mitad de la habitación, era ella, sus inconfundibles rizos parecidos a los míos, su sonrisa benevolente, su cara en forma de corazón, unos ojos verdes que me hubiera encantado heredar y claro, de estatura muy superior a la mía, siempre le había preguntado por que yo era tan bajita, y ella constantemente me había respondido que lo mejor venia en envases pequeños.

— Gracias al cielo —dijo mirándome con ojos llorosos—. Pensé que te había perdido.

— Nunca me vas a perder mamá —dije sintiendo nuevas lagrimas desbordarse por mis ojos.

— Charles, ¿me permites? —dijo mamá caminando hacia la cama.

— Claro, señora James —dijo Charles levantándose de la cama—. Iré a buscar al medico.

— Gracias, hijo —dijo mamá regalándole una sonrisa a Charles.

Los brazos de mamá me envolvieron por completo, había necesitado tanto de sus abrazos mientras había estado afuera, sus concejos, sus regaños y hasta ahora me había dado cuenta, que había extrañado su sonrisa; ella había sido la única persona que se había hecho responsable de mi, que estuvo en mi primer paso, en mi primer día en la escuela y la que estuvo en esos momentos oscuros que juntas vivíamos desde hacia doce años.

— Bienvenida a casa —dijo mamá besando mis cabellos—. Bienvenida seas Hannah.

•••

— Vamos, ahora da un paso —me animo Charles soportando mi peso.

Lo fulmine con la mirada, esto era demasiado doloroso, incluso cuando habitaba en mi imaginación y James me había dejado echa una pena, no había sido nada en comparación con el dolor que estaba sintiendo.

— Sabes que esto es doloroso —dije maldiciendo internamente cada movimiento que daba—. Me duele hasta la consciencia.

— Hannah, no seas tan floja —reprocho Charles ayudándome a subir el ultimo escalón para ir a mi habitación—, falta poco para llegar a tu habitación.

— Cambie de opinión —dije rindiéndome a dar un paso más—, quiero vivir en la sala.

—Ni de broma —dijo Charles cargándome en sus brazos.

Mi vida había cambiado demasiado desde que había despertado de nuevo, nunca pensé que las consciencias fueran tan protectoras y pelearan entre si mismas para hacer mínimo un dolor, sin embargo, no podía huirle para siempre al dolor y a las verdades ocultas, aunque mi vida estuviera rodeada de secretos, que tal vez descubriría un día, estaba consciente que nunca había sido más feliz que en este preciso instante.

No sabia por donde comenzar, los acontecimientos en la vida real eran tan confusos, como mis recuerdos de mi estancia en la Forks de mi imaginación. Charles como había supuesto, se burlo de mi completo relato mientras había durado en una especie de coma, aunque no le hizo ni pizca de gracia que el imaginario Jacob Black hubiera besado a su novia, en cambio mi madre encontró muy entretenida mi historia.

Pero los asuntos a medio resolverse entre mi madre y yo, no resultaron tan sencillos como yo había esperado, se ponía demasiado arisca cuando le preguntaba como había terminado en coma en el hospital, solo me dio una versión demasiado pobre de la realidad; ¿Cuándo en East Side los ladrones asaltaban la casa de unas mujeres que solo tenían lo necesario para vivir?, si, ese cuento solo se lo tragaría ella, por que yo intuía que había cosas más delicadas detrás del asunto.

— Entonces —dije batiendo los pies mientras Charles me llevaba a la habitación—, ahora te gusta crepúsculo.

— No, ahora comprendo por que te gusta tanto —contesto frunciendo las cejas—, pero detesto más que nunca a Jacob Black.

Solté una risita nerviosa.

— Ni se te ocurra salir en su defensa —me advirtió con un gesto serio.

— No lo iba hacer —dije depositando un beso en su mejilla—. ¿Te he dicho hoy que te amo mucho?

— Sabes que no —dijo Charles abriendo con un pie la puerta de la habitación—, pero me gustaría oírlo.

— Te amo —dije cuando me puso en el suelo.

— Eso es comparar un árbol con bosque entero —dijo Charles torciendo una sonrisa.

Parecía que aquí concluía mi aventura, la misión se había cumplido, todos eran felices y comían perdices… bueno la gran mayoría de los involucrados en mi historia…

¿FIN?

* * *

_Gracias por haber llegado hasta aqui... por favor continuen leyendo el siguiente capitulo..._


	37. Chapter 37

**Nada de Crepúsculo me pertenece, la historia es de Sthepenie Meyer y yo solo lo utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.**

_Summary: E__staba segura de tres cosas: Primero, no era un personaje de esta novela; segundo, posiblemente termine loca de remate y tercero, estaba perdida en crepúsculo._

_Advertencia: todos los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, excepto Hannah James, Danielle James y Charles._

_Advertencia 2: algunas frases orignales del libro apareceran en la historia._

_

* * *

_

_En otra entrega de esta apasionante historia…_

_DEL CREPÚSCULO AL AMANECER _

_Summary: Y de ese modo, el león se caso con la oveja… ¡Qué oveja tan estúpida!... ¡Qué león tan morboso y masoquista!... ¡¿Qué hago yo resolviendo sus problemas?! _

— _No vas a creerlo Edward —pronuncio Emmett con esfuerzo._

— _¿Los Vulturis? —pregunto Edward ansioso._

— _No —contesto Rosalie sin quitarme los ojos de encima—. Alguien nos visita otra vez. _

_***_

_Si quieren y desean leer la secuela, solo tienen que seguir estos sencillos pasos:_

_1. Como ya lo habia mencionado antes, la historia se situara en el siguiente topico. All charactrs (A) & All characters (B), solo poniendo estos personajes accederan a leer la secuela._

_2. Exactamente, dentro de dos semanas publicare el primer capitulo._

_3. Si no comprendes estos puntos, existe dos formas de buscar mi historia: buscar por el search de la pagina o en google escribe mi nick Kathyarius y de ese modo en el perfil aparecera la historia._

* * *

_Hola a todos los lectores de este fic. Me parece mentira estar diciendole adios a una de mis más preciadas creaciones, lloraria si pudiera, pero la verdad nunca me ha gustado llorar, a menos que la ocasion lo amerite, pero confieso que siento mucha tristeza por darle un fin, un fin que les agrade a todos, asi que hice mi mayor esfuerzo por que saliera un final de acuerdo a la altura de la historia. _

_Quiero agradecer a todos los que colaboraron para que la historia llegara a los 632 mensajes, estoy verdaderamente agradecida con cada uno de ustedes, por que son los lectores, los jueces de los que pretendemos escribir un fic, y se que a veces y lo digo por experiencia que nos gustaria que a todos le agradatra lo que escribimos y nos sentimos tristes cuando no tenemos la respuesta esperada. _

_Por cierto, se que me quieren matar por que actualizare en dos semanas, peor todo tiene una buena explicacion y es que quiero tomame un receso y ademas tengo que actualizar mi otra historia, bueno solo espero que el capitulo final haya sido de su agrado, como a mi me gusto escribirlo._

_Tambien quiero decir, que en mi perfil hay un link para aquellos que por curiosidad quieran escuchar las canciones que inspiraron algunos de los capitulos de Perdida en crepúsculo, la playlist se llama Lost y se encuentra en la parte izquierda o le dan click en view playlist, si aun siente curiosidad por que no aparece una cancion que es The dark side de Freternia, les recomiendo youtube para escucharla._

_Ahora si me voy, pero nos veremos muy pronto en la publicacion del primer capitulo de la secuela, creo que ya he dado mucha lora por hoy, sin embargo de nuevo:_

_Muchas gracias, por haber leido este fic._

_Hasta la proxima publicación... hasta entonces..._

_Un beso y una abrazo para cada uno, _

_Kathyarius_


	38. Chapter 38

_Hola a todos lo lectores:_

_Espero que se encuentren muy bien. Se que muchos estaban un poco enredados con las pistas que di para leer la secuela de este fic. Pues bien, he regresado de nuevo con otra aventura de Hannah. Siguiendo este enlace al que tendran que unir, podran acceder al primer capitulo de "Del crepúsculo al amancer", espero que sea de su agrado._

http: // www. fanfiction .net/s/5333832/1/Del_crepusculo_al_amanecer

_Nos estaremos viendo proximante..._

_Un beso y un abrazo,_

_Kathyarius_


End file.
